Branded
by pompomwoop
Summary: AU from chapter 343 onwards. Following an event in which Orochimaru is at a disadvantage, Sasuke does the irreversible – branding him to the Uchiha for eternity, something that would have severe alterations concerning the near future. SasuOro. Yaoi. Reuploaded!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This story contains the pairing SasuOro. I wrote this years ago but deleted it. Now, I'm re-uploading it! The story remains unchanged. It reads somewhat awkwardly at the start but gets smoother towards the end. Starts from manga chapter 343.

**Rated M for: **swearing and future mature content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Following the first thud of a dropping body, hundreds more littered the ground in a matter of minutes. A lone figure was crouched down in the sea of incapacitated Sound shinobi.

"You will never be able to kill Itachi if you cannot even kill your own emotions," Orochimaru advised, his voice silkily smooth as he crossed his arms over his chest. From his stance alone, he looked supremely bored but his eyes betrayed him, glimmering with awe.

Uchiha Sasuke surged to his feet, disregarding his handiwork. "I won't show him any mercy," he replied with a hardened steel edge to his voice, "even if he gets on his knees and begs for it."

Orochimaru observed Sasuke from a distance, noting the younger man's powerful movements as he stowed his chokuto into its metal sheath. It was disbelieving that this man – no longer a boy from the time he joined Otogakure – had not sustained any damage from his strenuous training session. His attire was impeccable and unscathed; not an ounce of perspiration saturated his features.

There was not a scratch on him.

People used to call himself a genius, but at that age – much to his demeaning admittance – he was nothing compared to Sasuke.

Underneath the radiating hot sun, Orochimaru found himself rooted to the spot, eyes glued to Sasuke's retreating back. With a predatory smirk, he licked the underside of his lips hungrily, inwardly relishing in the thought of possessing Sasuke's body.

It was almost time – soon Sasuke would be his.

* * *

"You're at your limit. At this point if I don't give you rank 10 medicine, your body won't..." Kabuto trailed off, the implications of his unspoken words already known to Orochimaru who remained silent, his state sickly haggard, face plastered with cold sweat.

"I'll go and exchange this medicine," Kabuto informed before making his way to the exit hastily, only pausing at the door way to shoot his final words that he was unaware of. "I'll be right back."

A dark, raspy chuckle escaped his lips, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as Orochimaru laughed for no reason to himself. It was painful to even laugh in his currently weakened state, chest constricting tightly and painfully, but he couldn't stop.

Only when he felt like he was going to pass out did he quieten, suddenly doubling forward as a wrangled wheezing cough roused bile into his throat. At the sound of lightly efficient footsteps did he snap his head upwards, sweat dripping down his face as he registered it was not Kabuto who was coming.

The door barring the identity of the unknown person splintered apart, a sharp glowing blade piercing through the wood with ease as it extended, directly aiming for him.

Fuck.

Taking into account his extremely weakened state, Orochimaru had no time to dodge the mysterious blade, sweating body failing to move in accordance and without any sort of weapon to counter it, he uselessly braced himself.

There was a crimson spray of blood as the glowing blade pierced his drawn together arms directly through the snake summoning tattoo, his forearms peculiarly not screaming in pain as he assumed it would. On the contrary, his forearms felt strangely numb, as if they were immune to pain, though the blood still seeped profusely.

What was this chakra type? Never in his long years as shinobi had he seen an elementally recomposed type like this, having the ability to numb the nerves and muscles in his arms that were still suspended in a crossed fashion in the air.

He felt the slightest stab of fear, eyes frowning in his silent fit of panic as his perspiration rate increased rapidly, brow dripping and drenched. "Who's there?" he questioned with a raspy voice that sounded hoarse to his own ears, silently cursing his display of weakness.

Much to his dismay, there was no vocal response, only the sound of the wooden door being violently slashed apart in a slicing fashion, chunks of cleanly chopped wood clattering to the ground as it crumbled apart.

Sasuke stood casually in the broken doorway, his expression infuriatingly calm with his unsheathed chokuto resting on his broad shoulder blades grasped in his right hand. In his free hand was the elementally recomposed incandescent extended blade, intricate black markings crawling at his partially gloved hand.

Orochimaru's expression contorted with cold fury at the sight. Sasuke had the nerve to strike him in his disadvantaged state, even further boldly utilizing the curse seal he had granted him in exchange for his body!

Something stirred in his mind, the thought of possessing Sasuke's body seemingly vanishing being unattainable, impossibly so, the current events only fueling the sinking feeling. He harshly dismissed that trail of thought; he would have Sasuke no matter what!

"So, it came down to this after all," he grounded contemptuously, the slits of his rich, amber eyes drawn together substantially small. He resisted the urge to wipe the sheen of sweat marring his face, hands incapable of executing such a movement.

Sasuke remained characteristically emotionless, though inside he was relishing in the perfect way things were turning out, his plan set in motion. "There is nothing left you can teach me," he replied, tone harsh as granite, coolly observing Orochimaru from his distanced position.

The curse seal spread across his body within seconds as he commanded it, the fiery black flames reaching the majority of the left side of his body. His eyes turned a brief gold before changing drastically, swirling scarlet Sharingan encompassing his orbs and he felt a surge of superior chakra flare all over.

It felt good to have full control of the heaven curse seal, his kekkei genkai only fueling his amassed power.

"It looks like I will be able to be cold hearted, even in front of you," Sasuke remarked with the faintest hint of a smirk, extremely pleased at the situation to which Orochimaru was at a disadvantage.

Orochimaru gritted his pearly whites as Sasuke stepped forward, the numbing blade embedding itself in the wall behind causing his arms to twist uncomfortably to the left. His limbs susceptible to feeling pain protested violently at the conformed position.

"Orochimaru, you are weaker than me. There's no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore," Sasuke spoke with utmost confidence, though his handsome features still retained the stoicism that was always present.

Sasuke's words tempted him to laugh, but he found himself believing that statement to an extent for he was in no state to defend, Kabuto taking his bloody time to return therefore leaving him vulnerable. "Big words, from the leftover Uchiha," he seethed vehemently, still retaining that same coolly mocking demeanor as he had to keep up false appearances.

"Hmph," Sasuke huffed disbelievingly, lips threatening to smirk at Orochimaru's defenseless expense. He had the nerve to mock him in his weakened state, but then this was Orochimaru, forever the conceited serpent that had a tendency to never back down. "If I hadn't been so weak, I never would have sought you out, would I?"

Much to his satisfaction, Orochimaru remained silent, a sure sign that he didn't have any snide contradictions. "You only wanted me because you couldn't handle Itachi. Right, mister 'Great Sannin genius'?" he deliberately taunted, reveling in the changing expression of the snake's face, those furrowed brows lowering even further.

Taking another nonchalant step, he pushed the elemental blade harder whilst continuing to observe Orochimaru intently, who in turn was glaring icy daggers. "Perhaps, the world at large would consider you gifted, but you are nowhere near the level of the Uchiha. Before us, the greatest genius in the universe barely comes off as average. And as someone who carries that name, from my point of view..." he trailed off, the unsaid words lingering in the air as they both knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Your attempts to obtain our power are so disgusting they are almost funny," he mocked, raven bangs framing his face swaying slightly as he took yet another imposing step. "Saturating yourself with drugs and medicines? Transferring bodies?" he queried with a faint sneer, however did not wait for an answer as he carried on. "Your methods are pointless. Do you even have a goal anymore?

You claim to be seeking the reason behind existence, yet all you do is make petty excuses for playing god with people's lives. _You sicken me,_" came the blatantly disgusted words, his position now relatively close to Orochimaru lying on the bed.

Rushing forward in an instant with unrivaled speed, he pushed the elemental blade with all his might, the recomposed chakra weapon successfully pushing Orochimaru against the headboard of the vastly large bed. With his chokuto drawn forward, it looked as if he were going to stab the sannin, but he didn't.

Orochimaru was astonished, was promptly ready to unleash his true form but halted as the incoming chokuto purposely missed, instead impaling the side of his head literally inches away from his face.

The next series of events were a mere blur, his mind failing to register what exactly happened.

One minute Sasuke was looming over him with his weapon drawn ready to strike, the next minute he was on top, his masculinely sculpted frame burdening it's full weight on his own weakened one.

Orochimaru was literally crushed for it seemed like Sasuke was intentionally placing as much weight as possible, muscle encased legs effectively trapping his own onto the bed, his lower regions screaming underneath the crushing sensation.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he managed to ask between heavy pants, his body rendered unmovable, the thought of passing out sorely tempting. He tried to jerk his arms free but no avail, the elemental blade firmly stuck in the wall that prevented any muscle movement.

Opening his mouth wildly, his true form was on the verge of escaping but Sasuke anticipated this, partially gloved hand striking his windpipe forcing him to abandon the action. It was as if the breathing air was constricted, coppery blood welling up from his throat as he spluttered sporadically.

What was Sasuke planning?

From the spectacle of the door being decimated to mere chunks, Orochimaru had presumed that Sasuke's purpose was to simply dispose of him, probably because it was nearly time to possess a new container. But that did not explain why he was still alive and breathing, sufficiently injured but nonetheless living, nor did it explain why Sasuke was invading his personal space with such close proximity.

The unfamiliar sense of panic from before rushed back, one that was completely alien to him as he had never experienced such anticipation, the smell of fear permeating through the air which he hoped would go unnoticed. He was clearly at a disadvantage, a perfect opportune moment which could lead to his downfall should he fail to acquire Sasuke's body.

With heavily narrowed eyes, Orochimaru stared upwards into Sasuke's face, immediately noting the calm, cool expression, those handsome features a blatant mock to his own sweating, disgustingly sickly one.

The unblinking intensity of those Sharingan orbs gave the impression he was being carefully assessed, the gaze fixated on his face burning to the very confined cores of his soul. They contained such power, one that he coveted to no ending extent, the deep scarlet compelling you to shamelessly stare.

When Sasuke began forming the first hand seal of an unknown jutsu, Orochimaru snapped out of his reverie, eyes darting furiously to decipher the deft hand movements. Even with his sharp peripheral vision, he couldn't discern what was being performed, fear erupting cold sweat behind the nape of his neck.

Orochimaru truly began to feel fear as Sasuke finished the last hand seal, eyes wide and disbelieving. He didn't know what that jutsu was, but it was likely to be anything beneficial to him.

A masculine, lightly calloused large hand gripped his chin painfully, the digging fingertips forcing his head to the right that bared the vulnerable area of his neck.

Profanities were screaming inside his head.

There was a fleeting second where Orochimaru met Sasuke's expressionless gaze, his own mirroring absolute shock and horror.

A harsh cry of pain escaped his lips as he felt teeth puncturing the palpable area of his neck, the stinging resulting instantaneously as he felt Sasuke deepen the bite, the white sharpness sinking incredibly deep. The useless jerk of his arms and twisting body had no effect whatsoever, but at least it was a way to express the rising pain.

It was like chakra was being absorbed by Sasuke, his body weakening and flaring all over like hot rods were branding his skin, the pain mounting as it reached his neck. Then, in one sudden moment did the pain truly escalate, the feeling of white hot metal carving through his flesh unbearable as he half registered Sasuke drawing back.

How his arms managed to break free, Orochimaru didn't know, but nonetheless he used them to claw at the agonizing rupture on the left side of his neck. "You bastard," he directed a curse at Sasuke, fingertips desperately scratching at his neck. "What the hell did you just do?"

"You of all people should know Orochimaru, seeing as you have developed your own," Sasuke explained cryptically, face expressionless and relatively neutral.

Orochimaru ceased his thrashing at those words, eyes narrowing dangerously and fangs bearing. "What do you mean 'I have developed my own'?" he repeated blankly, gaze directed upwards assessing critically.

"Juinjutsu," Sasuke remarked evenly, a damning cocky smirk adorning his lips, the smile so smug and triumphant.

As the words sank in, Orochimaru found himself feeling nothing at first, but soon after began shaking, hands clenching so tightly that it wouldn't be a surprise if his hands began to bleed from the digging nails. No! This could not be happening!

Sinking despair engulfed his insides, curling and twisting in all directions that began to build up in heavy layers. Life was over, officially over, all his dreams and aspirations swirling down the drain replaced with a life of servitude.

Sasuke was smart to disappear from the room as he was susceptible to the raging wrath of Orochimaru, said person sprawled and slumped on the disheveled bed, utmost discernible defeat etched clearly on his features.

Orochimaru wanted to move, needed to escape the unforgiving reality of everything but it seemed his luck had run out, body failing and drained. He stared upwards directly onto the ceiling, mind not even registering the wooden carvings as he on the verge of collapsing from both the lack of energy and washing despair.

With unbelieving shaking hands, he lifted them to the left side of his neck, fingers trembling uncontrollably that he loathed. For Kami's sake, he was Orochimaru, the person destined to discover the true meaning behind everything, destined to control everything in the world!

But as soon as his fingers made contact with the raw brand on his skin, his high soaring hopes and ambitions cracked, the reality of the mark against his skin real not simply a pigment of his imagination. He tentatively traced it as if afraid to feel the marked skin, afraid that his fate was to be sealed.

It was unquestionably and incontrovertibly the Uchiha clan symbol - the circular ridge representing the fan part, the resembling rectangular shape being the Uchiha clan fan handle.

A long drawn out hiss was expressed in his time of ultimate frustration.

Now he had an Uchiha fan branded onto his neck!

That fucking, conniving son of a bitch did this to him!

The person liable to the most painful death on the planet had the audacity to poof into the room at that very moment. But he was not alone.

"Use him as your next container," Sasuke ordered with finality, his muscular body striding forward to carelessly deposit a relatively young male in the centre of the room, said person looking as if he'd welcome death with open arms.

In his state of fury, Orochimaru ground his teeth together to stop himself from swearing profusely. "The hell I'm going to take that brat as my next body!" he yelled hostilely across the room, voice menacing and very, very angry.

Orochimaru didn't even see him move, the next thing he registered was a punishing hand grasping his neck in a deathly choking hold conforming him onto the bed. His already weakened and sore body were again crushed by Sasuke's sitting figure, his chest sagging underneath the heavy weight.

"You will use him," Sasuke stated his ultimatum dead serious, Sharingan blazing as he stared down into Orochimaru's disbelieving, not to mention outraged, seething face. When he received no response, he used his free hand to press hardly against the freshly marked skin, lean fingertips digging into the raw, pinkly hued pale skin.

At the sound of a low pained groan, Sasuke deliberately pressed harder, this time with using all five fingers, intently observing Orochimaru's features who winced noticeably. "Fine," came the weakly uttered words laced with animosity sounding acidic from the sharp tongue.

Sasuke immediately withdraw, his powerful body straightening up from the position from the bed. He stood above Orochimaru in a looming fashion, legs trapping him from the sides as he stood silently. "Don't even think about leaving. I will return shortly," he informed flatly, Sharingan flashing dangerously for good measure as a silent threat.

Seeing as Orochimaru was compliant, he reached over and removed his weapon from the wall, the familiar 'click' sounding as he stowed it fluidly, Sharingan eyes glued downwards to a pale face.

Sasuke leaped gracefully off the bed and headed straight for the broken door, stride purposeful and imposing, face schooled regardless that he had just successfully initiated his plan concerning Orochimaru.

The only thing left needing to be taken care of was Kabuto.

* * *

Rummaging through the wooden cupboards with haste, Kabuto emerged finally with a medicine bottle he had been so frantically searching for. He automatically pushed the circular glasses up the bridge of his nose as it threatened to slip, assessing eyes scanning over the label on the bottle.

"The medicine's not enough anymore. At best, he could have lasted until tomorrow, but more than likely he'd need to do the soul transfer ritual today," he commented to no one in particular before falling silent.

Staring down into the contents of the bottle, he gave it a quick inspection before placing it back onto the counter full of medicinal herbs and bowls. "Still," he mused thoughtfully, heading for the door, "I never would've guessed Sasuke-kun would be so quick to say yes."

Remembering his master's weakened condition, Kabuto made an effort to quicken his pace, the door shutting behind him as he navigated through the underground tunnels. It was silent, almost too absent of voices for his liking even though he was accustomed to the lack of sound within the temporary hideout.

There was a light patter of footsteps coming from the unseen area of the next corner, the steps sounding casual and evenly paced, the effect of it resonating throughout the entire hallway.

Kabuto was immediately on guard.

It was definitely not Orochimaru-sama, his master too weak to be even standing yet alone walking around the silent hallways.

Upon rounding the corner, Kabuto flattened himself against the wall, ears concentrating hardly to distinguish the movement which had strangely stopped. With a swallowed lump obstructing his throat, the medic braced himself momentarily before peeking around the stone corner, frowning as he saw absolutely nothing.

Kabuto risked another glance, this time realizing his mistake as he felt an overwhelming presence behind him, one holding such raw power. Failing to react in time, he was halfway in the process of turning when he was roughly kicked to the back conforming him onto his knees, glasses flying off somewhere out of reach.

Twisting around fluidly, he made a wide sweeping kick with one of his legs, the revealed person being Sasuke jumping to dodge it.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto queried in a falsely polite tone, both hands glowing a light blue as he channeled chakra to his palms. Receiving no response, he dashed forward with incredible speed, body a mere blur as he aimed a fatal attack near Sasuke's jugular.

It was avoided relatively easily, but Kabuto, not being one to give up on a whim, aimed another vicious attack to Sasuke's vitals near his chest, more specifically his lungs. He was on the verge of landing a blow when he made the crucial mistake to glance upwards, blurred vision meeting blazing Sharingan.

But it seemed nothing had happened as he continued to rush forward, both palms outstretched that would presumably hit the torso area.

Kabuto gave a triumphant smirk as he landed the blow head on, hands contacting with the revealed torso of Sasuke's body over the area of his heart and lungs.

Something was wrong, the smirk dying instantly as Sasuke did not double over or splutter as he presumed. But Kabuto had striked his vitals hadn't he? So why wasn't he on his knees fatally injured?

Suddenly the world around him dissipated as if he were in an alternate dimension, the underground of the hideout twisting in a blur. As his changing surroundings changed back to the underground tunnel, strangely enough he found himself on his knees.

"What the-"

Kabuto faltered in mid sentence as he felt a sharp weapon pierce his chest from behind, the sound of chirping birds reaching his ears as he doubled over. Lifting both hands to his middle, he concentrated chakra, hands now glowing a light green that were adamant on healing the injury.

The wound was numbed, the fluctuating green chakra vanishing as he retained no control of his arms nor legs. Pain was immune to him as he fell forward without any restraint, entire body rendered numb and incapable of any movement whatsoever.

Though he couldn't administer pain, Kabuto could see the wound streaming blood profusely, coppery liquid filling the inside of his mouth as he lay on the cold, unforgiving stone floor. He was a medic for Kami's sake, yet he couldn't do anything to heal himself!

"You bastard," Kabuto spluttered haggardly between mouthfuls of blood, peripheral vision quickly beginning to haze as his eyelids threatened to close forever.

Sasuke's figure came into sight as he crouched downwards, his lowered level not diminishing the fact that he was starting down at Kabuto. "You are incorrect. I'm an avenger, one who will be living longer than you, it seems," came the sardonic comment, no doubt his face smirking.

Decision made, Sasuke channeled more power of chidori around his whole body that now crackled with electricity in a radiant electric blue spark. The chidori was intensified by the activated cursed seal elevated to level two, his complexion now a dark brown and hair growing rapidly and lightening drastically. The monstrosity of his two claw shaped wings sprouted from his back in a single overgrown flap accompanied by the four pointed shuriken marring the bridge of his nose.

The surge of chidori running through his chokuto burned the flesh of Kabuto's stomach, a large incinerated hole revealed as the electricity subsided. It was beyond healing, the entrails and organs contained in the medic's chest burnt, charred, a pool of crimson blood staining the stone floor that spanned within a matter of seconds.

At his command, the curse seal receded quickly that reverted his appearance back to normal, hair retracting into his black spiky hair that somehow looked carelessly tousled and striking at the same time.

Sasuke removed his blood soaked weapon with casual movements, the chokuto shining with flawless clean brilliance as it was wiped clean by Kabuto's clothes - he was now dead.

Everything was going according to plan, Orochimaru branded, Kabuto dead and removed from the picture. Now all that remained was to return to where he had left the snake to take over the container he had been provided with.

He was careful to give Orochimaru a suitable container, not a hopelessly weak person as he required the sannin's abilities, but made sure the future body possessed no kekkei genkai. It irked him of simply imagining the man obtaining a kekkei genkai that wasn't rightfully his to begin with, further increasing his annoyance at the thought of him achieving the Uchiha Clan bloodline, the Sharingan.

But now that prospect had been shattered by the simplicity of his secretly developed Juinjutsu. It was ironic that Orochimaru, being one of the most wanted criminals in the world, had been subdued and now tamed by the hand of Juinjutsu, more specifically the one he had devised especially for the sannin.

Stowing his weapon back to its case behind his back, Sasuke picked up his discarded white open shirt and shrugged it own, on the way to the room tucking it carelessly into the slim fitting black slacks. He casually ran a hand through his tousled spiky blue tinted hair upon reaching the room - a habit of his after transforming into curse seal form level two.

Sasuke strode fluidly past the decimated door, expression zeroing on the figure still seated on the occupying bed and instinctively rested a gloved hand to the hilt of his sword. "Let's go, Orochimaru," he ordered flatly, gaze concentrated on Orochimaru whose face was pale on one side, the other retaining a tanned complexion, no traces of sickness or ailment visible. He watched disinterestedly as Orochimaru literally ripped the tanned skin from his face, the whole charade reminding him oddly of a serpent shedding its useless skin.

When Orochimaru pointedly ignored him, a tiny flare of anger surged through his body, though his expression was still controlled, stoic. Did he not know the situation he was in? He closed the long distance between them in a few quick strides, jaw taut and hardened looking very displeased.

"Are you deaf? Let's go," Sasuke repeated, hands just itching to make the hand seal that would cause Orochimaru both mental and physical pain. He was certainly not a sadist, but found torturing the sannin surprisingly satisfying. Come on, give me one reason to use the seal and I will, he thought to himself, silently clinging to the delicious prospect.

Much to his satisfaction, Orochimaru remained in his position on the bed, a pale hand reaching to finger comb his silken waist length black hair with a bored expression marring his face. "I have no obligations to go anywhere with you, Sasuke-kun," he said mundanely, eyes averted to a rather interesting spot on the blood stained bedsheets.

The recent raw brand against his neck flared suddenly causing his amber eyes to widen, hands freezing in the act of running through his hair. One second he was perfectly fine, rejuvenated and healthy and defiant to Sasuke, the next he was clutching the mark with such desperation, body doubled over in excruciating pain that rippled throughout his systems. Blood leaked at his mouth as he bit his lip to refrain from expressing the pain, his eyes shut tightly as he continued to squeeze the burning brand.

A lightly calloused hand gripped his chin hard, painfully so, his head forcibly being turned to stare into Sasuke's emotionless face. "You will come with me," Sasuke demanded coldly, face hard as granite itself.

The nerve that son of a bitch had! Orochimaru spat a mouthful of blood onto the bed, deciding at the last second to not spit on the clean white open shirt Sasuke wore for he knew he would be susceptible to a painful death. His defiant actions earned him more agonizing pains, a thin curtain of black hair falling to cover one eye, both being shut tight to ignore the rupturing feeling of being immersed in lava hot liquid.

Orochimaru bowed his head in defeat, the pain receding as it was a sign of succumbing to Sasuke's wishes. He would never ever bring himself to speak the words both of them knew, words that would have no effect as his fate was already sealed.

He belonged to Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **For reference,

Juinjutsu (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of jutsu used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his control. With a simple secret hand seal, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim. The exact workings of Juinjutsu are kept secret.

eg., Orochimaru's curse mark; Hyuga Main family seal that is placed on all the Branch Members.


	2. Intentions

Chapter One – Intentions

* * *

Sasuke, satisfied with Orochimaru's compliance, removed himself from the bed, again a gloved hand resting threateningly on the hilt of his sheathed weapon. Turning on his heel swiftly, he headed for the door, the light footsteps following behind signifying the snake was being obedient.

The two walked through the temporary hideout in silence, neither making an effort to converse in any way, both retaining reserved and collected expressions respectively.

Orochimaru was still simmering from the whole turn out of events, but it seemed that he could do nothing to ease the complications of his current position therefore remained silent, kept to himself, even failing to make snide remarks at Sasuke's expense.

Upon reaching a certain room, he strolled in after Sasuke with the slightest hesitation, amber eyes immediately darting swiftly to scan the area with obvious skepticism.

It was Sasuke's room. Why were they here?

"Go freshen up." Sasuke answered the unspoken question, albeit with a few words as possible, emotionless onyx eyes raking over the sannin's appearance. Although Orochimaru was now fit in his prime having just transfered bodies, the man was still dressed in his oddity of casual clothes, his hard gaze lingering on the twisting design of white snakes etched on the maroon fabric.

How ironic.

Orochimaru thinned his lips in frustration, his anger rising at Sasuke's constant short worded orders. Even though he was being forced to follow him, his tolerance for taking orders from someone who had subdued him using cheap methods was relatively low. "I am quite content in my current state," he returned back acidly, now crossing his arms over his reeking shirt. He was aware that he smelled rather disgusting, clothes reeking with sweat, blood and body odour, but jumped at the opportunity to defy the Uchiha.

Tension rose from his caustic comment, both occupants of the room staring hard at each other - Orochimaru was glaring daggers, Sasuke remaining indifferent. A small flicker of annoyance flashed over his normally expressionless face, but it disappeared within seconds.

"Perhaps some persuasion is required?" Sasuke suggested mockingly, his hands already in the act of performing the hand seal that would wreak pain.

Orochimaru shot a condescending glance at the suspended hands before hissing from the overwhelming stress, hastily making his way to the shower adjoining Sasuke's room in stomping steps. He slammed the door behind with such ferocity that it protested loudly, hinges threatening to break, but paid no heed as he removed his clothes.

Sliding the rather small shower stall door open, he entered it and immediately turned the faucet, fountains of blissfully hot water raining from the stainless steel shower head. It at least provided a sense of relief, all the plastering grime and tension ebbing away instantly, his waist length raven hair now flowing.

He took exaggerated time on bathing himself, lethargically lathering his pallid skin that was cleaned sufficiently within the process, that atrocious stench replaced with the pleasant smell exuded from the conditioner and soap. Call him a vain and self-centered, but he couldn't care less for he always made an effort to look respectable, often always exceeding in looking well presented.

The entire bathroom was hazily steamy upon exiting the shower stall, the mirror above the sink unclear, patches of collected moisture obscuring it. He lazily draped a navy blue towel dangerously low against his hips, streams of lukewarm water dripping everywhere as he did. Using a bare hand to wipe the mirror clean, he grimaced sourly at what he saw, slitted serpentine eyes narrowing in displeasure.

That mark relatively near his shoulder blade was barely visible from a face on perspective, Orochimaru having to turn slightly in order to observe its reflection in the mirror. His eyes narrowed even further as he registered how large it was, the distinct similarities and differences between the Heaven Curse seal apparent.

The Uchiha fan symbol looked as if it had been painted in black ink, the colour itself contrasting rivetingly with the paper white skin when compared. There was a small section seemingly painted a vivid red, the rest just revealing his naturally white skin. Similar to that of Hatake Kakashi's evil suppressing seal, intricately twisting inky black barbs surrounded the Uchiha fan symbol, probably an extra precaution just in case he found a way to remove the seal.

Orochimaru would have liked the design had it not been forcibly implemented onto his skin.

With prodding fingers, he lightly pressed against the Uchiha symbol, the result being absolutely nothing. Concentrating still with narrowed eyes, he focused a tiny bit of purple chakra to his fingertips before touching it again, this time, the brand flaring to life with a fiery orange flash. For a few seconds he just stood there blankly. He was expecting some sort of pain to be administered throughout his body but was proven wrong, the seal only flashing orange.

Suddenly, the bathroom door collapsed to the ground, a very suspicious Sasuke entering the room swiftly with his Kusanagi replica grasped in hand. "What were you doing?" came the demanding question, expectant expression alert, Sharingan already activated threateningly.

Orochimaru remained perfectly still, hands still pressed against the mark on the back of his neck, the fact that he was partially naked vanishing entirely. So Sasuke had known he had fiddled with the seal, his mind racing to process the information. "I was merely examining the _gift_ you so generously provided me with," he responded silkily, the sardonic tone bland enough to detract from the genuinely twisted comment.

He could feel the intensity of Sasuke's smouldering gaze glaring at him from the door and half expected the man to punish him in some way. "Do not do so again," came the flat order, the man abrupt leaving the stuffy bathroom in a swish.

Chuckling evilly to himself, he completed the routine actions of brushing his teeth and combing his hair, all the while staring at the Uchiha brand on his neck. Though simple in itself, it seemed to draw his attention, every time, his gaze trying in vain to focus on something else always straying back to it reflected in the mirror.

Even though one to never use crude language, right now, he fucking hated life. Of course he would try to get rid of the brand somehow in the future, however the prospect sounded quite close to impossible.

Juinjutsu was one of the most complex things in life itself, the only possible way to remove it being known to the creator of it. He was certain dear Sasuke would not let him off the leash anytime soon, a feeling of depression sinking in.

Speaking of which, he made a mental note to active the Curse Seal that Sasuke still had.

Sighing loudly, Orochimaru took extra care in avoiding the splintered door and headed over to the bed holding an array of folded clothes. It was the usual clothes he sported, the standard Otogakure tan tunic with a black long sleeved undershirt, grey shinobi pants and his favourite violet waist bow.

Orochimaru changed in record time, though his movements held a certain grace to it, his appearance impeccable, neat.

"Let's go."

Orochimaru turned to face the door, at the same time giving Sasuke a scathing glare but nonetheless following the man at a brisk distanced pace. As much as he hated that arrogant idiot, he chose to not experience another wreaking dose of pain.

As they reached the exit of the temporary two week base, he crossed his arms and flicked his hair, both a habit of his. "Sasuke-kun," the man turned to shoot him a quick glance, "would you be so kind as to tell me where we are going?"

"To get supplies," Sasuke replied simply, as always a hand resting on the handle of his weapon, a sure sign that he was alert and ready.

Orochimaru twisted his lips wryly. "And you specifically need my presence to retrieve supplies do you?" he shot back in that characteristic silky smooth voice of his, mocking Sasuke in every way he could now, testing the younger man's patience.

"No, I need you to help me locate Itachi - that and other things," Sasuke returned offhandedly, his Sharingan eyes scanning the area to make sure they were heading the right way. The underground hideout should be relatively near their current position, perhaps only a few miles which was nothing strenuous for a shinobi, even more so considering both of their exceeding capabilities.

Amber eyes narrowed at the statement. So Sasuke wanted his abilities to locate his beloved older brother, Uchiha Itachi, the man responsible for decapitating his left arm years ago. "How exactly do you plan on finding your dear Itachi with my assistance?" he queried curiously, still keeping a distanced pace parallel to Sasuke, his gaze focussed ahead on the rocky gravel.

When he received no answer, he frowned darkly. His tolerance for Sasuke's insubordination was decreasing rapidly and both knew an inevitable confrontation would occur sometime in the future. Tilting his head slightly, his attention was rapt as he eyed the Uchiha produce something from his pocket, something small, shiny and-

His old Akatsuki ring.

"Enlighten me, Sasuke-kun. How did you come across _my_ Akatsuki ring?" he spoke lowly, a tone so suave and raspy that sounded too dark for a human being to sustain. Though they kept walking like nothing happened, his hawk like gaze was glued to the familiar silver ring in Sasuke's hand, an unpleasant expression darkening his face. For some strange reason, he wanted nothing more than to snatch it from those hands and make off with it, regardless that he loathed Akatsuki altogether and that Sasuke would likely kill him for even trying to escape.

Sasuke glanced sideways upon hearing the other man's menacing voice, his hand still toying the Akatsuki ring that was somewhat frigidly cold in his palm, as if the metal was not accustomed to his touch. "I retrieved it from one of the rooms while you were showering. Your decaying hand that the ring was attached to was rather disgusting, but at least I had no interruptions when I removed it," he informed casually, well aware of the implications of his words.

"You killed Kabuto," Orochimaru stated at once, the tone surprisingly not accusing nor sad, but rather irritated. Sasuke was mildly shocked at his blunt words, the older man not even feeling or looking mournful, instead just simply annoyed - that expression he had witnessed numerous times before during intense training sessions when he had failed to learn do something right. Was the snake completely alien to simple feelings?

He himself never expressed any type of emotion. Only on a few rare occasions did he actually show feelings, like when he had defeated Naruto at the Valley of the End and on the night of the Uchiha massacre. But that wasn't to say he was immune to human nature, at times feeling at least something regardless that he never showed it at all.

For some reason it irked him that Orochimaru didn't have a heart, that feeling being a contradiction to his words when he earlier remarked he was disgusted and sickened with the Sannin.

Silently dismissing those foolish thoughts, he pocketed the ring swiftly, Orochimaru watching him like a king cobra that gave the impression he was going to strike abruptly. Why the hell would he care about Orochimaru at all and his apparent nonexistent emotions? Besides, he was only going to use the man to help complete his revenge, probably killing him afterwards with the seal when he had outlived his usefulness.

Orochimaru could discern the faint pondering look on Sasuke's face, the man probably cooking up of more ludicrous ideas involving him and his foolish revenge. With a sneer, he diverted his attention onto the rocky gravel path that seemed to stretch endlessly, arms still crossed tightly against his chest as they continued to wherever the hell their destination was.

* * *

Two figures materialised in the vastly large dark room of the Akatsuki meeting point.

"You're late," a displeased voice echoed, the sound similar to one speaking into a microphone as it sounded static.

"We just caught the jinchuuriki a moment ago. We had to take precautions to make sure he wouldn't get away," Kisame explained lazily, his beady eyes staring at the barely distinguishable figure of Pain.

All occupants in the shadowed musty room stood facing the single flickering light in an unfilled circle, several gaps separating Itachi and Kisame from the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"Good, it looks like everyone is here," Pain remarked evenly, his Rinnegan eyes remaining unblinking, providing a hauntingly eerie effect.

Kisame glanced around the darkened room, his sharp gaze lingering on the spots that _should_ contain both Hidan and Kakuzu who were missing in action. "Hmm? What about Hidan and Kakuzu?" he queried in that very deep voice of his while his partner, Itachi, remained reserved.

"They are dead," Pain informed tonelessly, a dead silence following his simple sudden statement.

It was Kisame who decided to break the silence as he spoke in an amused tone. "Really now? So the 'zombie twins' are dead eh? I wish I could've seen how they were killed," he chuckled heartily, instantly quieting when Pain reprimanded him with his ringed eyes.

"Who got them?" Kisame questioned interestedly, wholly curious to know who had defeated the residential immortal twins whom he suspected could not be killed at all by any means.

The swordsman expected Pain to answer, however it was Zetsu who provided an explanation. "Leaf ninja. It was Kakashi and the nine-tails Jinchuuriki again," he stated with a growl, those vivid yellow eyes of his flashing through the darkness.

"They're strong aren't they? No wonder you got beat up, Deidara-senpai," Tobi commented foolishly, Deidara responding angrily at his weakly implied statement with a resounding threat of killing the orange masked man.

At once, Pain intervened, which caused the minor dispute to settle, albeit Tobi shared a few chuckles at Deidara's expense which earned him a scolding.

"How do you expect us all to catch all the jinchuuriki if you keep goofing around!" Kisame scolded harshly, causing Pain to chuckle softly at his comment. "Anyways, I'd like to seal the four-tails as soon as possible."

Pain shifted slightly, his penetrating gaze scanning over everyone in the room, lingering on the emotionless Itachi. "Hang on, I've got things to talk about."

All Akatsuki members remained silent, the majority of them straightening up at the very serious tone implemented. "Orochimaru has been taken under the control of Uchiha Sasuke," Pain reported flatly, everyone in the room showing the briefest of emotions, some not even bothering to mask their surprise and shock.

Itachi quickly processed the information, his face neutrally calm, however inside he was frowning heavily at his younger brother. He had not anticipated this at all - the whole idea seemed unbelievable, impossible that Orochimaru could be subdued by anyone.

Though he had defeated Orochimaru years ago rather quickly, he knew that the Sannin was not a person to be trifled with.

For what purpose would Sasuke require Orochimaru to follow him? There was possibility of using the snake for means to locate himself, though it would have sufficed to choose someone else as a subordinate instead of the renowned snake. The man was unpredictable - at any moment he could strike Sasuke, and all his careful years of planning would crumble to dust.

The danger Orochimaru possessed to Sasuke was even greater now, as he knew the man would have had to transfer bodies because it had been three years already.

Itachi had assumed that Sasuke would kill Orochimaru, or either absorb him since the man was nearly immortal, evident when he had decapitated his arm years ago which had been quickly replaced. He had planned out that during their fated battle would he rid Sasuke of the cursed seal by means of forcibly drawing out the snake, however that plan was now diminished.

"Well then, I guess after we do the bijuu extraction, we can either go after the Nine Tails jinchuuriki or go kill Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru," Deidara commented as the Akatsuki members prepared for the arduous process of extracting the bijuu. "Tobi, get ready to leave straight after!"

There was a predictable whine. "Deidara-senpai, forget it. We're done with both our missions, right?" Tobi pointed out with an exaggeratedly tired voice.

"Gimme a break. I still owe the Nine Tails jinchuuriki a good punch in the face, and Kakashi blew my right arm off. But I also gotta kill Orochimaru," Deidara added, grinning.

Itachi frowned at the complicated turn of events.

Sasuke, what were you thinking?

* * *

Abandoned.

That was what the printed black Kanji meant above the crumbled sign, beyond it being a mass of deserted buildings, the majority looking ancient and inhabited for quite some time.

"Come on." Sasuke beckoned at Orochimaru's stationary figure, said person snapping out of his reverie instantly at the directed expectant gaze and rousing voice. Following begrudgingly, he trailed behind the leading Uchiha through an abandoned unknown city before descending to a series of damp, underground hallways.

Orochimaru was immediately reminded of his own established underground bases, his assessing eyes now traveling all over the vicinity with a certain expression that was neither unpleasant nor relatively happy. He was so caught up in his moment of nostalgia that he didn't register Sasuke stopping and speaking - all at once colliding with a strong body unceremoniously, the wind knocking out of him.

He landed flat on his ass, much to his foiling embarrassment and dismay, and his expression darkened even further at Sasuke's looming figure, that damned face looking amused at his expense. "Need some help?" came the sarcastic question, and to even further infuriate him, a black gloved hand was held outwards.

Seething at his predicament, Orochimaru viciously slapped the hand away and straightened up, his hands flying to smooth the slight creases of his outfit all the while directing a venomous glare towards Sasuke full of pure killing intent.

"Well, excuse us!"

At the sound of a high pitched feline voice, both forgot momentarily forgot their minor scuffle and turned, Orochimaru's hateful gaze narrowing at what he saw. But it seemed Sasuke was used to seeing talking cats, the man conversing with them in a casual sort of way. "Tenka, Hina. How have you been?"

"If it ain't Sasuke!" The cat to the left dressed strangely in clothing talked perfectly, however it still sounded feline and annoyingly high pitched. The other slightly chubbier cat purred and stretched, his furry body clothed as well in garments that were similar to a kimono. "Whatcha here for?" it asked.

Orochimaru remained standing silently, his eyes observing the whole peculiar situation curiously as Sasuke strolled up to the talking cats. "Weapons, medicines and a few other things. We need to get ready for a big fight," he informed them briefly, his partially gloved hands delving inside his back pouch to retrieve a bottle of some sort, one that caught the cat's attention.

They were led through various underground hallways by the two talking cats, those of which who seemed to have ignored them as they began meowing to one another. "These animals, they are ninja cats aren't they, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru inquired, temporarily dropping his hate as he shot a sidewards glance at Sasuke next to him, the Uchiha responding with a simple, "Hn."

The ninja cats were mildly interesting and somewhat annoying, their droning meows occurring frequently that detracted from their spectacle of wearing clothing. Despite that, he still favoured snakes over them and was tempted to summon one to observe the reaction that would follow it.

Upon reaching a large heated room that smelled strongly of bloody cats, it seemed the entire place was overrun with them, though some of them either could not talk or chose not to, much to Orochimaru's satisfaction.

Sasuke disappeared behind a draped curtain leaving him alone, but not for long as a young girl approached him, her face nervous, fear imminent as she was obviously hesitant. "Is there something you want?" Orochimaru asked with intimidating crossed arms, a malicious smirk curling at his lips, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

Of course she recognised him - the reckoning force of a genius in the midst of the cat-infested room.

The teenage girl opened her mouth to speak but stopped abruptly, both her and Orochimaru glancing down at what had caught their attention. It seemed a certain ginger cat had taken a liking to him, the foolish animal not even aware of who it was brushing its furry body against.

Just as he was about to kick it roughly, Sasuke emerged from the draped curtained area, his expression stern that commanded for him to refrain. There was an annoyed look on his face which gave the impression he had just debated about something, his brows frowning ever so slightly that hinted a disagreement. He didn't even bother dictating one of his three word orders, and Orochimaru took the initiative to follow him silently with a cocked brow full of suspicion.

Sasuke was obviously angry about something. Three years had given him wonderful insight on Uchiha Sasuke, and he could read the young man like an interesting, unending book, fascinated by each little snippet to drink in.

Even though Sasuke appeared to be cold and forgiving, Orochimaru knew that it was just by the influence of Itachi. He couldn't help but fathom at what the younger Uchiha would do once Itachi was dead. Most likely, Sasuke would return to Konoha, and that would be that. He would then spend years to redeem himself, which was quite a boring ending in Orochimaru's eyes - a tragedy of an ending, really.

After all, what could an avenger do when revenge was sought and obtained? Sasuke's disposition to seek power was only to kill a certain man - Itachi - and once that goal would be accomplished, he wondered where he would stand after the whole charade.

Orochimaru anticipated Sasuke would kill him, that being the most obvious and probably simplest.

Inwardly sighing at the complications of the near future, he paused in step as Sasuke stopped in front of the teenage girl he had earlier frightened by the simplicity of his imposing presence.

With heavily lidded eyes did he watch the two, boredom apparent as they talked about meaningless things and exchanged some sort of clothing he could discern behind Sasuke.

"Here, put this on."

Orochimaru snapped out of his daze and turned to face Sasuke, said person holding out thick black cloak that reminded him strangely of the Akatsuki uniform. Though it didn't have the crimson clouds or high collar, the folded down hood compensated partially for it.

He accepted it with an obvious roll of his eyes, the black fabric feeling leathery and waterproof underneath his fingertips as he examined it with disinterest. Staring down at it, he imagined what Sasuke would do if he cast a fire jutsu on it, but one look from the hard gazing Uchiha diminished that thought instantly.

Orochimaru shrugged the cloak on, automatically reaching behind his neck to remove his trapped long hair. In the process, his fingertips brushed over the black skin hugging undershirt, directly above the hidden brand. He tensed when Sasuke snapped his head to survey him intently, alarm and suspicion written all over his face as he had felt the contact of the brand.

"Would you mind hurrying up? I am not rather fond of these cats," Orochimaru snapped waspishly, his foot making light taps on the ground that warded the cats in the room, his narrowed eyes glaring at the whole lot with killing intent.

Sasuke bade the girl a respectful bow before turning on his heel, the black cloak billowing behind as both Orochimaru and he exited the hidden underground hideout. Drizzling rain washed over them as soon as they left the abandoned village, and his blue-tinted hair became damp immediately from the cold liquid that rained heavily from the heavens.

For a moment he stood overlooking a dense, lush forest, Orochimaru standing silently beside, both surveying the area in front as they stood on a high rocky platoon.

"Let's move out."


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two - Confrontation

* * *

"Where exactly are we heading to, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked in an extremely bored tone, his gaze focussed on the nonexistent dirt marring his fingernails as they continued to walk around aimlessly. "Or perhaps this is part of your grand operation to kill Uchiha Itachi by wandering pointlessly."

Sasuke was inwardly fuming at Orochimaru's doses of routine sarcasm, his tolerance and patience threatening to detonate like a volatile explosive bomb. How the snake managed to annoy him so much was unknown to him, but it was certainly irritating him to no end.

"Are you purposely trying to aggravate me, Orochimaru?" Sasuke grounded in annoyance, scouting eyes fixated on the direction they were heading.

There was a dark chuckle in response. "Well, maybe if you actually had a plan, we wouldn't be meandering in the rain like fools," came the demeaning comment.

Ignoring the caustic remarks, Sasuke trudged onwards with more haste, Orochimaru deliberately straying behind. Perhaps he could somehow escape this seemingly endless torment, amber eyes flickering to possible surroundings that would enable him freedom.

It was worth a shot, wasn't it? Besides, Orochimaru wasn't dubbed a Sannin for nothing, his speed exceptional, agile like his snake title suggested with few to none people on the planet capable of matching his velocity.

He kept his sharp gaze fixated on Sasuke's proceeding figure, every now and then glancing sidewards and backwards to devise a way of escape.

They were currently walking along a muddy sodden path, surrounding them clusters of trees full of leafy green foliage, an earthy scent filling the air which was intensified by the downpour of medium rain. It was roughly the afternoon – a very wet one at that, the sun missing in action, much to their dismay.

Despite the waterproof hood, Orochimaru's raven hair had managed to become wet, the dampened tresses clinging to his stark white face that was a growing nuisance, cold water droplets dripping down his neck that chilled his body.

Sasuke was now a short distance away, the opportune moment rising as he remained oblivious to Orochimaru's calculating eyes and furiously racing mind.

There was a split-second before Orochimaru broke off the road; one second he was standing motionless in the pouring rain, the next he was running through the density of the forest, his shinobi shoes making swift contact with numerous branches.

Channelling chakra to his feet, he propelled off a large branch in a bursting blur of speed, his hood falling backwards from such impossible speed causing his lengthy black hair to fly whipping in the air.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt it – the incoming presence honing in rapidly, almost on par with his own incredibly fast speed. The chakra signature was malevolent – Sasuke was clearly angry and not impressed by his escaping tactic that had drawn them off track, the thought causing Orochimaru to grin maliciously.

Sasuke could go fuck himself for his constant orders.

As soon as he planted a foot on the next branch, Orochimaru flipped upside down in mid-air to face his pursuer, a snake shooting out of his gaping mouth that hissed with a replica of Kusanagi coming from its mouth. Making a quick hand seal, he commanded it to fly towards Sasuke, however said person dodged it at the last second.

Running was out of the option and so he pushed with mustered strength off a tree, now flying directly at Sasuke like a shooting bullet. There was a chirping sound of electricity coming from those hands, one similar to the elemental recomposed blade that had numbed the receptors in his body previously.

With new resolve, Orochimaru began performing a wind based jutsu, a perfect counter to Sasuke's lightning technique that he had the advantage of witnessing before. "Fight me, Sasuke-kun," he demanded with a smirk, the prospect of fighting his most promising student causing surges of excitement to flare everywhere. "Let's see if you're ready to fight dear Itachi!"

"Hmph," came the indignant huff, Sasuke too readying himself as he thrust his electricity crackling hand forward, a beam of lightning chakra shooting out at an alarming speed with his Sharingan eyes watching its progression. It was dodged by Orochimaru who made it seem so infuriatingly easy, his flying figure just twisting to the side in avoidance with a smirk adorning his cocky face.

Silently cursing, Sasuke made his chidori blade surge with power, the incandescent lightning stretching even further that cut through the air, the raining water causing more deadly sparks to fluctuate and crackle. He refrained from activating the Uchiha brand as it was a sign of weakness and failure to control Orochimaru – still, if the inevitable scuffle became dangerous to the point of death for one of them, then he would have no choice to employ it.

They were straying off from locating Itachi, and as much as he wished to fight Orochimaru to test his mettle like his older brother had spoken, the importance of exacting revenge was much greater.

The lightning blade extended, only for it to miss its target completely when Orochimaru twisted fluidly in the air. The smirk on his face widened as he witnessed Sasuke's face, the anger barely concealed that hinted he was struggling to contain himself.

It brought him strange sense of satisfaction at Sasuke's display of poorly suppressed emotions, as he rarely expressed any sort of feelings even during training sessions where the pressure was intense.

Orochimaru let his pale right fist fly, literally, his knuckles chakra enhanced that was only second to Tsunade-hime which was aimed at Sasuke's face. It was blocked deftly, a forearm whacking his arm out of the way just at the last moment.

At the pointed knee aimed at his lower regions, he retreated a step to avoid it, retaliating with deadly attacks that would have rendered a regular shinobi dead on contact had they been hit, but in this case Sasuke exceeded the expectation.

"You're hurting my feelings, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru remarked mockingly, a deceptive hurt expression marring his face. "Come on, I know you're better than this!"

The effect of his taunts were immediate, Sasuke attacking more viciously, strikes sharper and more directed at his vitals which he blocked in turn. His face still remained indifferent, though it was clear his cool facade was cracking like a shattering mask.

To be honest, Orochimaru was enjoying himself immensely. His body was moving rapidly, perhaps the fastest it had ever been, yet he still found the situation highly amusing.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not pleased, every passing second only fueling his anger that was threatening to burst. He was itching to activate the curse seal as a quick method on putting Orochimaru in his rightful place, that being by his side and _obedient_, though maybe that was such a strong word used in the context of the proud sannin. It was clear that Orochimaru would never ever be submissive – he had an inkling the current fight was just a taster of the defiance he would have to endure in the near future.

Still, the longer they fought, the further away Itachi would be and he was not about to let that happen. "Enough," Sasuke stated with new resolve, falling backwards to create a simple hand seal that Orochimaru failed to halt.

In a matter of seconds, Orochimaru faltered in his relentless attacks, hands now clutching the covered brand that was flaring a fiery orange all over, pain spreading like white hot rods prodding his clothed skin. It intensified, causing him to stumble in contrast to his usual slithering graceful movements. The only thing that prevented him from yowling in pain was his pride.

Sasuke took the opportunity, as it was presumable there would not be another one, striding forward with a single closing step. He roughly shoved Orochimaru against the tree behind him and grasped both wrists, easily taking advantage with his more built, imposing body.

A struggle followed that, Orochimaru adamant on his refusal to give up as he used an array of deadly tactics, his tongue, legs and sharp deadly teeth – all of which Sasuke somehow managed to fend off. "Stop fighting me, Orochimaru," he ordered firmly, the Sannin going lax in his unyielding grip to stare with narrowed eyes.

Orochimaru began to chuckle which had no effect on Sasuke whatsoever, the man remaining disinterested and indifferent. "Another order is it, Sasuke-kun?" he queried in a fake polite tone, the trademark grin of his curling at his lips. At once, his politely mocking voice turned into a dark hiss. "Stop living in the delusion that I will be – oh how does the phrase go – a tamed snake! My tolerance for your constant orders that drag me into this foolish childish revenge of yours was already absent to begin with!"

The hands clamped around his wrists tightened painfully by the time he was finished, Sasuke crushing extremely hard out of anger, but he ignored it completely. All this accumulated anger was empowering the pain receptors in his arms, the need for releasing the frustrated steam so strong in his boiling veins.

Orochimaru chucked darkly again, a grin enveloping his lips as he simply laughed momentarily. "Tsk tsk, Sasuke-kun. How will you ever defeat dear Itachi if you can't beat me?" he questioned mockingly, the grin widening as he saw a flash of emotion on Sasuke's face. It was apparent he was getting to him.

"I've already beaten you, Orochimaru," Sasuke returned in a matter-of-a-fact tone, his partially black gloved hands squeezing Orochimaru's wrists tightly to reinforce his statement.

The malicious grin increased, amber eyes holding suppressed laughter. "Oh, have you, now?" Orochimaru shot back snidely, his head tilting to one side in a surveying manner. "But I beg to differ, seeing as you resorted to activating the Juinjutsu you placed on me. I highly doubt it that Itachi will have a convenient curse seal on him as well – then again, you would go to any lengths in cheaply subduing people wouldn't you, Sasuke-kun?"

He felt Sasuke's chakra spike instantly, the hands capturing his wrists crushing to its fullest as he was unexpectedly lifted upwards against the tree. A dangerous hiss escaped his lips as the protruding contours of the tree dug painfully in his back, Sasuke intentionally pushing him against the roughened wet bark with sheer brute force.

Pushing Sasuke's buttons was so satisfying, the desire to aggravate him further very tempting regardless that he would be susceptible to something very, very nasty.

Orochimaru, ignoring the grip holding his arms, merely stared downwards into Sasuke's moistened face with a sneer, the velvety black waterproof hood having already falling backwards from the short lived chase. There was pure, angry fury written all over his face, immaculately white teeth grounded sharply, those Sharingan eyes burning with maddening rage. The iron fingers fastened painfully around both wrists were stinging like hell, fingernails digging into the pale white flesh that stained raw red within seconds.

"I've had it with your transgressions," Sasuke remarked dangerously low, too soft for Orochimaru's experience of personally training him. "Mock me all you want, but it is I who will always have the upper hand while you have that curse seal I gave you. As long as you are travelling with me, you will do as I say and have total compliance – otherwise consider yourself as good as dead."

Unimpressed by the threat, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes to the point of where the straight line pupils were only visible, lips now twisted unpleasantly. "Empty threat," he hissed scathingly, eyes figuratively killing Sasuke many times over. "You need me in your foolish revenge, and I am inclined to believe that killing me won't achieve anything." His own fingernails curled around Sasuke's gloved hands, digging deeply into the flesh as it turned a blanch white.

To his triumph, Sasuke remained silent and stony, no retaliating contradiction coming from his lips. It was clear that he found no disagreement in Orochimaru's words, therefore he kept the unresponsive, indifferent face.

"Something got your tongue, Sasuke-kun?" he mocked with a serpent resembling grin, only to hiss as Sasuke shoved him more forcefully against the tree using his entire slightly more muscled body. He could feel the warming body heat radiating from Sasuke, the man incredibly warm despite the downpour of chilling rain that heated his icy skin.

"Don't be so sure that I can't just kill you and find someone else to aid me in searching for Itachi," Sasuke snarled angrily, Sharingan blazing as he leaned forward to reinforce his threat.

Smirking ever so confidently, Orochimaru also leaned forward to show he was not intimidated the slightest. "By killing me, not that you could anyway," he added dryly, "who else would you recruit to help you? There are only so many people who would be of use to you and your petty dream of revenge. You are aware of my past ties with Akatsuki, as well as my contacts that are spread all throughout the world, something you unfortunately do not have." The last three words were spoken slowly, heavy emphasis on what Sasuke did not have – that being global connections with numerous shady figures.

Sasuke's grip increased, Orochimaru fathoming at how much strength this man had as he kept up the ignorance of the pain inflicting his arms. "My ambition on killing Uchiha Itachi isn't a dream, for I will make it a reality, and for that you will help me whether you like it or not," he said with hardened finality, the expression on his face so sure, greatly contrasting to his extremely angry one.

A long, strained silence followed his decisive statement, Sasuke remaining unbudging with steely fingers latched onto Orochimaru's wrists, the latter with a raised brow in mocking surprise.

Arguing with someone such as Sasuke, a man born and bred in the legendary Uchiha clan, was getting him nowhere. He was not going to be granted leave anytime soon, the bright idea of escaping straying – just beyond his swiping grasp which suddenly became stunningly, painfully clear as he stared down into Sasuke's face.

Inwardly sighing, Orochimaru kept his sneer intact, nails still curled around Sasuke's lean fingers.

"I will release you," Sasuke stated authoritatively, loosening his grip to convey his ultimatum clearly, "and you will not make anymore escape attempts."

Orochimaru remained silent for a moment, his palpable ignorance of Sasuke costing him to be subjected to more punishing treatment of which he couldn't care less. "Why should I pledge my obedience to you, Sasuke-kun?" he spat with dripping hate and animosity, orbs flashing that was intentional to evoke fear. "There is nothing to be gained from this whole charade – other than you obtaining something beneficial, where as I am required to follow you with forced consent!"

When Sasuke kept an unresponsive face, Orochimaru continued his rants of which he was entitled to, seeing as he was not prohibited or stopped by any means. "I wonder what will you do after you have killed your dear brother. Will I be joining Itachi as well?" he asked darkly, reigning in all emotions that threatened to go on a maddening rampage.

He allowed the effect of his words to sink in, eyes fixated on Sasuke who was looked indifferent, disinterested.

Bastard.

Orochimaru was _actually_ willing to help Sasuke in his stupid idea of revenge, despite how weakly compliant that sounded – so long as he was granted freedom in return, or something else just as good as a compensation which sadly he could not think of anything that would be equally good as freedom itself.

"I will consider it," Sasuke managed to speak after quick thinking, hands slowly bringing Orochimaru back to the earthy sodden ground, but he was careful not to let go as the man was unpredictable with those crazy ideas lodged inside that mystery of a brain.

Consider what? What was Sasuke going to consider? Freedom as compensation? Orochimaru was given not time to dwell on the hounding questions as the hands capturing his wrists were removed, the slowness of Sasuke's movements making the lingering unspoken threat clearer.

He nearly snorted at Sasuke's chosen distance of close proximity, the man only backing the fuck up a damn metre, those Sharingan black tomoes still present for good measure. The extent of damage inflicted on his wrists were blatantly obvious, painful red finger marks staining his normally stark white skin, no doubt leading to bruising by tomorrow morning.

Then the brilliant idea struck him. The Heaven Curse Seal!

Orochimaru made the required hand seal in a flash, anticipating that Sasuke would be subjected to the same rough treatment he was. The smirk on his face died instantly as Sasuke remained standing, the visible Heaven Curse Seal exposed by the open shirt not even flaring orange like normally would.

The look on Sasuke's face was so damn infuriating, the man looking amused, lips drawn together in a suppressing half-smile, his eyebrows raised in a mocking fashion of what Orochimaru usually did. "It doesn't work, Orochimaru," Sasuke stated coolly, taking a single closing step, Orochimaru's fingers twitching as he wished nothing more than to slap him into oblivion. "You see, Kabuto gave the Heaven Curse Seal data with some persuasion." At that, he lightly tapped his skull level to his eyes, his Sharingan swirling to reinforce his words.

Sasuke took another step, but Orochimaru stood his ground without flinching and merely stood with a nasty glower that gradually deepened as the distance between them was closed. He was aware of the malicious dark aura slowly making its appearance, but was certain the man would not try anything stupid after their little chat. "From the detailed analysis of the data, I managed to find a way to gain control of the Heaven Curse Seal – at the same time making sure that you held no control over me whatsoever," he explained with something close to supremacy, which he was entitled to anyway.

All the countless months – perhaps even a few years – of sneaking inside the putrid labs that were changed on a fortnightly basis, confounding Kabuto and carefully analysing the numerous scrolls of data had finally paid off. The sour look on Orochimaru's face was absolutely priceless.

He had planned it all over the three years of being personally trained by Orochimaru, during the times where he was free to sleep – doing anything but resting and keeping in perfect condition for being the next vessel.

The funny thing was that no one had suspected him of anything; Kabuto, although supposedly intelligent, was easily manipulated by his Sharingan. The nightly runs were beneficial in itself, as Sasuke had refined his stealth abilities during his nighttime reconnaissance trips, silently infiltrating the labs and retrieving all the necessary items that would aid the alteration of the Heaven Curse Seal, as well as the creation of the Juinjutsu.

There were no following words spoken, as everything that had needed to be said had come clean, if somewhat violently. Satisfied, Sasuke swiftly turned on his heel and began to walk away, pausing briefly to shoot an expectant look at Orochimaru as his hand dropped to the hilt of his chokuto.

At the pointed look directed from Sasuke, he straightened up with oozing confidence, seemingly unfazed at his rough treatment and stepped forward onto the squelching mud.

Orochimaru silently pictured morbid ways to decapitate Sasuke, many pleasing scenarios coming to mind, all the while following the man he hated the most through the densely forest.

Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his vision to spot Orochimaru trailing next to him, their eyes meeting with crackling electricity and promising death in the future – more so on the Sannin's part than his own.

He was quite satisfied with the compliance following their earlier events, their escapade through the forest seemingly forgotten, though he suspected Orochimaru was still fuming about it.

Glancing again, this time he witnessed Orochimaru rubbing his bruised wrists to ease the pain of which he was responsible for.

There was the tiniest stab of regret deep down as he saw the angry encircling purple bruises, but he dismissed it at once with a harsh silent reprimand. Since when did he give a crap about hurting Orochimaru?

Thinking back, he could almost taste that same welling anger that had been unleashed Orochimaru, the emotion of wishing to cause pain utterly overwhelming. It was strangely unexplainable as to why he responded so harshly from the simplicity of such demeaning words. He had expected nothing less than caustic remarks, spewing verbal vitriol.

Where was his perfect emotional control he had employed and refined all these years? During his time three year time spent affiliated with the Otogakure, he had learned to suppress his emotions entirely – in fact he had learned to do it so well that he was given the name of a heartless avenger.

But that had all degenerated today, just after Orochimaru had hissed pessimistically about his dream that he was about to make a reality. Since when did Orochimaru have such an effect on him – the ability to crack his mask of total self-control like a sledgehammer?

He could still feel that smoothly soft pale skin under his fingertips, reflexively curling his fingers at the reminder of how tempting it was to incapacitate Orochimaru, just to snap the fine bones connecting his hands to his forearms like a weak twig.

It would have been easy to as well, as he had the upper hand with the Uchiha curse seal, not to mention his more heavily built body in comparison to Orochimaru, as the man was almost willowy.

With a sudden pang, he remembered the hateful words Orochimaru had spoken concerning his future – whether or not he would be killed in the end, or whether or not he would be granted freedom. At the time, he had vaguely spoken to consider the request and was prepared to grant him freedom in exchange for assistance. But one thing was certain right now.

Sasuke was not going to let Orochimaru leave anytime soon.


	4. Explosive Encounter

Chapter Three - Explosive Encounter

* * *

"Wouldn't it be better if we split up, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru suggested smoothly, arms crossed loosely against his black waterproof cloak as he followed his 'subjugator' at what the man classified as a comfortable distance – that being directly beside Sasuke.

Speaking of which, Sasuke shot him a glance, instantly capturing a smoldering gold gaze filled with barely concealed animosity. "Don't think I am oblivious to what you're aiming at," he returned with bored, black eyes, one hand apathetically delving inside his cloak that was blatantly obvious.

Orochimaru scoffed, the implications of such a threatening movement not fazing him one bit. To be frank, he was sick of _that –_ Sasuke always threatening him with gestures that lacked subtlety. "Well, since logic so obviously eludes you, let me explain it in simple terms for you, Sasuke-kun. If we split up, there is a better chance of us finding Uchiha Itachi," he pointed out in a voice that insinuated Sasuke belonged to the dumbest inhuman species on earth. "Did that process through your thick head?"

Sasuke remained unresponsive, the barely noticeable twitch at his defined jaw signifying he was not a happy Uchiha.

At that, Orochimaru chuckled evilly, relishing in riling Sasuke with the simplicity of degrading words. It had become a daily routine for him, as the snide remarks always seemed to have an immediate effect on Sasuke – as if he was crawling underneath his skin. He hadn't forgotten their little scuffle in the forest, hence why the insults escaped his mouth more often, the advantages of having a naturally acidic tongue so blissfully rewarding.

"I do not trust you, Orochimaru," Sasuke stated, his voice slightly edgier, sharper. "Therefore, you will stay by my side."

Orochimaru, finding nothing to rebuke, merely twisted his lips sourly, silently cursing his current predicament concerning a very annoying Sasuke. One day, he vowed to himself, Sasuke will die the most painful death ever thought to man – perhaps a nasty castration followed by a morbid mutilation.

He averted his gaze to the clear sky, the brief period of falling rain having ended just after their confrontation in the forest. The pale blue sky was beautiful, but the lovely scenery failed to lighten his horrible mood, for the very man who was on his high priority death list walked relatively close.

Every time he attempted to edge away discretely, Sasuke had acted displeased, either physically hauling him back to the close distance or using his kekkei genkai as reinforcement. Strangely enough, he had opted to the liking of physical force rather than Dōjutsu power, much to Orochimaru's dismay. Normally he would have severed one's hand if they had lay so much as a finger on him, yet his situation had rendered him always reigning in his hands that itched to wrap around Sasuke's neck.

The pain inflicted by the Curse Seal was unbearable and he certainly preferred keeping his murderous intentions to himself, rather than lashing out using his inner volatility. During his journey at Sasuke's side, there had been a few scenarios of where the Curse Seal had been activated and he was careful not to give the man a reason to do so again.

He was caustic, yes, but not to the point of where pain was required to discipline him.

Orochimaru was interrupted from his musings of servitude at the rustle behind them, the forest they had just exited to be exact. He was instantly alert, golden flecks subtly glancing from the corner of his eyes, idle fingers flexing for battle that was unseen by the long waterproof sleeves.

He hissed audibly in serpent tongue, the sound so soft that only Sasuke could hear it. Their eyes met that reflected the same thing – someone was pursuing them.

Orochimaru directed his gaze straight ahead, seemingly unaware of the impending battle, though inside he was craving a good fight, adrenaline pumping wildly as he licked his lips reflexively. This was just what he needed – a good battle to take his mind off his miserable quandary.

They continued to walk to wherever the hell Sasuke wanted, Orochimaru suppressing the urge to strike like a coiled serpent. The tension was thick and without informing Sasuke, he whipped around swiftly, a scaled snake shooting out of his mouth that had a Kusanagi replica aimed at the cluster of trees. The snake embedded itself straight into a large tree, the following terrified yelp confirming how precise his aim was.

Sasuke gave him a 'what the hell do you think you're doing look' which was ignored as Orochimaru turned to face the forest.

"Come out whoever you are," Sasuke ordered calmly across the distance, he too now facing the cluster of trees directly, expression cool and collected.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as a man strode forward, the long forgotten Akatsuki cloak becoming clearer as the person neared them casually. He had short unruly black hair, the vivid swirling mask only adding to how dangerous he appeared to be as his true features were concealed, with the exception of his right eye.

"My my, Akatsuki," Orochimaru acknowledged with a malicious chuckle, hands automatically coming to be folded across his black cloak. "That outfit sure brings back memories."

"So you're Sasuke-kun, huh," Orochimaru's nails dug into his cloak at the suffix that only _he_ used, "Mmm, you sure do look a lot like Itachi-san!" the mysterious man exclaimed before turning to stare directly at him. "You must be Orochimaru-kun, then," came the more excited comment, the man clapping his hands in a joyous manner.

The mysterious man dashed backwards to take refuge behind the tree from the combined murderous looks – Orochimaru glaring out of annoyance and demeaning 'kun' honorific to his name, Sasuke scowling from the casual mention of his hated older brother. "Damn, you guys are scary!" he yelled, the terror in his voice palpable, but to Orochimaru's ears, it sounded almost joking at their expense.

This person was clearly toying with them, the whole charade of him recoiling from their glares almost too scared to be true. He kept in mind that this man – no matter how foolish he acted – was affiliated with Akatsuki. Said criminal organisation was comprised of the most sinister people in existence, including him.

A loud flap of wings alerted them both, Orochimaru snapping his head to stare upwards, his eyes narrowing even further at the two incoming gigantic white birds. He squinted as a streak of blonde flashed through the air before it disappeared, the unknown female – what he assumed them to be – vanishing entirely.

As the enormous birds descended closer, he knew he had to do something and began forming quick hand seals. It seemed Sasuke read his mind, the man forming the exact same hand seals, Orochimaru taking the hint that he had it under control and merely watched mildly impressed – though he would never admit it.

He was yanked by a strong hand grabbing his arm, immediately hissing in displeasure as he collided hard with Sasuke's body who regarded him briefly, Sharingan activated. The next he knew, they were shrouded in darkness, emerald scales wrapping around them protectively, a loud explosion sounding that didn't affect them.

There was a shaky tremor, the gloved hand on his forearm tightening as Sasuke steadied them both. Orochimaru pointedly rolled his eyes around the surrounding darkness, trying hard to ignore the intense heat transferring from Sasuke's incredibly close proximity.

As the smoke receded, the summoned snake lifted his head allowing Orochimaru and Sasuke to see above the scales, gazes simultaneously zeroing on the two Akatsuki members opposite.

The blonde he had wrongly established as a female turned out to be very male, the only distinguishing feminine trait being his highly tied up hair that was thought only to be used by the female species.

So that must be Deidara, Orochimaru mused with a smirk, his extensive knowledge on Akatsuki containing information about this dangerous individual. Deidara must have been his replacement then, his instincts telling telling him that the blonde was partnered with dear old Sasori.

"Looks like he's got some skills," Deidara commented with a conceited grin, his azure eyes swiveling to stare at Orochimaru standing with an expression of complete boredom next to Sasuke. "Hah, Orochimaru, I can't believe you were controlled by a brat like him."

The orange masked man muttered some inaudible, Orochimaru briefly glancing at him before coming to study Deidara skeptically. "I can't believe Akatsuki recruited you, Deidara-kun," he remarked smoothly, the emerald snake disappearing in a large smoky puff. "Tsk tsk, that sad excuse of an organisation is clearly losing their touch."

Deidara dropped the grin instantly and glared sharp daggers instead, Orochimaru laughing cruelly at his expense with blatant mirth. The gripping hand on his forearm remained positioned there, Sasuke listening to the conversation attentively, Sharingan fixated on Deidara who turned to glare at him instead.

"Ah, the Sharingan. This is no doubt Itachi's brother," Deidara said contemptuously, brow crinkled in anger, that confident grin coming back. "The reason why he was able to control Orochimaru was because of his Uchiha blood – a pathetic loser mistaking the gifts of his hereditary for his own power."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to counter that statement, the tightening hand on his forearm compelling him to stop. He turned to glare at Sasuke who in turn, gave him a pointed stern look, silently ordering him to not reveal anything about the Uchiha Curse Seal. Scoffing, he remained silent, wondering why he wanted to contradict what Deidara said in the first place. Just because he was technically bound to Sasuke didn't mean he had an obligation of defending the man – certainly not his clan either – yet he strangely had the urge before to correct Deidara.

"Stay here," Sasuke ordered before disappearing in a flash, Orochimaru merely watching him with a raised brow as he materialised before the Akatsuki members. Watching Sasuke dispose of one member only made him smirk. He had indeed trained this prodigy well, the velocity of his attacks unprecedented, agility almost on par with his own, but not quite. They would never be one in the same.

Still, observing Sasuke in battle now evoked something within, a bursting sense of pride welling in his chest as he had helped the man achieve such skill.

Orochimaru frowned darkly as the man he presumed to have died did anything but, the masked person rising from the ground in a zombie-like fashion. He snapped his gaze to Deidara, immediately lowering his eyes to the two waist pouches that contained both hands.

The sudden idea to escape blared through his mind, Sasuke obviously having his hands full and he turned on his heel. He stopped mid-step, another part of him reprimanding for such betrayal. What fucking betrayal? He had every right to leave, the reminder of Sasuke's forceful handling just proving how entitled he was to escaping.

Orochimaru, succumbing to the foolish voices in his head, pivoted on the spot, begrudgingly walking back towards the scene involving Sasuke. He kept telling himself that he needed Sasuke to remove the Uchiha Curse Seal, but it seemed like there was another reason. Perhaps it was because he needed Sasuke's body as well? No, that somehow wasn't the hidden motive and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Sighing heavily, he produced Kusanagi, finally deciding on assisting Sasuke for the hell of it. There was a yell of, "Katsu!" and he immediately vanished on the spot, instantly appearing at the two Akatsuki member's sides in the forest.

"Tobi, quit your whining–"

Orochimaru grasped Kusanagi and extended his blade, attacking Deidara from a long distance effectively cutting the man's words mid-sentence. The blonde dodged it at the last second, but the Sannin was not discouraged, quickly executing more deadly slashes that sliced the forest trees in half. He forced Deidara out of the dense forest with Kusanagi and snakes, simultaneously shooting serpents from his mouth whilst initiating more strikes.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled across the distance as soon as he exited the forest, Orochimaru again rolling his eyes disrespectfully as he appeared next to him in a second. Sasuke looked at him oddly, something indistinguishable echoing in those Sharingan eyes that resembled shock, but it soon vanished. "Stay close," he managed to say at last, one hand coming to wipe the dirt marring his face.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow before directing his gaze ahead, astounded at what he saw. There was a massive white dragon in the vicinity, numerous white scales protruding from its enormous body, a ringed tail moving across the ground in a warding fashion. He stared directly into its black eyes, noting how they were unfocused, almost as if the dragon was waiting for a command.

Since when did Deidara have such beautiful talent? As much as that sounded too praising, he couldn't deny that the artistic details on the dragon were breathtaking, from the fanning angled wings, to the almost realistic face. The only thing lacking was vibrant colour. It was dumbfounding at how fast Deidara created such a creature in the measly seconds he was provided.

"What a pain," Sasuke remarked, his tone idle and bored. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the pointed display of nonchalance, conveniently ignoring the fact that he, too, was playing it just as cool.

He stared at the dragon, watching closely as the ringed tail receded, the dragon's mouth opening to shoot copious clay balls. Another dragon formed in its mouth, the creature flying towards Sasuke honing in with incredible speed. Licking his lips, he adjusted Kusanagi in his right hand before following his devised plan and made a secret earth bunshin, the fake one disappearing into the forest with a mirroring smirk.

The weaknesses of Deidara was yet to be apparent, though strangely enough the blonde artist seemed to be a ranged fighter, his preferred position in the sky confirming that statement. He squinted again, noticing how the dragon's ringed tail ate itself whenever more bombs were created.

Orochimaru had to cut that tail! Sasuke's elemental blade couldn't reach it, but he could, his Kusanagi able to stretch endlessly without restriction. It would be risky, though, seeing as the masked man was nowhere in sight and also because Deidara was extremely fast. The Akatsuki members had the upper hand already, the high position in the air providing them a perfect view of the entire area whereas Sasuke and he were stuck on the low ground.

Decision made, he whispered something in Sasuke's ear, cupping his hands to maintain privacy. Judging by how fast Sasuke moved to obey, it was clear he deemed it _worthy_, arrogant bastard he was.

The preferred regular large snake poofed underneath them, tinged emerald scales appearing below as the smoke dissipated. He was now at an elevated height, almost on level with Deidara's position in the air, though not quite. No matter, he thought dryly, as his sword could stretch to the heavens if the situation called.

"Senpai, I'm done laying your clay mines! Everything is set!" Tobi informed with an echoing yell as his head ruptured the earth, his words reaching Orochimaru who instantly was alert.

Quick as flash, Sasuke activated the Heaven Curse Seal, his monstrosity of hand wings flapping into existence.

Orochimaru looked sour at the sight of his power being flaunted before his very eyes, as though nothing had happened between them. If looks alone could kill, Sasuke would already be dead on the floor, and he would have commanded the snake summon to devour his body. The sheer impertinence of Sasuke to flaunt the Juinjutsu he had provided his ungrateful body with!

All he received was a smug smirk. "Orochimaru, Deidara has guided bombs from the air and mines in the ground," Sasuke informed, as always his appearance calm and casual, his lightly tinted pale blue hair billowing in the wind.

"Must you point out the obvious?" Orochimaru hissed back as he turned to the front of the summon, arms crossed against his chest. "This summon should be able to withstand the bombs on the ground – though there is a possibility of us getting hit from the sky," he voiced his thoughts slowly.

"Should be able?" Sasuke repeated disbelievingly with flashing Sharingan eyes. "At this rate, we will get hit from the sky if we don't move!"

"Tsk tsk, have faith in me, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru reassured silkily, seemingly unfazed by their sticky situation, a fake hurt expression marring his features. "Why is your opinion of me so low, hmm?"

Before Sasuke could counter that, Orochimaru brandished his Kusanagi and extended the blade, at the same time silently commanding his hidden earth bunshin in the forest to keep Tobi occupied. He had a glorious plan that could possibly work, the downside being that they could all die tragically, but he was willing to risk it anyway.

In a matter of seconds, the snake summon was twisting in the air heading directly for the suspended dragon, Deidara's azure eyes widening at the sudden, perhaps suicidal attack. The summon opened its mouth, enormous fangs baring as it shot through the air using incredible velocity.

"Hah, you still can't reach me!" Deidara gloated as he flew higher, the snake now out of range to tackle him down.

A gripping hand spun Orochimaru around, turning him to face Sasuke's infuriated face. "Are you crazy?" he asked angrily, the calm composure gone which made the Sannin smirk. "The summon can't reach Deidara! We'll land straight into the mines!"

Orochimaru only chuckled, the malicious chuckle implying that this suicidal attack was a daily occurrence. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, ready?" he queried with a smirk, the curling smile widening as Sasuke looked positively livid. "Let's fly!"

Without so much as informing him, Orochimaru jumped onto Sasuke's back, hastily wrapping his arms around the man's bare torso tightly as the next few moments could lead to their death. "Fly, go!" he demanded next to Sasuke's ear, the Uchiha taking the initiative as he gripped the encircling thighs around his waist.

Sasuke jumped off the summon who was now descending to the ground, conveniently avoiding the incoming bomb that blew the snake to the ground with an explosive bang. Strangely enough, Orochimaru was feather-light, the weight on his back surprisingly not heavy at all considering that they were roughly the same height. He concentrated on his flapping wings as they neared the dragon, Deidara not aware of their ascent as he watched the falling snake crash in the mines smugly.

They ignored the following explosion, roughage and debris flying underneath them as smoke engulfed the summon, the laugh above signifying Deidara thought they were dead.

"Go to the tail, Sasuke-kun," a silky soft voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke begrudgingly complied as he flew underneath the dragon stealthily. "I need to cut it off, so try to stay still."

At that, Sasuke scowled, not accustomed to Orochimaru ordering him around when it was the exact opposite, but he listened to the man on his back all the same. With a few quick flaps that made relatively no sound at all, he stayed suspended in the air, impatiently waiting for Orochimaru to execute part of his suicidal plan.

He watched as an arm rested atop his shoulder, Kusanagi extended that slashed the ringed tail to the ground with relative ease. "Okay, go upwards, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru whispered against his ear, Sasuke flying upwards to land silently on the dragon.

"You take the dragon, I'll take Deidara-kun," Orochimaru ordered as soon as their feet touched the hard clay, Sasuke nodding stiffly, impressed by the plan – though he would never admit it. The light feeling of someone against his back faded and he began forming quick hand seals, eyes watching Orochimaru approach the cackling Deidara intently.

Sasuke nearly laughed as Orochimaru pounced on Deidara, literally – the Sannin stabbing him in the gut with Kusanagi from behind as they rolled off the dragon. Electricity surged all over as _Chidori Nagashi_ crackled, wisps of fluctuating blue lightning engulfing his body. Jumping in the air, he descended towards to the dragon, both hands thrusted forward as he ripped through the white clay. Since lightning was superior to earth, he was able to tear through the clay creature easily, soon creating a huge whole in its stomach.

The dragon – now ripped in half – could not balance and fell forward, Sasuke noted as he remained suspended in the air. With a pang he remembered Orochimaru, at once staring downwards, eyes widening as he saw a mass of tumbling yellow and black plummeting towards the large mine crater. The snake summon had survived as presumed, but it wouldn't be able to cushion the aerial fall.

Did Orochimaru have a death wish? The height he fell from was tremendously high, and he suspected the man wouldn't be able to survive such a fall, regardless that he was unpredictable at finding ways to escape death.

"Fuck," Sasuke swore to himself, quickly angling his body downwards as he prepared to fly downwards. He preferred _not _to have Orochimaru's entrails splattered onto the ground, for that meant he would lose his valuable lead to Itachi.

He shot through the air in breaking speed, the air sweeping through his bare chest that he ignored, Sharingan orbs fixated on the tumbling mass of what he knew Orochimaru was in. As he neared it closer, he could discern the positions clearer and it seemed that Orochimaru had the upper hand.

Deidara was falling first, Kusanagi impaled in his chest with his stitched bare arms thrust forward, hands gripping Orochimaru's collar who in turn had both the blonde's arms securely in his hold. They were struggling, the profane curses heard from a distance a major hint, the flying kicks a much bigger giveaway. Sasuke was mildly impressed, the fact that Orochimaru had the situation under control reassuring, though strangely enough the man wasn't even breaking a sweat. Even from afar, that conceited smirk was so palpable and he felt the sudden urge to laugh for the laid back attitude.

What the hell was he doing?

Sasuke scowled and proceeded towards the ground, increasing his speed drastically as Orochimaru and Deidara were falling at a faster rate.

There was a resounding crash as the ripped dragon hit the ground, the scene shaking, clouding smoke obscuring his vision.

The following heavy thud was even louder, Deidara and Orochimaru plummeting to the ground leaving Sasuke still flying, unsure of who survived the likely fatal fall.

Fuck!


	5. Impulse

Chapter Four - Impulse

* * *

Sasuke shot through the air like a bullet, a rush of adrenaline pumping in his veins as he his desperation to uncover who had survived escalated rapidly.

Orochimaru, being his most valuable lead to Itachi as he had global contacts and extensive knowledge of the Akatsuki, could not die. He was irreplaceable in many aspects - superb fighting skill, intellectually brilliant and was involved in Akatsuki in the past, thus making him a valuable asset. Regardless that he had mocked Orochimaru prior to branding him, he couldn't remain oblivious to the unique traits the sannin possessed.

If Orochimaru had intentionally killed himself, then Sasuke would be furious, the downside being that he could do nothing to exact punishment. That was highly unlikely though, seeing as the man was insistent on living forever, but it was still a possibility.

After all, Orochimaru belonged to him entirely and was liable to whatever Sasuke pleased, but he wasn't going to abuse his free reigning power just yet. It was peculiar that he hadn't, as the number of people in the shinobi world who would relish in the opportunity were endless. On occasion had he inflicted intentional anguish, either in the form of the Curse Seal or physical force, but that wasn't extreme to the point of where Orochimaru's life was at stake - it was likely he couldn't die by those means anyway.

The spluttering, wrangled cough brought Sasuke back to reality, underneath the heavy debris and underlaying smoke either Orochimaru or Deidara, the latter he hoped.

He approached the hazy scene cautiously, the muscle in his defined jaw clenched as he unsheathed his flawless katana that glinted hungrily, lusting for blood. The floating earth particles and dust made it difficult to see, his Sharingan providing a slightly sharper vision, but it didn't have as much clarity as the Byakugan.

The stench of blood was heavy, a coppery smell palpable even from his short distance still suspended in the air. Suddenly there was a rumble, the already uneven earth shaking causing Sasuke to instantly fly upwards, the leathery hand wings on his back enabling him an aerial outlook.

He waited impatiently, wings flapping rhythmically in the air as anticipation crawled inside, the identity of whatever it was that caused the tremor unseen. Something with tinged green skin emerged, smoke rising from it's body that intensified the cloud plaguing the air, followed by a hiss. He narrowed his Sharingan eyes, trying to determine whatever the hell that was, narrowing them further as yellow, perhaps gold glowing orbs flashed.

The incandescent gold orbs became more apparent as it neared him, slanted slits coming into picture slashed by black vertical lines-

"Orochimaru," Sasuke addressed, voice edgy, a combination of both unmistakable anger and subtle relief lacing in with his words as he spotted Orochimaru standing nonchalantly atop the snake summon.

The response was a reverberating chuckle. "Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said coolly, an amused smirk playing at his lips, both eyebrows quirked in blatant mockery. "If I am not mistaken, were you worried about me?"

"Of course not," Sasuke snapped indignantly, however his eyes betrayed him as they raked over Orochimaru's unscathed appearance with something akin to concern.

The snake however, was not so lucky, the summon retaining an almost dying appearance. Its coiled body was covered with deep gashes, blood seeping from the fresh wounds as well as rising smoke – probably from the two explosions it was subjected to. Charred skin dangled everywhere that flapped against the ruptured emerald scales and judging by the venomous glare directed his way, the snake would kill anything on a whim.

Sasuke soared over to the elevated snake head and set his feet onto the scales, movements nonchalant that further amused the motionless Orochimaru. "Is Deidara dead?" he inquired as he met an humored amber gaze, one hand expertly spinning his katana before it was sheathed, the usual 'click' sounding.

"I kept him alive," Orochimaru answered casually with a flick of his black mane, the man turning swiftly on his heel to slide smoothly down the snake until he reached the pointed tail. "If you want, I can always kill him." To reinforce that statement, he pointedly licked his lips, the result being an impassive pair of Sharingan eyes glued to his abnormally long tongue.

"No," Sasuke answered at once, mimicking Orochimaru's suave movements as he slid down the battered snake, automatically standing up once he reached the tail. "I need to question him first."

The summon hissed, the two deciphering it as a goodbye before it returned to the other world.

Orochimaru shrugged, care for the topic nonexistent. He watched Sasuke with heavily arrogant lidded eyes, interest piqued on the Uchiha instead as he reverted back to his usual self. Sasuke was such a self-centered idiot, he mused dryly, almost tempted to snort at the display of egotistical behaviour.

Everything Sasuke did screamed superiority, whether it be the careless tousle of his spiky blue tinged hair that coincidentally flaunted his handsome looks, or even the way he walked. He had this arrogant swagger, apparent when Sasuke approached the sprawled panting figure of Deidara, the swaying of his masculine body not feminine at all. There was this certain grace to his walking stance; Orochimaru was effortlessly dainty as well, yet it wasn't quite the same as he exuded natural unspoken authority that had a chilling effect, whereas Sasuke just demanding it with the sheer powerful aura of his presence.

He came to stand by a short distance away from Sasuke, gaze swiveling to stare downwards at Deidara who glared vehemently, their tumble off the dragon unforgotten.

Truth be told, that exhilarating descent was the most fun event he had experienced in a long time. Following the impalement of Kusanagi in Deidara's stomach, they had fallen off the dragon together and had partaken in an airborne spectacle involving flying fists, springing kicks and strangely enough, biting.

The biting was more on Deidara's account, Orochimaru retaining numerous deep teeth marks around his arms responsible by those intriguing hand mouths. Deidara was such an interesting individual, the existence of his hand mouths unheard of, that only adding to the allure of his character.

In the space of falling to the ground, he had acquainted with the blonde quite well. Deidara, first of all, had a speech impediment and liked to swear. The profanity that flowed from that vulgar mouth gave the impression swearing was incorporated permanently into his vivid vocabulary. The cocky threats Orochimaru had been on the receiving end all included death by Deidara's art, signifying his passionate view on explosives that were considered his 'true art'.

Deidara was certainly refreshing having been forced to follow Sasuke - a man of a few words, rather boring in contrast to the hot-headed blonde. It was such a shame he would have to die, primarily because Sasuke would not tolerate him being on the team due to his current affiliation with Akatsuki.

Orochimaru examined his handiwork, a smirk curving at his lips as Deidara continued to glare in his direction. He certainly had done some damage, Deidara taking the full impact of the fall which was apparent by the deep cuts, splintered ribs and heavy bleeding - both internal and external. The cumbersome Akatsuki cloak had inexplicably fallen during their descent, Deidara clad in the standard Akatsuki uniform and his half-mesh black shirt.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke questioned abruptly, Sharingan boring into azure that snapped to glare at him.

The only response was Deidara shooting clay snakes from each of his hand mouths, however Sasuke made short work of them as he utilised _Chidori Nagashi_ that negated the earth properties in the attack.

Orochimaru laughed at the sheer cheek of Deidara using clay snakes - out of all things - as he crossed his arms loosely over his tan tunic. "You do realise what position you're in right, Deidara-kun?" he asked condescendingly, the smirk forever plastered at his lips.

"Heh, Orochimaru...you think you're in a better position than me?" Deidara queried amusedly, his electric blue eyes shining with laughter. "Aha, whatever - I'm not the one leashed to a goddamn Uchiha."

Orochimaru darkened his expression, fingers curling around his biceps subtly, the sudden urge to finish the job overwhelming. "Unlike you, I won't be the one dead in the next minute - perhaps even seconds judging by your insolence," he retorted silkily, the softness in his voice promising death that Sasuke noticed, though he was mildly curious to see how Orochimaru acted since the topic involved himself who was seemingly forgotten.

"Hmph, I'd rather die than follow an Uchiha anyway," Deidara shot back aggressively, palms digging into the rocky earth in an attempt to reign in his anger.

If only he knew, Orochimaru thought silently, partially agreeing with that statement.

"What are you doing with a cocky bastard like him anyway?" Deidara enquired rudely, though Sasuke remained unresponsive, unfazed at the obvious insult. "Like I said before, if I were you, I'd have killed myself straight off."

"Well, that just goes to show how I am not you, Deidara-kun," Orochimaru returned smoothly, a hand coming to finger-comb his left raven fringe as he continued to watch Deidara, expression holding something akin to boredom.

Deidara's grinning face changed in a matter of seconds, the disinterested looks from both Orochimaru and Sasuke infuriating him to no end. "That's what you three have in common! You bastards and that asshole Itachi don't even give a shit about anything!" he yelled scathingly, a trickle of blood leaking from his the corner of his mouth.

"You may not have those cocky Sharingan eyes Orochimaru, but you're still the fucking same!" Deidara ranted angrily, further aggravated when the Orochimaru and Sasuke merely regarded him with the same glazed look. "Stop acting cool! You think you've won, when in fact, you don't know the first thing about me or my art!"

"My my, you are just like dear old Sasori-san," Orochimaru remarked with a widened smirk that stretched when Deidara's expression darkened sourly, the reference to their deceased partner stirring memories. "He always loved to rant about his art, especially in the form of those hideous puppets. It's a shame that he's dead isn't it, Deidara-kun?"

The way Orochimaru casually directed the question was an obvious insult to Sasori's memory, Deidara hands fisting tightly with resounding cracks, the anger he had suppressing throughout the entire conversation finally breaking free. "Fuck you, yeah!" he snarled, the veins in his eyeballs becoming more prominent as he unleashed all his fury into verbal assault. "Fuck you, Orochimaru - you and your goddamn Uchiha partner!"

Deidara's echoing profanity seemed to have caught Tobi's attention as the man made a sudden appearance, perhaps too dramatic for the occupants in the clearing, the orange masked person leaping clumsily through the air, landing right next to the blonde artist.

"Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed with wildly waved arms, Sasuke observing impassively in contrast to Orochimaru who looked visibly disgusted, the malicious sneer on his face expressing just how ludicrous he thought the situation was. "Oh man, are you going to die senpai? You look like you won't last longer!"

"Shut up, Tobi!" Deidara silenced venomously, Tobi retracting his black gloved hands in an act of looking extremely rejected. "I need you to keep those two occupied, because I need time to initiate my final masterpiece," he whispered lowly, Tobi crouching down and leaning forwards to hear the quiet order.

"Hai, senpai!" Tobi complied with a respectful salute, Orochimaru almost tempted to gouge his eyes out for witnessing something so childish.

His dulled perception sharpened as Tobi disappeared in the blink of an eye, Orochimaru grasping Kusanagi tightly, legs lowering in his customary battle stance. He could sense Tobi's presence in the clearing, yet the man was nowhere to be seen, not even a trace of any movement anywhere.

After a moments silence, his quick scanning gaze came to rest upon Deidara whom they had ignored transiently, frowning as the blonde emitted pained grunts from the tedious removal of his clothing. "What do you think you're doing, Deidara-kun?" he asked deceptively polite, expression sharp and wary as he closed the gap between them with a single intimidating step.

Orochimaru was still on high alert, the mystery of Tobi's disappearance who had exchanged undecipherable words with Deidara still afresh. They had probably formulated some hasty plan that remained to be seen as Deidara looked relatively smug, that wide etched grin imprinted on his battered features. What techniques did Deidara have hidden up his sleeve?

When Deidara suddenly lifted a bruised hand to his torn shirt, Orochimaru struck, slithering fluid movements greatly resembling a serpent as he thrust Kusanagi forward. He did not know what the blonde was planning, but it was presumably anything but beneficial and he had to decapitate him fast.

He was halted just a few metres away from slashing Deidara, who know had ripped off his constricting shirt, by Tobi who warped into dimension. Sneering unpleasantly, he made a sharp horizontal slash at Tobi, Kusanagi cutting through absolutely nothing.

Sasuke was instantly active at his side, electrical impulses crackling around his katana as he initiated a series of quick slices, all of which had no effect on Tobi who faded. To Orochimaru's keen observation, the warping resembled genjutsu greatly, yet his instincts dissuaded him from believing that. If this was indeed genjutsu, then they would have seen through it by now, his area of expertise lying in the category of illusions while Sasuke was an expert as well with his Sharingan that could see through everything.

Orochimaru glanced past Tobi, astonished to find Deidara undoing some sort of black rope woven above his heart, the hand mouths untying them since his fingers were broken beyond repair. Silently swearing, he ran sidewards to the left, Tobi mirroring his movements, effectively barring his way.

He swerved to the right, again Tobi following him annoyingly, every turn revealing the Akatsuki member to be a hindrance. Sasuke was unsuccessfully trying to get past Tobi as well, yet he received the same obstruction - an annoying orange masked man.

Orochimaru shot another quick glance, pure shock echoing on his pale features as he spotted a freakish mouth attached to Deidara's bare torso. All he witnessed was incredibly large teeth biting the air surrounded by inky black swirls before Tobi blocked his way.

Hissing in frustration, he ducked sharply, leg sweeping outwards to trip Tobi who jumped narrowly, enabling Orochimaru a quick view of the near dead Deidara. Said blonde was staring back and laughing in triumphantly with evil glee, just as his right hand shoved a massive ball of clay into the monstrosity of his stomach mouth.

"_Sen'eijashu!"_ Orochimaru hissed darkly, his free hand shooting striking snakes as a last resort to halt whatever Deidara, the blonde bringing his weak arms by his side as the mouth consumed the ball of clay. As anticipated, the snakes were proven effective as Tobi somehow grabbed them and choked the life using expert steely fingers.

Sasuke thrust his hand forward, the elemental chakra blade forming in his palm that fluctuated before fading in a low whirl. Damn, he had used his _chidori_ to its full capacity.

Even with their superb combined efforts, Orochimaru and Sasuke hadn't managed to reach the stationary figure of Deidara, all the varying unleashed jutsu proving ineffective and an utter waste of chakra. Some progress was made, the distance between them and Deidara relatively close, but not close enough to actually land a fatal blow.

Who was this Tobi character? His carefree disposition was clearly a facade, the man perhaps not even human anymore as he literally ripped through dimensions; one second he was in front of Orochimaru, the next obstructing Sasuke.

Then, just with a click of his fingers, Tobi had disappeared deeply into the forest, leaving Orochimaru and Sasuke visibly tired, panting from exhaustion and extremely pissed. Orochimaru retained a less perspiring image in contrast to Sasuke who was sweating profusely, moisture dripping from his naked upper body with dirt marring his appearance.

"Behold my masterpiece!" Deidara yelled to get their attention, two sets of murderous eyes snapping to glare his way, pupils dilating instantly. "Self-destruction!"

Orochimaru was rendered speechless upon seeing the ridged veins covering Deidara's entire body, the indented lines even encompassing the whites of his eyes. What madness, he thought incredulously, Deidara putting his manic considered actions to shame. People thought he was beyond insane, the experiments conducted in Konoha reinforcing that widespread opinion, yet Deidara was obviously on an inhuman level of insanity.

Who in their right mind would develop a suicidal technique as this? Sure, he had developed one but that was beside the point. Better yet, the mouth was part of Deidara's skin, not some genetically modified enhancement or wrongly experimentation mark. It just went so show how different supposedly insane minds were, Orochimaru adamant on _living_ and would certainly not even bother to use such a suicidal technique.

"Death will transform me into a work of art!" Deidara yelled with such fiery passion, his proclamation of true art perhaps even reaching the lofty heavens. "An explosion unlike any others, one that will leave scars in the earth like nothing else – a creation worthy of praise unlike anything before it!"

Orochimaru truly thought Deidara's mind was lost, his suspicions confirmed when he straightened up to look the man directly in the eye. Those pure azure eyes were no longer visible, the veins overwhelming the electrical blue hue as they ignited all over like ravaging fire.

One thing was apparent – they had to escape.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to leave, now!" Orochimaru informed hurriedly as he ran over to the panting Uchiha and grabbed his hand, dragging Sasuke along inconsiderately as they ran in whatever direction.

"The blast will cover more than ten kilometres!" a cocky voice yelled behind them, so sure, laughing at their expense. "You'll never get away, yeah!"

Deidara yelled more useless words which went ignored, Orochimaru focusing on the matter at hand - their escape! His mind had never worked so fast in his entire life, the whirring cogs in his brilliant brain spinning, ideas forming immediately. The majority of them were completely useless, some perhaps not even achievable as he never possessed teleportation abilities, nor did he have a magic flying creature that could get them out of here that fast.

Sasuke enfolded the grasping pale hand more securely as he struggled to keep up, fatigue and chakra loss taking a toll. Orochimaru, much to his demeaning admittance, had much more stamina than he had credited him for. His brain was working furiously as well, an array of solutions springing up, but he dismissed the ones that were impossible. "Manda!" he panted as the thought came to mind, turning to face Orochimaru.

"What?" Orochimaru hissed back, tone devoid of that silky touch as frustration to escape their explosive fate spiraled out of control.

"Manda!" Sasuke repeated breathlessly, his black orbs shining with anger as Orochimaru's ignorance to their only lifeline remained. "Summon Manda! You have more chakra than me!"

Orochimaru regained some of his mocking coolness as he heard that idea, a dark chuckle flowing past his lips. "And summon Manda for what purpose? He never obeys me completely and because of our situation, I doubt he will be compliant."

"Just do it!" Sasuke demanded roughly as his Sharingan spun into appearance. He yanked Orochimaru backwards with all the mustered strength he could summon, forcefully pulling the Sannin backwards who uncharacteristically stumbled, filthy curses sprouting. "Now, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru glared in response as he turned, ebony hair whipping around like a cracking whip. He was about to give Sasuke a piece of his mind when he gazed into those Sharingan eyes, something inside him wanting to obey, the unspoken threat communicating vividly as the seal branding his shoulder flared to life.

Clenching his jaw angrily, he snatched his hand from Sasuke's and bit his thumb, tasting his own blood. The blood trickled down his lips as he froze, remembering that his jutsu was still sealed. He didn't have time to dwell on his shortcomings as the brand was activated, spreading pain like tongues of fire throughout his body. It was just a taste, a promise of punishment should he continue to dawdle – only Sasuke didn't know that.

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru cried out in a hiss, clutching his shoulder in agony. "I cannot summon Manda! My jutsu is still sealed!"

Scowling, Sasuke mimicked the other man's earlier actions, biting his thumb. He plunged his other hand into his rear pouch, withdrawing the snake contract scroll. Blood was smeared in a thick line over the inky black scrawls before Manda was summoned into the dire situation.

"Sasuke! Orochimaru!" Manda addressed aggressively, a single golden eye rolling in its socket to face the perpetual black sphere that cracked, dazzling lights bursting from the slowly forming cracks. For a mere animal, Manda was quite intelligent despite his gruff behaviour, instantly processing the now towering figure of white light. "You have such nerve to summon me here in such circumstances!"

Sasuke, regaining his arrogant air, stared Manda straight in the eye, Sharingan blazing that shone crimson brightly. He didn't speak, merely let his Sharingan do the conversing, the prominent black tomoes swirling that was mirrored as equally black tomoes echoed around vertical pupils.

Manda opened his mouth widely under his command, though it was obvious that the King of Snakes was struggling to disobey, the sharp fangs lengthening that wanted nothing more than to eat both of them alive.

Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's hand and hauled him inside Manda's open mouth, the brilliant lights of outside fading as the entrance closed. They were plunged in total darkness, the squelching sound of saliva sounding underneath his shinobi soles as he trudged around blindly, insistent on getting as far away from those deadly fangs as possible.

He dragged Orochimaru further inside, certain that they were heading the right way and stopped until he felt like it. It was strangely satisfying to know that he had free reign, even more so as he was free to do whatever he liked with Orochimaru.

"I would advise you not to venture too far inside," an all too familiar silky voice spoke next to him, tone drenched with sardonic mockery and boredom. "But if you wish to become compressed until you die, then by all means, go ahead, Sasuke-kun, for you will certainly make me the happiest man in the world."

"Hmph," Sasuke scoffed, unimpressed by the sarcastic comment. Perhaps to cure his boredom, he could punish Orochimaru for his disrespectful behaviour, the thought strangely enticing. He froze, the fact that he was still grasping Orochimaru's hand tightly vanishing entirely. What the fuck? Was he becoming sadistic?

"Unless you are enjoying holding my hand, I suggest you cease immediately, otherwise I'll sever your arm completely," Orochimaru threatened softly, Sasuke immediately letting go with a gaping expression that was invisible by the surrounding darkness, his thoughts solely focussed on the morbid idea he had relished in.

Since when did he enjoy seeing people in pain?

Sasuke took an obvious step backwards, chillingly mortified of his sadistic thoughts. That was definitely not his nature, as he never enjoyed seeing people in pain - though strangely enough, he did not save people from it either.

So why did the prospect of punishing Orochimaru appeal not just long ago to his completely different nature?

For some unknown reason, he had relished in the uncharacteristic dark impulse, the idea of punishing Orochimaru for his constant doses of sarcasm, disobedience and pointed ignorance extremely pleasing.

There was a sudden flash of Orochimaru on his knees in pain at a whim, even now Sasuke enjoying that fleeting image yet he didn't know why. Orochimaru was nothing to him, merely a tool that would be disposed of when the time was right, so why did he feel the need to discipline the already tamed snake? It was impossible for Orochimaru to ever be fully obedient, but he still wanted it to happen, desired the man to stay by his side, willingly or not.

Sasuke recoiled and took another shaky step backwards, Sharingan eyes widening even as they had ever been at that trail of thought. First he was turning sadistic, now he was being downright possessive - something he had never felt before. He had no reason whatsoever to be possessive about Orochimaru, the sannin belonging him to already as it is for life and he had no intention of freeing him, perhaps not ever as he was a formidable subordinate. It was even more ludicrous because it was Orochimaru he was feeling possessive about, that silent statement making everything hectically incontrovertible.

Imagining Orochimaru anywhere _but_ by his side caused a ripple of anger to surge, Sasuke's strange impulsive possessiveness concerning the man just a few steps in front of him strengthening.

It was the fatigue, he reassured himself silently, the weariness stiffening at his bones the reason for all these foolish thoughts, even worse - never experienced emotions. He was grateful for the loud explosion, as it gave him the opportunity to come back to reality, the shaky tremor following causing him to sway clumsily.

To make things worse, Sasuke stumbled forward, straight into the unsuspecting arms of the person who was plaguing his thoughts - Orochimaru. He crashed into a solid body, almost falling to the saliva coated ground had it not been for two lightning fast hands that shot out to grab his arms, the hold so strong giving no impression he was about to fall anytime soon.

Sasuke remained suspended where he was, trying hard to ignore the immensely empowering spicy scent wafting to his nose and the feeling of those slender fingers curled around his bare biceps. They were as smooth as velvet, his own fingers calloused, hardened and tempered by the intense training sessions he had participated in, nothing like the nimble hands latched securely to his arms.

"Sasuke-kun," a sultry voice purred, obvious amusement drenching those words, though there was something else, something dark that projected quite sensual to his keen ears. "I must say, you are the most ungrateful, insolent arrogant imbecile I have ever met. Where is my token of thanks for catching you, hmm? I should have let you fall flat on your face - now that would have brightened my day significantly."

With a few sporadic blinks, Sasuke came to, instantly righting himself as he violently removed the slender fingers holding his arms. The rough behaviour reinforced Orochimaru's statement, but he ignored that, rather pleased that he had been able to reign in his emotions and revert to the heartless bastard he was.

"Let's go," he ordered stiffly as he navigated his way to the exit of Manda, the quiet squelches behind signifying Orochimaru was following. He commanded Manda to open his mouth who complied, the shining brightness of the outdoors blinding his vision that had been accustomed to darkness.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he exited Manda, smug that his last-second plan had worked. All around them was nothing, only shattered rock greeted them, that and numerous remnants of incinerated trees.

Manda however, was far from being alive, the two turning around to stare at the dying King of Snakes. He was even in worse condition than the previous summon, Manda emitting gigantic puffs of smoke, purple scales ruptured beyond healing.

"You used me you brat. Those eyes," Manda hissed, his death apparent as the once aggressive tone was weak, a mere rasp. "With those eyes, I was controlled. How dare you..."

Those last cursing words lingered heavily in the air as Manda succumbed to death, Sasuke and Orochimaru regarding him with indifference.

"I never really liked Manda," Orochimaru remarked inconsiderately as he eyed his deceased greatest summon, no visible traces of sorrow echoing on his smirking face. "On occasion, he threatened to eat me." At that, the sannin laughed cruelly, Sasuke staring wearily at him.

"Are we going or what?" Orochimaru snapped impatiently with an obvious tap of his foot, Sasuke starting at the sharp voice, registering he had been staring at the man for quite some time. "Am I so alluring that you have to stare at me while you are on the brink of collapsing ?" came the sarcastic question followed by an extremely amused chuckle, the casual flick of flowing ebony streams shining by the blinding rays of sunlight catching Sasuke's attention.

You have no idea, Sasuke answered silently.


	6. Convalescence

**A/N: **Dumping the chapters.**  
**

* * *

Chapter Five - Convalescence

* * *

Light footsteps thudded against the tatami matted floor, the elderly owner of the small establishment glancing up at the two incoming figures, slightly startled at the imposing auras permeating throughout the room.

"One room," Sasuke ordered in a clear emotionless voice, one hand delving inside his hidden pockets to withdraw rolls of notes. He placed the required amount on the wooden counter and wordlessly accepted the offered key, reaching the ascending stairs in a few efficient strides.

Rolling his eyes at the sheer nonchalance, Orochimaru silently followed, eyes scanning the relatively small inn skeptically, caution visible in his serpent slits. Satisfied, his sharp gaze came to rest upon Sasuke's clothed back, the dirty white shirt fluttering from the light breeze that swept through the glassless windows.

He casually leant against the wooden doorframe as Sasuke inserted the tiny key, arms crossed loosely against his tan tunic, bright amber eyes observing the scene coolly. Following the lock opening, Sasuke strode inside with his usual arrogant swagger, Orochimaru entering swiftly with bored, heavily lidded eyes.

"We will be staying here for the night." Orochimaru regarded Sasuke with an uncaring shrug as he strolled over to the wooden rail and settled himself on the elevated balcony edge, sighing as weight was unburdened off his exhausted legs.

The engagement of fighting Deidara and Tobi had tired him out, his energy depleted more so because of their hasty traveling to find a inn. Unlike Sasuke, he did not retain any injuries whatsoever, either that or his wounds had healed from the time they had walked to this small cozy inn.

His mood was brightened at that trail of thought, a smug smirk curling at his lips as he knew he was still superior to Sasuke, regardless that he knew the degrading knowledge of being branded.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and stretched his long legs languidly, gracefully drawing one thigh to swing over the other as he placed both hands behind him. He reached a hand to blindly comb through his almost impeccable black silken hair, gently easing the looped tangles that formed during through strenuous battle engagement.

It was quiet, the atmosphere tranquil from the dulcet chirping of the birds outside reaching his keen ears, the gentle sway of the clustered trees overlooking the inn bringing an earthy scent. The background sound of running water acted as a forest stream. Perhaps he would take a shower as well, considering he emitted a certain odour that was more prominent from the breeze that carried his unique scent. He relished in the serenity before faint rubbery sounds of footsteps disrupted, Orochimaru slowly opening his eyes to meet Sasuke's impassive gaze at the steamy bathroom.

Sasuke had finally cleaned himself Orochimaru thought to himself with a single raised mocking eyebrow, gaze lingering on specific areas of Sasuke's fresh new attire. The open white shirt had been discarded, replaced with a fitting black sleeveless shirt that would have revealed the same amount of muscled skin had it not been for layerings of clean bandages wrapped around his torso.

White bandages were wrapped around Sasuke's forehead as well, tresses of blue tinted dark bangs framing his unscathed face. Orochimaru noticed the differing length in hair, the bangs longer and slightly thicker, the fiery shaped spikes at the back of Sasuke's head showing healthy growth.

The smirk crawled at his lips as he eyed the minor cuts marring Sasuke's built bare arms, the sudden urge to laugh twisting his stomach as he repressed the notion. He recalled the mocking words remarked at his disadvantaged state and twisted his mouth to contain the chuckles, averting his gaze to one of the flat beds occupying the room.

"Is something funny?" Sasuke queried in that deep demanding voice of his, Orochimaru slowly swiveling his head to survey him with a straight face, though the glinting amusement in his eyes failed to be masked.

"Nothing at all, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru replied smoothly as he stood up, elegantly sauntering over to the empty bathroom all the while glancing subtly out of the corner of his eyes to meet a pair of intense black following eyes.

He paused in the act of shutting the door as Sasuke's voice rang across the room, "Don't take too long. We're going out once you are done." He pretended not to have heard as he closed the door, grimacing at the carelessly strewn clothing lying on the counter surface.

Orochimaru showered leisurely, purposely taking his time to further display insubordination against Sasuke. It was apparent Sasuke was not impressed, the rising chakra levels in the next room fluctuating malevolently, each passing second only adding to his unknown punishment that awaited him. He remained unperturbed, continuing slowly as he cleaned his body with the provided products.

Turning off the faucet, he exited the steamy cubicle, preferring to further delay Sasuke as he air dried his drenched body as opposed to drying manually. He prolonged his time when brushing his dampened black hair, attention focussed on the visible Uchiha Curse Seal branded against his shoulder.

This would be the second time examining it, the reflection in mirror showing a clear view of the mark that was the sole reason of his forced traveling with Sasuke. He hated it with a passion, glaring at it murderously with morbid intentions.

He hadn't even thought about it since their departure from Otagakure and was surprised, primarily because he loathed its existence even more than Konoha - that in itself being an incredible feat as nearly nothing came close to the long-running hatred towards his former village. It had completely slipped from his mind, the intense battle involving the Akatsuki enough to think about as it is, however that still didn't seem like the proper reason for his lacking memory.

Orochimaru was known to have a photographic memory, so why had something he regarded with such animosity not registered at all?

Dismissing his rather wandering thoughts, he dressed in his usual clothes and ran deft fingers through his hair, the other hand suspended on the doorknob. The temptation to stay in the stuffy bathroom was strong, for whatever punishment awaited him in the next room was presumably worse than clouding steam and hot temperature.

Better now than later, that reassuring phrase planted firmly in his mind as he sharply twisted the doorknob before walking in nonchalantly, the arrogance oozing powerfully. He was astonished to find that Sasuke was nowhere in sight, only earthy air greeting him as he took a single silent step into the room, eyes darting swiftly for clarification of the Uchiha's absence.

It was as if Sasuke had a tracking device planted on is body and knew when to make an appearance; at that very exact moment, the door clicked open to reveal an unimpressed face. Orochimaru regarded him with a small smirk, noting how those black eyes glinted unpleasantly, perhaps darker than it ever was.

He reflexively caught the brown paper bag that was flung as fast as a crack of lightning across the room, smirking wider as Sasuke used unnecessary extra force that was probably intended to kill on contact. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru thanked sarcastically, tone dry and drawn out as he crossed the threshold to sit on the balcony. Remembering the other man's previous words, he crossed his legs leisurely and asked, "So, where are we going? You mentioned going somewhere earlier."

Sasuke turned his head at the question, a flicker of anger reflecting in his colourless orbs, hands clenching noticeably as he placed his folded waterproof cloak onto the bed with exceptional control. The disciplinary prospect of activating the Uchiha Curse Seal was tempting as Orochimaru had such impertinence to ask that specific question. He distinctly recalled telling him to quicken his shower so that they could go out, yet the Sannin had done exactly the opposite of what he ordered.

"We are going nowhere," Sasuke answered roughly, cold eyes holding a golden gaze as he drew back the blanket on the single flat bed occupying the room to sit down. "Because of your decision to disobey my orders, I took the liberty of going myself."

Orochimaru shrugged and settled himself against the wooden railing, unrolling the folded brown paper bag, salivating hungrily as a sweet aroma filled his nose. Dango, he concluded at once, suspicions confirmed as he peered down into the contents containing several sticks skewering rounded balls.

They ate in total silence, the atmosphere surprisingly not thick with tension considering Sasuke's displeasure of his defiance, though neither bothered to point that out.

Chewing the last of his snack, he placed the sticks inside the paper bag and carelessly tossed it behind him, both hands coming to rest upon his knee. He stared unblinkingly back at Sasuke, trying hard to distinguish the hidden thoughts that he knew the man always had masked.

"How do you propose on finding Itachi?" Orochimaru questioned after a moments silence, diverting his gaze into those fathomless black eyes, an unseen gravitational pull attempting to capture his attention completely.

Now would be a perfect time to devise a proper plan, since their recent travel had been impulsive and disorganised. He preferred not to run into anymore fellow Akatsuki members, simply because a mutual feeling of hatred was returned, the majority of his former organization loathing his very existence as his unannounced departure had earned him the title of 'traitor' and 'coward'.

Orochimaru would never understand their criminal minds, not that he particularly wanted to anyway. He had fled after a failed attempt at Uchiha Itachi's body, so why the hell would he return to the organization as if nothing happened? Besides, Akatsuki members disliked each other on principle, as each person was a hindrance in whatever their simple minded goals were.

Sasuke, thinking furiously of a way to answer the same question he had struggled to answer, lay down on the flat mattress and pulled the blanket over his exhausted body. He contemplated on how they were going to find Itachi, and soon found a suitable response. "With this ring," he replied wearily, his bandaged wrist flicking, sending the icy cold Akatsuki ring flying across the room.

Orochimaru caught the ring easily, the pale blue gemstone glowing faintly at its recognised long-forgotten master. It had been years since he had touched it, a flash of his decaying left hand signifying the reasons of his reluctance to remove it. He had never been fond of Akatsuki, however he couldn't conceal his interest in the ring; the magical properties confined in such a tiny object was fascinating.

"Those rings have some sort of connection with the bases, yes?" Sasuke spoke across the room, eyes attentively observing Orochimaru from his lying down position on the not-so-comfortable mattress. He had seen the faint glow that flashed throughout the room, wondering why his own touch hadn't evoked such an effect.

"They do, however I'm not sure if it is wise to try and rekindle the connection," Orochimaru answered after a pause, gaze still fixated on the pleasantly warm silver ring lying on his palm. "All rings are connected and enable entry to the various hideouts. It would be risky to wear it again, especially because I haven't worn it in a while, and I unfortunately don't have the faintest idea of what would happen if I did."

Sasuke processed the information as he lifted his bare arms to rest across the blanket. The thought of fighting more duos of Akatsuki members was not appealing, and he only wanted to kill one man from the organization - not a fucking army. "Well, the ring will be a last resort then. I have a contact in the neighbouring village, so we will embark there next."

"You know, I do happen to remember a few locations of the Akatsuki bases if you had bothered to ask of me," Orochimaru pointed out darkly as he shifted into a more suitable position against on the balcony. He wasn't by any means lying, his accurate memory recalling the littering hidden Akatsuki hideouts he had visited with Sasori during their time as partners.

Receiving no response, he glanced at Sasuke, discerning the deep pondering expression. Orochimaru scowled, instinctively crossing his arms over his tunic to reign in his temper. What was the point of branding him, forcing him to follow on a whim and demanding ludicrous orders if his word wasn't considered truthful enough?

Sasuke was obviously thinking about his recent statement, likely speculating if it was deemed trustworthy. It caused his simmered anger in his stomach to boil, the blatant mistrust on his part of this charade insulting. Of course Sasuke had a few reasons not to believe his word, the majority because of his renown scheming nature, yet hadn't he proven himself already? His decision to assist the arrogant imbecile in their recent battle was just proof of his compliance - reluctant, yes - but nonetheless consenting.

"We will go investigate them after I meet with my contact," Sasuke informed slowly after a long period of contemplation as if hesitant on voicing his answer.

Orochimaru glared vehemently in Sasuke's direction, scoffing as the man had fallen asleep, the gentle even breathing signifying his slumber. Sighing dejectedly, he brought his attention to gaze upon the village complex, idly watching the bustling people with lidded eyes.

He was feeling rather tired, though not to point of exhaustion and was content to rest his chin upon the carved wood, attention focussed on the swaying trees. He barely registered the chirping petite birds as his mind began to wonder, reminiscing on their recent events.

Everything had happened in a big hasty blur, numerous unsuspected fights happening in the most inconvenient timing, not to mention that fateful weighing moment of which he was branded for eternity. Orochimaru lifted a steady finger to trace the Uchiha Curse Mark underneath his attire, anticipating Sasuke springing into action, yet nothing happened.

He tentatively began to glide his nimble fingers over it, slowly and lightly, preferring not to apply heavy pressure that would presumably rile up Sasuke. Just touching the slight ridges made it all horridly real - the fact that all his broadened ambitions and plans concerning the future had been diminished in one life-changing moment imminently part of the harsh reality, part of the very life he had aspired to conquer and discover.

The heavens truly abhorred his mere existence, controlling the strings of fate to make it so that he belonged to someone - Uchiha Sasuke. To think that only three years ago he could've taken Sasuke's body so easily, those deeply coveted Sharingan eyes just within the grasp of his hand from the moment he had set eyes on the beautiful prodigy.

But now, the tables had turned, the mark located on his left shoulder just mirroring how he bit Sasuke years ago in the Forest of Death. He should have just kidnapped the imbecile and taken him as hostage in one of his unreachable hidden bases, then perhaps all of this wouldn't have happened. It was indescribable, his situation beyond his vivid vocabulary to describe. Technically, he still had free reign - so long as he didn't attempt to escape again and helped Sasuke with his foolish vengeful ambition, yet even that did not soothe his crazed thoughts.

Orochimaru continued to trace the mark, brow furrowed in concentration, expression wholly focussed on what his fingers touched. He allowed his fingers to trace the whole indentation, taking his time to brush over the curved lines that shaped the upper Uchiha fan, from memory, the section painted a deep crimson.

From a distance still lying on the mattress, Sasuke watched Orochimaru leaning on the wooden balustrade intently, closely observing how the man continued to touch the brand he was held accountable for. He had jolted awake as soon as those pale fingers had made light contact with the brand, fully prepared on apprehending Orochimaru testing the restriction of the mark or fiddling for a means to remove it.

He continued to silently observe, Orochimaru remaining oblivious to his alertness as he gazed out into the village, chin resting on one arm set against the wooden barrier.

Despite his short period of recuperation, Sasuke felt strangely rejuvenated, the once worn out muscles ready for another weeks worth of traveling, the minor cuts retained from their recent battle fully healed with no traces of silvery scars.

Sasuke lingered at his position on the mattress, the sprawled figure of Orochimaru somehow compelling him to stay where he was. For once, the Sannin wasn't spewing out snide remarks at his expense, nor was he employing that malicious twisted smirk that eerily resembled a serpent. From his angled perspective, a slightly down look echoed on Orochimaru's face, the malice and exuded arrogance not present.

The uncharacteristic sight was saddening to an extent, Sasuke feeling a stab of piercing regret in the pits of his stomach that made him think of his actions. He of course knew how to remove the Uchiha Curse Seal, and part of his side that defied simple logic pushed to give way.

No, Sasuke thought firmly, swiftly silencing the foolish wondering thoughts. He would not remove the mark, as he needed Orochimaru and fully intended on using him for his life ambition - to track, locate and kill Uchiha Itachi, a feat which sadly required more help than he thought.

The recent battle just went to show how much assistance he required and was grateful for Orochimaru's help, even though the aid was perhaps regretted. Imagining himself fending off Deidara alone gave him new serious insight, quickly configuring how the outcome would have turned out.

Sasuke did not for a second doubt his abilities and knew he would've have defeated Deidara either way, though without Orochimaru's assistance, his instincts told him that he would've sustained much greater, perhaps life-threatening injuries.

From the battle, he had received only minor cuts and suffered from chakra depletion, something that was easily curable, the healing process taking only a short period of convalescence. Orochimaru had done more fighting than he had, taking on the challenge to fight Deidara alone and had ended up incapacitating the blonde on the brink of death, effortlessly which was apparent from the impeccable appearance.

For some unknown reason, upon seeing the unscathed figure of Orochimaru standing on top of the summon, a sense of relief washed over him. Since when did he hold Orochimaru in such regard, when his priorities focussed wholly on defeating Itachi?

Sasuke straightened up in one fluid movement, the rustling of the bedsheets alerting Orochimaru who immediately snapped his head to stare at who he thought was fast asleep.

The neutral expression faded within seconds, Sasuke watching as Orochimaru's once complacent face employed that arrogant sneer, eyes alight with a dark taint of malice that contrasted rivetingly with the background peaceful scenery.

It never ceased to faze him at how Orochimaru could twist his expression so quickly.

"Did you enjoy your rest, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked blandly, tilting his head to one side looking falsely interested.

"Tch." Sasuke stretched wildly, suppressing a content sigh as he never expressed his inner feelings. He noticed an intense, almost appreciative gaze watching him stretch, Orochimaru studying him with ulterior reasons. Those richly gold eyes examined every part of anatomy with something akin to fascination, lingering on his bare muscled arms that rippled powerfully as he performed a series of quick stretches to ease away the lazy, loose feeling in his muscles.

Sasuke shrugged it off and ran a hand through his spiky tinted hair, carelessly tousling the soft short strands, strangely enough Orochimaru lifting his gaze to follow that notion as well. Finger-combing his hair now, it came to his attention that his hair had grown, the spikes longer than he remembered with his bangs creeping closer to eye-level.

"We must move," Orochimaru said suddenly, frowning. "Surely you can sense it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke merely glanced at him with disinterest, though he was deeply speculating at that rarely implemented solemn expression. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings, instantly noticing the immensely powerful chakra signature belonging to Orochimaru and focussed solely on the village. Then, he felt it - a large mass of chakra honing in on them fast, his instincts telling him that it wasn't a single person, but rather a group of people.

What a pain.

"Let's ditch this village and head to the neighbouring one," Sasuke ordered calmly, seemingly unfazed at the sudden incoming chakra. His movements, however, betrayed his calm exterior as he made about the room with haste, swiftly packing all the supplies - which wasn't very much because they were self-sufficient - and grabbed his waterproof black cloak.

"The chakra signatures are familiar," Orochimaru commented as he grasped the ends of his black cloak, in one fluid movement gracefully donning it, hands automatically coming backwards to free his trapped long hair.

Sasuke swung his cloak on in a whirl of black, turning his head slightly to meet Orochimaru's expectant golden gaze. "They do seem annoyingly familiar. Akatsuki don't travel in such large masses do they?"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes in affirmation, quickly striding towards the door, the slightly heavier footsteps behind signaling Sasuke was following. He jumped the entire flight of stairs and threw the key at the owner once he reached the exit, smirking cruelly as it hit him squarely in the forehead that was sure to leave a nasty mark.

At a sudden bright idea, he pivoted directly on the spot, colliding hardly with a firm body and stumbled. Sasuke reflexively caught Orochimaru after the abrupt collision, arms shooting out underneath his cloak to snake around the man's waist in an attempt to steady him.

Orochimaru looked mildly surprised, amber eyes flickering upwards to stare straight into Sasuke's blank gaze, a silent taunt reflecting in his uniquely coloured orbs. The hands encircling his waist were protective, almost possessive as Sasuke strangely remained where he was with no intention of letting go. In the close proximity, he could literally taste the masculine scent that Sasuke smelled strongly of and had the sudden impulse to bury his face into that oh-so spiky mound of hair.

The logical part of Sasuke screamed for him to let go, yet another part of him which he never really acknowledged reveled in the feeling of holding Orochimaru, his hands molding against the curvatures of a narrow hip perfectly as if it had always been destined to stay there.

Villagers passed by curiously, the elderly glancing back at the intimate appearing duo with raised skeptical eyebrows, the horny younger generation ogling shamelessly.

At the exact same time, an unseen magical hammer whacked Orochimaru and Sasuke on the head, both administering their position fully as they shared a fleeting narrowed look. Orochimaru's hands flew straight to his hair in an act of looking occupied, pointedly avoiding Sasuke's gaze to conceal his smug smirk who in turn, retracted his hands to the hidden confinement of his cloak, staring at a rather interesting clump of soil on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, give me your dirty shirt," Orochimaru spoke first, inwardly congratulating himself for sounding demanding and caustic as usual, turning fully to meet Sasuke's face unflinchingly as if nothing happened.

Sasuke took a second to revert back into his old self, soon narrowing his eyes at the abrupt demand of which he didn't approve of at all. "Remember who's in charge, _Orochimaru_," he advised darkly, not impressed by the man ordering him around when he was not entitled to anything.

"Fine, we'll just let them track us then," Orochimaru snapped with an unpleasant twist of his lips.

Sasuke regarded the fierce determination in those rich golden eyes before grunting begrudgingly, hurling his sweaty old white open shirt almost viciously at Orochimaru. It was caught deftly, a triumphant smirk directed his way which only served to infuriate him further.

As they headed briskly to their destination, Orochimaru expertly tore the disgustingly sweat-drenched shirt with his bare hands, sporadically throwing strips of white fabric that smelled heavily of Sasuke around the dense forest.

There was a burst of chakra somewhere near their location, numerous signatures fanning out which translated to one person - Uzumaki Naruto and his _Kage Bunshins,_ no doubt.

"The village isn't very far," Sasuke informed with a sidewards glance, feet routinely kicking off the large branches as they headed towards their destination. "My contact will be meeting at the-"

"Oh, surely not, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru interjected with raised brows, mildly surprised Sasuke knew of such a dark, shady place. "Are you telling me that we are going _there?"_

Sasuke had an annoyed expression, not liking how he was interrupted mid-sentence and was tempted not to answer at all. "Yes, Orochimaru - we are going _there_," he shot back gruffly, irritated about Orochimaru in general. He couldn't shake that blissful feeling of his hands holding Orochimaru, angry at himself for not being able to block out that event as he constantly found himself replaying it again, just imagining the way his hands were splayed perfectly across that narrow hip.

Orochimaru, oblivious to the sensual thoughts concerning himself, stared directly ahead. He licked his lips hungrily, relishing in the thought of an inevitable fight that was bound to occur in _that_ tavern.

He couldn't deny the excitement of setting foot inside _the Den_ again, his recent visit eventful as he had killed a substantial amount of S-class Ninja there.

_The Den, _prepare for the intrusion of Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke!


	7. Tough Customers

Chapter Six - Tough Customers

* * *

"Once I have met with my contact, we leave at once," Sasuke informed quietly as he fixed his black cloak hood, making sure it covered his facial features and body completely. "Understood?"

"Spare me the confirmation," Orochimaru shot back disrespectfully, his eyes flashing dangerously through the obscuring hood. "If you're going to go meet your contact, what am I supposed to do?"

Sasuke pondered the question for a whole minute, debating on whether he should force Orochimaru to follow him inside the Den, or just leave him to wait outside. The chance of him escaping during his short period inside was high and considering the time of night, it would be hard to track him down regardless of the brand enabling him to locate his exact whereabouts.

"Just wait at the bar or something and drink sake, but whatever you do - don't talk to anyone," Sasuke ordered sternly, further pulling down the black waterproof hood.

Orochimaru chuckled quietly, further amused when Sasuke turned directly to send him a cold glare. "I have been there you know, perhaps more times than you have, Sasuke-kun. If anything, you will likely stir up more trouble than I will." Indeed, he had been inside the Den before on several occasions, some for personal reasons to conduct shady deals concerning valuable information on the five great countries, the other times simply for Konoha's benefit when he was still affiliated with them.

It was the shadiest, most dangerous bar in the Shinobi world, attracting renown S-class missing nins from every village and underworld figures. Strangely enough, no hunter-nins or ANBU ever entered the Den, even during times when the place was overrun with rich bounties that were both fresh from the Bingo book or outdated. The last hunter-nin to enter the Den, after blowing his cover, had been subjected to a mindless slaughter conducted by the tavern patrons, more so on the volatile missing-nins.

The hunter-nin's morbid death was an example to the world, showing just what would happen if the wrong crowd attempted to infiltrate their territory again.

Orochimaru's last visit to the Den was eventful to say the least, for upon exiting the tavern, easily two dozens of bodies littered the floor while the walls, dented beyond repair, were simply coated with blood. One of the patrons had attempted to feel him up after witnessing a long strand of silky black hair, thus assuming he was a naive alone woman. The ruffian of course, had died before he hit the floor after foolishly placing a large hand on the Sannin's thigh, the bold movement automatic grounds for death.

Other missing-nins felt the need to set this black haired 'woman' back in her place and had lashed out violently, the alcohol induced patrons spewing nasty profane remarks, some even threatening to partake in forced sexual activities. Orochimaru had disposed of them accordingly, his hood falling in the killing process, standby patrons recognising a Sannin in their midst and had smartly backed away.

It would certainly be different this time coming, simply because Sasuke was accompanying him. The Uchihas were famous throughout the world for their exceptional battle prowess and for their deadly Dōjutsu, the Sharingan enough to frighten the living daylights of even the most vile missing-nins. If they were to be discovered, then trouble would surely ensue, if not more deaths than before as nearly every missing-nin in the shinobi world wished to collect their bounties worth a large portion of prestigious wealth and unfathomable fame.

This of course, would be problematic, as word would spread that he was in the company of Sasuke - regardless unwillingly - and Konoha would have a pandemonium field day, horrified of the reports that two of their genius village traitors were traveling together.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke addressed softly yet still with that authoritative tone, the Sannin turning to acknowledge him with a single dark raised eyebrow, "remember, try not to attract too much attention."

"Hmph." Orochimaru rolled his eyes and continued to walk next to Sasuke briskly, both effortlessly exuding the same powerful, somewhat menacing aura.

From afar, the Den was as he remembered it, not particularly flashy but still managed to draw your attention. It was massive, accommodating for the many S-class criminals, the building one story with the stretching width compensating for its single level.

The exterior wasn't by any means beautifully furnished as one expected for such a famous tavern, the design reflecting the type of crowd that mingled there - dark rusted walls and dirty windows plagued heavily with dust particles. The eerie atmosphere intended to intimidate those who approached it uneasily, but Orochimaru and Sasuke were not worried the slightest, arrogant graceful strides taking them up the few stone steps.

There were no guards or bouncers situated at the wide set door, the thought of entering the tavern a precaution in itself saying 'enter at your own risk'. Orochimaru could just picture what awaited them - conceited missing-nins, drunken bar patrons and idle watchers melded into the inconspicuous corners of the room.

He shifted as they passed the door, satisfied his long mane of hair was concealed underneath his black cloak and that his uniquely coloured eyes were not visible, well, not unless he looked at someone directly.

Just as Sasuke and he simultaneously took a single step inside the room, attention snapped towards them, heads swiveling in their direction. They pretended not to notice, hoods drawn low to conceal their identities as they split up.

Sasuke, spotting his awaiting contact leaning casually against the wall, immediately headed for him, imposing footsteps thudding against the wooden floorboards. Orochimaru took one sweeping glance at the room in general before turning swiftly on his heel, approaching the bar counter in quickly efficient strides.

He was trying to detract attention, yet it seemed people were enraptured with his unknown presence, the burning intense gazes glued to his back signifying how interested people were. He decisively chose a seat that had empty barstools next to it, nonchalantly sitting down onto the wooden stool.

"Sake," Orochimaru drawled lowly, his voice androgynous to the bartender who regarded him curiously with narrowed eyes full of scepticism. When the bartender failed to move, he hissed, "_now_."

A dusty unopened bottle was slapped onto the counter, Orochimaru grimacing at how filthy it was. Those annoying gazes were still directed his way as he picked the bottle up, examining it closely to deem if it was safe enough to drink, even the bartender watching him attentively.

Deciding it was safe, he snapped open the metal cap in a flash, feeling the countless eyes glued to his pure white slender fingers. The first sip of the burning alcohol warmed his throat, the rich liquid coursing throughout his body that alighted fire in its wake as it swirled down into the pits of his stomach. The sake was crisp, tasteful, and slightly bitter - just the way he liked it.

Orochimaru savoured the crisp alcohol and shifted in his seat, eavesdropping on the growls of chatter around him as he focussed hard on his surroundings. His keen hearing enabled him to better listen on snippets of conversations and concentrated on a particular one behind him.

"...yeh, I heard so as well," one man spoke deeply.

"Ya reckon it's bullshit?" another asked profanely, not aware that his voice carried loudly throughout the entire room.

"Na, but it's unbelievable, ne? I mean, how could someone like _him_ just disappear from a country."

Him? Orochimaru took a large sip of his alcoholic beverage, his attention wholly focussed on the rowdy group behind him, all the while wondering of this particular person. Amber eyes widened slightly as a possibility dawned on him, which went unseen by his black cloak. Surely they couldn't be talking about him could they?

"Someone of his calibre is unlikely to disappear on a whim," a sophisticated, more reserved voice sounded quietly. "There must be a hidden reason for his disappearance."

"Ya reckon someone assassinated him?" the man from before asked.

"Assassinate Orochimaru?" a new voice joined in. "I'd like a shot at that." A low growl of agreement followed that prospecting comment.

The man sounded so conceitedly certain that he could pull it off that Orochimaru was tempted to reveal his face, just to witness the reaction that would ensue. Silently laughing, he lifted the half-empty sake bottle and took a long swig, not feeling dizzy at all considering he had drank a considerable amount.

As expected and confirmed by the eavesdropped conversation, his sudden disappearance from Otogakure had travelled exceedingly fast like fire. It had been only a few days since that fateful night in the temporary base, and yet people were talking as if it were the juicy gossip, even between the parties of insolent criminals. He pondered at the state of Otogakure, probably in shambles with prisoners and test-subjects running manically, probably gleefully free from his domineering reign.

Orochimaru darkened his expression, anything but impressed at how a large portion of his dominating power had been taken away in the space of one moment. Even if Sasuke were to remove the Uchiha Curse Seal - which had an extremely low percentile of happening - rebuilding Otogakure from scratch would prove difficult, as he had only achieved it the first time through crafty manipulation. Further effort was required to rouse weak-minded followers, and he could only fathom at the endless hours of scheming.

He shifted uncomfortably in his hard wooden seat, the burning intensity of a single gaze causing goosebumps to form underneath his numerous articles of clothing, chillingly iced water figuratively running down his back.

The looks directed from the lowlifes did not faze him at all, but rather, it was a certain individual singling him out as if he was a target that had him experiencing the faintest stab of fear. Although he could not see who it was, the feeling of assessing eyes studying him from afar was downright unsettling. It was peculiar, as Orochimaru held no fear towards anyone whatsoever, the circumstance completely opposite where he was the personified terror in human form.

For the seemingly endless time spent on waiting for Sasuke's return, Orochimaru sat perched on his barstool, sipping his sake with a refined elegance of a feline as he focussed solely on that individual which he concluded was lounging in the corner of the room who had taken to studying him from a distance.

* * *

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke feigned ignorance of the drawling address of his identity. "You have what I asked for?" he enquired with a authoritative edge, cutting bluntly to the point of this meeting. He disliked meeting in such a dangerous place, but his contact had specifically requested the Den, and Sasuke was obliged to agree in exchange for the given information he hoped was valid.

The cloaked contact emitted a sickeningly evil laugh, almost on par with Orochimaru's raspy chuckle that Sasuke - dare he say it - preferred at the moment. "A little hasty are we?"

"Do not waste my time," Sasuke grounded sharply, attracting some attention. "Give me what I asked for."

"Fine fine," the man agreed reluctantly, judging by his offhanded sigh and behaviour, a gloved hand withdrawing a set of folded documents from his obscuring black cloak. "This is very classified information, and I assure you, it wasn't easy to obtain. I trust you brought along the payment we agreed on, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored him and instead, removed the adhesive seal binding the documents, turning it over with a speculative expression. It was exactly as he requested, a world map with various Akatsuki hideouts plotted sporadically, numerous scarlet circles inked onto the russet coloured paper.

His cloaked contact cleared his throat, shifting against the wall in an attempt to gain attention as he watched Sasuke scan the marked map intently. "My payment?"

A flicker of annoyance passed over Sasuke's face as he looked up from the map, meeting an expectant pair of greedy, money-hungry glinting eyes. "How can I be assured that what you have given me is authentic?" he asked with a narrowed expression. For all he knew, the marked hideouts could be anything and could possibly involve swarms of hunter-nins, a ploy perhaps to collect his rewarding bounty.

"Well, seeing as you have no other resources to provide you with the locations of the Akatsuki bases, the information you have in your hands is your only sense of direction, therefore it is up to you to decide whether or not it is authentic," the contact answered snidely, smugness radiating off his hidden, presumably smirking, face.

Sasuke stood for a moment, furiously contemplating on the pieces of brittle paper in his hands. The man was completely incorrect, as he had one resource that could lead him to the Akatsuki bases, that person being Orochimaru. The question that hung heavily was maddening. Could he trust Orochimaru?

Similar to the maps in his hands, Orochimaru could feed him invalid information which would obstruct his lifelong ambition to find Itachi, the possibility of his death relatively high should he choose to believe whatever rolled off that manipulative tongue. It would surprise him if Orochimaru did exactly that, as the man was unpredictable and would likely jump at the opportune moment. Even right now, Orochimaru could be plotting his downfall, and Sasuke would not even know how to comprehend a course of action as discipline.

Given no other alternative, he would have to confirm with Orochimaru about the information and then decide on what to do, that thought planted firmly in his mind as he pocketed the maps into a secure compartment of his attire.

Sasuke turned away and headed for the cloaked figure perched on the barstool, the straight, elegant posture resembling a regal member of nobility only belonging to Orochimaru. He only managed a few steps before a gloved hand grabbed his arm that attempted to haul him backwards, yet his powerful frame prohibited such a thing, keeping his feet rooted firmly onto the ground.

"What about my payment?" a malevolent voice hissed behind belonging to his contact. "I gave you your information, so where's the money we agreed on?"

Sasuke's eyes began to bleed scarlet as he activated his Sharingan, preparing himself for what he hoped would not involve the whole tavern. In a split second, he whipped around and slammed the annoying man against the tavern wall using sheer brute force, heads turning towards his way as if a magnet had them attracted.

The man opened his mouth to utter a curse, but Sasuke intervened before he could speak and increased the choking pressure. "I will not pay you for you services, as the information you have provided me is neither legitimate nor it is invalid. You have not given me a guarantee of whether or not I should believe the marked circles, therefore payment is not necessary as failure to follow my request is not rewarded."

"I gave you your information," the man spat as he attempted to remove the single hand choking his windpipe, "so give me my damn money!"

"Wrong." Sasuke increased the choking pressure, enough to cause extreme displeasure, but not to the extent of where the man would die. "I asked for information, not potentially fake maps," he pointed out stoically, Sharingan a blazing fire in the midst of a dark, gloomy room.

By now nearly every head had turned to witness the rising argument, even Orochimaru interested in the scene as he half turned on barstool, though he was still fully conscious of that mysterious assessing figure somewhere in the room.

Orochimaru casually lifted one thigh over to the other, skillfully balancing the empty sake bottle on one slender pale finger as he surveyed the scene with hidden amusement. Typical of Sasuke to attract so much attention, his sweeping gaze scanning the tavern, noticing that nearly every eye was trained on the two.

It seemed Sasuke and his contact had settled the dispute as he gave one last slam against the wall for good measure before flinging the man roughly, callous to where he fell crumpled. Orochimaru tilted his head to one side, watching Sasuke with a curved smirk that stretched widely as he met those familiar black orbs.

"And here I thought I would be the centre of attention," Orochimaru remarked smoothly with obvious sarcasm, the empty sake bottle still balanced skillfully on one pale, nimble fingertip.

Sasuke fixed a stony expression, his lips drawn in a straight, tight line as he pulled a barstool roughly, the wooden legs screeching against the floorboards. "My contact may have given me the wrong information," he explained quietly, conscious of the resident eavesdroppers.

"Ah." Orochimaru turned in his barstool to face the wooden counter, forever balancing the empty sake bottle, surprisingly enough the clear glass container not swaying the slightest.

A heavy thud of footsteps behind them drew their attention, and Sasuke slowly turned his head to stare through the black hood that partially obscured his vision while Orochimaru merely glanced indifferently over his shoulder. Two sets of eyes narrowed at the appearance of two disgustingly beefy, brawny missing-nins that headed straight for them.

Since Sasuke was seated next to Orochimaru, that left a spare barstool next to him, and he cursed his damn luck. One of the missing-nins swaggered over to the vacated seat, plopping his heavy frame after a relentless stare of the Sannin, hungry eyes roaming up and down in lusty appreciation.

Orochimaru gave a sickened sneer, the missing-nin only catching a set of unbelievably white teeth complete with two jagged, prominent fangs. He was not deterred though, whatever his brain consisting of ignoring the warning threat as he leaned forward, nonchalantly set an elbow on the counter and reached out, placing a large hand onto Orochimaru's right thigh.

Sasuke's emotionless face hardened instantly, a muscle in his taut jaw clenching tightly as he ground his pearly whites together, only just reigning in his anger to sever that filthy hand. Again, that strange possessive nature crept in, slowly pumping adrenaline in his veins as he glared at that hand resting on Orochimaru's right thigh. Sharingan activated without him registering it, his hand grasping the handle of his katana tightly, chakra beginning to fluctuate malevolently as the urge to wring the person's neck escalated rapidly.

Orochimaru mirrored Sasuke's livid appearance, slitted eyes narrowing dangerously, the balancing sake bottle coming down, and he caught it at the last second. This is exactly what happened last time, and as much as he wanted to rip that hand off, he paid heed to Sasuke's words on the topic of drawing attention. So, when he hissed, "Get your hands off me," it was a soft, controlled order as opposed to the manic snarl he wanted nothing more than to spew.

"I don't think so," the missing-nin responded arrogantly with a smug smile, his hand creeping downwards delving deeper onto Orochimaru's thigh. "Your pretty soft for a man huh?"

A low serpentine hiss escaped Orochimaru's lips as those fingers began to stroke, digging into the side of his thigh just near the middle. "If you value your pitiful life, then remove your hand from where it doesn't belong," he ordered softly, raspy venom drenching his words.

The man laughed, oblivious to the knowledge that his death was inevitable. "I don't take well to threats, especially one coming from a guy like you."

Sasuke, after witnessing those disgusting fingers beginning to knead the private area of Orochimaru's thigh, snapped in a fit of rage overcome by possessiveness. In the blink of an eye, he materialised directly behind Orochimaru, his hand shooting out with unprecedented speed to grasp the offending wandering fingers.

He didn't know what drew the attention. Perhaps, it was the bone splintering crack that reverberated throughout the room, or maybe the pained yowl of the missing-nin - not that he cared. Despite not having a sadistic nature, he found the crunching of bone deeply satisfying as he crushed the man's hand with every mustered force in his body. "Don't touch what isn't yours," Sasuke stated with dark conviction as he pulled the man backwards towards the ground before kneeing him, right in the section of his abdomen.

Said man went flying into the air, crashing and denting the floorboard, causing splintered wood to fly in all directions. The missing-nin's partner jumped from his seat, running at Sasuke snarling obscenities which - sadly - only drew more attention.

Sasuke ducked swiftly at a wide-set punch, tripping the man using a sweeping leg. What he didn't anticipate however, was the man falling forwards and Sasuke made a sharp sidewards dash out of the way, his black hood falling down in the process.

A curving smirk overtook Orochimaru's lips as he idly observed on the scene, tuning in just in time to hear the loud exclamations of 'Uchiha Sasuke!'. Complete, utter pandemonium followed that; surprised gasps sounding throughout the room with one after the other, drunken patrons rising to the occasion brandishing shattered glass sake bottles. The other half of the tavern consisting of sober nins unsheathed their dazzling katanas, even the silent crowd that normally watched others from a distance relishing in the prospect of collecting such an amassed bounty.

Everyone wanted a piece of the fabled Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the legendary Uchiha clan, and it so laughably showed as they charged at him. Orochimaru remained sitting on the barstool as he observed the throng of chaos amusedly, his golden eyes locked onto Sasuke's powerful frame as he watched the man fend off opponents with relative ease.

If this was the reaction of discovering someone such as Sasuke in the room, then Orochimaru fathomed at how his identity would be taken.

Orochimaru was tempted to merely watch the scene unfold, but the consequence of not assisting Sasuke caused him to drop the idea entirely. He had an obligation to Sasuke now, and was expected to help, otherwise the flaring pain from the brand would be experienced a third time.

Sasuke held an irritated expression as he fought the entire tavern, continually weaving through the endless execution of fists and kicks aimed his way. If he knew his presence would cause such chaos, then he definitely would not have consented to meet in such a criminal infested place.

Numerous opponents dropped out cold onto the creaking floorboards as he intentionally avoided killing them, instead utilizing the fabricated handle of his katana to cause multiple concussions. Despite his title of being a S-class missing-nin, Sasuke was not a merciless killer, preferring less violence over mindless bloodshed.

The tavern numbers were gradually thinning, hard thuds filling the vicinity accompanied by pained groans and roars of battle fervor. Sasuke employed that characteristic emotionless, bordering on bored facial expression, his lips drawn into a neutral line with level dark eyebrows.

His expression however, changed slightly as he felt swift movement behind him, an incredibly long stream of midnight-spun silken hair brushing over his shoulder, gently tickling his cheek. Sasuke glanced briefly over his shoulder, astonished to see Orochimaru making short work of the surrounding opponents using an array of taijutsu and Kusanagi. The black cloak was discarded, allowing everyone - who was still alive that is - to register his identity.

Orochimaru was helping him?

Along with his own befuddlement, people gasped dramatically, the missing-nins taking distancing steps backwards from the sudden, most unexpected appearance of a Sannin in the room.

Sasuke, rendered dumbfounded from the knowledge of Orochimaru assisting him willingly, ended up nearly getting battered by a flying fist, just narrowly ducking at the last second. He schooled his features in a matter of seconds, transferring weight to both palms as he stayed in a handstand position. With both palms planted against the floor, he navigated a short distance from his original spot and brought his legs back and forth, kicking the tavern patrons with exceptional speed.

Meanwhile, he shot short glances at Orochimaru upside down, Sharingan encompassing orbs flickering to read his opponent's movements before straying back to the lithe, strongly slithering resembling body. He was still surprised at the given help, but successfully kept his emotions in check. It was certainly new to witness Orochimaru willingly partaking in the spectacle of fighting, as normally Sasuke had to use a method of persuasion in order to gain compliance, either through his Sharingan or the activation of the brand.

A pair of highly amused amber eyes met Sasuke's before they broke off, simultaneously shifting positions on either side of the room. The opponents were disposed of quickly and efficiently, Sasuke and Orochimaru standing in the midst of both alive - yet unconscious - and gutted missing-nins with perfect, perspiration free appearances.

The tavern however, was in a state of complete disarray, the repair costs probably adding up to a small fortune. Aside from the many bodies littering the creaking floorboards, blood stained the dented walls, a combination of the standard shinobi weapons embedded deeply into cracked walls where various missing-nins had been thrown against.

Orochimaru stowed Kusanagi in his usual fashion and strode over to the deserted bar with calculated steps, doing his best to avoid all the hindering bodies of lowlifes barring his way. He grasped the collar of his black waterproof cloak that lay draped over the bar, casually slipping the material over his usual attire.

He turned to stare fully at Sasuke, capturing an intent, almost curious gaze that no longer swirled with those three deadly black tomoes. "You helped me," Sasuke stated slowly after a long period of relentless, silent staring. "Why?"

"Why what, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru repeated as he freed his trapped long hair. "Why did I help you? Well, of course, I thought it was logical. This _gift_," he drawled with mock emphasis, lifting his left hand to tap lightly against the concealed brand, "has forcefully given me an obligation to you, therefore despite my wishes to have watched you be slaughtered amongst the throng of imbeciles, I was compelled to assist you."

Sasuke blinked, a wounded look flashing over his features as he surveyed Orochimaru closely after hearing the intentional cruel words spoken at is expense. They were the same as the common nasty remarks uttered on a daily basis, so why did he feel slightly hurt after hearing that particular statement? He regained that arrogant air and scoffed a condescending, "Hmph," as he passed Orochimaru on the way out of the tavern.

Orochimaru followed Sasuke with the usual bored, slightly irritated downcast of an expression, gliding over the dump of bodies near the exit.

Neither of them seemed to notice the single cloaked figure melded in an inconspicuous corner of the room, a pair of indefinable black eyes following the exiting backs of Orochimaru and Sasuke. It was only when the duo had left did the mysterious figure remove the concealment jutsu, shiny raven hair coming into view followed by two prominent diagonal scars - a man handsome as sin with the added touch of darkness.

Uchiha Itachi had seen everything and his plans had taken a drastic change.


	8. Sharing is Caring

**A/N: **Still got heaps to post.**  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Sharing is Caring

* * *

A cold, breezy air swept through the two figures walking along the village dirt path, both wearing black cloaks that fluttered at their legs.

Sasuke was doing his best not to yawn, as expressing tiredness was a sign of weakness of succumbing to fatigue, but he was failing miserably.

"Tired are we, Sasuke-kun?" a sarcastic drawling voice floated to his perception, that androgynous silken tone belonging only to one man.

Too tired to direct a glare, Sasuke merely answered using his monosyllable, "Hn," and lifted his right hand, casually tousling his short tinted blue spiky strands.

It was late, darkness shadowing their every footstep as they blindly searched around for a suitable inn to stay for the night. Much to Sasuke's displeasure, they had been forced to flee from the previous village of which the Den resided as word had spread of how the entire tavern had been liquidated. That of course, had been problematic in itself, as the gossip had presumably reached nearly every village, Konoha likely being one of the first receivers of juicy information.

So here they were in a random village, lazily searching around for some inn of which they hadn't even come close to finding. Groaning quietly, Sasuke forced his body to walk, footsteps cumbersome and somewhat dragging as he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the ground. He shot a brief glance at the man strolling next to him, grimacing darkly at how Orochimaru was getting along quite fine, lengthy strides flawlessly graceful, almost as if he was gliding along like a damn hovering ghost.

Fucking snake.

Technically, it wasn't Orochimaru's fault that Sasuke had taken out the entire tavern nearly all by himself, but he still blamed the Sannin all the same. That foolish emotion was to blame as well, the strange impulsive feeling of being possessive a reason for his temporary bursting anger. At the time, his high priority was to get that lowlife's wandering hand off Orochimaru's inner thigh, and he had totally disregarded all consequences of forcefully doing what he wanted.

"Finally."

Sasuke jolted from his musings at that familiar smooth voice, long slender fingers suddenly grabbing his wrist that were surprisingly secure considering how elegantly built they were. His tired state allowed it and so he didn't protest as he was inconsiderately hauled up flights of stairs, strangely enough liking the feeling of Orochimaru touching him.

Again, at the flooding thoughts that concerned Orochimaru, Sasuke blamed his fatigue, firmly stating to himself that his brain was malfunctioning because of his current state. He was dragged to a halt upon entering a reception table, the bright illuminating lights rousing him awake a tiny bit.

"Two rooms," Orochimaru demanded with a sharp glint in his eye, letting his free hand tap rhythmically on the wooden counter as he waited for the old woman to hasten.

There was a pause full of tension.

"I'm sorry, sir," the woman informed quietly in a mere squeak, clearly intimidated by the imposing figure of Orochimaru, "we don't have any vacancy."

Orochimaru hissed in frustration. They had travelled relentlessly for an inn, had finally found one, and yet the place didn't have any accommodation. What kind of unorganised, crappy establishment was this? "If you did not have any vacancy, then the sign outside would have said this inn was full – unless you are purposely trying to not provide us with any rooms," he finished snappishly, eyes narrowed with scepticism as his fingers rapped against the wooden counter faster, his impatience evident.

"O-hh, umm," the woman stammered apologetically, "I meant, sir, that we don't have two rooms available, only one room. We can give you one room at the least, unless you want to search for another inn."

"How far is the next inn?" Orochimaru enquired instead, leaning closer over the counter in an attempt to further intimidate.

The woman pondered the question before answering, "I'm afraid the next inn is in the neighbouring village, sorry."

"That's fine then, we'll just go find–"

"We'll take the room," Sasuke interjected abruptly, ignoring the murderous glare directed his way from Orochimaru who looked displeased from being interrupted. The woman glanced nervously at the two, expecting a bicker to follow from the glare full of killing intent, yet nothing happened. She hastened to obey, shuffling around her reception desk to locate the key to the single vacant room. Placing the key on the counter, she accepted the required roll of notes from Sasuke with a small timid smile, saying, "Enjoy your stay."

It was Sasuke's turn to grab Orochimaru's wrist as the man stood rooted to the spot after he had retrieved the key. "Come on," he ordered with a small tug of the wrist as he was too tired to yank, Orochimaru complying after a second of hesitation, reluctantly allowing himself to be guided through the inn.

"And just what do you think you're doing Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru questioned softly, Sasuke instantly registering the danger that accompanied with such a quiet tone.

"I am making decisions since I am in charge," Sasuke answered indifferently as he navigated through the inn, using Orochimaru's wrist to drag him along. "I am, after all in charge, unless you have forgotten..."

Orochimaru kept his tongue in check, refusing to rise up from that deliberate goading bait. Arrogant little prick, he remarked silently to himself, tempted to retract his wrist from Sasuke's grip as an act of defiance. The consequence of disobedience, however, was the activation of the Uchiha brand and so he chose to keep his silence over self-inflicted pain. Yes, self-inflicted in a sense that it would be his fault if Sasuke activated the brand, simply because he was being refusing to cooperate.

He took to the action of glaring at Sasuke's back, scowling at how the man dragged him around like a possession, even going so far as to keeping a physical hold for good measure.

They reached their room in a matter of seconds, Sasuke inserting the key giving a single twist, the 'click' signifying it was open. He strode inside slowly, Sharingan activated to search for potential traps, soon finding nothing after a quick yet efficient scan of the room.

Orochimaru glanced past Sasuke's broad shoulder, the scowl deepening sourly as he eyed the double bed occupying the center of the room. He wondered if the old hag had done this deliberately, setting them up with one bed knowing that they would have to sleep their _together._

Strolling over to the bed, he paused at the edge of one side, facing the adjoining bathroom directly. "There is one bed," he stated with exceptional emotional control, repressing the wild prospect of making a scene about their sleeping arrangement.

Sasuke, in the act of heading for the bathroom, glanced over his shoulder, instantly meeting a smouldering golden gaze. "So?" he responded blandly, removing the black waterproof cloak off his built body and deposited it on top of the dresser conveniently situated near him.

"What do mean 'so'?" Orochimaru asked angrily with tightly crossed arms. "Do you, even under any circumstances involving a life-threatening situation, honesty think I would to consent to sleeping with you?"

Sasuke felt mildly insulted at that and almost whipped around to force Orochimaru to take those words back. He didn't know why, but there was a twinge of underlying hurt following that blunt cruel remark. Since when did Orochimaru have such an effect on him?

He reverted back to his usual self quickly, employing an icy expression as he turned around to face Orochimaru fully. "You either sleep with me, or sleep on the floor," he informed in a few words as possible, observing how Orochimaru's face twisted with cold fury and he half-expected the man to leap across the short distance of the room to strangle him.

A long strained silence followed full of narrowed eyes on both accounts, the murderous glares being directed enough to evoke outright panic if the two were anyone else.

"Fine," Orochimaru snapped with a nasty snarl, walking over to the double bed and depositing himself on the heavenly soft mattress. He could feel the amused pair of eyes fixated on his body but pointedly ignored it, Sasuke's presence leaving the room after another moment of silence.

After hearing the soft sounds of running water, he released the crossed arms over his chest, letting them fall idly by his sides as he stared up at the boring, blandly white coloured ceiling. He let loose a heavy sigh, moving his head slightly against the plump pillow near the headboard to accustom a better, more comfortable position.

Sharing a bed with Sasuke.

Orochimaru didn't know why it sounded so unappealing and enticing at the same time. The physical attraction was there, had always existed since their first encounter in the Forest of Death, the gravitational pull towards Sasuke's beautiful, now mature body evident as he often relished in the very thought, yet somehow he also found himself shuddering at merely thinking of lying beside him.

It wasn't just the brand, he mused depressingly – it was a whole myriad of things...but when it came down to it, the matter was simple. Sasuke was a bastard.

He shifted his position to lie on his stomach, burying his face into the softness of the pillow as he contemplated on everything. Now would be a perfect time to make another escape attempt, but he soon abandoned the whole idea. Even if he managed to escape from the inn, Sasuke would ruthlessly hunt him to the ends of the earth – of that Orochimaru was dead certain. The seal branded near his shoulder didn't help either, instinctively reaching a single hand upwards to trace the Uchiha mark as he always did when thinking about it.

The running shower stopped abruptly as soon as he touched it, Orochimaru automatically stiffening, bracing himself for a repeat of what happened in Sasuke's room back in the temporary base.

As expected, the bathroom door banged open protesting loudly on its hinges, but this time, their roles were reversed entirely.

Sasuke stood at the doorway on high alert; Sharingan already activated that zeroed in on Orochimaru's sprawled bed figure, narrowing further at noticing the fingers touching the brand. He stood in all of his naked glory, save for the fluffy white towel draped low across his waist, but he might as well have not worn anything at all.

Orochimaru, before he could stop himself, let his amber eyes wander hungrily over Sasuke's perfectly sculpted body, appreciatively drinking in the glistening, slightly pale skin shining magnificently from the plastered crystal clear water. Sasuke wasn't exaggeratedly buff nor was he agilely lithe like himself, but rather somewhat in the middle, lean yet muscled at the same time.

It was the first time he had seen Sasuke naked and he was entranced, wholly spellbound by the sheer power radiating from him. It was unbelievable to think that this near naked man was a mere child only three years ago, not yet developed having a stockier frame, accurately describable as athletic.

He felt the sudden foolish urge to spring up from his position, stalk straight over to Sasuke, and run his hands all over that breathtaking body, imagining the taut feeling of those well-developed muscles of which he was partially responsible for.

All that physical endurance of his harsh training had paid off, Orochimaru thought with a smug smirk, remembering the regime of training he had specifically designed to train Sasuke. He had great potential which had been harnessed, the result standing a short distance away, an alien feeling welling up inside his chest.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke demanded bluntly as he took a step into the bedroom, unaware of the effect he was casting over Orochimaru.

Orochimaru snapped his attention to Sasuke's dripping face, feeling yet another impulse to reach out and delve his fingers into that oh-so spiky tinted blue hair. The dark strands dripped profusely, only adding to the captivating effect as it shone with a healthy shine, whatever product Sasuke used definitely doing its job.

Then, in one crashing second, Orochimaru regained his temporary lost sanity, feeling utterly foolish for staring at Sasuke in such an obvious appreciative manner. He settled into a comfortable cross legged position on the bed before meeting expectant, high alert Sharingan orbs. "I was merely touching the brand," he answered smoothly, tone insinuating he had done nothing wrong.

For a few seconds, Sasuke stared unblinkingly back, trying to determine whether or not that was another lie. Orochimaru was practically the inventor of malicious lies, yet Sasuke was learning, each passing moment spent with the sannin enabling him to understand a bit more of what created him. After a critical assessment, finding nothing deceitful in the man's face, he concluded that no, Orochimaru was not lying, strangely enough that inward statement brightening his mood – only just.

He turned swiftly on his back into the bathroom, retrieved his clothes and padded back out, acknowledging Orochimaru with indifference. "I have finished showering," Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his tinted blue hair, cold droplets of water spraying onto the floor.

Orochimaru threw him a backwards glance before disappearing into the bathroom, carelessly shutting the door with a quick snap of his foot.

Sasuke withdrew a scroll from his cloak pocket lying on the dresser, placing a chakra-concentrated palm onto the seal kanji. A set of comfortable clothes poofed into existence consisting of a folded navy blue shirt and black cotton pants. From memory, he recalled sealing these set of clothes during his affiliation with Otogakure, preparing himself for the journey of chasing Itachi.

Speaking of which, he still had to work out a plan of action concerning Itachi with Orochimaru. He was anticipating of what Orochimaru would make of the marked maps, half-expecting a lie of some sort which made him feel slightly downcast, regardless of the man's deceitful nature.

Sighing, he untied the white towel around his waist, a pool of drenched material scattering near his bare feet as he changed into the comfortable sleeping clothes. He was still fatigued, but kept in mind the pending discussion and therefore remained awake.

Sasuke withdrew the obtained thin paper documents from the inside pocket of his cloak before walking over to the double bed, stabilising a cross-legged position on the soft mattress as he waited impatiently for Orochimaru to make an appearance. While he waited, he thought of the mattress beneath him, the cruel words spoken by Orochimaru echoing in his ears. It mattered not, he informed himself silently, as he already knew Orochimaru would sleep in the same bed – reluctantly, might he add.

He felt strangely fond towards the prospect, and yet he couldn't understand why. Perhaps it was because Orochimaru was his only subordinate, thus being his only company, therefore he was unknowingly becoming attached to the only source of human contact. No, he answered to himself finding that explanation inaccurate. Deep down, there was this other reason which tied in with his alternate nature of being possessive, but the core reason was still a mystery.

The sound of the bathroom door opening alerted his attention, Sasuke tilting his head sidewards to discern the hazy figure clouded by hot steam, even the temperature from it reaching his bare forearms. He found disappointment sinking into the pits of his stomach as Orochimaru walked out wearing clothes – a purple shirt with black cotton pants. One side of him had been looking forward to seeing Orochimaru naked again, the last time being that fleeting moment in the bathroom in the temporary two week base.

Despite it being relatively long ago, he could still picture that ethereally white sinuous body, a flash of Orochimaru standing there with his figure half-turned amongst the hot steam awakening a certain heat to his lower regions.

Damn hormones.

Still, Orochimaru looked appealing even _with _clothes, haughty appearance refreshed, that unbelievably pale skin so pure and untouched. The flowing mass of midnight streams shone dazzlingly, framing high white cheekbones, while a pleasant fragrance emitted from his hair that smelt of luscious fruit and tantalisingly sweet honey. Sasuke loathed sweet things on principle, yet that wafting smell was a strange exception and he could not form an explanation for it.

Orochimaru, after seeing Sasuke's quizzical look regarding his clothes, answered with a small smirk, "I found the clothes sealed in the scroll pocketed in the cloak you gave me."

"Hn." Sasuke watched Orochimaru discard the used towel, shooting him a silent command to sit on the double bed where the maps were placed. "I need to hear your opinion on something," he informed vaguely, remaining expressionless at the two dark raised eyebrows.

Sasuke waited until Orochimaru had found a comfortable position – which so happened to be completely opposite to his own, an elegant sort of posture with a thigh placed over the other – before cracking down to the matter at hand. "Tell me whether this information is authentic or not."

Orochimaru scowled at the command that strongly contradicted the earlier request of asking for his opinion, but soon dropped the unpleasant look as a set of documents were held out. He regarded them curiously and began unfolding the russet-coloured paper. It was a world map, that assumption proven correct as he spotted the five great ninja villages marked on the map.

Whilst staring down at the paper, Sasuke's finger came into view, pointing and explaining that the red circular markings supposedly indicated where the Akatsuki hideouts were. It suddenly occurred to him at what Sasuke was asking, and he had a mental debate on whether he should lie, or simply tell the truth.

His photographic memory was so sharp that if needed, he could mark all the Akatsuki bases blindfolded, though that was not the case. Examining it closely, he immediately noticed that this map was completely useless, the Akatsuki hideouts not even close to where the red markings were.

But should he tell Sasuke this? This could be used to his advantage and all he needed to do was confirm that the information was correct, though he still had doubts of whether or not Sasuke would believe him.

"So," he started in a haughty voice, slowly bringing his gaze upwards to stare at Sasuke, "you want my 'opinion' do you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke studied Orochimaru closely, trying hard to distinguish anything that slipped. "Yes," he answered cautiously. Then he spotted it, the slightest change of expression with that pensive dark brooding glint shining in those incandescent amber orbs.

Orochimaru decided yes, that in order to increase his chances at freedom, he would lie and feed incorrect information. He opened his mouth to answer, but Sasuke intervened before any words could roll off his tongue.

"Don't bother lying to me, Orochimaru," Sasuke stated sternly, aware of the pending lie that would have been said. "I have considered your request for freedom after we kill Itachi, but now I am beginning to regret it, seeing as you choose to defy me regularly."

Orochimaru's face twisted into an unimpressed scowl, both brows lowering to the point of where his eyes appeared to be tiny serpent slits. How the hell had Sasuke known? "Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me at how you assume things, _Sasuke-kun,_" he shot back in a deceptively calm voice, pronouncing the Uchiha's name more sultrier than usual.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke started with such supercilious confidence, "you cannot fool me."

"I have no reason to fool anyone – especially someone as arrogant, egotistical and ungrateful as yourself," Orochimaru snapped venomously, eyes alight with blazing fury that glinted to be released.

Sasuke frowned, hands freezing against the map that only needed to travel a few inches in order to grasp long pale fingers. "Ungrateful," he repeated with a confused, slightly angry face, the expression sharpening as he contemplated on the meaning of those words.

"Yes, ungrateful," Orochimaru answered waspishly. "I have trained you over the three years of which you promised me your body in exchange for power, yet I have received nothing in return, other than a damn brand that is anything _but_ recognition for my assistance."

Sasuke remained transiently unresponsive, intently assessing Orochimaru's seething face that promised a thousand morbid deaths. "I would have obtained power regardless," he replied in an attempt to justify his actions, trying to displace the tiniest stab of guilt settling in his gut that he speculated was a first.

"Oh, but that is where you are so very, _very_ wrong Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smiled in a sickeningly saccharine fashion, eyes shining brightly that insinuated he knew something Sasuke didn't. "Do you honestly think you would have matured into the man you are now without me – a heartless, ruthless avenger? Would Konoha have given you such power that I only was able to give?"

He paused, allowing the words to sink into Sasuke's brain whose attention was wholly focussed. "You are an avenger, Sasuke-kun – a man who lives for revenge and nothing more," Orochimaru said softly. "You wanted power, and I gave it to you whereas Konoha had limited your abilities. You were second-best to Naruto-kun, but with _me_, I am certain you and that insolent brat would now be on completely different levels."

The words processed quickly, Sasuke finding no rebuttal to such true, if not manipulatively spoken words. They intended to evoke guilt, the very thing churning deeply in his gut that pushed to give compensation. He was aware of what Orochimaru was aiming for but wasn't prepared to grant him it yet, as they still had an objective to do. "We still have a mission to do, therefore I cannot let you go," he voiced his thoughts stoically, concealing all emotions.

Orochimaru sneered at that. "I will get my rightful freedom one way or another and when I do," he paused for the climactic dramatic effect, "there will be no one to help you, Sasuke-kun, no one but yourself and you will be _alone._"

_Alone._

Sasuke inhaled sharply at that single ringing word, finding it terrifying just to be thinking about which was saying something as he was immune to most things. It was daunting, the thought of being alone, ostracised with no human contact or comfort conjuring never before felt emotions. He wasn't one for company, yet the human nature of him required people to be around him, and the only person currently consisting of his travelling company was Orochimaru.

He simply stared at the person in question, immersing himself in the notion as he met those familiar slitted gold eyes. Orochimaru had become a daily nuisance for him through the pointed displays of defiance, whiplash remarks and such, yet Sasuke had found him entertaining at the same time. The Sannin was, after all, his only company – even refreshing at times with the witty remarks that no one would dare utter.

Orochimaru sighed at the following silence and picked up the map, glancing down at with a sceptical expression. "Whoever gave you this map was quite certain that you would not seek clarification," he commented, a sudden smirk curling at his lips as he continued smugly, "but lucky for you, Sasuke-kun, I conveniently happen to remember the locations of all the Akatsuki hideouts."

Sasuke jerked slightly at the continuation of their discussion, eager to hear Orochimaru's opinion on the matter as he waited impatiently. Two dark eyebrows were raised amusedly in response, and a flicker of annoyance passed over his features. "Well?" he demanded authoritatively, expecting an answer.

Orochimaru widened his smirk as he leaned forward, placing the map onto the bed sidewards so they both could read it properly. "See this?" he asked, pointing to a red circular mark lying somewhere along Konoha's border. "This is, in fact, a deserted canyon that has barely enough resources for one to survive. I have been there on a mission once and it was a highly unpleasant experience."

After processing the information instantly, Sasuke felt a rush of hatred towards his contact whom he should have killed earlier. He pointed to a red circle relatively close to the previous one, tracing the crimson marking as he enquired about it.

"That one, Sasuke-kun, is a small village lying on the outskirts of the path leading to the desert bordering Suna," Orochimaru explained as he leaned forward to better see the map.

Sasuke's expression gradually changed as Orochimaru corrected what the red markings indicated, turning from a scowl, to a grimace, and so on. To think that he was about to pay his contact, when in fact all the provided information was worthless, not even classified as information anymore as it had no relevance to the locations of the Akatsuki bases whatsoever.

"How can you know all this?" Sasuke questioned curiously, wondering how much Orochimaru knew of the world's geographical terrain and global locations.

Orochimaru smirked smugly. "I happen to know a lot of everything, Sasuke-kun, even the tiniest insignificant details of this map."

Sasuke refrained from complimenting the man's extensive knowledge, deciding at the last second that it would only boost the already sizable ego. It turned out that Orochimaru was useful for every need, catering for the much-needed aid in battle, relations to Akatsuki and accumulated information on perhaps any topic he could think of. His expectations for the Sannin's assistance had been exceeded greatly – with the exception of the sporadic moments involving disobedience, nasty remarks and, on occasion, violence.

Prior to branding Orochimaru, he had speculated that the Uchiha Curse seal would be activated more than a few times, yet he hadn't been required to utilise it on a daily basis. It somewhat brightened his irritated mood, the hatred formed from the useless maps simmering to the point of where he was strangely neutral, somewhat content.

"Where is the closest Akatsuki hideout from our location?" Sasuke queried as he shifted to remove the numb needles affecting his legs, suddenly noticing now that Orochimaru and he had been sitting on the double bed for quite some time.

Orochimaru traced his gliding fingers over the map, quickly locating where they were currently staying. "An Akatsuki hideout should be relatively close to here near Earth Country," he informed with a slightly furrowed expression, registering the terrain and territory of that specific area. "Earth Country is know for its rough terrain, so be prepared for rocky ground all the way through."

At the affirming, "Hn," he rolled his eyes, unflinchingly meeting Sasuke's unwavering gaze. The once calm, comfortable air that had settled around them as they sat together on the double bed to converse vanished, replaced with thick unbearable tension. It was blithely obvious at the reasons of their silent moment, their discussion concerning the plan to locate Itachi already set in motion, anticipation saturating the entire room as the duo stared at each other.

Orochimaru was the first to break away from their pointless staring contest, reaching over to the small bedside table to deposit the map – he should have disposed of them in the bin outside but his uncharacteristic laziness overpowered all actions. He retreated back to his previous spot, automatically moistening his lips with his tongue as he suddenly noticed how dry and brittle they felt.

"I suggest we both get some rest," Sasuke broke through the impossibly unbearable silence in a perfectly controlled voice, burying all the wild thoughts using the flat, demanding tone he employed frequently.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke begin to draw back the thick blanket, the anticipation turning into an amused smirk at the sheer nonchalance. How very typical. He slid gracefully off the bed and crossed his arms in an impatient fashion, waiting silently as he observed Sasuke's deft movements.

He remained standing as Sasuke settled himself comfortably into the double bed, the expectant, taunting hard gaze directed his way not to his liking. The bed, with the sheets drawn backwards invitingly was pure temptation, even more so at the virile man occupying it and he had a short debate before breaking away from his position, closing the distance with graceful long strides.

With obvious caution did Orochimaru slide onto the bed, senses sharp and acute as he though an upcoming full-scale battle would occur any second. The double bed was slightly smaller than he expected and he speculated at how the establishment had been full, the accommodation rather typical for your average inn.

In the act of trying to find a comfortable lying down position, he accidentally placed his hand on something pleasantly warm, firm and sturdy, his sensitive fingertips feeling the immediate movement of taut muscle underneath.

Sasuke froze at the light weight set on his left thigh, every muscle in his body going rigid. "Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru rasped next to him in a different tone, the absence of malice and sarcasm making him freeze as he found it enticing, the purr so soft and suave. He waited for something, anything to happen, but after a tense filled moment full of sharp intakes of breath and racing anticipation, nothing happened.

At the feeling of Orochimaru lethargically retracting his hand, he wanted _so_ badly to grab those slender pale fingers to conform them against his thigh again, and nearly did if not for his last second decision not to. He mentally groaned and risked a glance from the corner of his eyes, watching Orochimaru twist his lithe body into a side position so the man's back was facing him, sweet smelling raven hair pooling magnificently around on the bed in long streams.

He relaxed somewhat, releasing the held breath he hadn't even registered on keeping in his mouth that had gone suddenly dry. Sasuke centered his thoughts clearly, planning out their schedule of traveling for tomorrow before resting his eyes, lying down on the bed facing the ceiling letting loose a soft sigh. He had a restless moment prior to falling asleep, wondering why Orochimaru, the man sleeping soundly next to him, had disappointed him so much by withdrawing that hand from his thigh.


	9. Discipline

**A/N: **...one down, plenty more to go!**  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Discipline

* * *

The dulcet chirping of birds roused one sleep ridden occupant in the bedroom, a figure having dark, almost black hair uniquely tinged with a navy blue sheen grumbling a string of incoherent phrases at the wakening call.

Sasuke remained where he was, feeling uncharacteristically lazy; the comfortable heat engulfing the front of his body mainly responsible for his desire to stay buried underneath the warmth of the covering blanket. He instinctively pulled the source of heavenly heat closer, relishing in the prominent musky allure that invaded his nostrils, his sensory receptors imprinting the irresistible scent. It smelt distinctly different to what he was accustomed to, and it seemed he couldn't get enough of it as he drew the bundle of warmth more snugly into his frame.

Whatever this incredible heat consisted of was surprisingly flexible, Sasuke noting how it melded smoothly into deep curve of his arched forward body, his legs encasing something that just seemed to fit in accordance to a jigsaw puzzle. He did not anticipate the bundle moving in such a human manner, so when it did try to shift away over to the other side of the bed, he acted purely on impulsive instinct, tightening his encircling arms around it securely, adamant on enjoying the warming sensation coursing throughout his body.

Fine strands of silken mass tickled his serene face as he held onto the immense heat, the musky allure bursting with such strong empowering fragrance that it caused his nostrils to flare, mouth parting ever so slightly in a silent sigh.

Sasuke was definitely enjoying where he was, not acclimatised to waking up with something in his arms, the unworldly occurrence only fueling his desire to delve deeper and he resolved with infallible conviction to hold onto it just a bit longer. It was a new experience for him as time spent in Otogakure had involved waking up alone into damp, darkened rooms, no company present over the three year journey for power.

His perception sharpened as he laid there, the melodic chorus of twittering birds somewhere relatively close sounding clearer, the loose, slippery feeling in his inactively used muscles gradually ebbing away. The identity of whatever melded snugly into his torso became increasingly questionable as he listened to the soft background sounds, strangely enough, the barely audible rhythmic pants coming from in front of him resembling one's slumbering breathing.

Breathing?

As realisation sank in, Sasuke's eyelids flew open, his obsidian eyes absent with the usual bored indifference that instead reflected pure shock-horror. The spasms of astonishment wracked his entire entity, shooting all the way up through his arms that remained wrapped around something that _breathed_, the slight movement rising against his bare forearms steadily going up and down.

He couldn't even move a muscle, arms solidly rigid with his curved back completely frozen, even his legs – which were resting on what he suspected was another pair of legs – could not and would not move despite the screaming voices blaring throughout his head that was fit to burst from the overwhelming orders.

The awkwardness of their lying positions caused his mouth to dry, a massive unseen lump forming in his throat, prohibiting speech entirely.

Sometime during the night, they had both shifted closer – more so on Sasuke's part – who was lying on his side nearer towards Orochimaru's half, but he was too proud to admit such a thing. Orochimaru must be a deep sleeper – either that or he had simply not been bothered that his back had molded fittingly into the delve of Sasuke's body. Their entwined limbs were positioned so that Sasuke was doing a variation of cradling and cuddling, a thigh resting on another leg that did not belong to him, both arms wrapped securely around the other man's stomach in what looked protective and possessive gesture at the same time.

Sasuke, finally regaining his composure, scuttled backwards to remove himself from the intimate position, only to freeze in trepidation as something caught his keen eye. Orochimaru's black silken strands of hair that had previously brushed over his cheek had settled, a pool of shimmering mass flowing downwards seemingly endlessly, exuding a _more_ than pleasant fragrance. However, it wasn't the feminine hair that had caught his attention, no – rather what lay underneath with a glimpse of scarlet and dazzling white.

The Uchiha brand was barely visible, Sasuke having to slowly peel away the collar of the purple shirt hugging Orochimaru's pale neck in order to better envision it. Something unexplainable fired in his stomach, an emotion he had never experienced before igniting his insides as he stared at it with an expression akin to reverence and awe. To Sasuke, the brand held such symbolism, the Uchiha symbol displayed on the back of the man's white shoulder almost an induction to _his_ clan - at the same time it being an indication of ownership, showing that he had been claimed and belonged to someone.

_Mine._

The dark, possessive rumble was unsaid, but he heard the whisper clearly in his head on repeat, evoking something much greater in the depths of heart that he assumed was beating erratically.

It intensified the racing heartbeat and he found himself staring so avidly at the brand, finding the Uchiha clan symbol indented into such pure white skin captivating, a sense of pride making its presence known. Orochimaru, malice personified in human form far from redemption, acknowledged as a once in a generation genius corrupted by the warped prospect of immortality, was _his_, the brand concrete evidence for support to such a never before heard statement.

With tentative movements, he lifted his free hand that lay idle on Orochimaru's clothed shoulder, close to the brand, features frowning ever so slightly as he contemplated on touching it. He had a momentary inner dispute, weighing his decisions as he could possibly wake up the slumbering man, and Sasuke hoped to avoid a scenario like that at all costs.

Decision made, Sasuke indulged in his first instinct he had temporarily ignored, lean outstretched fingers slowly making contact with incredibly supple skin that was as smooth as it appeared to be. A jolt of electricity shot through his fingertips, setting his entire body on fire at the simplicity of touching Orochimaru's skin. He gently ran his fingers across, nearing the Uchiha brand at a snail's pace as if to savor the moment.

The brand pulsed at his touch, familiarity of its owner evident to Sasuke who continued to blithely stare, torn between curiosity and awe. It did not flare a fiery orange though, as he was not activating it, his vivid imagination picturing bursts of orange flame igniting pure white skin in a very photographic manner. He began to faintly stroke the brand, caressing each section of the Uchiha symbol – the upper crimson and lower white, as well as the surrounding contrasting black ink.

He tensed rigidly as Orochimaru shifted in the snug embrace, fingers still having contact with the brand that he suspected would grab if the sannin were to somehow remove himself from the heated bed. Once he suspected Orochimaru was fast asleep again, he continued his tiny ministrations, continually stroking the faint indentations of the brand.

"Sasuke-kun, I wonder, do you plan to touch me in such a way in the future if we are ever forced to share a bed together again?" a highly amused, sardonically twisted androgynous voice floated softly.

Sasuke instantly ceased his actions, retracting his hand in a way that reflected one painfully scorned by immense heat. He felt utterly foolish for what he had done and that was a first, since no one was ever able to evoke such ill-intended feelings.

Orochimaru lay quietly facing the window – a stretching, perhaps the most widened smug smirk he had ever employed curling at the corner of his lips. He had woken up this morning contently warm, held securely in someone's arms and with calloused fingers touching the exposed skin of the shoulder. It was an oddity he had never woken up to, as no one had _ever_ spooned him, nor did he allow people such free reign to touch his unique complexion unless they wanted a painful, morbidly torturous death.

His curious tendency got the better of him as he made no movement to remove himself from Sasuke's body, instead asking in a condescending tone, "Since you obviously think you are an entity that transcends over everyone else, acting as though I have given you permission to touch me, would you be so kind as to give me an explanation of _why _you were touching me in the first place?"

Impatience crawled in as he received no response, the only sound being their mixed breathing, Orochimaru feeling a steady rise and fall against his curved back. He twisted fluidly in the embrace, strangely enough, Sasuke's arms remaining configured around his stomach that came to rest possessively in the sloping hollow of his spine, their legs still entwined with a heavy leg weighing his thigh to the mattress.

"Hmm?" Orochimaru insisted with taunting flashing eyes, tilting his head to the side, eyes not conveying any traces of sleep as he stared into Sasuke's expressionless face. "Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

Little did he know that Sasuke was just as curious as he was. Why was he touching Orochimaru in the first place, even holding him in a blatantly intimate way, knowing that it was dangerous to think of initially? Sadly, much to his desire to conjure a suitable explanation, he couldn't, the simple question beyond his intelligence. Still, he couldn't just leave the question hanging as Orochimaru was persistent as a king cobra and would interrogate him throughout the day, the thought sounding extremely unappealing.

Sasuke kept his expression supremely schooled, every facial feature impassive that he suspected looked steely as he finally produced a suitable answer, if not typically arrogant, "I touched you, simply because I could."

The inquisitiveness reflecting in Orochimaru's eyes turned into dark repressed anger, lips thinning in a straight-edged line, the high cheekbones becoming prominent as the soft flesh in his cheeks sunk. He was beyond infuriated, the cocky comment processing with nasty side-effects as his hand that was resting on Sasuke's arm curled, sharp nails digging into the bare, slightly pale skin and he wanted nothing more than to spill blood.

That all too cocky answer was a low blow, especially to his sizable ego that had already felt threatened by the Uchiha brand. It would have been correct moments before if it hadn't been said, but Sasuke _had _voiced it, and Orochimaru was now impossibly still, the fuzzy feeling erupting from the man's touch in holding him snugly vanishing, a wave of rippling anger administering everywhere. He would not take such a comment, and he'd stand down to it as high as the chance of him being welcomed back into Konoha with open arms.

Orochimaru snapped, unleashing his inner festering malice, one millisecond lying perfectly still encased in Sasuke's body, the next, his left arm positioned in the air just inches from the bastard's stoic face. It never made contact though, Sasuke's right hand flying upwards at the last second to grab a pale wrist, lean fingers curling all the way around constricting painfully as he applied numbing pressure enough to splinter bone.

"Remove your hand," Orochimaru hissed in a mere soft whisper, the silky touch conveying a thousand death threats that they both knew would proceed.

Sasuke merely employed the same indifferent, almost bored expression, eyelids heavily drawn close together, deep disapproval echoing in his hardened eyes.

Thoroughly beyond reasoning, the Sannin gave a sharp yank, completely disregarding the consequences of defiance. Sasuke, however, did not let go as he anticipated, strong calloused fingers remaining latched onto his wrist, a numbing prickle of needles slowly building up in his arm.

"Remove your filthy, unworthy hand, or so help me," Orochimaru threatened in a deceptively soft voice, spiteful venom drenching every word, "I _will _find some way to save myself from this cursed predicament, ensuring that you die in the process."

Sasuke half-believed the bold statement, aware that Orochimaru would ruthlessly attempt to find a way of escape, however he was not concerned that his death would be within the man's grasp. Orochimaru's defiance was unending, adding fiery heat to their 'forced' companionship, every malicious insult cutting through the boredom that accompanied their relentless traveling, and – dare he admit it – found it certainly refreshing.

He gave the faintest smirk, knowing fully that those attentive golden hued eyes would see it, and said clearly and bluntly, "No."

Dead silence followed his refusal to let go, apprehension filling every spot in the bedroom containing two massive chakra signatures, one fluctuating malevolently. They were in palpable contrast, Orochimaru's glaring eyes reduced to tiny slits, the visible jagged fangs making an appearance, casting a sinister, almost predatory picture. Sasuke on the other hand, still kept the hint of a smirk playing at his lips, though his eyes betrayed him as they remained alert and wary.

He knew what was coming, muscles in his arms readying, the springs in his legs preparing for a full-scale battle that was inevitable as darkness tainted the atmosphere.

Orochimaru lashed out like a coiled snake.

Sasuke narrowly dodged the fist aimed at his face, still keeping a tight hold on Orochimaru's left wrist as he quickly maneuvered his head sidewards. A white clenched hand flew past his face causing his hair to bristle, but he ignored it and attempted to use the man's left wrist to his advantage, twisting it painfully, enjoying the hiss of complaint.

Orochimaru, registering both legs trapped between Sasuke's heavily built thighs, sharply jerked his legs wide, the thick warming blanket flying off the bed completely. Crisp, cool air blew over his bare feet and around his calves – the ends of his cotton pants had somehow crumpled upwards during the night – with goosebumps quickly forming. He smartly took the opportunity and retracted his legs back to his back of his thighs before letting them do some serious damage, swiftly kicking Sasuke in the vulnerable area of his chest.

There was a split second before he registered the downside of his attack, amber eyes widening in shock as he began to slide across the rumpled sheets with Sasuke dragging him down the bed. Damn, the bastard hadn't let go of his wrist!

A heavy thud sounded against the floorboard belonging to Sasuke as Orochimaru reached the other half of the bed, and as a last resort, he went to grab something in order to halt his descent. He ended up grabbing the linen sheets, however the immense weight dragging his body down caused the fabric to slip free from his fingers and he tumbled down the bed in a mass of black and vivid purple.

* * *

"Oi!"

Naruto's deafening, exuberant voice echoed throughout the inhabited clearing, every member of the Eight-man squad jerking awake instantly. Each wore a sleepy face that gradually adjusted to the time of morning, numerous yawns mewling one after the other, Kiba and Sakura extremely annoyed as they replied back with simultaneous, "What the hell, you baka?"

Hatake Kakashi cracked an eyelid open, arms still crossed loosely over his tan waterproof cloak as he sat with his back against a tree hollow. This must be important information, otherwise Naruto would not have wakened the entire squad for something so insignificant, lest he wished to become mangled by Sakura's ensuing wrath. "What is it, Naruto?" he questioned calmly, asking what everyone could not due to their sleep ridden states.

"I heard just something about Sasuke-teme!"

Everyone drew up alertly to their fullest height at the exasperated mention of Sasuke's name, the former Team Seven in particular who stilled in trepidation. "What did you hear?" Kakashi asked sharply, his single visible eye slightly narrowed in suspicion and anticipation.

Naruto's usually giddy face was shining with fierce determination, a sign that always made an appearance when his perseverance was outmatched, endless. "Sasuke was spotted in the village close to here!" he yelled spiritedly, sky-azure eyes full of promise to bring his still considered best friend back. "We have to go and intercept him now!"

"Hang on a minute," Yamato interrupted in a calm voice, coming to stand on the arching stable branch with crossed arms, "Where did you hear this from?"

"Eh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, obliviously missing the squad's combined looks of annoyance. "Well, I heard it from everywhere and everyone. This morning I was walking into the nearest village-"

"Naruto," Sakura said slowly, disapproval clouding her features as she processed the information, "you left the clearing in the morning?"

Naruto tilted his head quizzically, wondering what was wrong. "Well, yeah," he answered in a tone that implied he had done nothing wrong, "I was hungry, okay!"

"Baka!" Sakura scolded, the others refraining from agreeing, instead employing dark looks, some shaking their heads negatively. "Akatsuki are after you! You can't just go out without at least two members of the squad accompanying you, especially in the morning where you could be noticed easily!"

"Sakura is right," Kakashi agreed sternly, his expression grave, solemn seriousness heavily encompassing his single visible eye. "Naruto, this squad was chosen to find Sasuke by means of Itachi who, from our sources, is after you. We cannot afford to fail in our mission if you go missing, because then our top priority would be to rescue you, thus lowering our chances of finding Sasuke."

Naruto looked as fierce as ever. "I understand, Kakashi-sensei!" he grinned, everyone speculating at what was going on in that unpredictable mind.

Kakashi merely gave an approving nod before standing up, as always, his posture casual and lazy, a carefree image conjuring as he nonchalantly pocketed one gloved hand. "Which village was it, Naruto?"

"The village after the one closest to us," Naruto answered curtly, the ends of his tan cloak billowing in the strong wind. When everyone began to move in an orderly yet brisk fashion, he paused, remembering something from the gossiping local. "Guys, I heard something else about Sasuke."

Everyone stiffened, turning fully to face Naruto as they registered the rarely implemented serious tone. To everyone's surprise, Hinata spoke up, though she was still stuttering. "W-what is i-it Naruto-k-kun?"

"Orochimaru," Naruto replied darkly, the lively grin that was etched so erratically on his face vanishing entirely. "I heard that he and Sasuke had defeated some shady tavern, I dunno what it was called. The, err..."

"The Den?" Kakashi finished with uncertainty, the skin that the black hugging mask did not conceal paling at the mere mention of the snake sannin's feared name. Naruto gave an affirming nod, suddenly remembering what the shady tavern's name was.

Shino, who had been listening attentively to the crucial conversation, muttered a quiet, "Impossible."

"What kind of place is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded for an answer, switching his gaze from Kakashi to Shino then back again, two blonde brows furrowed deeply in curiosity. The rest of the Eight-man squad silently asked the very same question, wondering just what kind of tavern it was and why it held such importance, a downcast look shadowing over all faces at the mention of Orochimaru's name.

Kakashi looked even graver than before, Yamato mirroring the solemn expression as they both contemplated on the new change of events. Kakashi pondered for a moment, turned to the entire squad and shared serious looks, saying with visible crinkles that revealed his old age catching up with him, "It's the worst kind of place, Naruto."

* * *

Orochimaru's face crashed into something hard, warm and irresistibly fragrant, the empowering masculine scent invading his senses in a barrage. The steady rise against his flattened nose instinctively jolted his brain alert, every fibre in his sore wracked body tensing. He reflexively made a move to remove himself from the intimately innuendoed position, placing his right hand onto Sasuke's firm chest to use as leverage.

How it happened, Orochimaru did not know, but as soon as he touched Sasuke's front, he found himself lying on his stomach, immediately hissing in displeasure at the unforgiving floorboards as weight burdened on his spine crushed him against the hard wood, literally, the sharp exhale of air rendering him breathless. His left wrist was twisted behind him, further darkening his mood as Sasuke remained inconsiderately sitting on his back.

"You are being very volatile this morning," a flat voice sounded from behind, the infuriating calmness only angering Orochimaru more. "Do not behave like that again in the future."

Sasuke of course, was referring to the attempted slap that was extremely close to have occurring, thankfully his refined speed halting it from reaching his cheek. He expected a response, but the ragged breathing caught him off guard, the incoherent string of words making him lean forward to better hear them.

"...imbecile, it's your fault," Orochimaru breathed with great difficulty, lungs working extraordinarily fast in order to keep him alive. Spiky bangs tickled his neck with a taut chest pressing at his back that further crushed him, his twisted wrist digging into the small hollow of his spine. Sasuke was wrong if he thought he would back down that easily, Orochimaru using his right arm to grab what he suspected was the Uchiha's shoulder to throw him off.

A large, incredibly warm hand enclosed fully over his right one, calloused fingers molding downwards around the gaps near his knuckles, easily conforming his last weapon against the wooden, sparsely dusted floorboard. Sasuke's fingertips didn't dig into his skin, but he knew that they would if he were to provide a reason to.

Orochimaru weakly hissed at the crushing weight. With the added encasement of Sasuke's thighs pressing painfully against his sides, it seemed he was truly forced into submission, no weak points available for him to exploit from. He refused to admit defeat, that thought planted firmly in his mind as he drew his legs backwards, angled heels digging into Sasuke's bent back.

There was a low, deep grunt of pain behind him and Orochimaru took the fleeting opportunity, attempting to push himself up from the ground using his right hand that was conveniently splayed against the floor. A hard, chiseled body thwarted him that conformed him back to his previous position, this time with added discomfort as Sasuke's head collided with his shoulder, miscellaneous pained grunts and hisses eliciting from both.

Orochimaru lay flattened against the ground weighed down by an powerful frame, and he cursed that Sasuke had more muscle than body fat. He was breathing raggedly, an uncharacteristic notion that no one witnessed, but he was entitled to it as others in his situation would have done the same, if not worse. The man responsible for his discomfort was panting as well, though it wasn't as torn and harsh, only to regain the lost air that had escaped his lungs.

Sasuke waited until his breath had come back, keeping his face partially hidden by blue tinted dark bangs, the definition of his jaw buried snugly into a musky smelling neck. He noticed, with a concealed startled expression, that his lips were just inches away from Orochimaru's milky white neck, his vivid imagination just wondering how the Sannin tasted as the exposed skin looked absolutely delectable.

His face was situated against the right side of Orochimaru's neck, the Uchiha brand not visible as lidded obsidian eyes raked over the immaculately white skin. Nothing was stopping him from pressing his lips against the supple skin, and he was liable in doing so as Orochimaru could do nothing to exact revenge, only through a string of profanity and violence of which he could be silenced easily by the activation of the brand.

"I would appreciate it if you got off me, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed in displeasure, vainly attempting to extricate his slender fingers from Sasuke's iron grasp. Damn his physical disadvantage!

Sasuke only squeezed the pale hand held in his grasp, putting unnecessary force as he fixed a stony expression. "Since when do I care about what you want?" came his icy, domineering refusal.

Orochimaru ground his impossibly sharp teeth together, the overwhelming frustration building up in layers that he suspected would soon burst free from their weak confinement. "Give my regards to dear Itachi when he is seconds away from killing you," he muttered snidely under his breath, changing tactic to verbal abuse.

"What did you say?" Sasuke demanded darkly with a scowl, curling his strong fingers all the way into the gaps of Orochimaru's slender hands, blunt nails digging into the callous-free flesh that was sure to bruise by tomorrow morning.

Orochimaru ignored him and tried to draw his right hand closer to his body, yet Sasuke's covering fingers kept them rooted to the floorboards. He took the liking of glaring at the constricting large hand, giving a sharp yank for good measure, only to instinctively bite the moistened insides of his mouth as pain flared all over, starting from his left shoulder all the way around. He writhed underneath Sasuke's crushing body, legs kicking wildly seemingly in a fit, arms shaking as he struggled to let loose.

"You will not attempt to slap me again, is that clear?" Sasuke whispered into his ear, voice cold, harsh and _very_ demanding. "Nor will you ever insult me in such a way again."

He would have cursed the arrogant jerk if not for the coppery blood welling in his mouth, the result of suppressing the pained sounds that he was adamant on silencing. The pain intensified tenfolds from his pointed ignorance, white hot rods of metal invisibly poking, prodding and stabbing into his delicate white flesh. The excruciating torture carried on, with Orochimaru too proud to obey Sasuke's restricting orders, his punishment increasing after each second – the flaring pain reaching the point of where he was sure this is what it felt like to be immersed in potent, fiery-hot lava.

Sasuke listened to ragged breathing exuded from the slender figure underneath him, his jaw still touching Orochimaru's neck that was now beginning to sweat, emitting a rather pleasant smell, the combination of musky allure and unique body odour to his liking. He did not particularly enjoy the sadism being utilised, but it was _necessary_, as Orochimaru had overstepped the boundaries this morning with the failed attempt of violence. The recent ill-intentioned remark was also a reason of the activation of the brand, and Sasuke had only just caught the snide words at his expense.

It was rather hypocritical of him, as his sly comment had been too much, but his position gave him the authority to anyway. Why wouldn't Orochimaru just agree to his reasonable terms? By agreeing, it would save the man considerable pain – which was self-inflicted if he thought about it – and time, as they were not getting closer to Itachi by lying on the ground.

He could feel the lithe body encased by his own writhing, even after the brand had been activated a few moments ago, and he fathomed at how much pride Orochimaru had.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to watch the sharp nails enveloped by his own hand dig into the floor, splintered gashes rupturing the lightly dusted wood that were slowly weakening. Was the inflicted pain becoming too much? The elegant white hand was steadily going lax in his tight grasp, long slender fingers weakly struggling to disengage. Orochimaru suddenly went limp underneath, and Sasuke stopped the flaring pain, eyes narrowed with caution as he listened to the harsh breathing slowly coming down to resting rate.

His hardened expression softened, changing into a deep frown, concern echoing in his black orbs. He waited for Orochimaru to try something foolish, yet the man did nothing of the sort, remaining deathly still.

The slightest stab of panic hit Sasuke as Orochimaru simply lay underneath him, eerily silent and lax, the insane struggles from before contrasting greatly. Fuck. If he had given the Sannin a concussion, then...

Sasuke didn't dwell on the thought, instead flying off Orochimaru with such haste. He set two arms underneath the lithe sleeping figure, making sure Orochimaru was securely in his clutch before lifting him up with relative ease to deposit onto the disarrayed bed. He blinked guiltily at the angry purple bruises forming around Orochimaru's wrists and knuckles, the product of his forceful intentional handling forcing him to look away.

The man was scarily limp, pale arms swaying as he rushed over to the bed, long legs dangling idly that occasionally hit his thigh. Sasuke cursed his actions, knowing perfectly well what he was doing at the time but had ignored the possible repercussions. He gently, ever-so-lightly, set Orochimaru onto the bed, the man still on his stomach. Fuck, he had to move him onto his back.

He made sure to be exceedingly gentle, barely applying any rough contact to Orochimaru as he scooped him up again, black hair falling down as he did. With one arm firmly wrapped around a narrow waist, he used his free hand to turn the Sannin onto his back, an emotion welling up in his chest as a neutral pale face came into view. He hadn't seen Orochimaru's expression during the activation of the brand, but he could perfectly imagine it now, those fine dark eyebrows furrowed, high cheekbones prominent as the soft flesh sunk into the hollows of his face, a velvety mouth parted in a silent express of pain.

Sasuke stared at that androgynous beautiful face before coming back to the task at hand, perching himself on the edge of the double bed as he slowly lowered Orochimaru down onto the soft mattress. Feeling slightly guilty, he leaned forward to rest his ear onto a steadily beating chest, and was reassured by the sound of a steady heartbeat. He lingered for some reason, listening to the quiet thumping of a rhythmically pumping heart, his ear situated lightly against a purple shirt. Orochimaru wasn't dying, so why did he feel the need to stay right where he was?

Letting loose a heavy sigh, he slowly withdrew from Orochimaru and remained perched on the edge of the bed, contemplating on what he could during the time of their temporary, now prolonged time in resting. Well, he couldn't just sit here for the entire time until the man woke up, could he?

Sasuke ran a casual hand through his hair, quickly making a decision to kill time. He made about the room and picked up the strewn blanket, flapping it once in the air to remove the creases before tucking it snugly around Orochimaru's lithe frame. His movements were everything of a concerned doctor to a patient, even going so far as to rest a hand onto the Sannin's smooth, pale forehead.

As he began to stroke the satiny white skin, he snapped his hand back, aware of the familiarity conveyed in his actions. He reprimanded himself harshly, inwardly taking control of all his scattered thoughts. He shouldn't be doing such a thing, that firm standing thought rooted in his mind as he turned away from the bed, making beeline for the bathroom in slow, calculated, somewhat heavy strides.

At the sound of the closing door, Orochimaru snapped his eyes open, a triumphant, arrogant curved smile curling at his lips as Sasuke had fallen prey to his feigned concussion.


	10. Pursuit

Chapter Nine - Pursuit

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the shower cubicle drenched, feeling adequately cleaned and somewhat less accountable for his earlier actions, the guilty deflation from earlier nonexistent. He dried his dripping body efficiently, wiping all the residual moisture clinging to his bare, slightly pink skin, the scalding water responsible for his temporary flush.

The dampened towel was thrown onto the white marbled sink, replacing the set of impeccably folded clothes that were quickly worn with the exception of his sleeveless black shirt.

Picking up the roll of white unused bandages, he padded over to the sink and began to unravel the smooth textured fabric, winding them expertly around his covered forehead in even layers. In addition to his forehead, he wrapped the white bandages around both wrists, conscious of the etched inky black weapon seals marring the back of his forearms. He bandaged his chest as well for precaution, aware of the pending fateful battle he hoped would occur soon and pulled on his sleeveless black shirt.

With each passing day, each step towards Itachi seemed nearer, attainable, regardless of their constant delays and bickers which turned out into something much greater, having worse repercussions. It would be only a matter of time when Itachi would die, his life-long ambition and honourable devotion to avenging his clan evoking dark bitter resentment in the depths of his heart, hate being the most prominent.

Sasuke slipped on his black waterproof cape, the hood accompanying it removed - he wasn't fond of them - and automatically smoothed the creased wrinkles. Today was going to be a long day of travelling, the unplanned journey to the Akatsuki hideout known by Orochimaru presumably going to take a while, perhaps the whole day considering the mutual animosity.

Well, it was more one sided on Orochimaru's part than his, the spectrum of loathing broader on the Sannin's part. Sasuke, of course, understood why. The forced companionship, blackmail and violent displays of discipline gave Orochimaru all the reason to hate him. The man currently sleeping due to a concussion in the next room was evidence of their complex relationship - the consequence of pride, arrogance and whiplashing insults.

It was beyond him to comprehend how they worked flawlessly in the battle, the spurring ability to set aside their ever present differences done with such ease, enemies falling seemingly with a snap of their fingers. Sasuke was impressed by the way things had turned out, the previous encounters with Deidara and the unforgettable brawl in the Den reinforcing that.

He casually tousled his dampened dark hair, pausing at the bathroom door leading into the bedroom to focus on the familiar chakra signature next door. Despite his uneasiness to simply be in the same presence as the unpredictable Orochimaru, it was necessary, their path to the Akatsuki hideout only possible by the man's assistance and navigation.

Sasuke pushed the door open surreptitiously, cautious of whether Orochimaru was still fuming over their previous engagement. He caught the flowing midnight silken hair splayed across the bed, Orochimaru sleeping peacefully with his clothed purple back facing the bathroom. He strode purposefully into the room with his usual controlled features, still wary of the slumbering figure as he retrieved the scroll containing the man's clothes and set about on unsealing them.

Once completing the short task, he placed the folded clothes on the edge of the bed before walking over to Orochimaru, surveying him with complete stoicism. "Orochimaru," Sasuke addressed, observing the slumbering figure barely visible underneath the thick blanket, a glimpse of untouched white skin amongst the waves of linen. A flicker of annoyance passed over his features, said person continuing to sleep - either that or he was just not bothered to get up.

Frowning, he bent downwards, intending to physically wake the sleeping man, however a lightning fast hand shot out from the blankets to halt the incoming fingers. "I heard you the first time," Orochimaru informed with a slightly muffled voice, white eyelids opening to reveal startlingly gold slitted eyes.

"Then why didn't you get up?" Sasuke asked with narrowed obsidian orbs, lips thinning into a straight line as he weighed the decision to activate the brand for disciplinary reasons.

The blanket was pulled down as Orochimaru stretched, pointedly ignoring the burning eyes watching him, replying with a nonchalant, self-explanatory, "I was tired."

Sasuke scowled, evidently unimpressed by the disobedience displayed, his formidable temper rising. Orochimaru could almost feel the intensity of boiling anger next to him, and in response, merely returned the glare with a lip-curling smirk, one fine dark eyebrow creeping upwards in mockery. He ran a swift hand through his hair, still meeting Sasuke's smoldering gaze unflinchingly, anything but intimidated by the fuming Uchiha.

Orochimaru flung the blanket off his lower regions indifferently, seemingly forgetting the presence next to him as he slid elegantly off the bed to come to stand directly next to Sasuke. The sudden pain of calloused fingers gripping his chin to forcefully meet the man's gaze was startling, but he kept his coolly mocking demeanor, staring directly into those colourless burning orbs.

"You are testing my patience," Sasuke grounded with dark anger, a muscle in his defined jaw visibly clenching, fingers applying crushing force.

Orochimaru sneered, lifting long elegant fingers to slither around Sasuke's wrist that held his chin in place. "You are testing my willingness to partake in this whole charade of nonsense." His malicious sneer heightened to a whole new level, slender yet powerful fingers retaining dark bruises giving a painful squeeze before deftly wrenching the hand at his chin away with apparent ease.

He definitely did not want a repeat performance of before, the reminder of Sasuke forcing him into submission extremely demeaning, and it was pure luck that his intelligence and deceptive acting enabled freedom. Still sneering, he strode past Sasuke's figure, their shoulders touching in what was the briefest contact ever. It was intended to be dismissive, however the other man thought otherwise, Orochimaru stopping entirely as steely fingers gripped his upper arm.

"Orochimaru." His name was spoken slowly, every syllable emphasised, a dark edge threading with each slowly pronounced sound. He was abruptly turned around by the gripping hand above his elbow, coming in uncomfortable proximity to Sasuke himself whose eyes projected unseen beams of destruction. "My tolerance for your insubordination is wearing thin," came the icy remark, strong fingers squeezing to accentuate the threat.

Orochimaru narrowed his expression, a sharp vindictive glint coming to shine in his alighted eyes hinting anger and death. He didn't say anything, as the words that came to mind would probably cost him another wracking dose of pain, and he was still feeling the side-effects of the previous activation. Whenever he twisted his head to one side, the muscles at the top of his shoulder contracted tightly, 'hurt' being a complete understatement.

Thankfully, his silence had granted him lenience this time, Sasuke studying him for a few seconds longer before removing his firm fingers. Orochimaru immediately massaged his numerous sore spots, grimacing sourly at the stinging pains resulting from the again forced handling. He grabbed the neatly folded clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, changing into the standard issue of grey pants and toeless shinobi soles, leaving his upper body still bare.

He half-turned towards the cloudy mirror to examine himself, glowering murderously at what he saw. The area surrounding the brand stung like hell, his once flawlessly white skin now red raw as if he had been viciously slapped repeatedly and sun-burnt by the unforgiving rays of the blazing spherical sun. If this was what he were to endure in the company of Sasuke from now on, then he could only fathom at the long road ahead of them.

* * *

"How much farther?"

From the demanding tone of voice, Orochimaru registered Sasuke's impatience to locate the Akatsuki hideout residing in Earth Country.

"Tsk tsk, someone is getting impatient," he remarked with obvious boredom, eyes scanning the rocky territory filling his peripheral vision, trees a rarity in such an arid environment. "We still have a fair distance to cover, or perhaps you did not take into account that we left the inn a little over an hour ago."

Sasuke scowled at the dripping sarcasm spoken snidely at his expense. He had somehow managed to endure the routine doses of sarcastic comments over their past hour of travelling, Orochimaru acting more condescending as usual, the glances directed his way better described as glares that were both patronizing and smoldering. His rough discipline had resulted in a nastier Orochimaru, and the guilt from before had vanished entirely, almost as if it hadn't ever overcome him.

Orochimaru abruptly changed direction, inclining his right index and middle finger over his shoulder to Sasuke, the scowl deepening at the domestic resembling beckoning notion. "Sasuke-kun, do try to keep up," he drawled mockingly from a distance, drastically increasing his running pace across the barren plateau using fiery purple, chakra enhanced feet.

The burst of chakra behind him signified that Sasuke was obeying, and he relished in the temporary feeling of having power again, the dictatorship of ordering more satisfyingly gratifying as the person's identity was in fact an Uchiha. He reveled in the momentary period of ordering Sasuke around, as it was presumable another situation would ever occur again for he was only essential in locating Itachi.

Next to him, Sasuke made an unimpressed appearance, Orochimaru employing a sidewards glance as he ran across the rocky terrain in breaking speed. There was a sharp expression marring the man's features, two dark eyebrows drawn closely together, the twitch against a smooth, well-defined jaw in great contrast to the usual indifference.

"That glower significantly reduces your attractiveness, so I suggest you wipe it off your face," Orochimaru advised in a deceptively polite correcting voice, both arms flaying behind his body as he raced across the familiar territory.

It was an intentional bait, and Sasuke's downcast expression deepened sourly, annoyance reflected in every minor detail. "Did my earlier words not process in your head, Orochimaru?" he grounded irritatedly, gaze directed ahead at their bland surroundings.

"Which words?" Orochimaru questioned in turn with a sneer. "I don't recall you having a civil conversation with me at all - not unless you classify as ordering me around like some servant being 'words'. It seems we cannot meet a line of civil interaction without you forcibly implementing your wishes. I wonder, did _my_ earlier words process in your thick head?"

The acidic tone did not enlighten Sasuke's already darkened mood, his reservations for cooling his formidable temper crumbling as he had no qualms in retaliating using the developed whiplash of tongue. "I cannot help but treat you as the servant you are," he said coolly, a certain spiteful edge to his words. "After all, that brand on your shoulder is a sign of servitude is it not?"

Orochimaru's fingertips twitched maddeningly, inwardly relishing in his vivid imagination of landing a well-earned slap against Sasuke's arrogant face. "It is not a sign of servitude, but rather, a symbol of your cheap tactics to subdue me in my weakened, disadvantaged state," he shot back smoothly, increasing his rapid pace across Earth Country, insistent on keeping a distance from the insufferable Uchiha.

It seemed his last caustic comment had struck a nerve, evident when Sasuke closed the fair distance between them in a rush, the seething expression returning back to his features.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes in annoyance, aware of the impending situation that would follow. He half-expected Sasuke to violently throttle him, the previous scenario going to show just how dominant and domineering the man was willing to be in order to gain total control. The thought sounded unappealing in itself and he made a sharp swerve, evading the attempted lunge to tackle him down.

His arms flew behind him as he ran at breakneck speed, the world becoming a blur as he dashed across the rocky terrain, continually jumping over the abundance of boulders. Heavy, chakra enhanced footsteps crunched the gravel behind him, Sasuke honing in at incredible speed whom he presumed had the intention of subjecting him to more physical torment.

It was foolish to run, of that Orochimaru was dead certain as Sasuke would hunt him down relentlessly for eternity, but since did he care about the bastard for any matter?

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I got a scent!" Kiba yelled to get everyone's attention, Akamaru barking in agreement.

As expected, Naruto was the first to respond, responding back with a booming, "All right!" He punched his fist into the air, determination swirling in his sky-azure eyes, a large, if not possibly the biggest grin enveloping his lips. "Let's go!"

No one bothered to disagree, the impressive Eight-man squad breaking away from their current direction to follow Kiba's hypersensitive nose. In a swirl of creamy brown, everyone had fallen into travelling position, tan coloured cloaks swishing in the wind as pairs of shinobi soles kicked off the hanging tree branches.

"Whose scent is it, Kiba?" Sakura enquired expectantly, shooting a sidewards glance to meet the Inuzuka's gaze.

Kiba opened his mouth to answer, however the canine growl rumbling from Akamaru interrupted him before he could voice anything.

"It's Orochimaru's," Kakashi answered after the pause of silence, the uneasy tension creeping into the atmosphere at the mention of the Sannin's name. At the brief, curious looks directed his way, he informed them of his sensitive nose, some "Oohs," and "Ahhs," sounding from the easily impressed majority of the squad, namely Naruto.

Naruto looked as determined as ever. "So if we find Orochimaru, we find Sasuke-teme?" he questioned in general to everyone, expecting an answer from whoever could provide one.

"Yes," Yamato confirmed, seeing as no one wanted to rile up the already determined knuckle-headed shinobi, "From the recent reports, Orochimaru and Sasuke are travelling together. If we find one of them, we find the other. The fake scent belonging to Sasuke earlier proves that we cannot trust what we smell of him, so relying on Orochimaru's scent is our best option."

* * *

Orochimaru climbed the steeply ascending cliff hastily, the purple taint of his chakra focussed to his soles and fingers enabling him to scale it with relative ease. Small rocks crumbled underneath his grabbing hands, but he paid no heed, making his way up the tall cliff using all the speed he could muster at an elevated height.

He was avoiding Sasuke at all costs, even going so far as to climb a damn wall, their pointless game of cat and mouse in the rocky plateau leading to more senseless stupidity. It was degrading to his intelligence that he was classified as the delectable mouse in the game, Sasuke playing the roll of the hungry cat, his pursuit relentless, Orochimaru fathoming hard at the sheer ruthlessness conveyed that he sadly could not rival.

Once reaching the top, he slammed a hand down flat against the dense rock, using it to stabilize an upright position on the edge of the cliff. He glanced backwards, staring down into deadly Sharingan, and there was a momentary lapse in time, his body swaying on its own accord as he struggled to remain on his feet.

Orochimaru regained his senses and made for it, dashing across the cliff threshold swiftly, increasing his speed as heavy, imposing footsteps crunched against the rough, slightly uneven ground. If he didn't pull something now, then all his efforts of evasion would be futile and Sasuke would win, would continue dragging him around like a possession.

He would stop it from happening at all costs.

* * *

"The scent is getting stronger!" Kiba pointed out, continually sniffing at their changing surroundings as he led the Eight-man squad to where he assumed Orochimaru was.

Sai caught up with with him, running at an equal pace through the last section of the dense forest. "How is it that you know?" At the quizzical brief look directed his way, he hastened to correct his question, asking in a clear, formally polite voice, "What are the significant traits of the scent and how is it becoming more distinguishable? I mean we are of course heading towards Orochimaru, thus making the scent more," he paused, thinking of a suitable term of phrase, "susceptible to your sniffing nose, but otherwise how can you know?"

"What Sai is trying to ask, is what are the factors of Orochimaru's scent becoming stronger?" Yamato explained, using simpler terminology from Sai's right.

Kiba pondered on the question, taking a particularly strong sniff at the air, the scent increasing in odour ever so slightly. The scent was laced with something else, a natural smell he was not accustomed to that was musky. "I think Orochimaru is fighting something or someone," he answered slowly.

"That explains it," Kakashi cut in, his calm voice reaching the three leading figures who regarded him briefly. "When a shinobi is fighting an opponent, they often tend to perspire. In this case, Orochimaru must be fighting someone particularly difficult, as his scent is becoming stronger for me as well."

* * *

"You insolent little shit."

Orochimaru using profanity wasn't a good sign, his coolly mocking nature rarely ever considering to swear under any circumstances, however this time was an exception - a big exception. He lifted a shaky hand to massage the area of his stomach, wincing noticeably at the painful stinging. Sasuke had somehow, much to his deflating ego, managed to land a square-punch to his stomach, made worse as it was in an important area of his anatomy.

His glare wasn't icy, but savage, unseen projectiles of fiery rays burning from his slitted - now narrowed murderously - eyes, pupils barely visible. The fool standing a few metres away with an equally infuriated face, vestiges of injury apparent. A red raw hand print was visible on one side of his cheek - the product of Orochimaru's formidable temper - and it stung like a bitch, searing pain building up in the struck area, but so far they were even.

No other successful hits had been landed, their ongoing fight taking place on the high cliff having considerable pieces of evidence that a battle had occurred. There were various indents fissuring the cliff, the steep rock itself unstable as the tiny cracks contributed to itss inevitable mountainous collapse. A large, jagged crack splintered the rocky earth in the middle, running across in an uneven line, the two halves of which Orochimaru and Sasuke were situated on slowly splitting apart.

Orochimaru gave a controlled exhale as he stood up, expression retaining that cynical sneer, the amusement palpable in his golden depths. Sasuke expected the Sannin to charge ruthlessly at him again, to sprout whiplashing obscenities that accompanied the flying, deadly white fists, however the man did something unexpected and aggravating - he casually flicked his black hair over his shoulder.

He was angry at the situation and they both knew it, but the nonchalance of him flicking his hair riled something in Sasuke. Yes, he was rising to the taunt, but who wouldn't? Those amber eyes showed fierce challenge and Sasuke would give him one, lowering himself in his usual fighting position as he unsheathed his flawlessly clean katana.

Orochimaru eyed the drawn weapon warily, one eyebrow raised in mockery and false incredulity. Sasuke was getting serious he mused, the man not disciplining him with the activation of the brand, instead intending to actually fight. He gave a sinister smile, saccharine sweetness playing at his lips as he drew Kusanagi, brandishing it so that the brilliant sunlight played blindingly across the fine steel. "Shall we test your capabilities, Sasuke-kun?" he drawled wickedly, the silkiness as smooth as black velvet, insinuating this was of the ordinary.

Sasuke returned the smooth remark with a contemptuous scoff, gathering crackling electrical surges in his free hand. "Don't get cocky."

* * *

A sudden massive burst of chakra spiked near their fast changing surroundings, raw harnessed power pouring over the Eight-man squad in mortifying waves. It was unbelievably strong, the sheer power radiating through them as they had a lapse in their pursuit, everyone - including Kakashi and Yamato who were expected to be immune to awe-evoked scenarios no matter the circumstance - pausing at the edge of the forest.

"Did you guys feel that?" Naruto demanded in an incredulous voice, one sunkissed finger pointing towards the outlaying area, specifically to the rocky barren territory that was known to Earth Country.

Sai, born and bred in the strict Root division, regained his composure in a matter of seconds, plastering one of his smiles that he aspired to be perceived as real as he tactlessly replied, "Of course we felt it, Dickless." His tone was genuine, but considering Naruto's tendencies to become riled easily, the hyperactive blonde ignored the honest answer and began hurtling insults back.

"Naruto, Sai - shut up!" Sakura ordered sternly, adjusting her black chakra gloves to further intimidate her two teammates into ending their heated bickering. The results were immediate, Sai increasing the rather hollow smile in volume, his eyes closed in the process whereas Naruto looked slightly crestfallen, nonetheless stopping all the same.

"Hinata, can you tell me what exactly is going on?" Kakashi asked, the sharpness in his eyes detracting from the calm tone.

Hinata started at the call of her name, lifting her right hand to her chin as he bit her lip. Determination flashed in her eyes at the expectancy of her squad members and she hastened to obey, activating her Byakugan, ridges appearing over the skin near her eyes. She concentrated on her surroundings, scouting ahead, the activation of her Kekkei Genkai allowing her a greater field of vision.

The area containing much power was proven to be not on the ground, her Byakugan following the trails of indented footprints leading up to a tall cliff not far into the rocky plateau. Preparing herself, she increased her field of vision, climbing the cliff that had noticeable cracks, the fissure running in the middle gradually becoming larger the higher she scouted.

She came to after seeing the occupants on the cliff, holding her hand against her breathless body as she processed what she had seen. Everyone was at her side in an instant, calming her down with soothing pats on the back, however she needed to tell them what she had seen otherwise she would burst.

"O-Orochimaru is fighting Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Sasuke did not disappoint Orochimaru, delivering deadly and efficient strikes with his exceedingly sharp chokuto, the continuous deafening clangs of metal enough to slice through any other sword if the weapon in question was not Kusanagi. He strategically used an array of weapons, unsealing weapons from his wrists that maneuvered sporadically in direction, at the same time utilising his Chidori elemental blade when the Sannin was liable to being hit.

Orochimaru merely kept the cool facade, expression amused with a sinister edge to his grim smile, every slash parried by his Kusanagi done expertly, a certain grace underlaying his movements. He twisted fluidly in the air, slithering like flowing liquid around the relentless barrage of cuts, the elemental recomposed blade crackling right past him. Just as Sasuke had many tricks, he too showed impressive jutsus, primarily in snakes as he shot them whenever he felt the need to - from either arm, mouth, and even went so far to momentarily transform his limbs into emerald scaled snakes.

The intensity of their cliff battle had irreversible repercussions, those of which had managed to elude their attention as they were so focussed on striking each other down. It was an intense battle for dominance, power and reign posing as the prestigious prize. Orochimaru wanted it _so_ badly. His tolerance for Sasuke was nonexistent, and he hated being subjected to one-word orders.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had very different reasons for coveting the prize. The need to put Orochimaru in his rightful place had been prioritised highly, locating and killing Itachi being the only thing that managed to best that. In order to find Itachi, he needed Orochimaru's assistance - the very same man who was trying wholeheartedly to decapitate him right now.

Then, all of a sudden at the worst possible time ever, the cliff finally gave way.

On Orochimaru's half of the splintering cliff, he was situated towards the edge, his body uncharacteristically swaying backwards as the ground underneath his feet crumbled. Cracks formed seemingly struck by lightning, jagged fissures opening and he gripped Kusanagi tightly as it began to slip between his nimble fingertips. With profanities screaming inside his head, he did the only thing he was capable of doing - running forward up the now diagonal splintered cliff towards Sasuke's side.

Sasuke was in the same predicament, the rocky ground underneath his shinobi soles splintering unevenly, ruptured cracked spikes protruding everywhere. Fuck, he had to get off this cliff this instant! He sheathed his chokuto in a swish, pulling off his sleeveless black shirt using unprecedented speed that nearly tore the skin-hugging material in half and tucked it into the waistband of his pants.

A sensation was felt on either side of his spine before wings burst into existence, leathery hand shaped monstrosities sprouting, flapping almost instantaneously. True to the activation of the Heaven Curse Seal level two, his once relatively short hair began to lengthen, building up in layerings of flowing light blue streams down his back, a four-pointed shuriken seeping up from the pores of his nose.

He hovered idly above the cliff, gaze zeroing in on Orochimaru's swift figure, their eyes meeting in the briefest of moments. The man didn't look like he was in need of help, but there was this gravitational pull, the reminder of their fierce battle to decapitate each other seemingly forgotten as Sasuke found himself flying forwards in breakneck speed.

"Take my hand!" Sasuke demanded impatiently, watching Orochimaru halt at the unexpected movement of his outstretched hand. Curiosity flickered in those golden depths and they both knew why; weren't they trying to kill each other without restraint just before? "Orochimaru," he pressed in a growl, yet the Sannin still regarded him with a sneer, the curiosity vanishing entirely.

Something inside him snapped and he was compelled to take matters into his own hands, grabbing Orochimaru by the middle in a firm, unyielding hold. Just in time too, the rocky support of the cliff crashing downwards in a whirl of heavy earth particles that sent bits of potentially damaging rock flying. He kept a secure hold on Orochimaru, the painful digging of sharp nails into his forearms causing stabs of anger to surge, the thought of dropping the older man encased in his grip from such an elevated height rather tempting.

Sasuke soared downwards once the remnants of the cliff had stabilized, chunks of earth and cracked rock boulders lying still. It greatly resembled a wall, Sasuke noting how the chunks had fallen in a matter so that a several metre high barrier shielded them from the sun. Orochimaru violently wrenched himself free from the hold, apparently disgusted by the turn of events, and settled for glaring at everything in general by his side.

The uneven wall was suddenly blasted apart by some ball of some sort, Orochimaru leaping gracefully backwards, both arms shielding his face as bits of rock attempted to pelt his face. Sasuke did the same, using the sturdy shielding of his wings as protection against the flying rocks as he jumped backwards, landing next to Orochimaru.

The plaguing earth particles receded, a ball of spinning blue chakra whirling away the clouds in a spiral, revealing sky-azure determined eyes, diagonal whiskers and a face Sasuke was not particularly in the mood of seeing. The situation was even more of a pain as several other familiar figures materialised, numbers roughly adding up to two squads joining the figure on either side. Luckily for him, Orochimaru had opted to speak - sneered more like it, judging by the condescending tone, vindictive glint in his incandescent eyes and seemingly unconcerned demeanor with loosely crossed arms.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what a pleasant surprise of you to join us. I see you have brought Konoha lackeys - no doubt the request of dear old Tsunade-hime."


	11. Clash

**A/N:** The fight!

* * *

Chapter Ten - Clash

* * *

The sneering words resonated mockingly, projecting clearly across the far spanning distance set between the two respective teams.

For an extended moment, no one spoke, only eyes darting furiously to comprehend _everything_ - their opponents, surroundings and state of appearances - to use to their advantage for the pending, inevitable clash.

Orochimaru stood casually, slowly switching his gaze to scan each member of the Eight-man squad, scepticism prominent in his sharp eyes that was both unsettling and challenging, evoking worthlessness in every person he stared briefly at.

Firstly, he gazed at Naruto, a curved smile playing across tauntingly at his lips as those sky-azure eyes met his with unveiled sparks of anger alighting the clear blue. The kyuubi child, he mused with amusement and curiosity, how interesting. He was certainly an intriguing child, the endless determination, insolence and brainlessness contained in a simple entity beyond his comprehension, and he vaguely counted the number of times they had met. He fathomed if Sasuke could carry out his last confident statement of killing on a whim in their last meeting at his now decimated desert base. Could he do it?

Orochimaru did not know, but perhaps, soon he would find out, noticing Naruto's brightly determined eyes scan him one more time before switching to Sasuke.

He moved his gaze to the flanking members, deeming them Sakura and Kakashi. How lovely, he thought with dry sarcasm, a brief reunited moment with Team Seven. His gaze however, sharpened and narrowed onto Kakashi, said person daring to stare back with such cool assessment that he was tempted to laugh. He eyed the concealed Sharingan eye and widened his bittersweet smile, amusement shining in his eyes as Kakashi's fingers twitched.

There were three squad members who didn't interest him, his gaze momentarily resting on them before switching to the next person.

Pale, almost white skin caught his attention and he had a moment of blankness before the answer dawned on him. Sai, he concluded with a mockingly raised dark brow, the emotionless, deceiving Root member who had infiltrated his desert base on orders to eliminate Sasuke. Eerily enough, Sai did resemble Sasuke strongly in physical appearance and behaviour - both were social ice cubes, rather handsome if he might say, and roughly possessed the same pale complexion, not to mention the same black, black eyes.

Lastly, he assessed Yamato, his former guinea-pig. It was fair to say that he was intrigued, interested that his experimentation of incorporating Shodaime's mokuton had been successful. As he recalled, all the fifty nine test subjects had either mutated into something nasty and had to be liquidated, died on the surgical table after the injection of foreign cells, or exhibited bizarre behavioural traits with the inability of returning to normal.

"How fortunate we are to have such an encounter," Orochimaru remarked, sarcasm saturating his words that captured everyone's attention including Sasuke who glanced out of the corner of his eye, albeit with indifference.

"Sasuke," Kakashi addressed, the cool, uncaring composure nonexistent as his voice was sharp and clipped, unknowingly meeting the Sannin's challenge, "Orochimaru."

"Kakashi-kun," came the typically drawling, velvety smooth reponse. Orochimaru had a feeling that everyone else wanted to address his name, but were too intimidated to do so, that thought only fueling his sweet, deceptively polite smile. "Of what do we owe you the pleasure of chasing us?"

Naruto's eyelids crinkled in anger at the carelessly asked question. "We've come to take Sasuke!" he exclaimed loudly, tanned hands fisting that went noticed by everyone. "Give him back!"

Orochimaru regarded him with indifference, arms loosely - ever casually - drawn against his chest in his customary surveying stance. He wasn't surprised from the blunt demand - in fact he expected it, as Naruto had the mentality of a blinded fool, always speaking things that were unattainable. Still, he wondered what Sasuke would make of such a demand, especially as it hinted the Eight-man squad would settle for nothing less than dragging his traitorous carcass back to Konoha.

"I'm not coming back," Sasuke responded coolly, startling the opposite squad who all displayed different expressions. Some were genuinely shocked, others angry, and the rest shrugged his icy refusal as nothing as it was to be expected. Naruto especially, whose face shone with such determination that Orochimaru wouldn't be surprised if a ray of spotlight suddenly glowed upon him.

Sai boldly stepped forward, attention snapping towards him instantly, however the dynamic duo looked unperturbed and as casual as ever. "Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru, if you haven't noticed already, you are significantly outnumbered," he pointed out tactlessly, as if to be self-explanatory that his words meant their loss was inevitable.

"Your point?" Orochimaru returned snidely in a condescending voice that insinuated Sai was of the lowest, inhuman species on earth. "I fail to understand the logic of that statement when numbers do not count, only the amount of skill which in this case, you obviously lack." He lifted a hand to toy with his curved earring, and unlike Sai's movement of stepping forward, his had resounding effects, every member of the Eight-man squad visibly tensing and readying themselves for a full scale war - Hinata even squeaked out of sheer panic and fear.

A mirthful chuckle escaped his lips, further startling the squad. "Clearly you are not confident with your combined abilities. Your edginess betrays you."

Sasuke found his lips twitching in amusement but quickly schooled his features, the thought of laughing at the smart insult quite tempting. He glanced away to stare at the ground to hide his emotions, thankful that no one noticed - other than Orochimaru of course, who saw everything - and brought his attention back to the confronting squad.

The only difference to his expression at meeting their gazes was his eyes, Sharingan now encompassing in their depths, the deadliness apparent with once single glance. "You are all so annoying," he remarked idly, dispassionately. "Why must you chase me constantly? If I wanted to come back to Konoha, I would have returned already."

"That evil snake has you under his control!" Naruto countered, pointing a rude, incriminating finger at Orochimaru who still had one hand toying at his earring, the other supporting his elbow underneath. "He's the reason you won't come back!"

Orochimaru scoffed indignantly at the incorrect statement, when, judging by the similar expressions, realisation sank in that _all _of them were of the same opinion, not just Naruto. They really didn't know anything of the hectically reversed situation - the reversal being that _he_ was the one blackmailed, disciplined and physically forced to stay against his will. He wondered what trouble would ensue if he were to tell them how very wrong they were, that Sasuke was the 'evil' one out of them two, and that he was not the same man they thought him to be.

But one whispering voice in the back of his head, likely related to the accursed brand, reminded him of the power Sasuke had over him, and that if he were to carry out the brilliant idea, he would find himself in a very, very nasty predicament. So, with great reluctance, did he abandon the prospect, acting as though he hadn't heard Naruto when instead, he desired to heatedly snarl back a retaliation.

It was apparent that Sasuke was thinking of the same thing when he replied with a monosyllable, "Enough." There was a certain steel edge underlaying his words, finality like a harsh slap in the face, and Orochimaru watched with cool amusement as the man disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke appeared in a flash next to Naruto, much like in their previous meeting in the desert base, their respective positions mimicking the past. "Go home, Naruto," he said simply, the casually draped arm over the blonde's shoulder shifting. With exceptional speed, he lifted the draped arm, the other reaching behind to grasp the hilt of his chokuto.

Kakashi materialised behind him, grasping his wrist in an attempt of restraint, and that was when Orochimaru made his move. He faded in dimension, appearing in the midst of the scene so fast that it took everyone by surprise and as expected, Hinata gasped at the unprecedented velocity.

Orochimaru drew his fist as far as it could go before swerving it to one side, an evil glint shining in his eyes as the deadly knuckles headed towards the side of Kakashi's vulnerable stomach. His clenched fist made contact with the open area, Kakashi grunting in pain and was forced to let go of Sasuke's wrist lest the pain increase.

The ground shook unstably, tiny cracks forming around his feet, the fissures expanding in size as square wooden pillars rose up. Orochimaru narrowly dodged the wooden jutsu attempting to restrain him, weaving expertly through the frenzy of planks that threatened to impale him at first chance. Yamato was persistent, and he ended up running across a large distance of the plateau, a swarm of buzzing insects travelling along the square set wood.

Sasuke descended downwards next to him and dropped to the ground, soon running at the same hasty pace, his body still retaining the Curse Seal Level two characteristics.

"Having fun, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked sardonically, tilting his head to one side in false interest.

"Hmph." Sasuke continued to run alongside him, furiously thinking of a way to get rid of the Eight-man squad.

"Are we actually going to kill them?" Orochimaru enquired with obvious boredom and his lips twisted in displeasure, the absence of his sadistic nature making Sasuke glance sidewards at him a second time for confirmation. "To be frank, I don't have the patience for the Kyuubi brat today, and my chakra reserves have depleted to an extent." At that, he shared a pointed glare with Sasuke who immediately understood he was referring to their earlier serious battle.

"Just slow them down then, so we can escape," Sasuke replied offhandedly, dismissively, and Orochimaru took it was a sure sign that even he wasn't in the best of moods either. "The Akatsuki hideout is more important, and if we delay, we will need another nights rest." His face was expressionless, however his eyes spoke of their earlier engagement in the morning and the Sannin scoffed, rudely stating his opinion on the touchy matter, when suddenly his expression changed in the blink of an eye.

"Are you insinuating that it was I who was to blame this morning?" Orochimaru asked, the dark edge not hidden by the deceptively soft tone that was still as smooth as velvet. A flashing reminder of their very intimate sleeping positions caused something to move in his stomach.

Sasuke spun his chokuto expertly with unrivalled coordination, turning to meet a smoldering gaze with indifference. "What do you think?"

"By your insolence, I take it was a yes," came the demeaning reply, the trained pair of glaring eyes narrowing a fraction. Receiving no response, Orochimaru drew himself to full height - which was quite impressive considering they were roughly the same - and the sheer malice just oozed from him. "I fail to understand your logic, as I do recall waking up in _your _arms, not the other way around."

"Whatever."

Orochimaru gave no indication he heard the dismissive monosyllable reply, further slandering Sasuke as his arms flayed behind in their continuous run. "Your justification for your actions is quite illogical, which brings me to the wonder of how you would have managed to survive without me these past three years."

"I would have managed just fine," Sasuke answered irritatedly, Sharingan eyes trained on the honing in specks streaked with miscellaneous colours.

Orochimaru raised a brow in mockery, readying himself for the onslaught of jutsu he expected to have to endure in the next few moments. "Clearly," was his drawling reply, and he saw Sasuke immediately stiffen, that muscled body going taut with a bandaged hand grasping his chokuto noticeably.

A whirling mass of grey forced them to split into different directions, particles of dust and small debris swirling around the spinning cyclone. Orochimaru swerved sharply to one side, glimpsing out of the corner of his eyes one of the Squad members he had no interest in and narrowed his eyes a fraction as whatever the hell it was loopholed in direction to head his way dead on.

He continued to run straight for it, focusing intently on the spiralling point, a streak of chocolate brown amongst the otherwise whirling silver and grey. A wicked smile overtook his lips as the person had no intention of changing course, and he was just about to find out how foolish he was.

Just as the cyclone neared him at a suitable distance, Orochimaru propelled off the ground and leapt gracefully into the air, spinning upside down in the process as the spinning mass shot rapidly underneath. "_Jagei Jubaku!_" he hissed, that same torturous smile curving his lips that widened as one thick, emerald scaled serpent shot out of one sleeve.

His suspicions concerning the person's vulnerability at his legs was proven correct as the snake coiled around the spinning figure, numbing pressure rendering his opponent in pain. Yanking sharply, the figure was revealed completely as he flew backwards, pained grunts elicited as the serpent twisting around his ankles tightened its punishing grip.

Orochimaru swung the person around like a cracking whip, drawing his arm above his head exceedingly fast, the devilish smile forever plastering his face. The others were closing in fast but thankfully he had a perfect weapon to utilise, and he was certain they would not risk harming one of their precious beloved.

With the shackled person securely in his grasp, he gathered momentum by spinning his wrist, the snake lasso moving in a hazy whirl. It was becoming rather heavy, the extra weight of the snakes dragging down his arm rather painful to endure as the momentum increased, but he continued to spin the person around. When the squad was in suitable distance, their respective faces revealing pure shock at the cruel treatment of their member, he drew his arms backwards for one final swing.

Orochimaru made a sweeping motion with his arm using up all the mustered force, the thick snake swinging in the same direction, whipping through the air at the incoming members. He laughed mirthfully as there was a resounding yowl of pain, the lasso whipping the Eight-man squad painfully, the impact incredibly rough from the flying weight of a person.

From a distance suspended safely in the air, Sasuke watched the strangely humourous scene, the lassoed form of Kiba whipping the Eight-man squad. There was a sickening crunch of gravel as everyone was struck to the ground, puffs of hazy smoke filling the scene as rock splintered from the impact, and he was forced to squint to see through the dust.

Something churned within his stomach as but one lone figure emerged, sprouting obscenities at the Sannin with the intent to maul, disembowel, slash and mutilate. Naruto was running at Orochimaru, however it was the ominous crimson chakra that had Sasuke descending through the air like a bullet, a rush of adrenaline compelling him to stop his former comrade at all costs.

He didn't even spare a glance at Orochimaru, merely headed straight for Naruto dashing figure and narrowed his expression as the rocky earth was subjected to the evil red chakra, large footprints indenting in the gravel.

The racing emotions intensified as Naruto lifted a tanned hand set with incredibly sharp nails, a crimson replica appearing near his outstretched body that was fully aimed at Orochimaru. Sasuke had never moved so fast in his life, piercing through the stagnant air with new energy, and he used all his strength to tackle Naruto to the ground once he had finally reached him.

A monstrous roar filled in the air, the sound mingled with Naruto's high-pitched voice as he flew several feet away and crashed deeply into the gravel. Sasuke was on him in an instant, flinging him behind him towards Orochimaru, the evil chakra burning his fingertips that stung even after he had retracted his hand scorned.

"You are very rough, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru commented smoothly in mockery, the thick snake no longer merged with his sleeved arm. He appeared at Sasuke's side in the blink of an eye, crossing his arms in a surveying manner as he stared Naruto down, the sneer darkening as he eyed the Kyuubi transformation. Bringing one of his palms outwards, he commanded, "Lift him up for me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke again scowled at the command. "His chakra burns," he said simply, as if to be self-explanatory for his refusal.

A flicker of impatience passed over Orochimaru's expression, but it vanished even quicker. He hastily - aware of the evil burning chakra properties - kicked Naruto into a vulnerable position who promptly lashed out, only to be conformed by Sasuke's _chidori nagashi_ into his ditched expanse of rock sloping the ground. "_Gogyō Fūin,_" he hissed quietly, fiery purple chakra alighting his fingertips.

Sasuke observed impassively, the sudden flash of the Forest of Death conjuring long lost memories as he recalled Orochimaru executing the exact same technique. "Are you sure that thing will work?" he asked, disbelief threading faintly in his words that the Sannin noticed.

"No, Sasuke-kun, it will not work completely," Orochimaru answered pensively, attentively watching Naruto squirm and gasp as he lifted his hideously bright jumpsuit. "_My my_." The seal, like last time, was completely visible, intricate swirls inked onto Naruto's peachy stomach that seemed more prominent than before. How interesting. He examined Naruto lingeringly before employing a sinister smile, slamming his palm onto the man's stomach with each finger covering the seals.

A large gasp was the result of his jutsu, Naruto arching his entire body upwards, and the duo watched - one with curiosity and interest, the other impassive - as the menacing crimson chakra seeped away, sky-azure coming back into existence.

"This may or may not last for long, as he has developed since the last time I used it," Orochimaru stated as he drew up to full height, proceeding to dust his white hands together as if to rid himself of a nasty germ. Since Naruto was no longer under the evil transformation, he had no qualms in grabbing the blonde by the collar, inconsiderately hauling him upwards. "Let us make use of our temporary advantage. Shall we, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Orochimaru lifted Naruto by the collar until he was off completely off the ground, the blonde quite heavy, if he may say so. The crunching footsteps behind him signalled Sasuke's obedience, the thought making the smug smile at his lips widen significantly.

During their brief moment concerning Naruto, the rest of the Eight-man squad had regained consciousness, Kakashi helping everyone up to their feet without knowing his knuckle-headed student had disappeared. When Naruto's disappearance finally sank in, the part of his face that was visible paled, sinking worry twisting his insides. "Where is Naruto?"

The squad, who had been previously fussing over the unconscious Kiba and nursing injuries, jolted abruptly at the question. "Isn't Naruto-kun here-"

Sai's words were left incomplete as his coal orbs glimpsed the two casually walking figures in the distance, the unmistakable body of Naruto - apparent by the unique attire - making his face become even blanker than what it was.

"Looking for someone, are we?" Orochimaru drawled, his voice full of mockery that was projected as richly smooth as ever. Every set of eyes snapped to his smirking face, only to widen in shock as simultaneous gazes fell downwards to what he was holding.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried in desperation, the lapse of her sanity evident when she started forward to retrieve Naruto, both arms clutched tightly against her shaking chest. Kakashi grabbed both of her biceps to restrain her, his vice-like touch making her become aware of her actions.

Orochimaru watched the scene with that same lip-curling smile, briefly scanning over the other members before returning back to Kakashi's face. "You need to better control your dear jinchuuriki," he intoned, the smile widening as he continued to mock. "We wouldn't want a repeat performance of our last encounter now would we?"

He knew he was playing off their heated battle on the now decimated bridge, of how Naruto had injured Sakura unintentionally, but that was his intention as he wanted to refresh those bittersweet memories of temporary madness. It was such a shame that his host had been severely rejecting his soul at the time, otherwise who knew what could have proceeded, that prospect making his smile appear deadlier than before.

"What have you done to Naruto?" Sai questioned unflinchingly, his face as blank as ever, though he secretly wished he knew how to express concern.

Orochimaru flicked his hair nonchalantly, a gentle breeze causing the silken strands to bristle. "Why, Sai-kun, that is for _us_ to know and for _you_ to find out."

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the words 'us', uncharacteristic and odd as it was, for the Sannin never referred to anyone else when naming himself. He glanced surreptitiously out of the corner of his eyes, trying hard to examine the complexity of the powerful man next to him and failed as Orochimaru seemed malicious as ever. But he had heard correctly, right? he asked himself silently, for some reason hoping his hearing was accurate and that Orochimaru thought of him highly.

Tension began to permeate through the atmosphere, an unsettling shadow passing over the Eight-man squad, the duo in contrast as they retained casual appearances.

Orochimaru leapt backwards from the detection of something travelling underground, his suspicions proven correct as Kakashi's bunshin broke through the barren rock with a swiping hand. Sasuke instantly sliced the bunshin's arms in one precise slash, a puff of smoke engulfing where he had struck. He sheathed it quickly and appeared at the older man's side in a flash, the bandaged hand resting on the hilt an obvious warding threat.

Still smiling, Orochimaru curled his fingers upwards, only stopping when his hand was situated at Naruto's steadily pulsing neck. "If you try something like that again, I assure you that Naruto-kun will die a painful death," he advised silkily, relishing in the immediate freeze of the Eight-man squad. When no one moved backwards, he squeezed the column of Naruto's throat, the extent of his threat visible to all that compelled them to back up.

"We can come to some sort of a negotiation," Kakashi reasoned, seeing as he was the leader of the squad, his voice uncharacteristically shaky.

At that, Sasuke knew he had to enter the conversation and stated his ultimatum bluntly. "Leave." His voice was firm, the edge deadly serious and Orochimaru mockingly inclined his head in agreement.

It took the squad a long moment of contemplation. There were two obvious choices: either let Naruto be killed so their pursuit could continue, or accept the terms and hopefully be granted Naruto back in return.

Their decision, however, had been made as soon as they had witnessed Naruto unconscious. Plus, there would always be another time to pursue the duo, however Kakashi had an inkling feeling that Tsunade would not allow them such free reign again, especially considering Naruto had been caught with such ease. They still had to return to Konoha initially which was hard in itself, for Naruto was unconscious and Akatsuki could use that to their advantage.

The squad backed away reluctantly, all eyes darting to-and-fro from the limp Naruto still held by the throat, to the ever impassive Sasuke, and lastly, to Orochimaru who would definitely carry out his threat.

"I'm glad you made the right decision." Once the squad had placed a suitable distance to satisfy both their likings, he carelessly tossed Naruto onto the rocky ground, a heavy thud following as cracks appeared instantly.

It was certainly a comical picture Orochimaru mused, as Sasuke and he turned to take their leave, but not before glimpsing the swarms of concern over the unconscious comrade.

"Well, that was quite an experience. What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"It was a complete waste of our time. We could have infiltrated the Akatsuki base instead."

Oh yes, Orochimaru thought dryly, they still had to locate dear Itachi. But now, there was no one to hinder them on their journey, and both knew that the _real_ pursuit had only just begun.


	12. Challenge

**A/N:** And so it begins.

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Challenge

* * *

"Wait, Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru's arm abruptly shot out to halt Sasuke from venturing further, a solid force colliding hard with his elbow causing him to click his tongue in annoyance. Scoffing, he glared irritatedly, Sasuke expectedly scowling in return at the barring arm before knocking it down roughly.

"What was that for?" Sasuke snapped heatedly, the petulant edge compelling slitted amber to narrow in warning.

Orochimaru thinned his lips in steaming frustration. Sasuke's impudence was driving him insane, but the downside of it all, was that he had to keep his complaints to himself. "Look." He turned slowly, calculatingly so, to Sasuke, his eyelids narrowed such that they were reduced to slits. "The Akatsuki base is relatively near to us, so we cannot just rush in! If you want to go get yourself killed, then by all means, venture forward!"

Seething, he swung his body to one side, hair cracking like a whip as he brought his arm in a mockingly polite gesture to make way for a majestic noble. "Well?" The cynicism in his voice was like no other, exceeding the normal derision he employed, and when Sasuke did not venture forward, it turned cruelly bitter. "That's what I thought," he remarked condescendingly, the drawl hanging between them.

Sasuke resisted the urge to wrap both hands around Orochimaru's slender neck, instead his vivid imagination just imagining choking the life out of him, the dying splutters of apologies quite realistic. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't discipline the older man now, not when they were on the verge of locating Itachi. Plus, too much rough treatment could render Orochimaru unconscious or give him another reason to attempt to escape and for all they knew, Itachi could be just in the same area.

"Give me the map, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ordered with feigned politeness, his hand reaching out behind him expectantly while his sharp eyes scanned the rocky, cliff area. There was the rustle of clothing and paper before the russet map was roughly shoved in his hand, the anger behind it all making him roll his eyes in annoyance. He needed to consult with the map because this particular Akatsuki base was rarely used; in fact, he suspected that Sasori and he were - and still are - the only members to have rested there.

Akatsuki's main base of operations was in Earth Country, currently the very same territory they were in, but located in Amegakure. Therefore, this rarely accessed base was secluded and hard to locate because if members happened to be in Earth Country, they always chose to stay at the main compound for reasons of convenience and preference. Sasori and he had been in this particular base once, from memory, the interior just a rocky cave barred by protective white seals.

According to the map, the highlighted Akatsuki base he had marked previously was just a few metres in front. He scouted ahead with his eyes, the rocky path barely noticeable from the rare access, and immediately, he knew he had led them correctly. "Here," he acknowledged with indifference, thrusting the russet coloured map behind him that was quickly pocketed by Sasuke.

"Follow where I step, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ordered as he took a cautious step onto the gravel path, the crunching of rock behind him signalling Sasuke's obedience. Slowly, they descended the sloping path, several rocks disturbed by their movement that rolled downwards. Once he was sure they were safe, he brought his gaze upwards to the overhanging cliff.

Time had distorted the once pleasant looking cliff, weeds having somehow grown where the sunlight shone, tangling vines hanging over some of the rocky, jagged features. Always with caution, he stepped forward, Sasuke following with alert, keen, onyx eyes that took in every rocky surface. They ventured deeper, stopping directly in front of a massive stone slab, the texture smoother than the surrounding rough features with a single white seal stuck in the centre.

Orochimaru stared it at it blankly, his eyes reflecting his surroundings, as his brain tracked back several years to his hazy Akatsuki days. His eyes began scanning the area before he could stop it, inexplicably looking for something. A speck of white in the distance compelled him to glance at it a second time and, after squinting in scrutiny, his mind making swift connections, he knew.

How could he forget Akatsuki's security measures?

He traced the barring boulder idly, long, elegant fingertips smoothing over the sanded texture, the colours in comparison to his skin in contrast, but dull. He shared a humourless chuckle with himself, Akatsuki's insistence on maintaining secrecy foolish, and turned around to lean against the smooth rock. "Do you think that dear Itachi is behind me?" he queried coolly, the sweet smile forming at his lip as he lightly crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke's expression darkened at that name, his handsome features surlier than usual with a bitter edge.

Orochimaru laughed again, the hollowness of his chuckle resonating off jagged stone, echoing faintly. "Well, we shall see, no?" He held out his hand, expectant for the ring, and when Sasuke did not hasten to retrieve it, he answered the sharp question in those eyes with a sarcastic, "Ring, if you would be so kind, Sasuke-kun."

The silver-banded Akatsuki ring was flung with unnecessary force, however Orochimaru caught it easily using his exceptional reflexes, deceptively slender fingers closing around the shiny object. It pulsed at his touch, warmth spreading like fire, much more so as it was close to the boulder that had special properties connecting them together.

He slipped it onto his small left finger, watching it with apparent, unveiled interest as it accustomed itself to the white slimness. The absence of the ring being on his finger for so many years had resulted in uneasiness, anticipation of simply wearing it again, but it was necessary, his curiosity regarding the chanelling power satisfied at the same time. His other hand automatically came to fiddle with the perfect silver band, the metal warmer than it had ever been, though not scorching hot.

Impulsively, he lifted his left hand into the damp air, that unique, silvery pale blue stone gleaming strikingly among their shadowed positions. It had been so long, and he could do nothing but stare at it with blithe interest.

Sasuke took a purposeful step and grabbed Orochimaru's pale wrist, bringing the hand closer to his face as he began to intently examine it, his interest - which was hard to capture initially - clearly piqued. He stared at the 'kū' gemstone, that pale, ever-so silvery azure hue considered rare, and his instincts told him there was greater power contained in the seemingly ordinary ring.

"Hmph." He let go of Orochimaru's wrist, two eyebrows quirked in response and mockery, the haughtiness twisting fine-boned features. "Whatever," Sasuke dismissed, his face showing boredom, though secretly he was shaking with so much emotions no one suspected he ever possessed.

Beyond this boulder, melded in with the taint of evil darkness, was Itachi, and he couldn't wait to finally exact the revenge he had haboured since that bloodied, twisted night. He closed his eyes briefly, drawing out the manifesting hate plaguing his avenging soul, raw power just radiating off his calm exterior as bandaged hands clenched. Itachi would die - it was a vow, an oath to avenge his family, his clan, and everything else that ever mattered, to eliminate such a terror of the world.

Orochimaru watched, his presence seemingly forgotten, as Sasuke prepared for _that_ battle. Well, even though he would never say it, he was confident in Sasuke's capabilities and of his hatred towards Itachi. Either way, once the fated battle would start, a death of either Uchiha brother would be inevitable, and it would certainly be beneficial. Freedom would be granted if Sasuke were to either die or kill Itachi, for the man had promised to set him free. Itachi's death would be just heavenly - the severing of his hand was _not_ forgotten.

He broke off from leaning against the boulder and straightened up, dusting the invisible specks of dirt marring his attire. Dawdling would get them nowhere. His left palm came to rest against the smooth rock, an immediate rumbling sounding in accordance with the pulsing gemstone, the silvery blue bursting with such bright colour. After a few seconds, the rumbling grew louder, the barring rock slab rising to fit into the large overhanging gap.

Bits of earth, damp and scented, rained downwards briefly before all was silent, the darkness before them taunting in itself. "Well, I will wait for you here, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru suggested smoothly, crossing both arms over his waterproof black cloak casually as he planted himself against the cave entrance.

Sasuke's expression instantly sharpened at that, both black eyes narrowed, penetrating, his lips drawn together into a tight, straight line. "I don't think so." Without so much as informing him, he strode forward in incredibly fast steps, gripped Orochimaru's upper arm just above the elbow, and firmly tugged. "I know what you are thinking, Orochimaru."

Even though Itachi could possibly be inside the cave, he would not leave Orochimaru unsupervised. Presumably, Orochimaru would make another attempt at escaping, and he would not let him go - not just yet anyway, he silently told himself. The Sannin was clearly unhappy, his dragging steps reluctant against the hard earth, but Sasuke merely tightened his grip and continued to guide them through the darkness.

"I am perfectly fine in walking by myself, thank you very much," Orochimaru snapped indignantly, trying in vain to pry off the strong hand at his arm, but no avail. Sasuke was really determined in making him stay, that stony expression only used when he was insistent on having his way, but he was persistent. "Remove your hand," he demanded in a dangerous hiss, blindly following the guiding body next to him. "Sasuke-kun."

"Do not test me," Sasuke silenced, accentuating his threat by gripping Orochimaru's upper arm in an unyielding, though not quite punishing hold. The darkness was becoming a downright nuisance, his vision dancing with faint outlines of shadows, but otherwise indistinguishable. Instinctively, he drew Orochimaru closer, their arms now touching. It was not out of fear, but rather, the eeriness in the atmosphere compelling him to, and together, they ventured deeper into the cave.

Orochimaru, having given up on escaping, drank in their surroundings with squinting, golden eyes. It was too silent for his tastes, the sporadic droplet of water descending onto the ground making his eyes automatically snap to wherever he suspected it was, only to find nothing but darkness.

The interior was exactly how he imagined it - dark, damp, and stagnant with that earthy scent characteristic to such conditions. Their footsteps echoed annoyingly, drawing attention to themselves - which they tried not to initially - and for who knows how long, they searched in what seemed fruitless.

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop, Orochimaru stopping as well, his gaze slowly scanning the room before landing onto the shadow a short distance away from the. The black outline resembled a human, the faintest of white revealed as the person's eyelids were yet to be fully opened.

"You are here," a flat, deep, quiet voice echoed from the darkness, among the shadows that engulfed the cave.

"Who are you?" Sasuke enquired suspiciously, his head tilted to one side, the assessment palpable in his slightly narrowed eyes.

There was a pause, those eyelids opening slowly, but Orochimaru already knew the identity of the shadow before they even answered. "It's me, Sasuke." Itachi's voice, deep and impassive, echoed once more throughout the dark cave, the characteristic quietness projected louder than intended, the effect surprisingly intimidating - even to Orochimaru, though he kept his exterior coolly mocking.

He grimaced as Sasuke's fingertips dug into his arm, the waterproof fabric soon failing to be an adequate barrier as numbing pressure was unknowingly applied. Sasuke was seething, the long-running hatred simmered over the years drawing out incredibly fast at Itachi's sudden appearance, and he would be lucky to not receive any bruises on his upper arm.

Orochimaru switched his gaze from each Uchiha brother, the tension unbelievably thick in the atmosphere, high and rising as Sasuke's anger fluctuated. It suddenly dawned on him at how similar yet different they looked. Tall, dark and mysterious, Itachi was handsome in a delicate sort of way. Sasuke was slightly shorter but no less handsome, if not boyishly so.

It seemed his presence had been forgotten, the Uchiha brothers staring at each other with equally intense, crimson Sharingan eyes that intended to burn each others soul. He discretely tried to dislodge his arm from Sasuke's bruising grip, shifting his arm using the slightest of movements, but those steel fingers remained latched around firmly.

"Did you get a little taller?" Itachi queried quietly, that certain idleness insinuating he didn't consider the matter to be important.

Sasuke's fingers curled inwards, blunt nails squeezing soft flesh, a subtle release of anger, Orochimaru noted for when he spoke, his voice was supremely flat. "You have not changed a bit - especially those cold, merciless eyes."

"Aren't you going to scream out and charge at me, like last time?" Itachi mocked, still in that same impassive voice, Orochimaru silently cursing his very existence as Sasuke's fingers crushed his sore arm.

Orochimaru, fed up with the physical mistreatment on his behalf and pointed ignorance of his presence, decisively interrupted the tension-filled moment. "This is all very touching and all," he remarked sarcastically, the sardonic twist of his lips drawing the attention of the Uchiha brothers even in the darkness, "but I fail to understand why you are behaving so civil to one another, when we all know that our intentions are contradictory."

Those cold eyes, so different to Sasuke's, came to rest upon him, and he instinctively smirked, his lips curling in an almost predatory manner. Even through the darkness, his eyes were visible icy daggers, for he hadn't forgotten the decapitation of his arm that had severely chipped his pride, not to mention delayed his carefully constructed plans. Secretly, he was rooting for Sasuke to be the victor of their inevitable battle, though strangely enough, both of them had thwarted him on occasion.

Sasuke half-regretted his decision to bring Orochimaru along. It was necessary to do so, as he still needed Orochimaru for several purposes, however the man's sarcasm wasn't helping the important moment at all. He kept in mind Orochimaru could sabotage the whole situation, therefore maintained a firm grip on the Sannin to make his intentions on keeping him here well known.

The worst thing was that he had to let go in order to exact revenge on Itachi, but he reassured himself firmly, reminding all the unsettled fibres that Orochimaru wouldn't make another attempt to escape. He readied himself, removed his fingers curled around Orochimaru's arm, and appeared behind Itachi in a flash. "You know nothing about me," he remarked dispassionately, the burning hatred swimming in his eyes, chirping birds crackling in the air as _chidori_ began to light his bandaged hand.

Itachi reflexes compelled him to move, his soles automatically kicking off the ground in an attempt to evade the jutsu, the screeching chirps echoing louder after each passing second. There was a deafening crack of lightning, _chidori_ recomposing through the air in the form of a deadly elemental blade as it headed straight for Itachi's suspended figure.

The sickening rupturing sound of flesh and tearing material made Orochimaru smile, even as he lightly rubbed his sore, throbbing arm, the sadistic quality to his inconsiderate express of amusement etched clearly. Undeniably, he had developed a secret loathing of Itachi, opting to oppose him through training Sasuke who would inevitably strike him down, and the electrical blade impaling the man's middle just made the smile widen pleasurably.

"How much hatred has filled and enveloped my heart, how much stronger I have grown because of it." Sasuke thrust his bandaged hand forward, sharply opening his fingers as pure energy coursed through his body, fueling his raging intentions of Itachi's destruction. He wanted more! He wanted Itachi to be lifeless, drowning in the stagnant pool of his own blood! "You know nothing," he muttered quietly with an edge, _chidori _surges ricocheting off every rocky surface, the jagged walls crumbling on shocking impact.

_Chidori _crackled in a mass of bright, illuminating, tinged blue light, rapidly increasing in ferocity inside Itachi, the lightning surges blinding. The raw energy in the cave was overwhelming, Orochimaru enthralled by how much power Sasuke unleashed, his golden depths full of unconcealed awe and pride.

A heavy thud reverberated in the cave, Itachi slumping bonelessly onto the cold, damp ground. Blood splattered onto the ground, a pool of coppery liquid spanning across his charred middle as he lay panting on the stained floor.

"You have grown much stronger, Sasuke," Itachi murmured, trails of blood leaking from his barely moving lips, giving the impressing he was on the verge of death.

Orochimaru squinted from his unmoving position, Itachi's form barely discernible through the bleak darkness. He could faintly see the blood, however there was this inkling feeling, a certain forebodingness tainting the air.

Suddenly, black, silently gawking crows soared in the air in all directions, taking the duo by complete, unveiled surprise. Orochimaru readied himself as Itachi's faint outline disappeared, yet his chakra signature in the room hadn't, that powerful aura dashing around the cave in the form of soaring crows.

Itachi's strong chakra took a drastic change, heading straight for him, a swarm of crows flying through the air alarmingly fast. The unexpected change caused profanities to scream inside his head, yelling for him to evade, and he impulsively followed their heed.

Orochimaru sharply swerved to the right, his long, lean legs moving their fastest as his heart pumped loudly in chest, the rush of adrenaline administering through his veins. The crows followed his every movement, abruptly changing course in accordance, and he only moved faster, overwhelmed by the sheer travelling force attempting to tackle him down.

Blinded by the moving murder of crows behind, he lost track of where he was running to, unknowingly heading to where the real Itachi stood brooding, pensive. It was not until he felt that powerful presence that he looked forward, amber eyes widening in shock horror, the irises contracting into a thin, startled line. The collision was painful, his front crashing into a firm, lean body that seemed to be carved from granite itself.

Snaking hands, calloused and surprisingly warm considering the owner's icy nature, steadied him, latching onto his arms securely. Orochimaru instinctively lashed out, using an array of deadly tactics to extricate himself from Itachi's grip, and he succeeded once. He threw a swift punch, his hard knuckles grazing Itachi's jaw, the sheer velocity taking even the Uchiha prodigy by surprise.

"What do you think you are doing, Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru questioned silkily, succeeding in masking the panic inside, as he sought to free himself from whatever the unpredictable Akatsuki member planned for him. Out of them two, Itachi was stronger and they both knew it, their quick encounter years ago showing the superiority the younger man had. He would not be belittled however, despite knowing he was weaker, and was insistent on giving Itachi a piece of his mind.

They danced across the cave floor, Sasuke finally becoming aware of the taijutsu spectacle as low grunts and dangerous hisses emanated from the blurry mass of black. He was tempted to utilize _chidori_ as a means of ending the battle quickly, however a whispering voice in an inconspicuous area of his mind reasoned otherwise, making it known that Orochimaru was in that black whirl, and that if he were to utilize the jutsu, the chances of impaling him was high.

Since when did he care?

Orochimaru dodged an attack aimed at his limbs, not intended to kill on impact, but to render him unmoving. Strange as it was, it seemed that Itachi was not aiming on actually killing him, and he was shocked, the man's merciless nature in contrast to his intentions. It was becoming difficult, those gifted Sharingan eyes reading all his taitjutsu, every attack executed infuriatingly blocked or evaded.

He hissed in warning as Itachi broke through his defenses, a lean hand shooting out aimed at his throat. Strong, secure fingers captured his chin, forcing him to keep his head still lest he wish the muscles in his neck to contract and snap.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan in his left eye, the unique swirl characteristic to him forming almost instantly. The strain was immediate, the veins in his already deteriorating eyes throbbing almost unbearably, but he managed to retain his godlike power. This next series of events were crucial, and the only way to subdue Orochimaru was by resorting to _Tsukuyomi_.

Orochimaru snapped his eyes shut as Itachi tried to forcibly look into his eyes. He knew what Itachi wanted, and the hell was he going to comply, his eyelids shut tightly. The pressure at his chin was increased, bordering on being painful, dark painted nails digging into the white flesh, trying to coax him into opening his eyes.

The notion was clearly failing, and if Itachi didn't think of something else, then Sasuke would interrupt their moment. He backtracked to their events prior to this crisis, the reminder of Sasuke crushing Orochimaru's arm flashing before his very eyes, and he already knew he had found the perfect solution.

Itachi, still with his hand at Orochimaru's chin, used his other one to grab what he suspected was already bruised - the area of which he had seen the Sannin lightly rubbing. His fingers enclosed around the bruised flesh, the pained hiss elicited from Orochimaru signifying he had assumed correctly. He disliked what he was doing but it was necessary, therefore he squeezed as hard as he could, the hiss turning into a startled, pained gasp, and much to his satisfaction, those eyelids opened.

The last thing Orochimaru registered was opening his eyes, gazing directly into Itachi's merciless, penetrating eyes before darkness blanketed his vision.

Itachi swept the unconscious Sannin against him, Orochimaru's head lolling lazily into the crevasse of his shoulder, the lacking animosity on his behalf strangely satisfying as he no longer posed any threat. He steadied Orochimaru securely, his free hand producing a clean kunai from his rear pouch just in time as Sasuke entered the scene.

"Hello, Sasuke," he greeted blandly, the tone bordering on sounding triumphant as he drew his arm around Orochimaru's slender waist provocatively. He observed the instantaneous reactions, Sasuke's eyes widening then narrowing, that strange possessive cast taking over every feature that was similar to what he had witnessed back in the Den. "Do not try anything, little brother," was his quiet warning along with a flashing glint of a kunai as Sasuke started forward, either insistent on mangling him, or freeing Orochimaru, but he could make an accurate guess that it was the latter.

This was his cue to leave.

Itachi began to swirl out of existence, Orochimaru unconscious against him in a very intimate and infuriating manner, his lifeless state apparent by the lacking of responsive verbal obscenities Sasuke expected him to snarl. Those merciless, cold eyes were taunting, haunting him even more than it did in the past, forever staring him down even as the last crow disappeared, but not before issuing an echoing challenge.

"Come to the Uchiha's hideout alone. We will settle things there."


	13. Rage

**A/N: **It's only just getting started, folks!

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Rage

* * *

Itachi had abducted Orochimaru.

Sasuke stared blankly at the dark, unforgiving ground, slowly processing the unexpected change of events that had rendered his control into a relapse of something - he didn't know for certain what to feel - but as reality dawned on him in such a staggering force, emotions began to spiral out of control.

Blunt nails harshly dug into calloused alabaster skin, hardened by his unwavering determination to become better - _stronger_ - so that the monster who had heartlessly murdered his clan would die. But now, Itachi had given him another reason to hate in the act of ruthlessly capturing Orochimaru, and anger that had simmered over time, began to ignite fiery flames inside, heating every nerve so that only white hot fury was felt.

His mind kept replaying that infuriating image of Itachi holding Orochimaru, of that monster enveloping him in his unyielding clutches, and his fury boiled even more. That bastard. How dare he?

Sasuke forced himself to relax, taking in an extended breath of damp air, but his raging emotions wouldn't calm down. A powerful vengeance had overcome his being, shattering everything else until only revenge solely mattered, feeling fit to burst from his uncontrollably shaking chest. Everything was rushing inside him, compelling him to take drastic action to ensure his clan's murderer was dead, but more importantly, to have Orochimaru back at his side.

Orochimaru had become a common presence at his side and, despite his endless displays of disobedience and defiance, Sasuke had grown accustomed to his disrespectful, if not rarely compliant nature. He convinced himself that it wasn't growing fondness, but self-denial was only so much, especially considering the recent circumstances of Orochimaru's unexpected kidnapping.

How the fuck could Orochimaru allow himself to be abducted so easily?

He had to remind himself that Itachi was far stronger - he was a heartless _monster_. Perhaps, Itachi had resorted to using his Mangekyo Sharingan with those accursed eyes of his. Yes, that sounded accurate, as he recalled how lifeless Orochimaru appeared, how his unconscious body melted intimately against Itachi-

Sasuke swore nasty curses under his breath at where his train of thought had travelled, the not quite calmed emotions reaching boiling point once more. 'Angry' could not begin to describe his inner turmoil, as he struggled to keep his control in check which was bordering on being unleashed.

Everything had been going so well for them. Orochimaru, after conceding defeat on freedom unless warranted and earned, had assisted him on occasion, rising to provide formidable fighting support when necessary - sometimes without needing to be asked. Although their relations were not completely free of animosity, they had somehow managed to devise smart plans on locating Itachi, escaped the wrath of both Akatsuki and Konoha, and had even slept together.

Sasuke couldn't halt the flashing memories of his uncharacteristic snuggling, cuddling, hugging - whatever possessive notion it was considered, he did not know - with Orochimaru, nor could he deny the rush of emotion that surfaced at the enticing images. The overwhelming feelings swelling in his chest detracted from his long-running hate, but only for a short time, as the event of Orochimaru vanishing in the clutches of Itachi truly sank into his dark world.

The annoying question remained to be answered was Itachi's motives on taking Orochimaru hostage. Was it all a sick, twisted game to that sadistic fuck? If it was, then Itachi would get a plentiful of fun when Orochimaru awoke from _Tsukuyomi_ in the form of slithering serpents, lecherous remarks and whatever else the sannin could possibly dish out. Luckily, he had managed to prevent Orochimaru from doing anything dangerous to them both, even if it required him to feel unbearable pain, and he could only fathom at the scope of the man's volatility.

All his musings did not soothe his churning, dark anger and vengeance.

After all, Itachi would only be subjected to destruction if Orochimaru _ever_ woke up at all. At that ominous possibility, his bandaged hands clenched tightly in raw anger, chakra levels fluctuating wildly, permeating thickly through the eerily dark Akatsuki cave.

Sasuke hated everything - his brother, Orochimaru's weakness, and his inability to decide on a course of action. An inner battle of choices burdened heavily on his shoulder, those of which circulated around Itachi and Orochimaru, who were presumably already at the Uchiha's hideout.

Itachi had issued an echoing challenge, so likely he would wait patiently at the Uchiha's hideout with Orochimaru in hand. But that didn't calm him down, as every fibre clamoured him to rush to the abandoned hideout this instant, to strike Itachi down as he was most deserving, and retrieve Orochimaru as he so rightfully belonged with him.

A dark rumble sounded at the column of his throat, frustration just waiting to be released. Sharingan encompassing eyes glared at rocky surroundings, lingering on the exact spot of where Orochimaru and Itachi had disappeared. He had to move now, lest he wish Orochimaru to be at Itachi's unpredictable mercy any longer than he should.

Sasuke turned furiously on his heel, navigating swiftly through the dark, bleak cave, Itachi's challenging eyes haunting him with each hasty step crunching against gravel and sodden earth. He was blinded by his need to arrive at the Uchiha's hideout, white-hot fury flowing through his veins that intensified the rush of adrenaline.

Crackling surges of electricity struck like a deafening whip, decimating his rocky surroundings, his signature purely malevolent as hate on the rawest level possible overcame every sense. Sharingan burned dark crimson, seemingly shattering every jagged surface from the amassed hate, his drive to murder his monstrosity of a brother greater than ever. His soles crunching hard against the natural cave formation spoke of how strong his perseverance was, each step increasingly fast, leaving indented footprints in the earthy ground.

The radiance of the sun blinded his vision as he reached the cave entrance, the barring boulder still allowing free entry as it stayed suspended in the wide-set cavity of the ceiling. He continued to run, completely acting on instinct, blindly turning to one winding path that he suspected led to the Uchiha's hideout.

Sasuke was wholly determined as he exited the cave, leaving whispers of unspoken ill-intended convictions behind him. Vengeance drove his entity, swimming darkly in his crimson eyes, his supreme air emanating blazing, dark fire hell-bent on Itachi's destruction.

Itachi would burn in his incinerating dark fire, and he would get Orochimaru back. His dream would no longer be classified as a _dream_, because he would make it a reality.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

The Godaime perked up at the shrill, alarming voice of her trustworthy assistant. There was a resounding yet hollow thud of frantic footsteps that gradually increased in sound before the door to her office was banged open, metal hinges protesting in the form of splitting screeches.

Tsunade licked her lips clean, the dryness in the sake warming her insides considerably, as she stowed her most prized bottle in the drawer of her desk. Sake was truly a gift to the shinobi race, she thought with a content sigh, however her carefree demeanour dissolved instantly at the urgency etched on Shizune's otherwise calm face.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade immediately asked, getting down straight to the point, as it could possibly be life-threatening. She studied her assistant closely, noting the slight winded state, the breathless inhales and exhales signifying the situation was grave as she had exerted herself considerably.

Tonton squirmed in Shizune's tight hold, and she instinctively loosened her grip. "It's Naruto-kun," she panted, steadily regaining her lost air, "Kakashi-san has just returned, and apparently they encountered Sasuke and Orochimaru."

The mentioning of her former comrade was enough to gain Tsunade's complete, undivided attention. The Godaime slammed her fist down against the poor office desk, splintering expensive wood on impact at the sheer power of her chakra-enhanced, deceptively slender fist. "What!" was the accompanying exclamation, and if Shizune was anyone else who didn't have such a close association with Tsunade, she would've fled the scene or appeared scared witless.

"Kakashi-san has informed me that they encountered Sasuke and Orochimaru deep into Earth Country," Shizune explained, her breathing back to normal, anticipation lurking beneath her masked expression. "We must hurry, though. I saw Naruto-kun being supported by Yamato-san. His medical state is unconscious, but from what I have quickly examined, he retains no concussion or serious visible injury. Kiba-kun is unconscious, as well."

Tsunade leapt gracefully over the splintered desk, her form surprisingly agile for someone of her advanced age, demonstrating just how competent she was for being appointed Hokage. "Where are they now, Shizune?" she demanded as they raced down the carpeted halls of Hokage Tower, two sets of heels clicking against old, yet suitable material patented during Shodaime's reigning time. "Are they in the Hospital already?"

"The infirmary, yes," Shizune confirmed gravely, dashing at an equally hasty pace with her mentor, Tonton mewling indecipherable sounds as they hurried along. "According to the report from one of the working nurses, Kiba-kun has a concussion but is in stable condition. Naruto-kun on the other hand, is unconscious, and there is residual Kyuubi chakra lingering in the air."

She glanced quickly at her mentor, Tsunade's lips drawn tightly together, her expression purely livid. Tsunade always had a deep concern for Naruto, who strangely enough, reminded her of Nawaki in more ways than one. They retained the same appearance, the varying complexion, hair colour and the like, noticeably different, however the youthful features held strong resemblance. Their mentality and fierce determination was similar, as they both aspired to be Hokage, the high position of utmost importance to both of them, and that struck Tsunade the most with reminiscent nostalgia.

The pair raced through Hokage Tower, reaching the grand entrance within seconds, the stationary guards schooling his bored expression into something much graver at the hasty sight.

Any encounter with Sasuke and Orochimaru, both traitorous deserters in their separate rights, was not to taken lightly.

* * *

The barking of orders was nonstop, adding life to the otherwise blandly coloured Konoha hospital that was usually quiet - a place of healing, of recuperation with the majority of the noise being mechanical beeps, technological whirs and low hums of machinery.

There was a sudden tremor towards the entrance of the hospital, the powerful chakra rushing to the automatic translucent glass doors. Tsunade waited impatiently for the automatic door to slide open as she reached it considerably fast, Shizune close behind, both breathless and retaining vestiges of exhaustion in the form of dripping perspiration. The cool air-conditioning brought their elevated temperatures to normality as the raced to the floor Shizune briefly mentioned, opting to climb steep stairs since the elevators were taking too damn long.

Tsunade burst through the crowded room, instantly snapping at how clustered it was, and they all seemed to be bunching up around Naruto who was presumably lying on the medical bed. "Out, all of you!" was her uproarious order, and luckily this time, no one was foolish to question her authority, otherwise they would liable to her legendary raging wrath.

The Eight-man squad was all that remained, every member shifting backward to plant themselves well-out of the way against the colourless walls. As expected, each looked worried in some way, though many of the silent, more reserved types attempted to mask their fearful uncertainty - failing miserably of course.

Tsunade glanced over at her apprentice, vaguely wondering what kind of state she had lapsed into. Sakura was clearly in deep distress, though thankfully, she wasn't traumatised or in need of hospitalisation for lack of her emotional control. She rested a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, plastering a weak, reassuring smile that conveyed her promise to save Naruto. The baka was important to both of them, and even though they never expressly announced their soft fondness for him, everyone knew.

"Tsunade-sama." She turned at Shizune's urgent voice, the sudden realization of her dawdling sinking in with crashing tightening emotions in her chest, as she spotted an all too familiar figure limp as the dead. "I think you should take a look at this," Shizune said in a shaky, uncertain voice, and immediately, Tsunade didn't like the sound of it.

Still, she had high expectations to fulfil her duty as Hokage - to protect her precious people, as Naruto often declared - therefore the village's preservation outranked her pangs of hesitance. People were depending on her, and she would _not_ fail them.

Tsunade hurried over to the occupying cot, her customary stance adjusting as she placed one scarlet painted hand on her hip, the other idle. Shizune unsteadily gestured to Naruto's torso, more specifically his stomach, that vibrant fiery orange attire concealing something important, judging by her assistant's anticipated expression. Without hesitation, she extended her hand to grasp the creased black hem, lifting it up carefully, cautiously.

"This is..." she breathed, her light hazel eyes widening in shock, then narrowing in repressed fire.

The Kyuubi seal was prominently visible, intricate inky markings indented onto peachy firm skin, seemingly stroked with the gentlest of artistic hands. The upper and lower design resembled the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, however it wasn't that feature that had Tsunade blanching as she had seen it before. There were five black elements, similar to the larger whirlpool contained inside the outer seal, their markings slanted, twisting on the same Eight Trigrams Sealing Style.

They should not be there.

Tsunade traced them tentatively, brushing over the circular seal, her scarlet tipped nails freezing on top of the black elements. She knew this chakra seal, developed by her former teammate. Jiraiya knew its properties as well. Her instincts told her the restricting elements had surfaced because of Naruto's recent chakra strain, as Shizune had informed her that the kyuubi's evil power had leaked out - unintentionally, of course.

What had occurred in their encounter with Orochimaru and Sasuke that had aggravated Naruto to this extent, compelling him to draw on the kyuubi's power?

She didn't dwell on the endless possibilities, her objective based solely on removing Orochimaru's seal that was accountable for Naruto's unconscious state. Hazel eyes closed in concentration as she focused on her right hand, drawing non-elemental chakra to her fingertips. Incensed in the blue fire, different chakra symbols alighted her heated fingertips - earth, water, fire, wind and lightning - however the chakra itself was not elemental, merely symbolic. Besides, she could not access all of the elements anyway.

All eyes were on her, more specifically her fiery fingertips, and the jutsu obviously powerful yet mysterious.

Tsunade readied herself, opening her eyes, confidence emanating off her entire figure, and her alighted hand descended in a flash. There was a resounding gasp as her right hand covered the black elements, Naruto regaining consciousness, his chest arching instinctively.

It felt overwhelming - familiar, if he recalled - and he couldn't help but sink deeply into the sheets in weakness. Tsunade's chakra alighted fingertips weren't scorching despite the blazing blue fire at his stomach, tingling sensations crawling over his bare skin, the sensational effect coursing throughout his body. Slowly, Tsunade removed her fingers, his ears hearing the faintest hiss that came with the rising smoke from his stomach.

"Hey, guys," Naruto greeted exuberantly, stretching his body so that he was in a sitting position, and everyone exchanged disbelieving glances. Odd, he thought with a mental frown, however he banished it quickly, the brightening grin enveloping his lips. "Why are you all here?"

"Naruto, don't you remember anything?" Sakura called out, the frown concealing her worry that slowly began to die down at her teammate's healthy state. She exchanged a glance with Kakashi, their eyes meeting, words unspoken in the sterilised air.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as his brain wandered, his hair matted with dust particles which he found strange, as he recalled showering. Then, in one sudden moment, everything flooded back in vivid flashes of engagement, Sasuke's coolly detached face clicking something in his brain. Another face appeared next to him, one that was the essence of darkness, streaked with startlingly rich amber, a hollow, humourless laugh spilling from the person's lips.

"Where is that Hebi-teme?" he yelled furiously, his sky-azure eyes narrowed in fierce determination. Fury boiled in the pits of his rather ravenous stomach, but he disregarded his appetite completely for Sasuke and Orochimaru were of higher precedence. "What happened to the rocky terrain, Sakura-chan?"

The silence was hard to endure, but he soon plastered his content grin once more as something clicked. "Oh." He grinned from ear-to-ear, remaining oblivious to the downcast expressions of the Eight-man squad. "We got Sasuke back, didn't we? Is that why we're back in Konoha, in the hospital?" Naruto asked with joyous excitement, everyone averting their eyes to the lino ground, the shattering words needed to be said impossible from such happiness.

Kakashi, having kept his silence for long enough, strode forward from his lazy position against the blandly coloured wall. The eyelids of his only visible orb were crinkled with age, a sure sign that he was getting too old, as was the sorrowful echo in that same lowered eye. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he murmured quietly, resting a heavy hand on his student's shoulder, his lean fingers squeezing briefly in reassurance.

That gleeful smile died, a sorrowful feeling shrouding the silent hospital room in unseen darkness. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded, the desperation in his voice heartbreaking, but it was the shining blue that had everyone bowing their heads. "I thought..."

"Orochimaru put you in a state of unconsciousness using a special chakra restricting seal," Tsunade explained, one hand coming to rest at her hip, "I don't know what else he did, but it is likely that he and Sasuke have fled in an unknown direction."

An onslaught of burning tears formed at the silky confine of Naruto's golden lashes, making his sky-azure eyes seem brighter than they actually were. His tanned hands began to shake, enclosing around the white linen sheets at his stretched legs, the breaking sadness leaking as each crystalline tear descended. He had failed yet again - had failed to bring back his best friend only ever capable of understanding him.

"Everyone, I think this mission has affected us all. I advise you to go home, recuperate, and return ready for any available missions Tsunade-sama will have ready," Kakashi ordered, the authority enhanced by his sharp single eye that swept over the room. "Sakura, you may stay if you wish," he stated as she moved forward to follow the throng of exiting shinobi. There was no mistaking his unspoken request of her to stay and comfort Naruto, but she didn't want to leave anyway.

Kakashi turned and left, following Tsunade in silence, his gait purposeful. His realisation of an important matter had come quickly, and he had to tell her no matter what.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi landed on top of the concrete of Hokage Tower with effortless stealth gained from his ANBU years, acknowledging her superiority as it was expected. Tsunade's shoulders were tense, even as she gazed at the quiet village, darkness having already descended upon the Country in symbolism to their failure of a mission. "What is it, Kakashi?" she questioned idly, her lidded hazel eyes staring into thin air, reflecting her dark surroundings.

"This is important," Kakashi answered gravely, and when Tsunade continued to gaze at Konoha, he dropped the bombshell. "It's about Sasuke and Orochimaru."

Tsunade's hands resting against the metal railings clenched, tightening, threatening to twist the tempered, rusty balustrade. "What about them?" she inquired as evenly as she could, glancing backwards subtly, blonde tresses swaying in the cold breeze.

"I am requesting that you never send Naruto or anyone else on another mission to locate Sasuke," Kakashi stated, his voice echoing off the concrete surfaces, projecting louder, more demanding than he intended.

"What?!" Tsunade turned then, her eyes wide filled with disbelief, the dangerous sickening crack of her deceptively weak hands signalling her rising legendary temper. "Do you realize what you are asking of me, Kakashi?" she bit out furiously, appalled to hear such a ludicrous request. "Is your faith in your students already that weak?"

Kakashi shook his head, his single eye fixated on the seething Hokage, as he chose his words carefully. "The situation with Sasuke and Orochimaru is more complicated than we have ever anticipated," he remarked quietly, the serious edge cutting straight through Tsunade, as she had never seen him so decisive - so certain.

"Explain," Tsunade demanded, the threat of bashing his skull for requesting such madness ringing in the air. She would never have thought to damage Kakashi, a faithful, loyal shinobi to Konoha, but the matter at hand was making it more than enough reason to.

The Copy-nin faded in dimension, appearing next to Tsunade in the blink of an eye, his soles planted on top of the metal railing with perfect balance. "Jiraiya has told me about Orochimaru's kinjutsu," he explained quietly, conscious of how open their surroundings were, and it wouldn't surprise him if Root was stationed nearby. "He requires a new body every three years, otherwise his current host will fail him, thus leading to death."

"I am aware," Tsunade confirmed, setting both hands against the rusty metal, her eyes slanted at Kakashi's location. "I still however don't see why this affects Naruto."

"It has been three years already, hasn't it?" Kakashi pointed out, his bent body staying perfectly still even at the force of the cold, biting wind. "By now, he would have required a new host, and yet when encountered him in Earth Country, Sasuke was there as well."

Tsunade frowned, the implications of those words slapping sense into her. "Oh, surely not," she muttered, more to herself than the jounin next to her, however his keen hearing caught it.

"I find it strange that Orochimaru has his perfect vessel nearby, but hasn't taken over him yet, when we all know of his ultimate ambition - to gain the Sharingan." Kakashi rested both arms on his drawn together knees, still slouching on top of the metal railing. "Hinata has also informed me that she has used her Byakuugan to scout ahead. She saw Orochimaru fighting Sasuke, presumably fighting to kill, as we all know those two shinobi of their calibre are not fond of just taking part in a friendly spar."

Tsunade twisted her head in shock, staring straight into Kakashi's unreadable face, that damn masking concealing the man's true emotions. "Don't tell me you are thinking what I am thinking of, Kakashi. Do you know impossible it sounds?" she asked slowly, and Kakashi tilted his head, his visible eye revealing that they had the same sneaking suspicion.

"There is, without a doubt, that Orochimaru is either being blackmailed or forced by some unknown means," he stated all too seriously, voicing his only conclusion that sounded impossible yet possible, taking into account what he had just informed her earlier. "We both know that Orochimaru would never consent to delaying his acquirement of Sasuke's body, nor would he associate with him just like that."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, however he lifted a gloved hand to silence, his good relations with the Hokage apparent as she complied. "I do not know how, but it doesn't matter. The fact that remains is that Sasuke has forced Orochimaru into submission. Tsunade, he is conspiring with a missing-nin, regardless of Orochimaru's forced accompaniment. That in Konoha, or in fact in any other village, is-"

"Treason," Tsunade finished flatly, and she suddenly understood the reasons for the request.

If Naruto were to somehow bring Sasuke back, Orochimaru would be forced to follow as well, and the Council - no matter how much power she wielded, or how much she reasoned for Sasuke's lenience - would have them both executed. On her account, if she appealed on Sasuke's case, her power could possibly be revoked, and her great relation to Konoha would be tarnished as they would soon find out Sasuke's conspiring actions with Orochimaru. After all, they are both traitors in their own right. How she could oppose something like that?

Kakashi closed his eyes, his old age once again catching up to him, his body sinking in weariness. "This is not a request as a former ANBU or jounin, Tsunade-sama, nor will I ask twice. This is a request from a sensei who has his student's mentality and well-being at heart, one that is crucial to this village's foundation. I am asking that no one else be sent to find Sasuke again."

"And what if Naruto questions me?" Tsunade shot back softly. "He will have his suspicions, and he has a charisma even I am not immune to. I can give you my word that I will not speak of this conversation to him or anyone else on that matter, however guilt can destroy us all. You know this well, Kakashi." Dan and Nawaki...

The Copy-nin nodded, thinking of the time where guilt had plunged him into darkness, when Rin and Obito's death was still a fresh wound. "There will be no guilt, for you would have lived knowing Naruto had not experienced something preventable. The future of Konoha depends on the choices we make, on our younger generation, and it is better for our sakes that they do not lose themselves to what they shouldn't know."

Tsunade sighed heavily. Kakashi was right in a sense, and she was grateful for having such an intelligent, trustworthy adversary. "Very well, Kakashi," she agreed, twisting around to gaze once more at Konoha. This conversation was between them only, and it would stay that way - Naruto would never know.


	14. Reality

**A/N:** Itachi and Sasuke's fight follows the manga so you can pretty much follow it frame by frame.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Reality

* * *

Itachi materialised in the war-torn stone room in his usual flutter of gawking crows, the surprisingly light, unconscious form of Orochimaru resting lifelessly against his front. He adjusted the Sannin securely, keeping both arms snaking around that narrow waist before closing the distance between himself and the throne.

His casual, light footsteps echoed throughout the shabby chamber, bouncing off every crumbling surface. Upon reaching the stone elevation of the stairs, he paused in contemplation, the nestled heat enveloped around his body the central debate of his thoughts.

How ironic that one of the greatest threats to the world was silent, comfortable, and very unaware in his encasing grip, the sadistic attitude he anticipated earlier satisfyingly repressed in the lapse of consciousness. There was without a doubt that Orochimaru's inner was a seething mass of fiery darkness, futilely trying to escape his _Tsukuyomi_ at this same moment, but he was utmost confidence of still being superior.

After all, their brief fight on the Akatsuki's stairs was proof of who was better.

Itachi ascended the stairs without lacking grace, his movements elegant with the inborn aristocratic quality of an Uchiha - proud, powerful, and stoic. He gently deposited Orochimaru onto the rock throne, utilising such care in doing so, adjusting the man's slim arms onto either armrest. His head, partially obscured by silken hair, was twisted at a painful angle, the contractions in his white neck palpable from the clenched muscle, and he immediately turned Orochimaru's serene face in his direction.

More irony, he mused with some amusement, as he observed the scene in front of him. Orochimaru sat in the stone throne, his position adjusted casually, his back arched against the vertical backing of the high seat. Both of his clothed arms rested on either armrest, the black waterproof cloak creasing at the expanse of his slender hips, flaring downwards to pool at his daintily crossed ankles. Long, shiny midnight hair cascaded down stylishly, covering one eye, the other closed almost as if he was of nobility thinking of his next dominating move.

If anything, Orochimaru retained the posture of a king despite his unconscious state, and it was certainly amusing even to Itachi who rarely found things comical.

Itachi focussed his assessing gaze on Orochimaru's serene face, the malice as if it had never existed, replaced with the calmness of tranquility itself. Those fine, dark eyebrows weren't raised in mockery as he had seen countless of times before, nor did those pale cream cheekbones retain that conceited haughtiness. He looked civil for once, and it was startling, his observing eyes drawn to the rarity of it all.

Still, he had other pressing matters to attend to, and examining Orochimaru's drastic change in demeanor wasn't high on his list.

After all, this unconscious, heartless man was the sole holder of Sasuke's interest. As much as his little brother outrightly denied such a thing, Itachi knew everything, of the confined emotions bottled inside, and he would use it to his advantage.

The spectacle in the Den was still afresh in his mind, the Sannin's mocking reply ringing like a beacon of possibilities. He had seen firsthand, of how Sasuke held Orochimaru in such high esteem, even going to the dangerous lengths of physically protecting him. Never before, had he seen his vengeful brother display such protective instincts, as he had suspected his taunting words had killed all emotions on that painful night.

Itachi leaned forward to gently turn Orochimaru's head so that his neck could be open to observation. He brushed a few silky strands away, placing one hand against the Sannin's unmoving jaw, peering downwards at an specific angle so the shoulder area was openly visible. It was the exact same area he had seen Orochimaru point at in mockery, and he could not help but stare silently with awe.

The Uchiha's clan symbol was branded against the impossibly white flesh, painted exactly as it should be, the upper sectional area painted rich scarlet with the rest being natural skin. Inky black lines, perfect in their art of jutsu, shaped the Uchiha fan, the straight edges and curves perfect. Barbs of constricting blackness twisted around the Uchiha fan, their waves intricate in design.

He reached out, unable to resist the rare temptation of touching the brand without Orochimaru violently lashing out, and smoothed his hand over it. On contact, an unnatural barrier pushed at his palm; his touch was unwelcome in feeling what Sasuke had claimed ownership of.

How intriguing.

If anything, his suspicions concerning Sasuke's strange possessiveness over Orochimaru were now confirmed. It was certainly strange, as Orochimaru wouldn't be easily tameable and had exceeding capabilities in defending himself. Perhaps, his theory on Sasuke's fondness concerning the Sannin was correct - greater even.

He could not miss the blithe fondness Sasuke had developed for Orochimaru, especially when taking into account what he had witnessed. The uncharacteristic protectiveness, dominant marking that prohibited unwanted touches, and change in behavior all supported his theories, and yet his inner was not pleased.

The fact that Sasuke was fond of Orochimaru was unchangeable, distressing, and a major complication. After all, this was Orochimaru they were talking about, not some Konoha shinobi or anyone else for that matter.

Itachi feared what Orochimaru would do if he were to discover of Sasuke's fondness. He was doing all that he could at this very moment to alter the unwritten decision Orochimaru would make upon learning of such a vulnerable weakness, but so far, the outcome remained to be seen. The possibility of him exploiting Sasuke's emotion was alarmingly high, and considering the Sannin's malicious nature, he could very well break his little brother for all he was worth. All of his plans would have been fruitless, and with his death imminent, he could not change it all.

He studied the unconscious man before him once more, thinking of how easily it would be to kill him in any way possible. He was capable, certainly, but Orochimaru was important to Sasuke and his future decisions, therefore such an inconvenient death was simply not an option. There was a price to be paid either way if he were to live or die, but Orochimaru's death would be less beneficial to Sasuke, and the lesser of the two was an obvious choice.

Speaking of which, Sasuke was undoubtedly heading here at this very moment, the heavy, dark air signalling the upcoming fated battle. It wouldn't surprise him if Sasuke was relatively close by now, as the strange possessiveness was enough to compel him to reclaim what was his. The long-running hate only incensed that driving need, and now, Itachi's death was imminent.

Perhaps, he could hasten the inevitable battle by further infuriating Sasuke, but how? He had never ignored the opportunity to draw out more hate from his brother, and as his black eyes slowly came to rest upon Orochimaru yet again, the brilliant thought struck with dazzling lights.

Sasuke was possessive of Orochimaru, not to mention protective, the barrier utilisation signifying his intentions on keeping his branded snake close - untouched by anyone other than him. The provocative groping in the cave had come with interesting repercussions, and he contemplated on Sasuke's state after seeing something much more physical. The raw hate would be unimaginable, oozing out like fiery lava from a freshly burst volcano, seething emotions scornful than ever.

Itachi closed the small distance between him and the unconscious figure, grasping both of Orochimaru's arms, his movements gentle, careful. He pulled the older man upwards, steadying him by placing a hand at the slender lines of his clothed back, drawing him close so that he could reverse their positions. He maneuvered fluidly, twisting around Orochimaru's suspended slim figure, his arm acting as a confinement to keep the man against him.

He gracefully seated himself in the stone throne, Orochimaru falling backwards in the notion with the limpness of a rag doll. It was strange, he mused with concealed fascination as he sat there on the cold stone, Orochimaru encased snugly between his thighs, the shared heat strangely comfortable.

Was this infuriating enough for Sasuke?

Probably not, as his position was far too casual - too awkward, in a sense. Sasuke was possessive, therefore his actions had to mirror what his little brother would do when someone attempted to take what was his away.

Itachi, following on his instincts, wrapped both arms around Orochimaru's slim torso, pulling him closer than ever. This was a trademark sign of ownership - of confinement - and so he played on that, tightening his hold, though not enough to suffocate of course. Orochimaru had now molded fittingly against his chest with his slender back arched backwards, the arms snaked around his chest adding the fractional tilt.

It was still not enough, however, he thought as it still looked organised - awkward, though not as stiff as before. The whole ensemble needed to look natural as how a criminal would hold another, possessive yet intimate, so he fathomed at how he would make it work.

During his musings, he had unconsciously shifted, Orochimaru's head lolling backwards lifelessly. Of course! Still with his trapping arm, he lifted the other to gently push Orochimaru's delicate jaw against his chest just above the expanse of his pectorals, applying minimal pressure as exaggeration was unacceptable. His chin was now lightly touching the Sannin's nose, equally raven hair pooling around them in a shimmering mass of velvety black silk, their bodies touching in the closest way possible.

Perfect.

* * *

"Itachi-san is waiting for you, Sasuke," Kisame informed tonelessly, the slight smile revealing jagged ends of incredibly sharp teeth. He lazily lifted his arm, gesturing behind him to the war-torn hideout visible from a distance. If Sasuke hadn't been so hell-bent on slaying his family's killer and now recently considered abductor, he would've taken Kisame's gesture as mockingly polite.

The seething Uchiha shoved past Kisame, his long legs moving in a hasty blur that sprayed dust particles in the air as the ground crunched beneath his durable soles. His muscles moved in an accordance of its own, overcome by unseen pulling gears that had one objective - to bring Itachi to his knees, and kick the shit out of his traitorous, sadistic ass until the life was sucked away.

Hatred incensed in his already Sharingan activated eyes, appearing wider than the usual cool lidded touch as he was no longer blind to reality. Today, Itachi was going to die. Those wondrous words repeated in his head like a mantra, giving him an even greater perseverance to murder his Clan's killer and Orochimaru's abductor.

He sprinted across the cracked stone, reaching the top of the stairs within seconds. The chakra signatures of the two most formidable shinobi in the next room was startling, as he sensed the negative energy of his surroundings, and he frowned as the power was mixed together. Orochimaru's rare chakra was fluctuating, whereas Itachi's was strong yet calm, but the oddest thing was that they seemed so closely packed together - bonded, perhaps.

Sasuke kicked the old, crumbling door with unnecessary mustered force, the stone slab crashing downwards to the ground with a resounding crack as it splintered into shattered remnants. His steps were calculated and slow, carrying the inner fury he was certain he was going to unleash, while his burning gaze came to rest upon the figure - or should he say _figures_, in the central-back area of the crumbling room.

"Sasuke," Itachi greeted with idle blandness, his Sharingan eyes boring into pure, raging red fire, his expression carefully controlled without the slightest emotion exposed. "While you took your time, Orochimaru and I became comfortable."

Too blinded by his rage towards Itachi, he finally drew his attention to Orochimaru, his eyes widening, the hate simply burning in the fiery depths.

Orochimaru, still unconscious and oblivious to the ludicrous situation he was in, was nestled snugly against Itachi's cloaked chest, his cheek hidden in the heartless area of a killer. One encircling arm kept him trapped to the merciless monster, the barely visible hand delving dangerously low on the smooth curve his slim thigh. What was even more infuriating was the stroking hand entwined at the top of his head in his silken hair, the touches exceedingly gentle, as if Orochimaru was a domestic pet that yearned for affectionate attention.

Sasuke took a leering step, both fists clenching inside his draping black sleeves, as he sought to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to lash out, snatch Orochimaru from his brother's unworthy clutches, and make off with him, the scenario flashing before his eyes as temptation itself. But this was Itachi that had Orochimaru trapped as physical as can be, and he had to remind himself that this was the moment he had been basing his entire life upon.

But it was so incredibly hard, as raw anger poured over his being upon seeing Itachi lower his head, unwanted lips brushing over Orochimaru's continually stroked hair in the chastest yet implied movements. He knew he was looking at two bunshins, Orochimaru's true form on the other far side of the room concealed by powerful genjutsu, yet the anger still burned within.

It wasn't enough, Itachi remarked to himself, as he saw Sasuke employ that self-control comprised of coolness from the other side of the room in concealment. He wanted confirmation of how much Orochimaru meant to his little brother, and if going to more physical lengths was required, then so be it. He used his stroking hand to forcibly tilt Orochimaru's head towards him, closely observing the murderous narrowing of Sasuke's eyes, and lowered his mouth to a pale forehead.

The reaction was instant, rather unexpected, and satisfying - in a selfless aspect, of course. From the second he lightly brushed his lips across Orochimaru's pale skin, Sasuke moved in the blink of an eye, appearing at his bunshin's side, his flawlessly clean chokuto already drawn. The blade was pressed flat-side up at his bunshin's chin, the lifting pressure making him arch his back to avoid having his neck sliced to the bone.

Itachi had got what he wanted.

"This is the end you murderous, traitorous fuck," Sasuke snarled, the drenching spite as resentful as Orochimaru's darkness. "But before I kill you, I have one last question." He drew his sword to the fake Itachi's neck, the razor sharp edge nicking pale skin enough to draw tiny rivulets of metallic-smelling taint. His position was towering over them, enabling him a better view of how Orochimaru was intimately positioned, and he was sickened by the sheer audacity and touching proximity.

Itachi's response to his threat was to infuriatingly repeat his actions, pointedly ignoring the preposition, this time pressing his lips to the crown of Orochimaru's pale forehead instead of brushing chastely, all the while bringing the warm bundle closer to his chest.

White-hot fury rushed through his veins, and without thinking, Sasuke jerked the chokuto all the way through to the stone, fake blood gushing out in scarlet, overflowing streams. If only it had been real. The bunshin elicited a soft, mocking hum, even as he slowly lifted two fingers to indicate where the real Itachi and Orochimaru were seated, their positions exactly the same.

Those merciless, cold eyes taunted him again as they bored into his own from a distance.

Sasuke appeared in the same spot in a black whirl, pressing the flat-side of his chokuto upwards against Itachi's chin, once again forcing his head upwards lest he wish to be susceptible to instant death. "Now answer me, unless you want this blade to slice straight through your throat," Sasuke threatened, applying more lifting force, forever conscious of the tip that was relatively close to Orochimaru's head. He knew this was all genjutsu, but he had to act as if they were real, and that meant refraining from injuring Orochimaru. "Who is the third Uchiha survivor - the other Sharingan user that you told me about?"

The simple question made Itachi blink foolishly, Sasuke narrowing his eyes further, as that notion was revealing of something, but that something was yet to be concluded.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Itachi asked evenly, his deep voice level, the black tomoes of his eyes slowly lifting to reach Sasuke's pressing gaze. He deliberately returned attention to Orochimaru by beginning to stroke his head of black silken hair, as a means of dissuading his little brother about learning of _that_ man, but even as Sasuke's gaze flickered with that possessive cast, the question still remained between them.

"He is next on my list after I kill you, that's why," Sasuke pressed heatedly, drawing on every self-controlling nerve to keep still, as Orochimaru was subjected to more gentle touches.

Itachi made that same soft, mocking sound, a mere hum amongst the monstrous traits he possessed. "You? Kill him?" was his quiet question, the suppressed laughter behind it palpable.

"On that night, when you said there was a third person, I realised that it could only be someone you didn't kill," Sasuke said with an edge that didn't go unnoticed, "which meant that he must have helped you wipe out the rest of the clan." The angry crease between his brows deepened as he noticed the slightest twitch in Itachi's lips. Was the bastard struggling not to laugh? "Even you couldn't have defeated the Clan on your own," he spat venomously.

"So, you have figured it out," Itachi surmised tonelessly, bringing his lidded gaze to survey the Sannin unconscious against his chest. He prayed his inner was _saying_ what was right in _Tsukuyomi's _dimension, and that Orochimaru would, for once, listen to someone other than himself.

Sasuke pressed the blade upwards out of impatience, the sharpness grazing Itachi's skin, dangerously close to a throbbing vein. "Who is he?" he demanded, unflinchingly meeting those cold eyes as they broke away to stare directly into his own.

"Uchiha Madara."

Orange fire flashed before his eyes, his surroundings eerie, ominously containing a dark, monstrous chakra. A pool of clear, crystalline water encompassed the Kyuubi, an enraged eye of blazing crimson piercing his own.

_Those eyes, and a chakra even more sinister than my own. Just like Uchiha Madara..._

Sasuke sharpened his expression, the crease between his furrowed brows deeper than before, as he glared lividly at Itachi. Was this a coincidence? Perhaps, he thought darkly as he recalled the Kyuubi inside Naruto, their last meeting in that inner dimension rather fuzzy. He could however, recall those chillingly related words, and the saturating spite that had accompanied the haunting remark.

"One of Konoha's founding fathers, and the first person ever to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi informed vaguely, that irritating idleness threading in with his short explanation.

What bullshit was this? "Founding father?" Sasuke repeated incredulously, pressing the blade threateningly against Itachi's pale skin, the edge drawing out beads of shiny, unmistakable droplets of blood. Even at his imminent death, Itachi was still lying through his teeth! "If that is true, then he'd be long dead! Stop fucking around with me!"

"Madara is very much alive," Itachi repeated idly, closing his eyes briefly, his lean hand continually easing through knot-free hair - a deliberate goad towards Sasuke to strike him down. After all, Orochimaru had the mark to confirm who he belonged to, but he wasn't going to tell Sasuke he knew of its constricting existence, otherwise things would be more complicated than they already were. "It is ultimately your decision to either believe me or not."

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Sasuke seethed, slowly losing himself to his dominant, possessive instincts while he listened to his older brother's nonsense. If Itachi made another move on Orochimaru, then he would do what was necessary - what was expected of him.

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true," Itachi remarked quietly, slanting his unconcerned lidded gaze at Sasuke. "That is how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'?" he posed a question, obviously rhetorical, as he continued in that same deep voice of his. "Merely vague concepts, and so their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

What the hell was this? "What are you getting at?" Sasuke demanded aggressively, his partially bandaged hand tightening around the fabricated handle of his weapon in order to control himself.

"Like the way you simply decided that Madara was dead." The tiniest of creeping smirks curled at Itachi's lips, as he paused to build up to the explosion. "Like the way you believed I was a kind, caring brother."

Flashes of their content past wracked his chest painfully - images of their training, and bonding as brothers - before it was just shattered glass. Fury flowed inside him, manifesting outwards as he extended his arm, a crackling _chidori _surge splintering through the stone chair to where the real Itachi and Orochimaru were. It purposely missed by inches, but that was his intention.

His eyes were open now, the reality of his Clan's killer before him, holding what was _his_.

The genjutsu faded, the real figures of Itachi and Orochimaru coming into existence, still in that same infuriating position he loathed to no extent. Itachi sat there coolly, continually stroking Orochimaru's silken hair, his other hand used as a cradle to keep his head close against his chest. "I wonder whose reality Orochimaru belongs in," he mused suddenly, Sasuke readying himself at the soft tone he immediately did not like. "I can't help but notice, that you do not have the same eyes as me, Sasuke."

Itachi slowly stood up, both arms coming to wrap possessively around Orochimaru's stomach who looked so vulnerable in his unconscious state it was impossible. "My eyes, so superior to yours," he remarked softly, turning his head to lightly brush his lips over Orochimaru's hair, "can see everything you can't, Sasuke." His face remained positioned at Orochimaru's hair, only his eyes swivelling to meet raging fury. "And, do you know what I see?"

Sasuke stood, raw, confined hatred boiling in the unfathomable depths of his very core.

"My eyes see that Orochimaru belongs in my reality - _with me."_


	15. Meaning

Chapter Fourteen - Meaning

* * *

"Leave him out of this," Sasuke demanded harshly, struggling to control his wavering sanity, as he fought the shaking urges to snatch Orochimaru away from the clutches of that monster. "Orochimaru is already unconscious by your doing, you sadistic fuck. What else do you want from him?"

Itachi made another soft, mocking sound, not quite a laugh as it was projected in a haunting whisper across the breadth of the deteriorating chamber. He made sure to have Sasuke watching as he lowered his encircling arms, his hands resting on the narrow curve of Orochimaru's slightly bent waist. Sasuke's maddened expression was instantly incensed, and he hid the approving smile in the black silk of Orochimaru's head, deeply satisfied in how much his little brother actually cared.

It was time.

"I will take what I want from Orochimaru soon enough," Itachi stated, his voice full of promise on ruthlessly violating the unconscious form in his arms. The words left a distasteful acid on his tongue, as he knew exactly what was insinuated, but he swallowed them as it was necessary to his slowly unfolding plans. "Besides, after you are dead, Orochimaru will be mine to ravish."

The promising threat resonated chillingly within Sasuke, and the implication of those sickeningly twisted words only fueled his churning anger. Orochimaru did not deserve to be violated on the whim of sinful desire, as much as his malicious nature asked for it, especially considering his vulnerably unconscious state. Itachi was the heartless monster here, not Orochimaru, and he would be damned to dawdle while what was _his_ received unfair intimate treatment.

A wave of washing relief coursed through him when Itachi deposited Orochimaru onto the vacant stone chair, but not before infuriating him further by kissing the softness of a white cheek. Itachi came to stand directly in front of Orochimaru, shielding him away from Sasuke's narrowed eyes, in a nonchalant position. The way that monster barred Orochimaru from his vision was symbolic, and if he wasn't so hell-bent on mutilating Itachi to little pieces, he would've taken the protectively shielding gesture as possessiveness at its finest.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan has a very unique characteristic," Itachi said abruptly, one of his hands coming into view as it rested idly between the opening of his half-unbuttoned Akatsuki cloak, a movement calculated to mock by the sheer nonchalance.

Sasuke maintained his silence, his smooth eyelids narrowing a fraction at the sporadic piece of information. Itachi was toying with him, mocking him as some sort of game, the lecturing tone bordering on sounding bored.

Itachi continued explaining, still implementing the idle, quiet tone he hated with a passion. "From the day you awaken it, your eyes begin a slow descent into darkness. The more you use them, the quicker the process moves."

"What does that mean?" The curious question escaped his lips before he could halt it, but he disregarded it completely, drawn to the answers he was receiving - cryptic, as they annoyingly were.

"The kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light."

"Blindness." Sasuke frowned, the processing of those implying words sinking hard and fast, triggering memories of reading some valuable information regarding the Mangekyo Sharingan long ago. "So, is that the price you pay for gaining control of the kyuubi?" It was more of statement than a question, the faintest sneer accompanying it.

Itachi elicited more mocking sounds as he glided down the short elevation of stairs, cynically remarking, "You actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room."

No shit, Sasuke thought with profanity, his brain swiftly calculating the distance between them as the older Uchiha came to an abrupt stop. He caught the glimpse of a slender white hand hanging lifelessly off the stone armrest just behind Itachi's stoic face, and battled with himself to placate the clamouring voices compelling him to take Orochimaru's slim fingers into his own.

Later, he reassured himself silently - it was an oath for both of their sake's. He would not allow Itachi to do what sadistic pleasures he had in mind with Orochimaru, nor would he abandon this inevitable fight he had lived his whole life for, his decisions circulating this entire moment he was certain would soon be a reality. After Itachi was incapacitated, drowning in the stagnant pool of his own tainted blood, Orochimaru would be become his next priority - of that he promised wholeheartedly.

His conviction for vengeance was precipitated now, mingling with the hot blood in his veins, part of him in every way. Itachi's audacity to even touch Orochimaru had incensed this burning fire bellying hatred, this dark spirit hovering at his conscious. Recalling Itachi kissing Orochimaru's cheek ignited more hatred, dark emotion swimming in his Sharingan activated eyes, rich scarlet turning bloody crimson.

It was the taunting threat, however, that had him spiralling into desperation to slay that monster. He knew exactly what Itachi had meant, and that was _raping_ Orochimaru to have his sick desires sated, the thought itself ominously chilling. Itachi was stronger, and taking into account Orochimaru's vulnerable state of weakness, he could certainly take what he wanted without slithering resistance.

Sasuke would not let that happen.

"Who is Madara?" he questioned severely, getting to his last query bluntly so that Itachi's death would come quicker.

"A man whose eyes tamed the kyuubi and controlled it like a pet," Itachi informed briefly, his characteristic Mangekyo Sharingan swirling into existence, the piercing power sending chills down Sasuke's spine. "My accomplice, and my teacher," he finished in that same bland tone.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, frustrated at where this was going. Itachi was truly a criminal, fraternising with the likes of Uchiha Madara who was allegedly alive, roaming freely, and menacing.

"Madara is an invincible immortal - the only person in history to learn the Sharingan's final secret."

What? Madara learned what? "Uchiha Madara learned the 'final' secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan?" he repeated blankly, the words echoing dully inside his skull, as he processed them without fully understanding. "Is there more than being able to control the kyuubi?"

Eerie silence followed his incredulous question, Itachi staring at him with intense, powerful eyes, the assessment penetrating through his dark barriers. If he looked at the bigger picture, it almost looked as if Itachi was squinting, trying hard to discern a clear image. "Yes," was his older brother's simple response, "the last, and most important piece of the puzzle."

"Tell me," Sasuke demanded at once, sharpening his previously curious expression, a dark cast shaping his masculine features.

Itachi regarded him indifferently, even as he answered the rather snappish demand. "The story is one of our Clan's history long before our time, focusing on Madara and his brother - his _younger_ brother."

How coincidental.

Sasuke listened with little patience as he was trapped in a genjutsu, his disbelief growing increasingly steady by the minute, as he processed Itachi's words about the story of Uchiha Madara. Apparently, Madara and his unnamed brother were prodigies in their own right, acknowledged by the rest of the Uchiha clan for their unnaturally strong chakra and unprecedented capabilities which, considering the high standards of the Clan itself, were rare.

Eventually, Madara and his brother obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan that caused further awe within the Uchiha Clan, and they used their gifted power to lead their fellow clansmen into glory, prospering with each territory or opposing group they defeated. Power came with a price, and for the Uchiha clan, it was blindness - as Itachi already mentioned earlier. Madara began to lose his prized vision, and in his dark despair, he plucked the eyes of his younger brother with justifications being that it was beneficial to the Clan and that he didn't forcefully implement it.

Complete bullshit, was all Sasuke could think, finding the thought of doing that incredulous.

Madara's stolen eyes enabled him to give birth to a new, more human-defying technique, and his Sharingan became immune to blindness - a permanent Mangekyo Sharingan. The Uchiha Clan flourished under Madara's command, conquering every opposing shinobi group they encountered, the global acknowledgment labelling him as one of the strongest powers.

The alliance with the great Senju Clan gave birth to Konoha, but not all was it as it seemed. Madara and Hashirama quarrelled over Konoha's policies, and as a result, one of them was inevitably defeated and lost reigning power. In retaliation, Madara formed a secret criminal organisation and hid himself in the shadows, orchestrating the Kyuubi attack against Konoha, only to be stopped by Yondaime.

"Today, Madara is a pathetic shell of his former self," Itachi remarked with an edge, his usually collected expression changing as a dark cast shaped them. "He is no longer worthy of being considered the greatest Uchiha. The only person able to surpass him, surpass the invincible Madara and achieve immortality, is me. And now, the time to take my prize and obtain greater power has finally come!"

Sasuke was disturbed on many levels, this never before witnessed sight of his crazed brother rendering him dumbfounded.

"You, Sasuke, will be my new light!"

The implications of those passionately declared words jolted Sasuke to reality, the genjutsu vanishing with a cool and composed Itachi standing before him. "It was all for this moment, huh?" Sasuke said slowly, seemingly finding the situation a bore, as he casually removed his forehead and wrist bandages. He discarded his black waterproof cape in a swish of shapeless darkness, staring at his older brother with narrowed, dark casted eyes. "It is time that I fulfilled my goal."

"You said that you see my death, but you cannot win against me, because I have the Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi pointed out, slipping his resting hand at the fold into the draping Akatsuki sleeve. "I am afraid, that your goal will stay an illusion." Suddenly, a disturbing glint shone in his Mangekyo activated eyes, as he said, "Orochimaru will be disappointed in waking up to find you dead, but I suppose I can replace your spot easily. I am, after all, the one who possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan, and I can easily tame him - the slithering snake he is."

Sasuke closed his eyes to reassure the alarmed voices, thinking of Orochimaru back by his side - defiant or not. Itachi had threatened to raping him enough, providing several reasons to make his sinful desires circulating Orochimaru inevitable, but the hatred in his heart was even greater. "Orochimaru will wake up seeing _me,_ and he will be in my reality - one where you are dead."

He activated the seals branded at the back of his wrists, charging enough chakra to allow two shuriken to poof into existence. He flung them with perfect precision, only to frown darkly as Itachi countered them with two shuriken of his own, steel ricocheting off steel to produce deafening metal clangs. Soon, it became a battle of refined accuracy, a test to see whose Sharingan eyes were superior at breaking through weak spots susceptible to piercing.

Sasuke repeatedly threw shuriken one after another, changing his stance as he launched himself forward to add more power his flying projectiles. His narrowed eyes darted furiously across the spectacle of piercing shuriken, his hands maneuvering in accordance as he occasionally spotted Itachi's projectiles zooming in at an alarmingly hasty rate.

He unsheathed his chokuto, darting forward with propelled feet to meet Itachi halfway brandishing a kunai. Itachi had somehow managed to halt his sweeping arm, preventing his blade from slicing through by grabbing his wrist in an incredibly tight hold, and in return, he grabbed his older brother's forearm, the sharpened edge of the kunai nicking his skin.

Itachi's face was composed as always, his lips drawn together in a neutral line, the lidded eyelids speaking distant volumes of a disinterested, bordering on jaded, man.

The sudden, most unanticipated appearance of Itachi's bunshin leaping high into the air took him by unveiled surprise. Itachi had somehow managed to create a bunshin during their fight of deadly projectiles without him even having the tiniest inkling of knowledge. Three kunai whizzed through the air, and he followed his quick instincts, pushing chakra at the Heaven Curse Seal mark.

A dangerous hissing serpent evolved from his bulging flesh, forming into a medium thick snake - fangs bared, mouth open and all. It twisted fluidly around his form, almost like a protective cocoon of hard scales, the incoming kunai embedding themselves into the unyielding sturdy skin. The serpentine creation descended downwards to free his held wrist, Itachi snapping his hand back in self-preservation of his anatomy.

In the engulfing darkness, Sasuke blindly touched his wrist seal, unsealing the Demon Wind Shuriken he instantly recalled sealing before his defection of Oto. Orochimaru's vulnerable, unconscious face crawled into his brain, his hatred boiling once more, dark repressed anger shaping his fine features. The slithering snake uncoiled, and with new shaking conviction, he brought his left arm in a sweeping thrust, channelling undetectable _chidori_ into the weapon as he flung the spinning Demon Wind Shuriken to the monster responsible for Orochimaru's weak condition.

An arrogant smile formed at his lips as he eyed Itachi's bunshin foolishly drawing a kunai to block it, oblivious to the _chidori_ current crackling along the fine steel. The massive shuriken pierced through the kunai with ease, slicing the bunshin's arm as it spun rapidly, gawking crows flying from the severed limb. They surrounded him in a murder of deadly black, taunting him as the flutter changed course drastically.

Sasuke's eyes widened significantly as Itachi materialised just inches from his face, the eye-contact as brief as anything, but certainly enough to trap him into a terrifying genjutsu.

His surroundings however, were exactly the same as he went flying backwards, his back painfully colliding with the already cracked wall. The pain _felt_ real on contact, but his eyes, empowered by the deep hatred in his heart, saw through it all.

_Tsukuyomi_.

This was nothing but an illusion, even as Itachi captured his wrist in a steadfast hold, slamming it painfully against the deteriorating wall. An illusion, he told himself firmly, the crushing foot pressed against his toes, the gut-wrenching punch at his vulnerable stomach - it was all an _illusion. _He centered his thoughts, concentrating them into an impenetrable barrier at his mind, reassuring himself that this was all just an illusion - that and nothing more.

"Forgive me, Sasuke."

Another illusion, created by the monster bred in his family, his beloved Clan.

Dark painted nails rested at left his eyelid, enclosing slowly around his socketed eyeball, coming precariously close to his most prized asset. Itachi viciously pushed at his eyelids, lean fingers tearing through the sensitive skin, pulling it away from his eye socket. Blood spurted from the horrific hole in his eye, and he instinctively leaned forward, clutching the left side of his face as it continued to cry metallic smelling liquid.

Illusion, just an illusion - a dirty trick to mislead him.

"I warned you," Itachi scolded softly, mockingly, as if he were some sort of naughty infant having done something horrifically wrong. "Without the Mangekyo Sharingan, you do not stand a chance against me. Orochimaru will be mine - _forever._"

No! Just another illusion!

Orochimaru's casually mentioned name riled up something within, and without controlling it, the Heaven Curse Seal activated in spreading purple flames, jolting his brain to reality that this was just an illusion.

"This is the gap between our power, and the gap between our eyes. This is why Orochimaru will stay in my reality, and I will make him mine."

Never!

Sasuke's eye turned black, the Heaven Curse Seal giving him immense power as it surged all over. Itachi would never touch Orochimaru - it was a vowing promise. That was enough to fuel his explosive anger, to make sure that Orochimaru would be at his side again. He could see through this!

A serpentine creation burst from his shoulder, destroying the bunshin at his back while the monstrous hand-wing swiped away Itachi. His surroundings darkened black, as bleak as the night itself, his return to reality refreshing as his eyes had been opened.

He missed Itachi's approving smile.

Sasuke collapsed as the weight of the world compressed him to the sparsely shuriken scattered ground, the side affects of Tsukuyomi draining the immense power that had come with Orochimaru's name.

"My Tsukuyomi..." A heavy thud reverberated throughout the cracking room, Itachi panting in fake disbelief, "You..."

That same arrogant, undeniably smug smile crafted Sasuke's lips at the pitiful yet satisfying sight. Slowly, the calculated movement intended to mock, he pushed himself up from the ground, feeling slightly less powered physically, but stronger than ever mentally, his promise on keeping what belonged to him at his side resilient to slandering words. "I told you, Orochimaru will wake up seeing _me_ in my reality - one that will no longer be a dream. You still don't understand, _foolish older brother,_" he said mockingly, using those same words against the original quoter, "Orochimaru was mine to begin with."

"Hmph." Itachi gracefully straightened to his feet, the smile concealed well behind his covering of hair as he bowed his head. "Yours to begin with," he repeated quietly, the laughing whisper lacing in with his words. "Fair enough, if that is what you keep foolishly believing, but I have something to say to you."

Sasuke maintained his silence, subtly glancing over his brother's shoulder to glimpse Orochimaru sprawled uncomfortably on the stone chair, his position clearly distorted. Itachi, the fucking bastard. That was a tiny insight on how his brother treated Orochimaru, not even having the consideration to make sure he was comfortable in his unmoving position, and his inner protested in screaming agony at briefly wondering how Itachi would forcibly take what he wanted.

"During my Tsukuyomi, you saw an illusion of me ripping your eyes out of their sockets." Itachi's eyes suddenly narrowed, darkness shaping his delicate features, and Sasuke's expression sharpened in immediate response, turning livid at his brother's words of, "I will make that 'dream' a reality."

Itachi crouched low, his hands already forming hand seals, his right _Amaterasu_ eye closed while the other squinted to see his brother.

Sasuke pressed fingers to his wrist seal, another Demon Wind Shuriken appearing instantly. He thrust his hand forward, closely observing the speed at which his weapon pierced through the air and the hidden bunshin copy underneath it. Perfect, he thought with inborn arrogance, secretly beginning to adjust the wires attached to his wrist as he controlled the secretly flying massive shuriken.

It seemed that Itachi's reflexes had slowed down, apparent when he narrowly dodged the Demon Wind Shuriken, but not without evading the hidden bunshin. Sasuke jerked the thin yet reliable wire, making it fly upwards to Itachi's vulnerable legs. One blade out of the four edges sliced deep, embedding itself into the thigh flesh of his older brother, and he smirked with bittersweet sadism.

Thinking over his ninjutsu, he performed quick hand seals, saying the incantation in his head as fire burned pleasantly at the pools of his stomach, igniting upwards through his throat. Pure heat blew from his mouth in the form of fluctuating fire, a rounded mass of intense, scorching flames bringing the temperature of the room considerably high, incinerating the ground as the concrete compound melted and hissed.

Sasuke jumped high above, acting completely on his instincts that told him that Itachi did the same, and thrust his hand forward, _chidori_ crackling at his fingers. The priceless look on his older brother's usually calm face fueled his lust for battle. Suddenly, a ignition of scorching heat engulfed the hot air above his own ninjutsu, Itachi somehow managing to breathe fire at such a life-threatening moment.

"Damn it," Sasuke swore as he landed on the stable roof, never feeling so grateful for Orochimaru's gift of power as the monstrous wing was the only thing having kept his body unscathed by intense fire.

Immediately, as his Sharingan saw the fast hand seals Itachi was making, he hastened to copy, utilising the same swiftness in a matter of seconds. Itachi was so damn fast, and he barely made the last tiger seal common to fire techniques to counter the sphere comprised of pure scorching heat.

Sasuke breathed more fire, his chakra reserves depleting rapidly, as he countered Itachi's flame ninjutsu. He channelled more hatred and chakra into it, the fire bursting with fluctuating flames almost as if it was fanned by a gigantic gust of wind. He was winning, yes!

The euphoria died instantly when dark flames, burning hotter than normal fire, swallowed his scorching ninjutsu with such mocking ease. His blood ran cold, but the promise echoed in his head. The hell he was going to let _both_ of them die by the hand of this sadistic monster!

He ran across the spherical roof, the black burning flames hot on his heels, occasionally coming close to incinerating his wings. Damn it all! He had to escape, but with those damned black flames swallowing his shadow, it seemed impossible.

Orochimaru would be disappointed.

Where the hell had that come from?

Sasuke focused on the powerful chakra signature underneath him, almost instantly locating Orochimaru well below. He thought of his promise, of what Itachi would ruthlessly take once he was dead, and his doused spirits raged within, perseverance rising up from his chest with staggering force as he inhaled sharply. With new mysterious enlightenment, he charged _chidori_ in his palm, the crackling electricity fluctuating wildly from his low chakra reserves.

No, he would _never_ give up, even if his body failed him. He ran down the side of the spherical roof, making sure Itachi could not see him, and thrust his hand hard against the concrete. The large fist sized crack was not enough, and as such, he activated the Heaven Curse Seal, raw power igniting his _chidori_ so that electricity surrounded his body. He narrowly evaded the enclosing black flames, leaping through the now massively cracked whole.

It came to heavy relief as he tumbled into the room, landed painfully on his weakly supporting knees, and spotted Orochimaru in the distance. He forced himself to move, dashing over the cracked threshold with unsteady feet, his priority circulating around the unconscious person sprawled over the cold stone chair. Itachi hadn't seen where he had entered, still too preoccupied in controlling _Amaterasu_, so he had time - limited, unforunately.

Sasuke reached his precedence in a matter of seconds, sweat pouring over his otherwise fine features, the ragged pants unable to be stopped. He pulled Orochimaru against him from the throne as gentle as his stiff arms could allow, finding the sudden urge to melt against that lithe form tempting. Life was suddenly more pressuring, as he really realised how vulnerable this man was, and that he had to protect him from the clutches of his older brother.

He smoothed his calloused, sweaty palm over Orochimaru's ghostly white cheek, wondering why his hand suddenly heated up pleasantly. Those fine, unusually serene features were warm, radiating natural heat to his cupping hand, and he closed his eyes as Orochimaru's head lolled into his shoulder. He was content to bury his face into that sweet smelling hair, just like before when they had slept together, the reminder spurring an unconsciously small smile at his chapped lips.

If only he was awake, then perhaps, they would have worked together as well as they had been doing prior to this, with Itachi possibly being already dead.

But realisation of Orochimaru's state sank hard, even as his free arm anchored the older man against him with solid support at that slender waist. Orochimaru couldn't assist even he wanted to, and Sasuke finally realised how drastic his objectives had been changed - or rather, what had been added into the equation and just what he was fighting for.

Before, he had been fighting to avenge his deceased parents and Clan relatives with nothing but incensed hatred fueling him. Now, he had that _and_ more, with protecting Orochimaru.


	16. Tsukuyomi

**A/N:** Just a little over half way now.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Tsukuyomi

* * *

Sasuke held onto Orochimaru lingeringly, breathing in that unique, irresistible scent as he prepared to finish Itachi once and for all. It would only be a matter of time when his older brother discovered where he had fled to, and considering that monster's exceeding capabilities, he could have very well noticed by now.

The promise echoed in his head, repeating like an important mantra, ultimately altering his priorities.

With stronger, unbreakable conviction, did he draw himself to full height, steadying Orochimaru against him securely. He gently deposited that lithe, unconscious form onto the cold stone, making sure his unmoving limbs were not crumpled against the armrests, turning his head so that the back of his skull rested comfortably against the high vertical backing. It was so much better than the stiffly sprawled positioning earlier that he found himself smiling faintly in approval, but the slight upturn died instantly at the sound of a wrangled cough from above.

How foolish, Sasuke mused with a lip-curling smirk, beginning to activate the Heaven Curse Seal to level two. Itachi had just signalled his position on the roof, disadvantageously making his exact location known and susceptible to anything he was ready to dish out. The opportunity was too great to miss, and within seconds, he had performed the necessary hand seals for_ Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu._

A blaze of dragon fire escaped his lips, the intensity of the flames burning through the ceiling causing concrete rubble to rain down on him. The ceiling was unstable enough as it is, and with such a fiery ninjutsu attack, the central support crumbled in heavy, decimated chunks of debris.

A familiar flash of black streaked faintly with crimson caught his perceptive eyes, the moving mass ascending high up into the air to narrow dodge his dragon fire, jerking him alert. He completed another set of hand seals, his chakra reserves depleting extremely fast as more dragon fire blew from his mouth, burning through more concrete slab of the roof. The fiery flames roared ferociously, engulfing Itachi's right arm in scorching heat that burned the durable sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak with vestiges of the fire being charred skin.

"Hmph." Sasuke panted heavily, smirking all the while, as he peered upwards through the decimated ceiling to observe the critical condition his brother was in. "I see that second _Amaterasu_ took a lot out of you," he remarked sardonically, dropping his gaze to the cracked ground as he reverted to his usual form, and muttered, "This will probably be my final jutsu."

"Remember, the Sharingan can see chakra," Itachi warned with startling calmness, considering his drained, verging on dying, condition as he noticeably panted for life. "Drop the act. I already know you are out of chakra. The recent fire and lightning jutsu you used to attempt to kill me and escape consumes a lot of chakra, more so because you used the move twice."

Sasuke merely glanced up at him with lidded, dark eyes, seemingly calm about the hectic situation. "I won't deny I am out of chakra, since I used everything I had left for that fire technique." The corner of his brittle lips quirked into the tiniest smirk, and he mocked Itachi by rhetorically asking, "You didn't think I would come here without preparing first, did you?"

Itachi simply stared downwards at him in his visibly battered state, secretly curious to witness the capabilities of his little brother, his eyes weary.

"It will all be over in an instant." Sasuke focussed on the cloudy sky, closing his eyes briefly as he could feel the powerful energy beginning to gather around him, his natural chakra element enabling him to be in touch with the surging energies empowering his final jutsu. "This technique, like _Amaterasu_, is unavoidable." Slowly, he opened his eyes, incensed murderous intent burning in them, and spitefully stated, "It's time to reproduce what I saw earlier - the vision of your _death_."

Rain began to downpour, the cool water drenching Sasuke's heated body so that all the perspiration and blood dripped away, washing him completely clean. It was symbolic, as he was certain Itachi would die relatively soon, inevitably after this final jutsu. He found it fitting, as once Itachi was dead, his spirit of vengeance would die along with his brother, and he would be finally cleansed from this lifetime of revenge.

The stormy conditions were increasing in crackling ferocity, forks of lightning shocking brightly in the sky, the raw, natural power in tune with the pleasant sensation coursing throughout his body. He generated small yet deadly of elemental chakra surges in one hand, the tiny controlling crackle enough to command the stormy heavens. A whispering voice caused him to focus on his surroundings, and with widened eyes did he register the endangered occupant in the room.

Orochimaru.

Damn, he had to protect Orochimaru, his swivelling eyes coming to rest on the seated figure accustomed in the stone chair. Itachi would die soon enough, he reassured himself silently, and besides, the stormy sky would generate more power in turn as he prolonged it for a few more seconds. He dashed over to the occupant in the throne, reaching out with his free, uncharged hand to haul Orochimaru against him.

_Kirin_ was his strongest, most deadly attack in his arsenal, having the power to reach shockingly unbearable temperatures enough to kill a target without even directly touching them. The lightning jutsu was enough to destroy this whole place, and he wouldn't let Orochimaru die because of his foolishness, that thought rooted firmly in his mind as he settled Orochimaru against him.

Orochimaru was as light as anything just as he remembered, however his shaky arm was alarmingly weak. He snaked his arm all the way around Orochimaru's narrow waist, effectively trapping him against his side, the older man's head falling into the delve of his shoulder. He couldn't gain a higher position on the roof, but it didn't matter, as his prolonged time had generated even deadlier surges of electricity.

Sasuke lifted his charged hand straight to the heavens, commanding the stormy sky to follow his call as he thrust his hand horizontally. The immense power of lightning charged downwards at Itachi who, despite his current predicament, didn't looked terrified, merely gazed upwards at with slightly wider Sharingan eyes than normal. The electrical surge shaped into a roaring beast, hell-bent on fatally shocking Itachi.

"Disappear with the thunder..." Sasuke slanted his gaze to Orochimaru, simply watching him as _Kirin _raged destruction to the Uchiha's hideout, the concrete formation of the spherical building crumbling downwards from the sheer natural power the sky possessed. The ground cracked loudly, jagged fissures indenting the thick granite-hard compound that wisps of smoke escaped from.

The amassed heat was just too much, as he found himself sweating profusely once too, even Orochimaru's body temperature rising as he felt the transfering warmth at his side increase. Hot smoke receded slowly coming to reveal the sprawled, battered, face-down body of Itachi lying in the pool of his own rapidly filling blood.

Sasuke's Sharingan reverted back to perpetual black, lidding with weariness, as the immense cost of his final jutsu plagued his body. His free arm slowly encircled Orochimaru's waist, bringing him closer so that his body wouldn't lean to one side. "It's over," he mumbled softly into Orochimaru's soft earlobe, the fact that the sannin was still unconscious eluding him completely.

The euphoria of Itachi's death truly sank in, and he found himself smiling in Orochimaru's soft mass of hair, hugging him with new bursting feelings. "I did it!" he exclaimed exuberantly, his happiness on slaying his family's murder unable to be confined inside, a true smile lighting up his usually downcast features.

"Was that what you saw in your vision of my death?"

Sasuke inhaled sharply at that familiar mocking voice, instinctively hugging Orochimaru tightly, his arms squeezing hard enough to crush the older man against his chest. Impossible! No one could have survived such a devastating, rawly natural attack, let alone stand up and still have the strength to speak. He whipped around, Orochimaru held tightly against his torso, shaking with fury as Itachi slowly managed to stand on his feet, his appearance ragged, battered and bleeding, but otherwise fucking alive.

"Fuck you!" His eyes, bleeding Sharingan upon the incredulous sight, darted furiously across the decimated threshold, but there was no where safe to place Orochimaru.

Itachi was irrevocably blind, but he still managed to sense the bonded chakra signatures of his little brother and Orochimaru, so closely packed together that it almost added to one impressive being. Once again, as he often found himself enlightened by Sasuke's blithe fondness for someone so different, he had to suppress the smile that threatened to give his true nature away.

"Sasuke, you have become very strong." And compassionate, Itachi added silently, fighting another urge to smile at how protective his little brother had grown. "Behold, the last weapon in my arsenal - _Susano'o,_ the third and final technique, along with _Tsukuyomi _and _Amaterasu, _that awoke within these eyes on that fateful day."

Sasuke was rendered speechless, blithely staring at the monstrosity of Itachi's technique with wide, almost desperate eyes. It appeared to be some sort of smoky, ethereal creature, complete with an arsenal as it unsheathed a smoking long, somewhat unrealistic, sword in its right hand while it continued to roar in lust for battle. Wisps of clouding smoke engulfed the creature, giving it a more dangerous edge than it already was. Fitting, he thought spitefully, a monster having jutsu to summon an equal monster.

Itachi continued to taunt him, but he ignored the deliberate goads completely, fully conscious of the figure nestled against him.

The sky began to clear, the cloudiness accompanying _Kirin_ fading, radiant streams of sunlight bursting through the bland colour of the heavens. Whose victory was this turbulent sky heralding?

"Your eyes and Orochimaru belong to me now," Itachi stated as even as he could, but he could only concentrate so much as darkness was hovering alarmingly close to his conscious. "I'll take both of them slowly...I want to savour this."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the spluttering cough, Itachi clutching at his heart before blood filled his mouth, regurgitating sickeningly. It was an opening of opportunities, and he reached behind to his back pouch to withdraw convenient exploding tags attached to kunai, his other arm still supporting Orochimaru against him. The attack was weak and rather straightforward, but it was all he could as his chakra had been depleted and he still had to steady Orochimaru.

That monstrous creature numbed the attack, an invisible barrier preventing damage being inflicted at Itachi. The blinding smoke receded, the murderous expression etched darkly on Itachi's bloodied face enough to evoke shaking fear into his system.

The promise echoed once more, compelling him to move, and he leapt backwards, Orochimaru securely against him. He was not going to let both of them die, especially not by Itachi's bloody hand.

"My eyes..."

Sasuke glanced around frantically, hugging Orochimaru so tightly that he elicited barely audible choking sounds even while he was trapped in _Tsukuyomi. _Out of frustration, he unsheathed his chokuto as a last resort to keep both of them safe, brandishing it as he hoarsely yelled, "Die!"

A staggering weight compressed him against a magically appearing wall, but he did manage to at least keep Orochimaru in his arms, the reminder of Itachi's sickening promise making him clutch at the older man painfully tight. Itachi, as stated earlier in a relishing tone, slowly closed the distance between them in heavy, calculated steps, his outstretched hand bloody from the wrangled cough.

"Sorry, Sasuke – this is the last time." Itachi smiled, a true content smile lighting up his bloodied features as he blindly poked his little brother on the forehead, transferring all his techniques in one go.

Itachi welcomed death with open arms.

_Take care of Sasuke for me, Orochimaru, I am counting on you._

* * *

_Orochimaru opened his eyes, startled at the void of darkness he was trapped in. He blindly navigated around, finding nothing but perpetual darkness clouding his vision._

_Tsukuyomi._

_His cold blood boiled as realisation of this dark dimension processed, his hate for Uchiha Itachi incensed now. It had simmered over time since the punishment of severing his arm, but now, it was fresh hot liquid, the precipitation as strong as perhaps Sasuke's hatred._

_A dark, bitter chuckle escaped his lips, echoing loudly at first before the volume lost its projecting sound, becoming fainter and eventually dying as he continued to blindly walk around. How ironic that Sasuke and he hated the same person, and he had the strangest inkling feeling that something was happening while he was consumed in this punishment of a dimension - something big, his instincts told him._

_"Itachi," he called out to the eerie darkness, fully knowing that Itachi was somewhere here lurking in the shadows, assessing him as he had done so in the long-forgotten past. "Show yourself, Itachi-kun, you can't hide from me forever." When nothing moved, appearing as still as an inanimate object, he changed to a softer, more deathly promising tone as he taunted, "The predator will eventually find its prey, Itachi-kun. I know you are here."_

_"It seems then," a quiet, distant voice echoed from an unknown origin, "that you are the prey, Orochimaru, and I am the predator. This is, after all, my dimension."_

_Orochimaru whipped around, his golden eyes flashing dangerously at the spot he was certain Itachi melded at, only to find more swallowing darkness. The essence of fear slowly crept inside as he switched to taking cautious, more calculated steps deeper into darkness, beads of sweat beginning to leak from his pores._

_He had always harboured a secret fear of Itachi, simply because of his easy, unfathomably degrading defeat on the Akatsuki stone steps years ago. He had underestimated Itachi's capabilities because he was a few generations younger, appearing so delicate even with his cold exterior, but he had soon been defeated in the space of a few measly seconds._

_"I still have not forgotten that day," Itachi said from the shadows, his tone supremely neutral, even if he did actually recall it. "Your punishment was enough and carried out, therefore I bear no grudge against you, Orochimaru."_

_Arrogant, self-righteous little imbecile, Orochimaru remarked to himself, his lidded eyes widening as Itachi's voice rang out once more with mocking tones. "You still hate me, don't you? Still, I do recall you attempting to take over my body initially."_

_"This is madness," Orochimaru snapped waspishly, his eyes sharpening into reproach as he scanned his dark surroundings once more. "Telepathy, or rather, mind-reading is a low trick. I thought you were better than this, Itachi-kun."_

_A soft, quiet laugh echoed throughout the dark void, the genuine sound only compelling Orochimaru into alertness, hell-bent on spotting the shadowy figure circling him as the predator. Whatever Itachi was planning wasn't beneficial, and he instantly flexed ready for battle, the muscles in his limbs coiled._

_"I am not here to fight you, Orochimaru," Itachi spoke in response to the flexing of white fingers, and the subtle springing of slim thighs. "You do not need to prepare to fight anyone."_

_Orochimaru scoffed disdainfully, obviously not convinced by his tormentor's words, as his eyes flickered in sporadic places where he thought he saw a shadow. "Prove it, then, Itachi-kun. Show yourself, and only then will I decide whether or not to kill you as you so rightfully deserve."_

_There was the thud of a single yet captivating footstep, and Itachi did as the demand inclined, emerging from the swallowing darkness with inborn elegance._

_Orochimaru instantly came at him with pure killing intent, the hate burning in his uniquely rich coloured eyes. He threw a chakra-enhanced punch at Itachi's infuriatingly calm face, his bumpy knuckles whacking delicate features. Crows, numerous gawking murder flew from the illusionary figure he just attacked, instantly melding with the blackness of his surroundings._

_"Are you going to be difficult?" Itachi asked mildly from the shadows, sounding unconcerned with whether or not Orochimaru would hear him out. "I will use force is necessary, for this matter is of utmost importance."_

_A humourous laugh flowed freely from Orochimaru's lips, his expression cynical, smirking. He didn't say anything, but the dark chuckle was more than enough to express his incredulity of this nonsense._

_"You leave me with no choice, Orochimaru."_

_The darkness faded, an eyesore of crimson colouring the bleakness of everything, casting a chillingly sinister atmosphere. Orochimaru hissed dangerously as he found himself strung to a cross, water surrounding the wooden pillar, his wrists and ankles bound tightly to each brown plank flanking his legs and sides. "Itachi!" he snarled immediately, his pride chiselled at how easily he had been subdued and how incredibly fast it had happened. "Remove these restraints!"_

_"I warned you," Itachi scolded disapprovingly as he emerged from the dark water, staring upwards at the man who held his little brother's sole interest, his expression carefully neutral. "I was under the impression that you were intelligent, but obviously, judging by your foolishness in failing to comply, I was proven wrong."_

_Orochimaru elicited a serpentine hiss in response, his slitted eyes flashing, reduced to tiny gaps specked with rich honey. "I advise you to take these restraints off - now."_

_Itachi studied this intelligent yet defiant man with critical eyes, speculating at how Sasuke had put up with such disobedience. How did you do it, Sasuke? He took an imposing step forward, coming intimidatingly close to Orochmaru's narrowed, glaring eyes. "I advise you to listen to me, otherwise this harmful talk will become painful which is not my intention." He extended his hand, a katana appearing instantly, golden eyes widening in surprise then narrowing in anger._

_Reluctantly, Orochimaru calmed down, choosing the lesser of two evils. "What?" was his compliant, if not snappish, monosyllable question. Sasuke was certainly growing on him._

_"I wish to talk to you about Sasuke," Itachi replied neutrally, making the katana disappear with little effort. _

_What? "I don't suppose you will give me a particular reason, will you?" Orochimaru shot back, suspicion masked underneath his spiteful exterior._

_"If that is what you wish, I suppose I can." The Uchiha nodded, his fathomless black eyes - so different yet reminiscent to Sasuke's - staring directly into amber. "It concerns him, yourself, and the unwritten future."_

_Orochimaru tried hard to mask his shock, but ended up failing miserably, as the information was too great to merely process without reaction. "Why do you care about," he paused, recalling the words, "our future?"_

_"You will find out why soon enough," Itachi returned smoothly, deliberately leaving the question unanswered. "Right now, I am here to talk about your future actions."_

_At that, Orochimaru looked scandalised, a slap to his face certainly describing his expression, but it was soon remedied. "What I do is completely up to me, influenced by nothing. I will determine my future actions by myself and will make them accordingly."_

_"No, you will not."_

_Orochimaru hissed in frustration. "If this is part of your nonsense to manipulate me, then kindly stop, otherwise you can expect to die an early death."_

_Itachi shook his head, insistent on securing his little brother's future with this complexity of a man. "Your destiny has been permanently sealed already," he informed bluntly. "Your fate is entwined with Sasuke's now, from the moment he bit you and branded you."_

_"Nonsense," was the typical denial, however Itachi could hear the faintest doubt in them, and he immediately knew Orochimaru already half knew. _

_Itachi again, shook his head, answering in the same bland voice, "If you have not already noticed, he is fond of you, going to such lengths to protect you. Possessive, though it may be, both your paths share the same fate, and you are bound to him for eternity."_

_"We have an agreement, Sasuke and I." Orochimaru flared in response to those misleading, absolutely false words. "He has promised to let me go, after you are dead."_

_"Wrong." Itachi circled the wooden cross, thinking carefully of his words, as he had his brother's best interest - future - at heart. "Sasuke will never allow you to walk away. As I said, you are bound to him, and even though he may possibly know of means to remove the brand, he will not let you go. I only have to touch you lightly, and he attempts to kill me with amassed hate I have never seen," he added for good measure._

_Orochimaru frowned, a deep crease forming at his fine eyebrows, as he thought over those words. "Wait, what do you mean by having to 'touch me lightly'," he questioned slowly, his eyes widening in disbelieving shock. "Just what are you doing to me in reality?"_

_"Nothing that isn't necessary," Itachi answered blandly, his eyes penetrating into gold. "If you must know, Sasuke is fighting me in the real world, and his interest is in protecting your life." A dry, humourless laugh followed that, and he hastened to continue. "My death is...imminent. I will not be there to guide Sasuke anymore, so I am giving you the duty of doing it. You will stay with him for eternity, so naturally, you will do what is right and not corrupt him."_

_"Hmmm?" Orochimaru smiled maliciously, finally finding something to dish out. "Well now, 'corrupt' is certainly a strong word, Itachi-kun," he remarked with dripping sarcasm, looking falsely offended. "You realise that I can promise you I will do this 'duty' but fail to abide by it once you are dead, don't you? If you thought you could turn me into something like that, then you are wrong."_

_Itachi drew himself to full height, impressively emanating authority and power - he knew Orochimaru feared him. He did not like doing it, but since Sasuke's future was at stake, he would go to any lengths for his little brother. "You may corrupt him if your dark heart wishes you to, but know that your fate is the same as Sasuke's. I speak the truth, and that if corruption is indeed what you carry out, then your path down to darkness with Sasuke will be even worse than anything you could imagine."_

_Orochimaru quirked both eyebrows, both out of slight trepidation and curiosity. "What is this 'darkness' you speak of?" When he received no response, his expression contorted with fury. "Tell me!"_

_"Let me put it this way," Itachi began, thinking hard of his words, "Sasuke is pure, and the slightest taint to his heart will destroy what he has left after killing me. He will discover...unpleasant things, and that is why I need you to be there for him." Orochimaru looked disbelieving, and he sighed, showing the first bit of worry he had for his little brother. "Just look after him, otherwise you can expect to find yourself back in Akatsuki and make no mistake - they hate deserters."_

_Orochimaru sharpened his expression at that organisation's name. He would certainly rather not return to them...but then he would have to do as Itachi wished. He brought his attention back to the stoic Uchiha, already knowing that this serious, complex man was not lying. The seriousness in what he said, the sincerity in talking about his little brother's future - Itachi meant his preposition. _

_Itachi saw the agreement in those eyes, as reluctant as it was. Akatsuki would kill Orochimaru on principle, and if he walked straight to their shadowy doorstep, he knew the Sannin would not be able to survive the onslaught of Madara and Pein together, coupled with whatever remaining members they had left. In a way, he had secured not only Sasuke's future but Orochimaru's and, finally, he could die in peace._

_He had saved two dark souls, not exactly bringing them to the light, but giving them a glimpse of the future._

* * *

Orochimaru groaned incoherently as consciousness seeped back into his brain, his eyes adjusting slowly adjusting to his different surroundings. His head ached terribly, almost as if someone had gotten a sledgehammer and bashed him until he passed out. He lazily went to move, rolling onto rocky debris and large rain puddles, instantly soaking his dusty attire. Something however, kept him from disappearing far, and his eyes narrowed as he followed the clamped hand at his wrist.

Slowly, his piercing gaze came to trail up a muscled, creamy arm, the taut flesh strangely familiar. He glimpsed a black sleeveless shirt, matted at the shoulders, with several bleeding cuts indenting the bicep skin, and suddenly, he knew who it was.

"Sasuke-kun," he addressed at once, using his free hand to brush away the long, overhanging bangs concealing Sasuke's drenched face. "Answer me," he pressed impatiently, gently shaking the man's muscular form, only to be yanked with bruising strength. He tumbled on top of Sasuke with shockingly little balance - apparently _Tsukuyomi_ drained physically and mentally, his splitting head proof of the inner pain.

He stared directly down into Sasuke's black eyes, seeing something akin to triumph lurking in their colourless depths. "What happened, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked as he gently tried to pry off the hand tightly grasping his wrist, all the while frowning as Sasuke peered upwards at him with lidded, almost relieved eyes.

"Itachi is dead," was his quiet mutter, exhaustion threading in with it as Sasuke sounded weak, weary.

It was then that Orochimaru saw the massive pooling of crimson blood next to them, followed by lean, dark painted fingers that were charred, emitting a faintly burnt smell. Almost automatically, he lunged over to examine Itachi's body, recalling the promise he had made, and of their crucial conversation. Sasuke's restraint prevented him from removing himself of his firm chest, a battered, nonetheless strong arm winding around his waist in restriction.

Frowning in displeasure, he turned to glare at Sasuke, only to find that the man had already passed out from exhaustion, but not before making sure he was unable from breaking free. Perhaps, Itachi was right in saying Sasuke would never let him go, the thought truly sinking in. He rested his ear to a muscled chest, listening to the reassuring heartbeat, and sighed heavily, the effects of _Tsukuyomi _still having a weak toll on his body. For who knows how long did he listen to the rhythmic thud, resting his head against Sasuke's steadily beating heart.

A shadow passed over them, and Orochimaru instantly went on defense, his leg sweeping outwards to trip. Strong, cold fingers gripped his chin, and he glimpsed bright swirling orange as his head was forcibly turned to Sharingan before darkness swallowed his world once more.


	17. Comforting Light

**A/N:** Similar to the Uchiha fight, this follows the manga where Tobi tells Sasuke the truth. What's different is that Orochimaru is with him.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Comforting Light

* * *

Orochimaru stirred groggily, the splitting ache at his skull tenfolds throbbing than it was before, as was the weakness claiming every limb. Serpentine eyes richer than any golden shade fluttered open, the unique triangular pupils contracting in adjustment to his dark surroundings. He scanned the rocky interior, evidently searching for any signs of that Sharingan wielder responsible for his second knock out, his narrowed gaze lingering on the pitch-black space before he lost interest.

Tobi, whom he recalled with the battle against Deidara, seemed to fit the description of that swirling orange mask he glimpsed before succumbing to darkness. It was, however, the impossible sight of the Sharingan that had him on high alert, as only Itachi and Sasuke remained of the Uchiha Clan after the bloody massacre - or so he thought, until now. Speaking of Sasuke, he hefted into a sitting position, however something kept him flat against the rather uncomfortable makeshift bed.

Annoyance flickered over his features as he snapped his head to one side, the irritated look dissipating at seeing the very person he intended to find. Sasuke was lying next to him on the hard bed, that black sleeveless shirt discarded, white layerings of bandages winding around his muscled torso and over one broad shoulder. The restriction that had conformed him to the bed was in fact Sasuke's gripping hand at his side, those lean fingers digging into his hip bordering on painful, almost as if he had no intentions of letting go.

_...he will not let you go._

Orochimaru stared long and hard at that latching hand, the meaning behind Itachi's words rendering him speechless, the eloquence enabling unworldly manipulation vanishing during his lapse. Surely not, he thought disbelievingly, but then again, such a serious, detached man of Itachi's calibre wasn't one to lie through his teeth for the hell of it. Yes, Itachi was somewhat cold, but not in the same way the usual criminals were.

He found it both unpleasant and enticing at the same time, wondering how eternity with someone such as Sasuke would unfold. Certainly, their whiplashing bickering would continue, but really - living _forever_ with Sasuke? The young Uchiha was nothing short of arrogant, insufferable, conceited, controlling, possessive, intelligent, muscular, handsome, beautiful - he stopped the sudden flow of defining traits that invaded his mind.

The whole idea was ludicrously exciting.

Perhaps, this was what he needed - to settle down comfortably. Long ago, at that very moment when Sasuke's immaculately white teeth pierced his neck, he had given up on his long-running ambition on world domination and possessing those gloriously coveted Sharingan eyes. As much as he yearned for them, Sasuke would never willingly hand them over, and with this controlling brand on his shoulder for eternity, he might as well settle for the incompetent Byakuugan whose pearly white hue unattractively resembled blindness.

His unlikely predicament had ended all his hopes and yet, here he was, lying next to the very person who had been pulling the strings of his life not unfairly, but not with high consideration as well. Sasuke was oddly fair, and considering how much people - primarily Konoha - would go to any lengths to even have some sort of controlling leverage, this unconscious man hadn't abused his ultimate power.

So far, his punishment had been self-inflicted, as he had been too focussed on defying Sasuke at every turn, not bothering to see just how justly treated he was. There had only been one time where Sasuke's controlling ways had forced him into a sticky situation in sharing a bed - of all things - but in the end, he had secretly enjoyed it. The arrogant remark the following morning was a low blow, yet this was Sasuke, an Uchiha through and through, therefore such egotistical behaviour was to be expected.

Orochimaru blinked back to reality at the barely discernible rustle of sheets, the light shift of legs brushing his own signalling Sasuke's stirring. "Sasuke-kun," he whispered quietly, fully conscious of the unmasked presence presumably watching them, "I will sever your hand if you do not loosen your touch." The faintest smirk followed his not-so spiteful words, and it widened as the digging fingers loosened a fraction - they were still latched, though not glued anymore.

"Where are we?" Sasuke's heavily lidded eyes, distant and detached, didn't even bother scanning around. Instead, he stared straight into Orochimaru's assessing eyes, tilting his head towards the thick-bundled pillow in an absent sort of way.

"In a cave of some sort," Orochimaru answered promptly, closely studying the uncharacteristic reflection in those black eyes. A lost echo replaced the usual indifference, a blankness swirling with absolutely nothing in them. The image however, lacking in readable emotion, was all he required to understand how Sasuke was feeling. He felt hollow, not miserable or triumphant considering his astounding feat - he was simply an empty shell.

The euphoria of revenge was always transient - bursting, like Deidara's clay jutsu, but soon devoid, the remnants being nothing but death. The guilt wasn't always the same for everyone, but what was common happened to be emptiness, a pathetic shell unable to be filled.

Orochimaru himself hadn't really experienced what revenge was personally, how it took a disastrous toll on one's spirit, but he had observed. He had seen it countless of times, how self-destructive revenge was and had always exploited the lust for power, but as he gazed at Sasuke's face, he instantly didn't like what he saw. It was so different to the controlling, powerful Uchiha he had been in the company of that he found himself _wanting_ to do something - anything.

Sasuke was on the verge of going to sleep, just as his weak body wanted, when surprisingly warm fingers grasped his chin, the hold light, allowing him to slip free. The gentle contact was warmth itself, igniting his dampened spirits, and he opened his eyes a fraction wider to meet an indecipherable golden gaze. It wasn't haughty, despite the natural edge in those pale cheekbones, nor was it swimming with lurking ill-intentions, simply observant.

He simply gazed at Orochimaru, losing himself in the rare colour of those eyes, the whole world melting away in his lapse of fatigue. Physically, he was worn down, but it also seemed like everything else had caught up with him. Itachi was finished - he didn't want to dwell on his deceased brother anymore. His family and clan had been avenged, and there was no threat posed to Orochimaru.

Heavy relief flowed through him as he finally could rest, fully knowing that Orochimaru was not going to raped anytime soon. For the duration of that tough battle, he thought he was simply fighting for his deceased family, but after seeing the startling vulnerability of Orochimaru, everything had changed.

Never before, had he felt such boiling fury heat his veins upon seeing Orochimaru subjected to unwanted touches, provocative groping, and sickening kisses. Orochimaru's life had been at stake, and the promise to protect him had weighed more than anything. It was so different to his family's death - he couldn't have saved them, whereas Orochimaru's life was preservable, depending solely on him.

That made it mean so much more.

"Who brought us here?" Sasuke queried quietly, the authoritative edge absent in both his speech and eyes that seemed dull.

Orochimaru absently caressed the smooth definition of his chin, lightly running his thumb over the dirty, nonetheless soft skin. "Tobi, the Akatsuki character we encountered with Deidara-kun," he replied with obvious distaste, thinking carefully over his next impacting words of, "he has the Sharingan."

At the mentioning of that kekkei genkai, Sasuke stiffened, the rigidness in his barely covered torso hard granite. Orochimaru continued to stroke his stroke chin, his pale fingertips swirling in soothing, circling motions, but the affectionate ministrations instantly ceased at the echoing footsteps behind him. The two occupants of the bed turned simultaneously, with Sasuke looking disinterested, a haggard downcast shaping his handsome features while Orochimaru narrowed his eyes until they were reduced to suspicious, gold-flecked slits, the murderous intent projected in hostile beams of destruction.

The Sannin coiled into a sitting position, partially shielding Sasuke in the process, his slow, calculated movements blatantly warding. "Tobi," he addressed in a mockingly polite voice, the sneer on his wary face contradictory, as were the tiniest flashes of his jagged, deadly fangs. "Of what do we owe you the pleasure of kidnapping us?"

"It was necessary," was Tobi's justification, his visible eye assessing Orochimaru hard, as if to evoke terror before flickering to Sasuke. "I needed to tell Sasuke something."

Sasuke shifted upright slowly, scooting to sit next to Orochimaru, his hand still at the older man's side in a subtly protective move. Something about Tobi was unsettling, as his dark-clad appearance screamed Akatsuki diabolical at its finest, their previous fighting encounter only lessening their lacking initial trust. If anything happened on either parties, he would restrain Orochimaru if needed with his waist grip as leverage or simply draw him close as protection, the reasoning depending on who made the first move.

"Not particularly interested I see," Tobi remarked observantly, pointedly glancing at where Sasuke's hand was positioned defensively. When Sasuke made an exaggerated effort to tuck an amused, uncaring Orochimaru against his side, Tobi stated, "What happened with Deidara is in the past. I'm no longer your foe."

A characteristic expected laugh, both mocking and highly entertained, flowed past Orochimaru's grinning mouth. "Akatsuki are nothing but thorns no matter how much prune them, their annoying existence growing back with sharper points – deadlier intentions."

Sasuke silently agreed, and he wanted more than to go back to sleep, preferably with Orochimaru safely by his side. He tried to focus on this Akatsuki character, but for some reason, his attention strayed back to the warmth tucked against him, and he moved his arm all the way around Orochimaru's waist from the back, curling his fingers in a light hold.

"It's about Uchiha Itachi," Tobi said simply, closely observing the reactions.

Orochimaru's keen eyes flickered to the man next to him, wondering what he would made of such a statement. Sasuke still looked disinterested, though the hand latched to his waist tightened a fraction, the stiffness in the arm winding around his back more than enough to speak of his inner turmoil.

Seeing as he needed to capture more interest, Tobi unclasped the strap of his swirling mask, the velcro sound drawing attention. "All right, why don't I start by introducing myself." Tobi slowly removed his mask, saying, "Much like yourself, I'm a living, breathing Uchiha and the man who knows the truth about Uchiha Itachi."

Orochimaru only glimpsed a crimson, undeniable Sharingan eye once Tobi had revealed approximately a third of his aged face before something happened. Sasuke's body convulsed around him, Tobi was inflamed by inky black fire, and he was stunned. He squinted at the dark flames, however the flaming Akatsuki member retreated to the shadows, the frantic patting to douse the seemingly indistinguishable fire echoing throughout the cave.

He turned his head, frowning as he spotted Sasuke clutching his left eye – either in pain or embarrassment to cover whatever it was up, he didn't know. "Sasuke-kun," he addressed cautiously, gently removing the covering hand, his fingers tightening when Sasuke attempted to shield his eye. "Let me see." The snappish demand conceded the young man to defeat, and he pried the hand away slowly, anticipation crawling underneath his prickly skin.

"This is..." Orochimaru abruptly stopped speaking, rendered speechless at the curved, three-bladed shuriken design implanted in Sasuke's left eye, the pattern reminiscent to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. It even had the same shape as Itachi's almond shaped eye, and what was even more startling was the trickling blood leaking from the socket. "You have the Mangekyo Sharingan," he said at last, finally regaining his cool composure as he lifted purposeful fingers to wipe away the blood.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, perspiration drenching his tired features, so he made an extra effort to apply minimal pressure. Something inside him shifted when Sasuke relaxed slightly at his gentle touch, and he watched attentively as the Mangekyo Sharingan receded to the regular kekkei genkai he was familiar with. "Sasuke-kun, you do realise what just happened, don't you?"

"Yeah," came Sasuke's quiet, breathless pant, his left eye closing as the pleasantly caressing fingers ghosted over his skin. "I used _Amaterasu_."

"The _Amaterasu_ that Itachi planted into you," a deceptively polite voice corrected from the cave darkness, the patter of light, almost soundless footsteps echoing across the floor.

Orochimaru eyed the fallen mask with racing thoughts, wondering what Tobi would do if he stole it. Perhaps, they would be given leverage to truly see Tobi's face, especially since the Akatsuki character was insistent on keeping his identity a secret. His tongue shot out to steal it, and he would have gotten it if not for the swiping hand from the darkness.

The animosity between them turned into crackling electricity when Tobi emerged from the darkness, and Orochimaru glared murderously with savage beams of destruction. His defection from Akatsuki hadn't been taken well, as the members had labelled him as a traitor, and it seemed Tobi was of the same opinion as the narrowed visible eye focussed on him.

Sasuke of course, noticed the thick tension in the air, his eyes lazily switching between the two Akatsuki associated shinobi. Resuming his protective hand on Orochimaru's waist, he turned to barely acknowledge Tobi, curiously asking, "What are you saying?"

"He equipped you with his own jutsu as a last-ditch effort to kill me." Tobi strolled casually to where he was standing prior to the attack, pondering aloud, "or perhaps, his intention was simply to keep me away from you."

"I wonder why," Orochimaru interjected sarcastically, further aggravating Tobi by disrespectfully rolling his eyes. "It's obvious, Sasuke-kun, that this Akatsuki fool poses threat to," he paused, remembering Itachi's words regarding the future, "us and our future." He deliberately withheld information on he and Itachi's promising, insightful conversation, as his instincts told him neither Sasuke nor Tobi would be pleased to know of it.

Manipulation was a marvellous concept, one that Tobi was already implementing. He became aware the moment Tobi fed them lies on being on friendly terms. The manipulation would have worked on Sasuke, as he was distraught, vulnerably damaged by what he had just done.

Orochimaru himself however, was the master of manipulation – he had seen it, used it, and refined it, almost into a jutsu. It would only take one saccharine promise to gain weak-willed followers, and he had no intention of allowing Sasuke to fall prey to Tobi's revealing words. Akatsuki was clearly recruiting, as their numbers had fallen substantially by Konoha lackeys. What greater weapon would Akatsuki have by recruiting a former Konoha shinobi?

The answer was as clear as the cloudless sky – there was nothing greater.

Konoha would have a pandemonium field day, mortified that one of their own that had been held in high esteem had betrayed them. Akatsuki would have gained another Sharingan which added to a total of three criminal Uchihas, a reckoning force enough to conquer nearly anything, regardless that Itachi had been killed. If Itachi's words were true – he suspected they were – then he would have no choice in following Sasuke and, upon rejoining that foolish organisation, he was certain his fate would be nasty.

"Itachi did something to you just before he died, right?"

The unexpected question took Sasuke by secret surprise, and he forced himself to backtrack to his earlier memories, ignoring the clenching feelings.

_Sorry, Sasuke – this is the last time._

Those unbelievably sincere, smiling words conjured images of Itachi playfully poking his forehead, just like he had done so many times in the faded past. Why was this such a coincidence? Unless...

"Somehow, at the last second, he transferred all his eye techniques into you," Tobi continued, conscious of the sparkling gold eyes glaring murderously at him.

"That makes no sense," Sasuke whispered hoarsely, the scent of his sweat beginning to thicken. "Why would Itachi want to..."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes even further, loathing the way Tobi was intentionally spilling impacting secrets to Sasuke. To add to his fury, Sasuke was reacting the exact same way Tobi wanted, and his temper would have burst already if not for his exceptional emotional control.

Two could play this game.

"That may be true, Sasuke-kun, but this Akatsuki fool is manipulating you," Orochimaru whispered softly, soothingly gentle, his fingers grasping Sasuke's chin once more to regain eye contact. Sasuke was sweating, the alluring smell permeating pleasantly throughout the room, but all for the wrong reasons. Those black eyes, full of heart-wrenching uncertainty, stared deeply into his own, and he fought himself with the sudden urge to take drastic behaviour in order to calm him down.

"You still don't know?"

Orochimaru knew a bombshell of truth was coming, and for a second, he contemplated on placing either hand over Sasuke's ears to deafen the words. "Sasuke-kun," he called out softly when those black eyes flickered hesitantly to Tobi, "look at me." Sasuke obediently looked back, his expression scarily alert, so different to the disinterested, bored look he had only moments before.

"It was..."

Sasuke's eyes moved back to the Akatsuki character.

With the softest, most gentlest voice he could muster, Orochimaru whispered, "Look at me."

Sasuke's eyes returned to stare into his own.

"...to protect..."

Sasuke's eyes shot to Tobi's face.

Orochimaru knew it was inevitable. Changing tactics, he cupped Sasuke's soft cheeks in both palms, as he knew his touch had inexplicable soothing power. Sasuke instantly calmed down, looking his way, and the way he endearingly leaned into his cupping hands displayed so much trust. The earth-shattering word however, was spoken, and Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock, his lips parted as shallow breaths escaped.

"To protect me?" Sasuke repeated blankly, unconsciously pulling Orochimaru closer to him, the notion interpreted by the two onlookers to be in need of comfort. Then, his voice regained that harsh authority he was known for, furiously yelling, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Tobi maintained his defective exterior, secretly angered by the methods Orochimaru had implemented. "As I said before, you knew so much about your brother, yet you knew nothing at all."

"You keep fucking with me and I will kill you!" Sasuke threatened savagely, clenching his jaw tightly, a muscle spasming in the well-defined smoothness as his brain was overloading with information. He didn't want to hear anymore - Itachi was dead, finally killed, and that was it. He just wanted to sleep, to succumb to slumber with Orochimaru at his side, and forget about everything.

Tobi gave an irritated sigh; he expected this sort of aggressive, ignorant behaviour, but still, it was extremely difficult to handle. "I see talking–"

"–is only making Sasuke-kun angry," Orochimaru finished smoothly, continuing to hold Sasuke's face into his gentle hands, his eyes staring directly into distressed black ones as he purposely acted as if Tobi wasn't even here. His dismissive words had the desired effect, as Tobi's malevolent presence in the cave darkened dangerously, the heavy air mingled with three sets of repressed anger waiting to be unleashed.

If Sasuke attacked, then obviously he would assist him, and even though Tobi could possibly be stronger like last time, the manipulation would have failed. The manipulator was nothing without the tool, and he was determined to secure Sasuke's safety in avoiding the trap.

Tobi wholeheartedly regretted bringing Orochimaru along, much more keeping him alive. If Sasuke hadn't been so clingy to him, then he wouldn't have made the extra effort to carry both of them here. Orochimaru constantly interfered with his plans concerning Sasuke, and he was increasingly becoming a nuisance in how he somehow controlled the aggression - an impressive feat, unfortunately for him.

"I assure you I speak the truth," he reasoned persistently, casually crossing both arms over his chest. "You asked Itachi yourself about the person who helped him that night. It was me, Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably, his fisted hands turning stark white as rage consumed him, blinding him completely so he only saw white-hot fury. That man was Uchiha Madara, one of the criminals responsible for murdering his beloved clan on that fateful night. He was the one who helped slaughter all of them!

Long-fingered hands came to rest upon his knuckles, light, feathery strokes soothing his white skin, the touch warm and gentle. The fury melted away as Orochimaru pried his lax digits away from the creased blanket, slowly threading their fingers together until all he felt was pleasant warmth at either palm. Before he even registered it, he squeezed their meshed hands, not crushing as he had done with the bedsheets, but just to feel something, anything to make it all go away.

Tobi was sickened that Orochimaru would go to such a compassionate length for comfort, but he had no choice to continue. "I know everything there is to know about Itachi. Of course, he died without realising just how much." The smugness in his voice riled up the young Uchiha once more, and he was secretly pleased.

"Enough!" The harshness in his voice resonated off every rock, the single word a whiplash of blazing emotion, as he began to shake in his moment of screaming distress. "I don't care anymore! Go away and never come near me again!"

Orochimaru grimaced as Sasuke began to crush his fingers, dirty blunt nails digging into his alabaster skin, the fine bones in his hand threatening to break. He had to remain silent, otherwise snarling at Sasuke would only worsen the situation, and they would be playing right into Madara's putty hands. It was far from easy though, as self-preservation was essential, lest he wish to leave Sasuke alone in the company of this scheming criminal.

But what could he do?

Eliminating Madara was out of the question – both of them were weak, still recovering from their sustained injuries and chakra depletion. Brashly escaping was also impossible, as he had the inkling feeling that Madara would chase them both, hunt them down, and forcibly implant lies into their brains. He had no doubts that Sasuke would swallow them up, simply because he wanted his hollowness to be filled, regardless of whether or not the information was false.

_He will discover...unpleasant things, and that is why I need you to be there for him._

Was this what Itachi had been warning him about?

Orochimaru wasn't one to comfort – in fact he did the exact opposite, evoking terror into the many lives of his foolish followers. The possibility of their dark future together rang in his mind, as did his nature that hissed to watch Sasuke descend into a bottomless pit of darkness. He never hated and sought Itachi's true meanings of things so much in his entire life, as this moment depended on everything, and he was rendered indecisive.

An unspeakable dark future or his sense of self?

The answer was logical, simply because he wouldn't have his sense of self in an unspeakable dark future.

Every protesting fibre in his body screamed shrilly as he provided such comfort he had never given anyone before, pulling a raging Sasuke into the warmth of his embracing arms, soothingly hugging him in a gentle cuddle. The hug was loose, however it spoke of the comfort he was willing to give, as did the tenderness in his enfolding arms. He lightly ran a hand over Sasuke's bare back, the other delving into the spiky thickness of that tinted-blue hair, gently massaging to ease away the distress.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun," was all he could say.

Orochimaru finally accepted that he always would be.


	18. Inconceivable

**A/N: **My feels haha~

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Inconceivable

* * *

Sasuke clutched Orochimaru tightly, though not as crushing as before, wrapping both shaky arms around the older man's waist to simply receive comfort. Without registering it, his seething emotions cooled, the raging inner fire dousing until all that was left was this unexplainable warmth, more than pleasant heat tinglingly heated his insides. He buried his cool, sweat-dried face into Orochimaru's shoulder, immersing himself into the soothing cuddle as those slender, wondrously soft hands stroked his back and hair gently, comfortingly.

The warm breathing at his neck was heavenly, and merely pressed closer forward, intending to forget about everything to focus on the soothing sensations. Madara began to talk once more, spilling dark secrets circulating around the Uchiha Clan, Itachi and Konoha, but he only half listened as Orochimaru's enveloping warmth blanketed him.

"...you'll understand everything once you hear what I have to say," Madara continued with a hint of malevolent anger, eyeing the emotional scene with a sickening sneer behind his mask. Sasuke was clearly content in Orochimaru's protective arms, and for a second, as he noticed the ease of which that scornful anger was calmed, he almost abandoned his devised plan. "The only ones who knew of the truth about Itachi were Danzo, the two advisors, Koharu and Homura, and the Third Hokage."

Orochimaru listened attentively, frowning deeply as he continued his soothing ministrations on a very clingy Uchiha. The mentioning of Sarutobi spurred him into utter enrapture, and even though he was responsible for his former-sensei's death, his interest was piqued. Sarutobi was an old fool, too naive in believing false statements intended to hope, but his compassion was unquestionable. What did his compassionate sensei have to do with the truth about Uchiha Itachi?

According to Madara, the truth about Itachi was abominable, unspeakable as neither of the three surviving elders would ever consent to speaking of the dark twists. Itachi had devised everything so that the truth would die with him as he secretly wanted, but he never knew of how his plan had failed.

Madara had known everything, and Itachi died oblivious to the sole keeper of his secret truths.

"On the off chance that I might know the truth, he tried to seal my mouth with _Amaterasu_," Madara informed, the faintest mockery buried upon the layers of the actual truth which only incensed Orochimaru's inner anger. "He must've known I'd show you my Sharingan to get you to talk to me."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke's uncharacteristically weak, quiet voice was a mere forlorn whisper against Orochimaru's shoulder, the query muffled, but both other occupants of the cave heard it distinctly. Orochimaru felt the spasming shakes stirring, and he immediately rubbed the muscled lines of Sasuke's back while cradling that head, his fingers growing gentler after each passing second as Sasuke clung to him, hugging him in a silent plea for comfort, those lightly calloused hands gripping his sides securely.

He was here for Sasuke, and he hoped the man realised soon, otherwise everything would have been in vain. There was no point in denying his duty to Sasuke who, based on Itachi's intelligence, would never let him go, and he _was _sticking to the promise. If Sasuke descended too far into that 'darkness', then he would be dragged down with him, living an unspeakable void of a life. That scenario had to be avoided at all costs, and if providing Sasuke with tender, loving comfort was all that was required, then so be it.

Sasuke's hands clutched at the back of his shirt, scrunching up the tan fabric as Madara continued to trigger memories of Itachi as a loving, kind big brother. His annoyance grew as Madara ignored his presence, focussing on Sasuke, his words having a greater impact on the distraught Uchiha.

"Remember Itachi..." Madara smiled behind his concealing mask, pleased by the effect of his impacting words, as Sasuke to shake uncontrollably once more. He needed just a little bit more. "Remember your kind big brother."

Fuzzy images of Itachi from the past being warm-hearted, gentle and loving, flashed before his eyes, tying with Madara's words. But, the recent events contradicted it all! "He tried to kill me," Sasuke breathed in a choked, strangled voice, "he tried to steal my eyes!"

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut," Orochimaru hissed softly, the spiteful venom a sharp blade, thrust at Madara's way. His magic touch was proving ineffective as Sasuke was trembling even more now, scraping painfully at his back, those blunt nails raking up and down his spine. Stabs of worry pricked his skin when Sasuke began to cough, crushing him in a tight embrace, his breath slowly being leeched away by the sheer strength exerted.

Madara started forward, intending to calm Sasuke down from his coughing fit, only to be stopped in his tracks by a deadly, serpentine glare, the resemblance striking. Slitted golden eyes flashed dangerously his away, the pupils compressed into a startlingly warding image, added with the touch of faint purple chakra wisps seeping into the air. The brief hesitation was pushed away as he walked forward calmly, reaching out with a black gloved hand to shoo Orochimaru away.

Orochimaru was about to slice that hand, and he would have if not for Sasuke's shocking intervention. "Don't touch him!" The deep, menacing growl stopped both Orochimaru and Madara dead, astonished at the deadly threat they never knew Sasuke had it in him.

The moment died when Sasuke erupted into more spasms of distressed shakes, breathing raggedly, breathlessly in shallow pants that sounded worse than it actually was. Orochimaru utilised his magical touch, firmly massaging the buried head in his shoulder, his rubbing hand increasing in comforting depth.

It was not working.

"Itachi is the enemy..." The first panting of fragmented sentences jolted Orochimaru fully, as he knew what else was coming. "He killed our mum and dad...he killed our entire clan..." Sasuke breathed, his voice weak, the disbelief almost shattered.

Orochimaru knew Sasuke's resolve was weak, soon to be crumbled, and when that happened, Madara would have finally gotten him in his manipulative grasp. The moment was dire - he had to do the unthinkable, the drastic. He pulled backwards slightly, gently pulled Sasuke's away from the snug spot in his shoulder, and leaned forward, planting his lips against the softness of that cheek, his eyes meeting desperate black.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun," he whispered those words again so only they could hear, lightly kissing Sasuke's sweaty cheek, ignoring the burning eye distantly watching them. "I'm here." He kept kissing, adamant on saving Sasuke from the darkness he now knew of - Madara's greedy, manipulative clutches. It all made sense; Madara knew of the truth about Itachi, and the spilling of those dark truths was not out of the goodness of his heart. Madara wanted to trap Sasuke into darkness, recruiting him in that godforsaken criminal organisation - a scenario that Itachi had vaguely warned him about.

As each kiss touched his cheek, Sasuke unconsciously calmed down, warmth igniting his insides once more, spreading like sensational fire as Orochimaru lavished his skin tenderly. His seething emotions subsided, and he could only clutch Orochimaru desperately, never wanting the warm kisses to stop, those parted lips softness itself.

Madara continued the story about the truth of Itachi, insistent on securely involving Sasuke in his plans, silencing his doubtful thoughts intensifying after each of Orochimaru's kisses. "He killed the entire Uchiha clan that night, but he did it all on orders from Konoha."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in the darkness, but he continued his gentle movements, lavishing Sasuke's cheek with warm, wet kisses, wondering why his insides tingled every time. Madara was surely lying, as Konoha ordering elimination on own of their founding clans was incredulous - impossible. "You have not given us any reason to believe your words," he spat contemptuously, something inside him tingling when Sasuke tilted his head, the unspoken need for more kisses evoking fluttering emotions.

"It's up to you whether or not to believe my story," Madara replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he seated himself on a wooden crate. "What is essential to know is that Itachi became a sacrifice, a sacrifice that had its origins in the past. There was a big problem ever since Konoha was formed, and Itachi was influenced by it."

Orochimaru was abruptly released from the hug, turned around by hands at his waist, and pulled backwards onto Sasuke's body, lithe legs coming to press against his thighs. Said hands linked at his torso, resting protectively against his stomach, and he took the initiative to lean backwards comfortably, settling fittingly against that solid chest as Sasuke's chin came to lie upon his shoulder.

"Tell us," was Sasuke's simple demand, the distress gone completely, replaced with a cool, level-headed composure.

The two of them listened attentively to Madara's story starting at Konoha's origins, bits and pieces of information imprinting in their brains as each historical information was spoken. It all started eighty years ago, according to Madara, at a time where war was ravaging the shinobi world, the system nonexistent for countries fought to gain power and territory. Shinobi were nothing but individual clans acting as armed militia, constantly hired to fight for a specific country with the victors gaining prestige each time.

"Two prominent clans stood out - the Senju clan of the forest, and the Uchiha clan," Madara narrated, pausing for the information to sink in, before continuing. "The Uchiha clan had exceptional chakras and the Sharingan. We were known as a warrior clan, well-versed in battle, and even among the Uchiha, my chakras were especially strong. The fact that I've managed to survive this long can be taken as proof of that."

Orochimaru had many snide comments to slander that statement, but seeing as he wanted to have this conversation finished as soon as possible, he held his tongue. The faster and smoother this went, the faster they would be out of here, and he wanted nothing more. He had a feeling he and Sasuke had to have a little friendly chat regarding everything, anyway.

During Madara's time, war was all shinobi knew, and power was the victory to be gained - it was everything. Madara had even gone to heartless lengths of gaining power by murdering his close friend and brother in his quest.

"You bastard," Sasuke spat distastefully, appalled that Madara could talk so freely of murdering his close circle of people. The lacking care only darkened his appearance, casting an even more sinister taint, and his caution rose in accordance. It was clear, judging by Orochimaru's efforts to dissuade him into reacting, that Madara had darker intentions; the fact that he was associated with Akatsuki further twisting the so-called truth.

Madara continued as if he had never heard the insult. "In killing them, I gained a perfect Mangekyo and became the leader of the clan, using my powers to fight the Senju clan time and again. It was inevitable that I would fight Hashirama - the leader of the Senju clan who would later become the First Hokage." His tone changed slightly as he spoke his next words of, "He stood at the top of the shinobi world, and was the man I admired most."

Orochimaru's smirk grew as realisation dawned on him. Madara's relationship with Hashirama, although clouded and forgotten in history, was - had been - clearly something else. The bitterness in his voice spoke of a deeply buried injury, perhaps a life-changing incident, and he was curious to find out just how Madara could have had a relationship at all - especially with the great Hashirama.

The Senju and Uchiha Clan were famous rivals, Madara told in detail, often pitted against each other - when one country hired the Senju Clan, the opposing country would hire the Uchiha Clan in response, as everyone knew of their equal level power. The more the two clans battled, the more fame they achieved, but sacrifices had an ultimate price for their respective unparalled power. Sacrifices were made to ensure the Uchiha's survival, with Madara's unnamed brother willingly offering up his eyes.

"I'm sure he did," Orochimaru cut in sarcastically, smirking mockingly when Madara's crossed arms tightened, the movement was not subtle at all as Sasuke saw it too.

Sasuke noticed the tension, automatically tightening his protective grip, as he dished out one of his snappish orders. "Hurry up and continue."

As he listened to Madara's story, he remembered Itachi's words regarding the unnamed brother, and the information could not have been more contradictory. Who was he to believe? He did not know, so he intently listened to Madara speak of the truce between the Uchiha and Senju Clan.

Madara described the fallible truce - how he expressly opposed it, how his fellow clansmen refused to argue, and how their weakness clouded their judgment.

Orochimaru loathed the way he described the events, conjuring a betrayed picture to falsely lead Sasuke into believing that everyone was pitted against him when they clearly weren't. Madara's brother had sacrificed his eyes - and life, too - in order to protect the Uchiha Clan, and subsequently, after the truce, the Senju would be compelled to work in harmony with them. If that was not adequate protection, then Madara's definition of it clearly was warped and twisted.

With the truce finalised, the allied clans constructed an agreement with the Land of Fire, giving birth to a new system - a fresh, new, powerful village comprised of the two best powers in the shinobi world. A system was implemented so that there was one village per country, with Konohagakure being the Land of Fire's village. Other countries mimicked the intelligent system, and with other clans forming a truce, the fighting began to die down.

The peace was destroyed when the position of Hokage was introduced.

"As you know, Hashirama was the one who gained the position," Madara said with mild contempt, his visible eye crinkling slightly. "Everyone in the village and in the Land of Fire chose him. It was clear that the Uchiha Clan was losing its once famed supremacy, so in preservation the Clan, I chose the path of leadership - I chose to oppose Hashirama."

Madara described his past predicament in great detail, again with that betrayed tone, one that Orochimaru despised. He could see through everything - the crafty manipulation at work - but he could not say anything other than the occasional snide remarks, otherwise the conversation would drag on. When Madara spoke of his defeat in the Valley of the End, he could not contain his bursting laughter, chuckling inconsiderately until his stomach ached, in which Sasuke absently rubbed to soothe.

Hashirama's younger brother, Tobirama, wanted to ensure the village's safety, wishing to prevent another traitor incident within the Uchiha Clan. He gave the Uchiha a special position as a sign of trust - the Konoha Military Police force - to show that they were still held in high esteem, yet according to Madara, Tobirama's true intention was to distance the Uchiha Clan from the governing of the village, to keep them under surveillance.

"Time passed, and the Senju Clan retained supremacy," Madara informed bitterly. "The proud Uchiha were nothing more than the Senju's dogs."

"Stop exaggerating," Orochimaru remarked, finding himself unable to contain his thoughts, as the invitation was just too good to pass up. "The Senju Clan maybe overly supreme, but I have met some of them, and they do not fit the description of what you are saying." Tsunade and Nawaki were nothing like what Madara was describing, and they were both descendants from Hashirama and Tobirama, making them perfect examples to prove that bitter statement wrong.

Madara's eyes focussed on him, narrowing in anger, the interruption clearly unwanted. "You weren't there at the time, so you wouldn't know, would you?"

"Neither were you," Orochimaru retorted silkily, smiling with saccharine sweetness, the deadly glint in his betraying his polite tone. "I do recall you saying that you left the village - too damaged by your clan's betrayal, too self-righteous to even understand your fellow clansmen and their reasoning for choosing peace and protection over petty grudges."

Sasuke enveloped Orochimaru defensively as Madara seethed, the tension in the air thickening to the point of where he could cut it with a butter knife and swallow it whole. He was fully prepared to defend them both, perhaps activate _Amaterasu_ if needed, but after a long, heavy moment, it seemed no one was going to lash out.

Madara quelled his temper at seeing Sasuke's hawkish gaze, the menacing threat from before flooding back. If he attacked Orochimaru, Sasuke would undoubtedly defend him, and he would have lost his important tool in his plans in the process. "My fear became a reality when something happened that would completely destroy the Uchiha. That's right," he set both hands on his thighs, leaning forward to drop more bombshells, "the kyuubi's spirit attack sixteen years ago."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned sharply, a faint frown marring his features, Orochimaru merely watching with a dark expression.

Crossing his arms, Madara pondered for a second, his answer of, "Uchiha's powers are the only thing that can control the kyuubi," piquing Orochimaru's interest. He ignored the raised eyebrows, continuing the beginnings of Konoha. "The Konoha elders suspected an Uchiha was behind that incident, when it was a natural disaster - not the Uchiha."

Sasuke's frown deepened, as he remembered Itachi's words regarding Madara, and how he was responsible for the kyuubi attack. Clearly, one of them was lying through their teeth, twisting the truth into malicious lies. Strangely enough, his instincts screamed that Itachi was right, that Madara orchestrated the attack on his loathed village.

The Konoha elders allegedly suspected the Uchiha Clan of plotting a rebellion, and therefore were closely guarded by ANBU as a result of their secret paranoia. Untrusted and stripped of any honorable positions, the Uchiha Clan were forced to isolation, segregated from the rest of the population, ordered to live in an ostracised corner of the village. Sarutobi was the only one who opposed such harsh treatment, but his dissent was overruled by the village elders and Danzo who justified their decisions as being for the greater good.

According to Madara, this was the beginning point of a greater period of time, one that would ultimately be burdened heavily upon Itachi's shoulders.

When the suspicions became a reality from the blatant mistrust on their part, the Uchiha Clan secretly plotted a coup d'état to take over the village, seeing as their respect for the system was dead. If their leader did not trust them, then they had to take matters in their own hands, even if it could ultimately cost them everything in the end - and it did, ironically.

Since the Uchiha Clan was under heavy surveillance, basically anything they did went noticed, even when they held secret clan meetings in disclosed locations. Ominous reports reached the Konoha higher-ups, and in order to have better information on the situation, they planted a spy within the Uchiha Clan.

"That spy was your brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke's dark frown dropped, total disbelief replacing it, his black eyes wide in shock-horror and astonishment. Itachi was a spy? If anything, his chipped opinion on his older brother was reduced to less than nothing; it was conflict between the village and his clan - his _family_ - yet he chose the people who were responsible for everything leading up to the conflict, people who had based decisions on their own foolish fear, warped and twisted as they were.

How could he? How could Itachi?

"Although you were part of the Uchiha Clan, you were kept in the dark." Madara was relishing in the responses he was receiving, mixed expressions from both attentive listeners. "You were too young," he mused.

Of the coup d'état, Sasuke's father was the ringleader, the man behind it all who truly had his Clan's best interest at heart. Orochimaru knew that bit was not a lie, as any protective leader would want the best for their family, and Uchiha's were known to value their own flesh and blood more than anything. Fugaku, as he registered quickly, sent Itachi to infiltrate the ranks of ANBU under Clan orders. The opposite however, happened, and Itachi gave information about the clan to the village, taking the role of a double agent.

"Why would Itachi betray the clan?" Sasuke yelled furiously, expecting an answer from either Orochimaru or Madara so that he could grasp proper comprehension. Itachi...how could he?

Madara had the answer, but unexpectedly, it was Orochimaru who answered, his voice troubled, as he said, "War, Sasuke-kun."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke shook Orochimaru in his desperation, his linked hands trembling against Orochimaru's stomach. He turned Orochimaru fully, startling the sannin whose expression turned from confusion into the usual indifference. He grasped those slender shoulders tightly, panting raggedly, shaking him once more, the roughness of his actions completely passing him by.

Orochimaru calmly covered Sasuke's hands with his own, loosening the tight grip, however doing nothing to remove them. "War is the cause of Itachi's decision to choose the village over the Uchiha Clan," he explained briefly, gently stroking those curled fingers latched to his shoulder blades. "War ravages everything - it affects everyone," even myself, he added silently, "you are lucky not to have taken part in any war, Sasuke-kun."

"Itachi, even at tender age of four, experienced war," Madara elaborated, pleased that he knew more than Orochimaru, watching those black eyes flicker over to him. "During the Third Shinobi War, he had witnessed death even though he was too young. The scarring trauma turned him into a peaceful man who hated conflict."

Sasuke still could not believe it. Itachi had a legitimate reason for choosing the village, but still - killing your own family, your flesh and blood? It wasn't fair; the elders were responsible, as they had driven Itachi to making such a self-condemning decision.

Madara continued to spill more incredulous truths, aware of the inner turmoil he was causing. "Itachi put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace. He loved the village, not wrapped in clan differences. The village elders used that to their advantage, giving him a secret mission - an eye for an eye. Only someone with the Sharingan could match an Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes closed in realisation as he knew what was coming next, the exploding bombshell incinerating his insides, leaving a burnt cavity. Even before they were spoken, did he feel the killing impact, and he blindly pulled Orochimaru to him through blurry eyes, hugging him to death.

"Itachi's mission was the annihilation of the entire Uchiha Clan."


	19. Breaking

**A/N:** _"Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Breaking

* * *

Orochimaru blinked once, twice, a third time to regain his temporarily lost sanity as he processed Itachi's reasons for everything. Sasuke crushing him in an suffocating embrace did not register as astonishment outweighed the receptors in his body, and he absently massaged the head buried in his shoulder, the glaze in his wide eyes far, far away. The great Uchiha Itachi, legendary for his greatly exceeding capabilities, had been ordered to eliminate his entire clan.

And he had done it.

Madness - it was all he could think of, the incredulity of the truth about Itachi overwhelming, rendering him speechless. Yet, when he thought of the different telltale signs comprising the greater picture, he knew that somehow the exposure of information was true.

Itachi was a different sort of criminal - emotionally detached, expressionless to the point of where he was incapable of expressing his true feelings, and a complete mystery. Where mindless criminals boasted of their bloodthirsty feats, he maintained his silence; where others were lacking in self-control, he was full of it. Thinking way back, he never recalled Itachi talking of why he slaughtered his clan, whereas most criminals would conceitedly boast of such an impressive feat in killing such a strong, long-running clan.

The shrouding air mystified his delicate - if not exceptionally handsome - features, prohibiting anyone from understanding who was under the cool, professional exterior. How many times had he looked at those coveted eyes and not seen the hidden thoughts, devised plans, and anything other than glorious power? And what of the bottled up sadness in choosing the village's happiness over his family - the crying tears of blood?

"I can't even begin to imagine his mental state then," Madara remarked solemnly, discreetly glancing around to discern the mixed expressions. "He was faced with a horrible choice. The betrayal of his family should have been an inconceivable choice."

"Then why?" Sasuke gripped the back of Orochimaru's tan tunic in his tightly clenched fists, the fine material rustling surprisingly loud, almost signalling its forthcoming tear. "Why would he betray the clan?" he asked, his voice choked, made nearly inaudible as it was muffled by the sannin's loose-fitting clothing.

"If the Uchiha Clan started a civil war, then it would shake the foundations of both Konohagakure and the entire Land of Fire," Madara pointed out, not kindly at all, his tone bordering on sounding scolding to insolence. "Other countries would surely take that as an opportunity to attack, leading to a Fourth Shinobi War. Many would die, including those with no ties to the ninja world, and it all be for the sake of the Uchiha Clan's self-interest. What would you have done if you were Itachi?"

Orochimaru's eyes darkened dangerously, the murderous intent seeping darkly into the strained air, even when Sasuke continued to hug him deathly tight. That was the most infuriating manipulation tactic Madara had utilised, and judging by the way Sasuke tightened the crushing hug, the response was perfect in that sinister eye.

Rhetorical questions were ideally to jolt the listener into contemplation, making them think a certain way in order to attain some leverage, and that specific question was beneath anyone. It was simply because Sasuke could not produce an answer if he was in Itachi's burdened shoes, thus distressing him even more than he already was.

"Sasuke-kun was not Itachi - he never will be - therefore I do not see the reason in asking such a pointless question," Orochimaru hissed venomously, baring his jagged fangs, the lamp shining it with a pearl sheen. For some reason, he despised seeing Sasuke being manipulated so easily, his wrathful temper rising rapidly, which was quite odd considering his tendencies to do anything necessary in order to attain what he wanted.

Madara's swivelling eye spoke of forthcoming death, Orochimaru smirking both out of habit and utmost confidence - he knew Sasuke would defend him. Itachi had spoken of Sasuke's protection during his lapse of consciousness in _Tsukuyomi_, and even though he was confident in his abilities, it felt strangely satisfying to know of the unnecessary concern.

Orochimaru peered through those damp, obscuring bangs as he continued his soothing ministrations, absolutely loathing the despairing anguish he glimpsed darkening Sasuke's sweaty face. Perhaps, he was becoming too soft for his own tastes, but as he focused on those shiny black eyes watery with heartbreaking emotion, something inside his chest leapt out of its sturdy confines.

Madara rambled on his unbelievably truthful story, pointing out that Itachi did not eliminate the Uchiha Clan out of hatred to reignite the embers of war. Itachi made his inconceivable decision for there was no other alternative lest Fire Country be plunged into chaos, taking the village's prejudice and the fruits of that antagonism upon himself.

At that troubled time, Madara explained to them that he was searching for an opportunity to start a global-scaled war. It seemed that he had not forgiven the betrayal from both the Uchiha and Senju Clan, something Itachi realised even when everyone presumed Madara to be deceased, forgotten in the pages of bloody history. They had conducted a compromising deal - Madara would have his revenge by killing the clan, and in turn, he would refrain from finishing off the rest of the village.

"The Third Hokage had other plans," Madara informed, making unnecessary hand gestures in order to get his point across clearer. "Despite the village elders and Danzo's allocated orders, he still tried to reason. He tried to reach a truce with the Uchiha, but time pressed on with the lacking support from the elders and already ordered elimination, and he failed. It all led to that night.

It was his duty - killing his own clan and leaving the village in dishonour - it was all part of his duty. He fulfilled the bloody orders, but only partially. He was unable to kill his own brother."

Orochimaru could literally feel the seeping anguish as Sasuke crushed him in the suffocating embrace, the winding arms linked at his back slowly closing in after each emotionally shattering truth. He never abandoned Sasuke, comforting him as best as he could, lovingly cradling him and planting light, feathery kisses when necessary.

Itachi pleaded with the Third Hokage to protect Sasuke from the harsh elders and Danzo, and threatened the war-monger that if he were to lay a finger on his beloved little brother, he would leak everything he knew about the village to enemy countries in retaliation. Itachi was unable to tell the truth, otherwise certain variables would be put into play, and his selfless plan would have been pointless.

His plan to die by Sasuke's hand was revealed, and Orochimaru's eyes widened into golden flecked saucers, his fingers ceasing the soothing ministrations abruptly.

"You have to be lying," Sasuke breathed, clinging to his only source of comfort as his world was overcome by swallowing darkness. "I was nearly killed more than once."

"It was all part of his plan," Madara dismissed with a black swish, making another one of his odd hand gestures for emphasis. "You would have been, had Itachi been serious in the battle, that's certain. Itachi threatened to rape Orochimaru," the sannin sneered immediately, "because he knew you would be blinded by hatred. From the death of someone close to you, the Mangekyo Sharingan would have been awakened and-"

"You're lying!" The shrill tone jolted Orochimaru into action, and he instantly cradled Sasuke's head, his fingers delving into that tinted blue mound of gravity-defying hair. Sasuke relaxed slightly at the soothing touch, but he was persistent in slandering Madara with words of, "You're the one who loosed the kyuubi on the village. Itachi said it was all your doing!"

Madara made some tutting clicks with his tongue. "Itachi was lying to you - once again. He lied to you dozen of times, and that particular false statement was just another deceitful piece to add to his noble intentions in the long run. Itachi left the village burdened by an unspeakable crime and joined Akatsuki to report on the organisation. He was always thinking of Konoha, and of you," he sighed hopelessly.

"Lies!" Sasuke refused to listen, and Orochimaru had the sneaking suspicion he was going to be grabbed and transported into seclusion, away from this shady Akatsuki character.

"The Third Hokage died and the same with his promise to protect you, so Itachi reappeared in Konoha to warn Danzo of his hanging threat," Madara went on, ignoring the furious denial. "Itachi had killed everyone - his family, friends, his superiors, his lover - but not you, never you. You were more important than anything. For him, your life weighed more than the village."

Sasuke's laboured breathing was alarming, his ragged pants of, "No..." echoing throughout the dark cave. "No," he denied brokenly again, his voice fading, as weak as his refusal to believe the horrible, twisted truths.

"Even in death, he was thinking of you, giving you a new power in case I ever sought you and told you the truth about him."

"Exactly!"

Both Sasuke and Madara froze, attention focussing solely on the not-so silent Sannin who had been attentive the whole time, with the occasional remarks needing to be said. "Listen to his rubbish of truth, Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru flung his hands exasperatedly, finding himself unable to keep silent, as each piece of the greater truth was twisted to manipulate. "This fool even said it himself, that Itachi wanted to protect you from his clutches!"

Orochimaru wrenched Sasuke's crushing arms from his body, violently in a way that showed he was beside himself. "Itachi was undoubtedly the big brother you once looked up to, but that is not the point here!" he hissed furiously, pausing slightly at the downcast on Sasuke's troubled, beautiful face, but soon he continued his insanely running thoughts. "Do you honestly think Madara is doing this all out of the goodness of his vengeful heart?"

Madara slowly uncrossed his arms, rising threateningly from the wooden crate, finding the incriminating outburst potentially destructive to his plans. If this went on further, then..."I was merely exposing the truth I thought both of you should know," he justified in an equally dark tone, taking a silencing step towards the seething Sannin with the intention on shutting him up. He was only a few feet away from silencing Orochimaru permanently, and he would have, if not for Sasuke's enraged snarl cutting through the air.

"Don't touch him or I'll kill you!"

"Sasuke-kun, he is obviously attempting to-"

"-Orochimaru is feeding you rubbish-"

"Shut up!"

Both Madara and Orochimaru lunged fiercely at each other hell-bent on mauling with their bare hands, flying through the short distance between them, pure murder incensed in their eyes. Sasuke leapt off the bed instantly, shoving Orochimaru to the ground with his heavy, muscled body, covering the lithe form painfully so that they plummeted to the earthen floor. Madara flew straight over them, clearly not anticipating Sasuke's interference, and crashed hard against the rocky wall, though no damage was sustained, apparent as he straighted up with relative ease.

"Leave us!" Sasuke demanded roughly over his shoulder with blazing Sharingan eyes, breathing unevely on top of Orochimaru who, having taken the brunt of the painful fall, was a seething volcano. Orochimaru writhed uncontrollably, hissing deadly threats in his serpent tongue, suddenly feeling extremely regretful of his extended comfort as Sasuke continued to repeat their earlier performance post waking up snuggling, bruising his wrists with brute strength.

Madara just did that. Sasuke was clearly a lost cause, and eliminating Orochimaru was not going to miraculously have his crumbled plans set into motion. He could always try again...or not.

If he were to try to manipulate Sasuke once more, Orochimaru would undoubtedly interfere, putting his whispering words to nothing. He had underestimated Orochimaru's charismatic influence, thinking him only to be a travelling slave when he clearly had special soothing power over Sasuke, despite the controlling brand hidden to prying eyes.

Oh yes, he knew exactly of its existence, as he found himself wondering how - why - Orochimaru would consent to delaying his plan on gaining the perfect vessel. Unfortunately, the brand was only usable by the creator of it, and Sasuke was peculiarly possessive, if not protective when Orochimaru was threatened by anything. A strange relationship, he mused with a hidden sneer as he exited the cave, and he could only hope something went wrong.

He could only hope that Orochimaru would slip up, and Sasuke would activate the brand until death.

But something told him that Sasuke would not activate it. Perhaps, little Sasuke was growing fond of his tamed snake...

* * *

The dark, malevolent presence vanished after his menacing demand, the heavy air clearing up noticeably, though the natural darkness of the cave remained. Sasuke loosened his restraining grip, but did nothing to remove his encircling fingers from those slender wrists, merely lying comfortably on top of Orochimaru, breathing in the unique musk. Closing his tired eyes, he rested his head on Orochimaru's shoulder, that silken hair as soft as heaven, occasionally tickling his chin.

He did nothing to prohibit Orochimaru sliding out underneath, nor did he snatch his hands away as slim fingers threaded his own, lifting him with surprisingly powerful strength. A splayed hand rested at the small of his bare back for support as he swayed, and in turn, he leaned onto the solid warmth, the impacting truths still resonating painfully within. He wrapped a shaky hand around Orochimaru's waist, drawing him closer to comfort, and together they exited the darkness, their touches brightening enough even through the despair.

Orochimaru guided them out of the cave, gazing broadly at their sandy, rocky surroundings with a neutral expression. He continued to support the distraught Uchiha against him, using his hand to lightly push, stopping when they reached the cliff's stable edge. The magnificent view was breathtaking, though oddly enough symbolic, symbolising Itachi's intentions to have the unspeakable truths washing in with the crashing waves. He glanced idly to the side, wondering how was Sasuke coping.

Sasuke was crying.

The sight of glistening tears weeping tore his breath away, the anguish tearing through his entity, violently pulling at his heartstrings.

Sasuke was crying - he wasn't sobbing or sniffing, simply crying, crystal tears leaking from shimmering, heart-wrenching black eyes. The anguish poured out from each dripping tear, shining Sasuke's creamy skin for all the wrong reasons, his handsome features downcast - defeated.

Orochimaru unconsciously opened his arms wide, only realising his movement when hot, burning tears drenched his tunic as Sasuke weaved into his embrace. Weak arms encircled around his waist, scraping hands clutching at his back, the silent plea for comfort screaming loudly in his ears.

Realisation suddenly dawned him staggeringly hard, Itachi's warning words ringing in his mind, a future burdened heavily on his shoulders. He could break this proud, temporarily distraught Uchiha by pushing him away - the distress could be permanent. Just one push was all that was required to break Sasuke, to show him that he was alone for eternity. Itachi was not alive anymore, so Sasuke could not seek comfort from his vindicated older brother, leaving only him.

But...he didn't want to make the ending push. After all, their futures were tied together now, and if Sasuke descended to unspeakable darkness, he would be swallowed too.

Sasuke unleashed the onslaught of anguished tears, unknowingly drenching Orochimaru's fine tan tunic with salty, translucent sadness. There was no one left anymore - Itachi was dead, by his hand. He felt cold, like he had been immersed into an icy lake of despair, Itachi's hand not appearing from the water's edge to rescue him. Who would save him? Itachi had always managed to save him, giving him a purpose in life whether it be revenge or determination for power, but now...

An ethereally glowing pale hand appeared at the water's edge, coaxing for it be taken, slender fingers reaching out to him, the stark complexion purely white. Whispers of encouragement fluttered through the stagnant air, considerably lifting the atmosphere from the incredibly soft tone. The voice was faint, husky, but it _was_ there, demonstrating that someone was there to rescue him even if he couldn't see them properly.

Sasuke blindly reached for the saving hand, trying his best to ascend from the dark, watery depths of darkness. It seemed so close yet so far, his feet kicking maddeningly with no progress of coming closer to his saviour being made. He was trying so hard, so why couldn't he grasp that reaching hand?

Just as he thought he was going to drown, the hand securely grabbed onto his own, meshing perfectly so that they were joined together, and he was pulled from the dark depths. A body formed out of thin air, slim and slender, the purity of white skin blinding his vision so that he only witnessed a speck of serpentine gold. His vision flashed white, signalling his changing dimension, and suddenly, he found himself enveloped in soft warmth.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru whispered soothingly, rubbing Sasuke's back with increasingly gentle hands, his other massaging a hard scalp, combing through dark-blue, surprisingly soft spikes. He held Sasuke against him at the cliff's edge, pressing his lips to kiss lightly against a creamy forehead every now and then between whispering the same words over and over, partly to remind himself that he always would be.

Reassuring that it was all right would be false; the truth about Itachi was too much, even for him to comprehend in such a short space of time, and Sasuke was directly involved, thus making it all the more impacting. Lying would darken the despair, as Sasuke had been fed lies all throughout his harshly influenced life. He had really lived a lie the whole time, seeking cold revenge of his family through killing a loving, thoughtful older brother who had died thinking of him.

The hot tears soaked through his tunic, allowing him to feel the bitter anguish of the watery sadness scorching his skin, the liquid burning through seemingly to his heart that just leapt out for Sasuke. What was this feeling?

He was certain he hated Sasuke to no extent, the brand a daily reminder of how he had been easily controlled, tamed, and disciplined. His massive pride, once standing as tall as an unmoving mountain, was now chiselled, chipped and cracked by daily discipline and orders barked from Sasuke's domineering mouth. The festering hate should have been intensified by the fact that Sasuke thwarted him from possessing those coveted Sharingan eyes, and yet, as he continued to gently hold the person responsible for his forced travelling company so dearly, it had not.

The tingling warmth heating his insides every time his lips pressed against Sasuke's forehead was completely alien, but he knew one thing - he wanted more of it. The pleasant sensation was insatiable, truly, and he was becoming addicted as he continued to press kisses.

Together, wrapped closely in each other's arms, they greeted the washing waves, heralding the blazing sun. Time passed them by, even after Sasuke had calmed down, for they were inseparable, trading occasional reassuring kisses to the forehead and warm nuzzles.

"Where are we going next, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru queried curiously as Sasuke drew back slightly, continuing his circling ministrations in the hollow of that bare spine. The emotion had died down during their cuddling, and he hid the rare smile forming at his curling lips, plastering a slight sneer in turn.

Sasuke extricated himself from the warmth, turning swiftly on his heel to face the crashing waves, his disinterested expression back in place in stark contrast to his emotional moment not a few minutes ago. The salty tears had dried from the transferred heat, streaks of water lines trailing down his cheeks being the only thing that remained, faint as they were without the rays of sunlight to reflect.

He had vulnerably poured out his soul to Orochimaru, as weird as it sounded, and he actually felt better after the whole traumatic ordeal. Orochimaru, despite his renown malicious tendencies, had comforted him at every step, even prior to his teary moment, the reminder of those wonderfully soft lips kissing his cheek in the cave spurring the slightest twitch of a smile a this lips.

Now that he finally knew of the truth about Itachi, he could move on, and they - not just him - had another objective to complete.

Destroying Konoha.

The village elders and Danzo had been ultimately responsible for his Clan's demise, unquestionably forcing Itachi to make such an inconceivable decision to choose between his beloved family or village. It was cruelty at its finest and as for being for the greater good, it was complete, utter bullshit. The Third Hokage had been the acceptable one, swearing to protect him by Itachi's wish and also by persevering for a peace treaty with the Uchiha Clan.

He briefly considered the fate of the rest of the oblivious villagers, but then his features hardened, his conviction solidifying. They had reaped the happiness of his Clan's demise, happily living in bliss while his family perished under the hands of corrupted higher-ups. They didn't deserve mercy, nor did they deserve to live any longer in unworthy happiness. They had sealed their fate already, and it was time someone did what was necessary.

"We are going to destroy Konoha," Sasuke answered flatly after a short period of contemplation, drinking in the natural beauty of the blazing sun and crashing waves, though the salty smell was not to his liking. Scoffing at Konoha in general, he pivoted swiftly, stalking over to Orochimaru whom he promptly grabbed above the elbow to drag along. "Come on." He yanked Orochimaru halfheartedly, scowling when the sannin remained stationary, unbudging. "I said-"

He never got to finish his sentence for he was swung around sharply, hand ripped away from Orochimaru's arm, and slapped savagely across the cheek.


	20. Want

Chapter Nineteen - Want

* * *

It took Sasuke quite a while before he registered what had just happened. Within seconds, a crimson hue tinged his freshly slapped cheek, the stinging needling mercilessly, throbbing painfully underneath the hot, blazing sun. He slowly lifted a cool hand to his cheek, trying to soothe the flaring heat and pain, rubbing it profusely to distract himself from the continuous stinging needles.

"What was that for?" he yelled angrily as he finally regained his composure, both eyebrows drawn heavily together, the pinning glare in his black eyes narrowed on Orochimaru's stationary figure.

"For your stupidity," Orochimaru spat acidly, jagged fangs bared, the sunlight playing brightly over his dark, disapproving features. He stood almost nonchalantly, arms crossed loosely over his chest, the flapping billow of his clothes having a dramatic effect as did the radiance of the sun. "We are _not_ going to destroy Konoha."

Sasuke narrowed his bleeding eyes further, Sharingan swirling dangerously into existence. "Yes, we are," he dismissed flatly, the anger simply radiating off his bandaged form, seeping darkly into the salty air. "_We_ are going to destroy Konoha, and nothing you say will alter my decision."

"Fine, I'm leaving."

Orochimaru strode straight past Sasuke, his slender shoulder deliberately knocking the younger man's broad arm, said person seething at the rough shoving force. The whipping air intensified in accordance, piercing straight through them both, hair flying dramatically. The crashing waves flowed with stormy volatility, colliding roughly against the rocky cliff in a moving force of unnatural power. A dark rumble sounded from above, and before Sasuke knew it, he was drenched to the core, icy water dripping in clear streams down his bare torso.

Silently to himself, Orochimaru swore every vulgar swear word known to man as he stalked away, beyond infuriated by Sasuke's display of foolishness. After learning of the truth about Itachi, having a tender cry amongst the cliff, and holding each other through the hardship, Sasuke still had the tendency to order him around like some godly dictator. It was made worse that his intentions were to annihilate Konoha, stating their next objective so simply, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

He had prevented the unspeakable dark future by providing comfort, but another possibility had arisen, something much more worse. If Sasuke attempted to destroy Konoha, he would be dragged down along, and even with their combined efforts, they would inevitably fail. He had learned from the failed attempt in the past, something he was ashamed of as failure was not tolerated, therefore wished to prevent an embarrassing scenario like that again.

It would be all because of Sasuke's guiltily decided actions and foolish brashness.

Orochimaru only had taken a few strides before he was physically prevented from leaving, possessive hands roughly grabbing his waist, digging blunt fingernails sinking painfully into his sides. The anger behind the snatching hands scorched his clothed skin, as did the solid chest pressed against his back. Sasuke was clearly peeved about his abrupt, rude departure, or perhaps it was the blithe dismissive shove. Either way, Sasuke was not a happy Uchiha.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke demanded darkly, his voice a menacing whisper, his body language screaming repressed anger on the brink of being unleashed to a very equally seething sannin. Silence answered his aggressively directed question, and he gritted his teeth, grinding them sharply together, his hands digging deeper into soft flesh. "Have you forgotten your place, _Orochimaru? _It is by my side, and you will not leave unless I allow you to."

"Allow me?" The repeated words were dangerously soft, honey-sweet, and overly incredulous, Orochimaru's serptine eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. Slowly, tantalisingly slow, he lowered his hands lower, curling his fingers around Sasuke's wet, lean digits, squeezing them with mustered brutal strength. "Have _you_ forgotten who I am, or what I've done for you these past moments? Hmm?"

The stormy seas mirrored his long-repressed anger.

Orochimaru sharply doubled forward, throwing Sasuke off his back, the water having a slippery effect as the hands slipped lingeringly from his hips. He chuckled humourlessly as Sasuke rolled forward, however the young Uchiha was not impaled by the jagged rocks, instead landing with refined shinobi reflexes. Sasuke rose gracefully, the splattering water drenching his livid features, making his creamy glisten... Orochimaru ignored the mutual attraction as this moment had been long overdue.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," he sneered challengingly, a curved, wicked grin playing sinisterly at his wet lips. "If I am so out of my 'place' by your side, then why don't you put me back there?" He flung both arms out, looking like an insane suicidal bomber, the wideness of his eyes alarming; the dramatic effect of the raining water only added to his mentally unstable image. "I've been itching for this moment to happen. Come on!"

Another heated fight had been long overdue, and it seemed this battle would have a resounding aftermath, the stormy seas and crackling heavens fueling their steam. He was sick of Sasuke's ungratefulness in everything he did. Who was it that had singlehandedly defeated Deidara, incapacitated Naruto, found a supposedly unsearchable Akatsuki hideout, and had been a warding barrier to Akatsuki's criminal mastermind?

And yet, even after everything he did, going so far as to provide uncharacteristic comfort so alien to his nature, Sasuke had reverted to his usual arrogant, egotistical self, having the infuriating audacity to bark suicidal orders and physically manhandle him. He would have thought that after everything they had been through together - the amassed battles, emotional times, and pleasant light intimacy - he was finally on even, respected ground, but it turned out he was so very wrong.

It stung to say the least.

"My patience for your defiance has long degenerated," Sasuke remarked coolly with an edge, running a casual hand through his wet hair, tousling it charismatically. His free hand crept down to his back, grasping the fabricated handle of his chokuto, slowly unsheathing it for deadly measure. "Orochimaru, you _will_ follow me, and if you do not, then I will make you using any means necessary."

The drizzling rain continued to fall upon them, the stormy seas crashing in tidal waves, shattering the worn rocks.

A jet spray of water splashed over the uneven rock as Sasuke leapt forward, chokuto aimed straight at Orochimaru's lithe figure. The wet steel sliced through the drizzling water, yet the goading Sannin remained as he was, his arms outwards in a comical, if not foolish, position. At the last possible second from getting impaled, Orochimaru reacted, twisting fluidly to one side, the famed Kusanagi regurgitating from his mouth in a diagonal slash.

Sasuke narrowly dodged it, his hardened expression darkening at the killing intent demonstrated. Orochimaru was being extremely difficult - murderous, too - and he briefly considered activating the brand but then dropped the idea. It was always a last resort for if he used early, it showed his lacking strength to apprehend, and he was too proud to show such weakness.

He swiftly executed slashes, the air-slices varying in angle for the element of surprise, however each attack was parried expertly by Kusanagi. The speed of which his grasping hand was flying had never been so fast, he recalled then, and for some reason all he could focus on was Orochimaru.

Vaguely, as his Sharingan eyes darted furiously to each of Orochimaru's repeated slashes, he recalled his considered promise. At the time, he had stated he would _consider_ Orochimaru's freedom, but he found that he couldn't now, regardless that Itachi was finished on the pages of history. Orochimaru could not - would not - leave, and he wasn't ever going to allow him to either, not if he could prevent it from happening.

The needling sting of the slap still scorned his cool, dripping-wet skin, and he pondered why Orochimaru would expressly disagree in destroying Konoha. It was something they both had in common, the demise of their pitiful village, so why was he suddenly vehement and difficult?

"Give up," Sasuke intoned coolly, _chidori_ charging at his hand, the rapidly gathering energy causing crackles of electricity to fluctuate.

Orochimaru merely widened his predatory smile, thrusting his free hand forward, slithering snakes crawling at his biceps underneath the flesh. "You know me better than that, Sasuke-kun," was his hissing mockery, narrowing his expression upon discerning the electric current running across the flawless chokuto blade.

Sasuke was really serious in forcing him to stay.

His sneer turned into something darker, the unimpressed, lurking intensity in his amber eyes standing out from the dull grey of the atmosphere, rain continuing to fall upon them. Emerald snakes shot from his sleeve, the wet material hugging to his slender figure like a second skin, showing moving bumps at his biceps. The serpents pierced through the air, disrupting the heavy fall of rain as water sprayed everywhere, the rocks at his feet becoming slipperier by the second.

Orochimaru leapt high in elevation, shooting through the chilling air with exceptional speed, controlling the dangerous path of his serpents. He maneuvered swiftly, the speed at which he was ripping through the atmosphere insane, and Sasuke had to act fast in order to avoid injury. _Chidori nagashi_ ran across his chokuto, the blade emanating electrical power, crackling underneath the spray of conducting water.

Sasuke slashed the serpents' scaly heads as he sidestepped swiftly, _chidori_ travelling up Orochimaru's arm, numbing his receptors. He faltered slightly, and would have crashed embarrassingly to the jagged rocks if not for his agile reflexes, using his other hand to push and spin off the ground. Water flowed in streams down each rock crevasse, disadvantageously decreasing his chances of maneuvering well.

He dodged Sasuke's relentless attacks, wary of the crackling _chidori_ chirping loudly, even more so because of the conduct it had with water. He was clearly at a disadvantage, therefore changing landscape was necessary.

Orochimaru slithered to the beach adjoining the slippery cliff, Sasuke hot on his heels, the malevolent, seething presence only fueling his cocky smirk. The sand, although dripping wet as well, was much better to fight on, giving him an equal chance at victory. He ran across the squelching sand, particles flying at his digging footsteps, leaving indents in the golden ground.

"Sasuke-kun," he taunted slyly as he abruptly paused, glancing surreptitiously over his shoulder, flecks of gold glinting through the grey atmosphere. "You look peachy and flustered. I think perhaps you should give up."

Sasuke charged determinedly, the caustic comment igniting fury within, rage manifesting outwards in the form of spreading black fire alighted with a purple tinge. The Heaven Curse Seal transformed his body into terrifying magnificence, chest bandages breaking apart from the extra physical strength coursing with raw power. Monstrous hand wings flapped into existence, creamy complexion darkening into chocolate, a shuriken staining the tanned bridge of a straight nose.

Orochimaru looked sour at witnessing _his_ lovely transforming creation. Sasuke had the conceited nerve to flaunt that power again; the fact that he no longer had control of his craftily developed juinjutsu was extremely demeaning. The Heaven Curse Seal was his own technique enabling control, but Sasuke had somehow reversed the influential nature of it while retaining its enhancing qualities. It fed on malice, and judging by Sasuke's murderous expression, the man was clearly hating his decision to leave.

"Hmph." Orochimaru brandished Kusanagi in warding swordplay, grasping the handle with two slim hands to have greater control when Sasuke inevitably attacked. He rolled on the balls of his feet, the sand squelching in a mud-like sound, an ingenious tactic coming into mind.

Just as Sasuke was within reach, he skidded to one side, kicking wet sand into that smirking face glistening enticingly. A wide, arrogant smirk formed on his lips as he watched its slow progression, heading in sprays of dark gold particles to those coveted Sharingan eyes. Something horribly foul twisted his features when Sasuke avoided the sludge, those damned hand-wings shielding his face from the splatter.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sasuke mocked with infuriating calmness, executing a swift slash at Orochimaru, the strike parried expertly by Kusanagi. _Chidori nagashi_ still charged the blade, producing electrical buzzes when steel clashed with equally tempered steel as they danced over the soft sand. Sharingan saw through every sharp, lunging attack Orochimaru made, the strikes aimed fatal to his prized organs.

He hadn't been aiming to kill before, but now, seeing the murder in those slithering attacks, he was quite prepared to. After all, if Orochimaru succeeded in killing him, he would walk away gloating victoriously, leaving him to wallow in the rain of his failure to simply apprehend, not kill. Still, part of him, perhaps the unexplainable possessive part of him, was growling disapprovingly at the thought of simply killing Orochimaru.

Either way, he wanted Orochimaru at his side willing or not, and no one was going to stop him. If necessary, which he sincerely hoped not because of the blindness that came after prolonged usage, _Amaterasu_ could always tame his defiant snake. Sasuke was confident in his abilities nonetheless, as he had many unused abilities in his repertoire waiting to be utilized.

Orochimaru's tongue unexpectedly shot out, the saliva-coated muscle curling tightly around Sasuke's dark skinned wrist, preventing him from attacking or defending. There was a split second where Sasuke panicked - although he never showed his trepidation - after seeing the manic triumph in those gleaming serpentines eyes.

"Too bad, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru remarked sardonically, the smoothness in his voice velvety silk, dripping natural arrogance. He drew Kusanagi backwards to gather momentum before thrusting his arm forward, the sharp point directed at the vulnerable area of Sasuke's bare chest, straight at where his heart was. "You were foolish to even think you could beat me."

Metallic essence filled the air, staining the golden sand, the smell what Orochimaru had been hoping to bleed, but all for the wrong reasons. Sasuke's wing had enveloped him protectively, taking the piercing of Kusanagi. Seething, the Sannin retracted his hand, hissing dangerously as Kusanagi was stuck. It seemed by impaling the leathery wing, he had sacrificed his beloved blade, hard bone, ruptured flesh and leathery skin keeping the sunken front in check.

Sasuke smirked behind the wing, triumphantly reciting, "A snake that slithers on the ground can only dream of flying through the air." His plan was already set in motion.

Orochimaru was yanked forward as Sasuke jerked backwards, completely losing his balance at the sharp movement, Kusanagi sliding from his wet fingertips. Those poetic words rang loudly in his ear; it almost sounded as if it meant...

Realisation struck with staggering force, but the shock died instantly as snaking hands snatched his waist, and he found himself highly elevated in the raining air. "What are you doing?" he hissed scathingly, throwing a swift punch at Sasuke's smirking face as they ascended higher and higher. Sasuke's free hand caught his fist, those lean, strong fingers crushing his slim hand, squeezing with punishing force.

The chilling touch in the air intensified as they reached high above the clouds, yet Sasuke, whose dark chest was completely devoid of clothing, remained perfectly fine, comfortable even. Orochimaru was shivering in the unyielding hold, the ice-cold droplets pelting his chilled skin in numbing needles, the water dripping down to his spine, seemingly immersing him in frigid temperatures.

He attempted to bite Sasuke with his incredibly sharp canines, but failed miserably as the chill rendered him unmoving, his mouth opening slightly. "Are you trying to freeze me to death?" Orochimaru barely managed to snarl as they ascended to unreachable heights, his free hand disobeying his orders to latch onto Sasuke's bare shoulder for safety measures. Why wasn't Sasuke freezing like he was?

"The Heaven Curse Seal," Sasuke answered the silent question smoothly, his Sharingan eyes swivelling to meet outraged gold, a smirk instantly forming on his lips. "It gives my skin endurance to withstand drastic temperatures. I thought you knew, as you were the one who designed it."

Orochimaru could barely even stay alive, let alone snarl retorts to the demeaning remark, the chill on his body prohibiting speech and movement. Sasuke went higher and higher, smirking at the shivering body held against his chest, his hand the only thing keeping Orochimaru in elevation with him.

"A snake that slithers on the ground can only dream of flying through the air," Sasuke recited smoothly once more, removing the hand at Orochimaru's slender, chillingly cold waist to fulfill the last bit of his plan.

Orochimaru made rumbling protests at his throat as he plummeted freely, cutting through the air in a blur of shapeless midnight and cream, glimpsing Sasuke's indecipherable gaze from above. Normally, flying through the air was exhilarating, the freedom heavenly, but now it was pure torment to his frozen body. He was unable to move either of his limbs, his arms and legs flaying at distorted angles from the whipping air, the twist at his muscles screaming painfully.

The fierce air twisted his body in circles, and he glimpsed the ocean depths for a mere second before seeing stormy grey skies, the switching cycle causing his brain to overload with rushing blood. The ocean!

Amber eyes flew open wide, the world spinning in a haze of disorientation, blinding him completely as his vision flashed. Orochimaru plummeted hard into the ocean, falling down unfathomably deep, his vision swimming salty blue as he opened his eyes. Water invaded his system, overflowing in his lungs, and even though he was in dire need of swimming upwards, his frozen limbs were still unmoving, thawing slowly since the ocean was not much warmer than the stormy skies.

He was completely helpless in the ocean depths, wanting desperately to kick his numb feet, thinking he had never hated Sasuke so much in his entire life. _If_ he ever survived such an embarrassing drowning fall, he would tear Sasuke apart with his own hands - once they thawed of course, he added dryly to himself. Here he was, drowning, soon-to-be experiencing one of the most foolish deaths in the shinobi world, and it was all because of one egotistical, arrogant, selfish, insufferable, possessive, stupidly handsome Uchiha.

This was the worst type of death he had ever heard of, and that was certainly saying something.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his wrist out of nowhere, the strength immense as he was pulled from the ocean depths incredibly fast, disorientation clouding his vision. The first breath of life was the most unpleasant thing he had ever taken, as he had swallowed a considerable amount of water beforehand, spluttering like a dying beached whale in someone's warmth of an embrace.

Orochimaru blinked his eyes free of salty water, gasping continuously to remove the water inside his body, his cold, shaking hands unconsciously grabbing onto the heavenly source of warmth. It was only then when he touched taut, firm muscled arms that he registered just who had saved him, who was carrying him, and who had just nearly killed him in one of the most embarrassing ways in the shinobi world.

"You!" Orochimaru hissed, the whiplash surprisingly harsh, taking into consideration his inability to speak just recently.

"Me," Sasuke replied stoically, soaring over the breadth of the ocean with flapping wings, Orochimaru light in his arms. It was fair to say that he was satisfied with how his plan had proceeded - Orochimaru was alive and kicking, conveniently weak from the near-drowning death, and snug in his arms. The finest concocted plan if he could ever declare to the world.

"I hate you," came Orochimaru's childish, eloquently expressive words of pure loathing, hating himself too for clinging onto Sasuke's muscled body. If the world could have seen him drowning, he had no doubts that Konoha would thank Sasuke with exuberant enthusiasm. "That was the cheapest tactic I have ever seen, Sasuke-kun. It was beneath you and your initially low standards."

"Hn."

The wet, sandy beach came into sight within seconds of fast flying, and Orochimaru never looked so sour in his entire life, his twisted features oozing burning acid. He wrenched Sasuke's arms from his body as soon as his feet hit the squelching ground, placing suitable distance between them, only to crumple to the wet sand as weakness overwhelmed him. Every limb in his body was still numb, the cold ocean unable to thaw his frozen state completely, leaving him to ultimately wallow in his weakness flat on the wet sand.

Sasuke sharply pulled Kusanagi from his damaged wing, blood spurting out immediately, causing him wrinkle his nose in distaste. The Heaven Curse Seal receded, inky flames retreating to the mark at his shoulder, along with the ruptured wing which would heal over time. His weapon was sheathed already, so he settled for stretching wildly, observing a weak and glowering Sannin lying on the beach.

"We are destroying Konoha, is that clear?" Sasuke said for verification, though it wasn't necessary for they were going without question, Orochimaru willing or not.

Orochimaru snorted inelegantly, still lying on the beach. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear that we _weren't _going." He anticipated Sasuke moving, but the numbness in his muscles prevented him from moving, leaving him helpless to physical torment. Surely enough, Sasuke was crushing his stomach with immense weight - again, muscle weighing more than fat - in a flash, those magnificent eyes boring into his own.

"I thought I made our next direction perfectly clear, Orochimaru," Sasuke growled darkly, the menacing gleam in his crimson eyes incensed, as was his hand gripping Orochimaru's chin exceedingly hard. Just like that, Orochimaru had riled his calm emotions, his cool, indifferent exterior degenerated in the space of hearing one defiant comment. The instant anger had firstly occurred after branding the Sannin, and that incredulous feat still remained, as he fought the instinctive urges to mercilessly activate the seal and watch the man underneath him writhe.

A long, hard staring followed, equally burning sets of eyes narrowing after each second.

Sasuke furrowed his fine eyebrows in disapproval, breaking the silence as he enquired, "Why are you adamant on leaving Konoha unscathed?"

"Because," Orochimaru started silkily, thinking carefully of his words, remembering the possibility of a dark, unspeakable future should Sasuke follow the wrong path, "it is something you don't want." He had learned from his failure in destroying Konoha years ago, and at that time he had made it so both Oto and Suna were working together. If anything, Sasuke and he were no match now for a whole village, despite the newly acquired _Amaterasu_ and genius intelligence between them to formulate battle tactics. There were only two people to carry out the orders - the two being themselves which sadly, was a laughable number.

"Destroying Konoha is what I want," Sasuke countered swiftly, annoyance etched clearly on his fine features, the rain continuing to make his body glisten.

Orochimaru chuckled humourlessly, faltering slightly when Sasuke's hand at his chin tightened. "You do not want to destroy Konoha, Sasuke-kun," he shot back smoothly. "From what Madara said, it was the elders and Danzo who were responsible for your Clan's demise, not the entire village. So, you see, in retrospect, all you want to do is destroy them."

"You don't know what I want," Sasuke retorted angrily, his free hand curling around Orochimaru's slender neck, his lean fingers threatening to silence all disagreement on the matter. "The villagers have lived happily at the expense of my Clan, so they are just as guilty! They will die, as will the elders and Danzo, and the whole village!"

Orochimaru finally dropped the calm mask, repressed anger unleashing, darkening his sharp features. "You are still a child!" he snarled impatiently, Sasuke's insolence aggravating to no end, especially since he would be dragged down into a foolish pit for the sake of the man's possessiveness. "You don't know what you want! Your guilt is clouding your judgement!"

"Guilt?" Sasuke's fingers enclosed around soft, white flesh, crushing Orochimaru's windpipe mercilessly as anger churned within. "You know nothing," he whispered in a soft, deadly voice, the faint sound on par with Orochimaru's silkiness.

"I know you better than you think, Sasuke-kun." The tone was superior in every way, something flickering over Sasuke's fine features as his fingers loosened unconsciously, and Orochimaru took the initiative to continue. "You are still a child. You feel guilty for killing your loving big brother, so now you are blaming others for your own sake to feel better of yourself. This, undoubtedly is childish behaviour. When a child is guilty, they search for reasons to justify their actions or to simply place the blame on someone else. You are a _child, _Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke remained expressionless for a while, but then a dark cast shaped his handsome features, his jaw taut, lips thinned into a straight line. "If I am a child," he began calculatingly, his left hand disappearing underneath Orochimaru's wet undershirt, "then explain how I have more power than you. When a child is guilty, they are helpless in their power to control, whether it be their guilty emotions or mere weaknesses. I can control you right now or do anything I wish." His fingertips brushed over the brand that flared to life, Orochimaru hissing dangerously, both in response to the single lighting strike of pain, and to discourage the activation of it. "I can kill you instantly if I apply enough chakra, or perhaps watch you writhe slowly."

"You wouldn't do it." The words, so certain, so sure, surprisingly not at all arrogant, slipped free from Orochimaru's lips automatically.

Sasuke made a soft, mocking sound. "How can you be so certain?"

"It's not what you want," Orochimaru answered promptly, strangely believing his automatic words with every fibre he had.

"And how," Sasuke said softly, brushing over the brand once more, the flare of needling pain instant as he commanded short activation, "do you know what I want?"

Orochimaru smiled bittersweetly, unnerved at the deliberate pangs of pain. "If you wanted to kill me or torture me, you would have done so long before."

"You don't know what I want." Again, Sasuke repeated the same words, the statement now a mantra in his mind.

"I know exactly what you want," Orochimaru hissed softly, the smile still playing tauntingly at his lips. "Whatever you do, I will know if it is what you want or not. Try me, Sasuke-kun."

It was a challenge and they both knew it.

Sasuke accepted it, crushing their lips together fiercely, demandingly, searching deep with a sensuous thrust of his tongue.

They had wanted the same thing.


	21. Mine

Chapter Twenty - Mine

* * *

Amidst the pouring rain, they were all sensual heat moulded in one fiery bundle, miscellaneous fingers scorching passion in their roaming touches, craving for delicious skin-to-skin contact. The squelching sand could not deter their long overdue passion, nor could the icy water douse their igniting heat for each other but quite the contrary - the chilling rain only compelled them to cling tighter for engulfing heat.

By now, Orochimaru's numbed, protesting limbs had thawed to a jelly-like state as Sasuke's warmth had enveloped him with heavenly sensations. Sasuke's partial nakedness was fitted against his tunic, the heat seeping through his second skin of clothes in brilliant lights of blazing warmth, igniting his insides with never before experienced want. He was craving everything that made Sasuke the handsome nuisance he was.

The raw power of those corded muscles wrapped tightly around him was overwhelming - sculpted bare arms, powerful legs, even that pressing chest - it was all so wondrously refreshing and exciting. Orochimaru could feel the impressive arousal rapidly forming against his own erection, and the suggestive rolling of those grinding hips only made Sasuke appear larger than life itself, just itching to take him in the squelching sand.

A plunging tongue thrust deep, tasting him in a frenzy of passion, yet Orochimaru was not easily going to be dominated. Sasuke was perhaps physically more capable, but he had his advantages too, his stretching tongue pushing back with so much profound force that the younger man's cloudy eyes flashed. It was a battle of dominance under the cool, unending downpour of rain, tongues entwining in a frenzy of furious kissing, the sloppiness of their mixed saliva going unnoticed.

Orochimaru's hands began to wander over that bare chest, roaming searchingly over the perfect musculature. The soaked bandages were easily ripped away, glistening perfection of skin revealing, the tautness fueling his speedy arousal.

It seemed Sasuke had felt the ever-increasing swell, pulling back slightly, smirking with inborn smugness as he remarked, "Judging by _that, _I know exactly what you want."

"Oh, you mean this?" Orochimaru's hand travelled lower to the friction between them, teasingly grasping the impressive bulge in Sasuke's soaked shinobi pants, his slim fingers stroking the hot flesh underneath wet fabric. The hitch of breath he received in response boosted his swelling ego - that and other things. "I know exactly what you want, Sasuke-kun," he mocked softly, yet the tone wasn't biting, degrading, rather playful with a hint of mischief.

"Hn." Sasuke studied Orochimaru lingeringly, enthralled by the milky complexion he knew was both smooth and supple, his finger absently trailing over the arch of one velvety high cheekbone. A dark smile adorned his lips, and those fine dark eyebrows raised in mockery surprise of the predatory cast. "The question, Orochimaru, is if you will allow me to carry out what I want," he stated in his deep, naturally arrogant voice, smirking a bit when realization flashed in glimmering gold flecks.

Orochimaru grasped Sasuke's hips securely, switching their positions in a flash using agile fluidness, answering Sasuke's question without words spoken. He dipped his head, lightly pressing his mouth against Sasuke's parted lips of surprise twisted slightly in disapproval. Sasuke leaned closer to deepen the kiss, a dark rumble sounding at his throat when Orochimaru deprived him of sensual kissing.

The challenge he had set was still in play, and he enjoyed his sexual taunts being inflicted, pulling back slightly when Sasuke aggressively urged his mouth closer. Orochimaru consistently drew back, however Sasuke's impatience truly began to show, those wet arms winding possessively around his body, leaving him with nowhere to escape. He wasn't one to complain, easing through the damp heat of Sasuke's cavern, devouring him in relentless tongue sensuality.

"Tsk tsk," Orochimaru scolded with a quiet, humming chuckle, deriving immense pleasure by tormenting Sasuke, especially with the simplicity of kissing. "I didn't say I would allow you to carry out what you want, did I?" The smile he wore was devilish, tinged with a sinister edge, the dark lust clouding his marvellously gleaming golden eyes. He slanted his mouth downwards, teasing Sasuke all the while, his tongue flicking out to moisten those delectable lips.

Orochimaru gasped at the conceited audacity of Sasuke reversing their positions, the wet sand at his back dirtying his drenched attire. Scowling sourly, he attempted to attain his previous position, only to be compressed hard against the beach by Sasuke's tapered body. Muscled thighs pressed against his own, conforming him to the sand, the mounting erection pulsing against the inadequate wet barriers of his clothes.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke withdrew a kunai, probably from one of his rear pouches, Orochimaru mused. He struggled defiantly, adamant on _not_ being dominated over someone such as Sasuke who wanted to claim his soul if he were able. A dangerous hiss slipped free from his mouth as Sasuke's wet hand latched onto both of his arms, holding them securely by the wrists above his head, causing him to inadvertently arch his hips upwards.

Arcs of lightning rippled through Orochimaru's body, and he unconsciously allowed the faintest moan of wanton passion to sound from his throat. It was only after he saw through cloudy lust into Sasuke's appreciative dark eyes that he registered what he had done, and why he had done it. "You are too full of yourself," Orochimaru sneered in response, his expression changing quickly into shock when cold steel flashed. "Sasuke-kun, what-"

The tearing sound was horrendous to his ears, and he could only imagine the state of his favorite clothing, slashed beyond sowing repair. He instinctively shivered at the feeling of cool water splattering against his exposed chest, the numbing ice needling his sensitive pale skin. Although he would never admit it, he missed Sasuke's warmth, wallowing in his own pride stopping him from asking for skin-to-skin heat.

Sasuke discarded the kunai carelessly, working on the act of having Orochimaru ready and naked before him - a fantasy he had harbored ever since their forced sharing of a bed, but he wasn't going to tell the older man anytime soon. He grasped the slashed hems of clothing, ripping it away with unnecessary force, the reverberating tear total satisfaction to his ears.

He barely controlled himself with searching Orochimaru's slender musculature, his hands possessive in their near-groping touches, roaming over satiny skin. The wet, white skin underneath his fingers was utter perfection, petal-soft yet developed underneath, and he hungrily busied himself with each sinuous asset. The fire in his dark, intense eyes was smoldering, burning straight to the hardened nipples he became infatuated with upon hungrily seeing, unable to resist the temptation of pinching them.

Orochimaru was breathless underneath him, continually grinding upwards, too proud - or otherwise unable - to vocalize his innermost sinful desires. Sasuke lowered his head, engulfing Orochimaru's nipple unfathomably deep dampness, sucking away with fervent lip suction. A growl, naturally deep from his low volume voice and virile in its low rumbling sounded when slim fingers entwined with his dripping hair, silently urging, demanding.

Sasuke's black eyes flickered to Orochimaru's face, watching the drizzling rain stream over those high cheekbones. He lifted his gaze, seeing only tiny flecks of rich gold through a veil of rain-drenched hair pooling around them in dark silk. The sight was truly magnificent, the dark lust shaping those haughty features into something wholly beautiful glistening in the chill of the rain. While his mouth worked hungrily, his hands, possessive in their searching of white perfection, smoothed over each and every nuance of Orochimaru.

He trailed his fingers lower, teasingly slow, lightly caressing pale, smooth skin he wanted nothing than to taste. The prospect was too delicious to ignore, so he moved his mouth downwards; the sensitive nipple a shade darker, a shadowy purple staining the otherwise pale flesh. He slowly slid downwards, tasting the divine flesh, lightly kissing, sucking, flicking his tongue out almost lazily, though he was fully concentrating on his ministrations.

"Sasuke-kun."

His name with the added honourific, all but rasped in the huskiest voice he had ever heard, was melodic music to his ears, ringing incessantly in soft, androgynous whispers long after. The slight smile quirking at his lips, perhaps devious, was a smile nonetheless; Orochimaru glimpsed it as he watched Sasuke slide to his nether regions, an equally wicked grin playing tauntingly at his dripping-wet, slightly parted lips.

Sasuke should definitely smile more, as he looked pleasing to his wandering eye, briefly wondering if the man would fulfill his wishes if so expressly enquired. "You should smile more, Sasuke-kun," he commented lightly, peering through cloudy lust, watching as said person paused in swirling his tongue at his navel. "I must confess that it looks better than your usual arrogant, indifferent look you have glued to your face. If my eyes do not deceive me, you may actually pass off as an astoundingly pretty young man."

_An astoundingly pretty young man._

The smile changed into an arrogant smirk, though secretly he was pleased to have heard a compliment - well, more of a suggestion, but whatever. Hearing such a light and undemanding murmur from that mouth was rare, as he was accustomed to goading sneers and nasty insults on a daily basis. Still, an astoundingly pretty young man? It erupted tingles in his stomach, but he still didn't like the terminology used to describe him.

"You should strip for me more often, Orochimaru," Sasuke remarked, sounding genuine in his suggestion, however the implying words detracted away from it. "Besides," he trailed a finger onto Orochimaru's unrevealed cock, pushing at the evident hardness, "if I am not mistaken, this certainly tells me you love being naked in front of me."

Orochimaru was quick and hotheaded to retort. "Hmph. I'm not fully naked yet, Sasuke-kun, so don't get cocky." It was a pun, one that he only realised after saying it, smiling wickedly. "We shall see who gets naked first, hmm?"

Another challenge.

Intense obsidian clashed fiercely with glinting gold, the acceptance of the challenge clearly visible in their suddenly gleaming eyes.

Sasuke's hands flew to the soaked waistband of Orochimaru's pants, insistent on claiming victory first. Orochimaru roughly kicked Sasuke off his nether regions, using his shinobi-encased feet to push the younger man onto his back towards the ocean. He lunged, chuckling freely with mirth, grabbing those athletic legs, pulling down the skin-hugging material as fast and efficient as he could.

He only managed to pull the shinobi pants down a fraction before Sasuke sharply retracted his legs, Orochimaru pulled onto him in the process, landing bonelessly onto a hot body. Sasuke's hands roughly grabbed the waistband of his pants, and for a split-second, Orochimaru thought he was going to lose. He regained his sanity at the last second, tongue shooting out to strangle his opponent, choking Sasuke's throat as best he could.

Orochimaru grinned wickedly as he evasively rolled away, withdrawing his tongue, pulling his pants that now lay at his ankles upwards. The elastic, much to his horrified mortification, had been ripped during the aggressive handling, leaving him with drenched pants that failed to stay at his hips. The pants were a size too big initially, hiding his slender, shapely legs to the prying eyes of the world, but now they simply were massive.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?"

The voice was condescending, mocking, projected in an amused sort of way. Orochimaru lifted his gaze, glaring scathingly as he attempted to keep his abnormally large pants at his hips, looking absolutely laughable, he suspected.

"Take them off, or I'll remove them for you," Sasuke prepositioned with a quirked smile, walking slowly to his prize in slow, calculated steps intended to intimidate, just imagining the wondrously slender legs he glimpsed for a mere second. The pants had been lying at Orochimaru's ankles briefly, allowing him to see the perfect curves of shapely calves and white thighs.

Sasuke fleetingly imagined them wrapped around his waist, drawing out every ounce of self-control not to groan loudly from the realism of his vivid imagination.

"Someone is obviously cocky," Orochimaru hissed, again playing on his own words, nearly tripping over his infuriating large pants as he took small steps backwards. "Go ahead and try to remove them, Sasuke-kun."

Another challenge.

Orochimaru swerved to the side, heading straight for the stormy ocean, dark purple chakra already channelled at his rapidly stepping feet. Sasuke was hot on his heels, trekking over the unstable waves of the sea, concentrating both on his chakra focus and on the slender figure teasing him. The waves were unevenly crashing, but he couldn't care less - he would climb a damn mountain to have Orochimaru if necessary.

Sasuke dived deep into the water, finding that running over waves was foolishly slow. The element of surprise was always a marvellous thing...

Orochimaru roved over the relentlessly crashing waves, feeling the chill of the water drip down his back, drenching his hair annoyingly so that it all but clung to his wet face. The pants were a downright nuisance by now, constantly sliding down his slippery hips, the fabric ends soaked by partially falling into the ocean. He hated these pants with a deep, loathing passion, briefly contemplating on discarding them, but then dropped the idea. That was exactly what Sasuke wanted, and he would left in nothing but his wet boxers that clung to his pelvis like a second skin, showing the world just how much he wanted the egotistical, insufferable Uchiha.

A dangerous gamble, but he didn't get to decide for lunging hands unexpectedly shot out of the water, wet fingers latching securely onto his ankles. Orochimaru was pulled underneath into chilling water, his large pants sliding precariously low down his legs. A sharp yank had them lost in the ocean, and he instinctively swiped his hand to save them, snarling inaudibly when Sasuke grabbed hold to his waist securely using both arms. His promises of terror and death came out as harmless bubbles, mere oxygen instead of suffering.

Twisting around in the possessive hold, Orochimaru executed a sharp slap underneath the water, his palm grazing the definition of Sasuke's jaw. More screaming promises fueled by burning anger turned into harmless bubbles, but his wraith-like appearance with black hair appearing as fanning thin strands spoke for him. He was stripped - both body and pride - and damned angry subsequently, and Sasuke was going to be on the receiving end of his formidable temper.

Sasuke saw the murder in those lovely eyes, the challenge turning into something much more violent now. Snakes shot free from Orochimaru's lips, Kusanagi replicas flying out of the serpent's mouths, slithering through the water straight at him. Sharingan had them swimming in uncoordinated directions, further aggravating the seething Sannin, showing just how incompetent he was.

Orochimaru began forming hand seals, completely disregarding the stern warning Sasuke was sending him, hell-bent on unleashing disastrous jutsu. Flares of lightning flame sizzled over his skin, the pain striking his left shoulder first, soon spreading out all over mercilessly. He could do nothing but claw at his shoulder with frantic, scraping hands, thrashing uncontrollably in the water, suffocating from both lack of oxygen and needling anguish.

The next thing he knew, he was lying back on the squelching sand, rain pouring over his screaming limbs in agony. Orochimaru shifted wearily, absently wondering why he felt so free, so exposed underneath the drizzling rain.

He was naked.

"I won," an amused, familiar voice spoke at his ear, a tongue flaking out to lick the underside of his soft shell, teasing him once more. The hate vanished instantly, replaced by aroused heat, reducing him to a pitiful pile of jelly weak at Sasuke's craved touch.

Orochimaru inhaled sharply as Sasuke blanketed him, those strong arms gathering him tenderly close, so different to the cold, arrogant nature of the man. He was lifted halfway, smiling as Sasuke's lips descended onto his own, devouring him with such bursting passion that he had to cling to those bare, broad shoulders. The wideness of Sasuke's shoulders took his breath away, as did the thrusting tongue pushing against his own.

Sasuke rocked forward, causing both of them to elicit breathy sounds as hot flesh rubbed against inadequate barriers. Orochimaru lowered his hands to the waistband of Sasuke's pants, but instead of pulling the barring material down, he slipped his slim hand inside, grasping the sensitive hard flesh. His stroked lazily, only teasing Sasuke in his light, gliding ministrations, brushing his thumb over the weeping sensitive head, thoroughly basking in the low groans he received.

"You know," Orochimaru began conversationally, as if having a hungry, possessive Sasuke was an everyday occurrence, "I have always wondered about you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke swallowed a constricting lump, arching forward to the warm palm pleasuring him, barely managing to control his wavering urges to take Orochimaru in passionate fury. "About what?" he replied in a shaky, low voice, undeniably curious to know the reasons of Orochimaru's sporadic confession of pondering.

"About why you branded me," Orochimaru said, his voice going deadly soft, pushing his slicked thumb into the dripping head, smirking at the groaning response. "Out of all my subordinates and servants, you chose to bite me as your own, and I cannot help but wonder why. Enlighten me, Sasuke-kun, as to why I was the objective of your little conniving scheme, and how you came up with such a method of controlling me with a brand."

Sasuke rolled off Orochimaru as his kneecaps were protesting, lying on his side to observe the older man closely. He grabbed onto Orochimaru's waist, turning him so that they were face-to-face under the downpour of rain, and pulled him intimately close, their legs entwining together complexly. For a whole minute, he stared deeply into those unblinking eyes still glazed with dark lust, speculating as to why Orochimaru would be so sporadic in his serious questioning.

"Well?" Orochimaru's slim fingers trailed lightly over Sasuke's smooth pectorals, palming the creamy skin so that he could feel the rhythmic thud of a heartbeat. He waited with little patience, his gaze smoldering after each passing second, boring into riveting black that was the darkest thing he had ever seen. "If you do not give me a suitable answer with your complete honesty, then I am afraid your will victory will be in vain."

"What makes you think I won't just take you anyway?" Sasuke asked coolly in turn, deliberately avoiding the hanging question. His hand splayed at Orochimaru's waist tightened possessively, his intentions made perfectly clear, sharper by his dark, penetrating eyes.

Orochimaru merely laughed, humored by Sasuke's blithe words they both knew he wouldn't carry out. Sasuke appeared to be cold and ruthless coped with harsh tendencies, not the beautiful young man Orochimaru knew him to be. Three years together had given him a wide insight on Uchiha Sasuke, and what had become of the traumatised child transformed into a spirit of dark vengeance.

Countless of times, they had casually walked past by each other in the cold, bleak hallways of his many hideouts, seemingly disinterested with greater purposes to be carried out in opposite directions. How much times had Orochimaru glanced offhandedly, intending to merely briefly study Sasuke's silhouette out of curiosity, and found something different each time. Those black eyes, so devoid of emotion, had always caught his eye, and he never knew why - until now.

Orochimaru leaned closer, immersing himself in the colourless void of Sasuke's eyes, unconsciously breathing in shallower, sharper pants. He lifted a deceptively slender hand to those captivating eyes, anticipating Sasuke would grab his wrist somehow, but nothing happened. The unquestionable trust took his breath away, as it was completely different to his mindless subordinates. They demonstrated trust, but only out of terror and fear of his swallowing wrath should he become aggravated, while this was different.

He stroked the sensitive, vulnerable skin around Sasuke's prized eyes, knowing fully that the younger man treasured his kekkei genkai deeply. The skin was petal-soft, glistening magnificently under the pouring rain, some crystalline droplets clinging greedily to those dark eyelashes like gleaming gemstones.

Sasuke lost himself in the serpentine colour of those honey eyes, wanting to stare into them forever. Orochimaru may not know it, but aside from his callous, domineering traits and foolish ambition on learning everything, he was truly something else. Pure logic commanded him to slap away those fingers stroking his skin, as Orochimaru could very well pluck out his eyes, but he felt he didn't need to. The measure of trust wasn't deepened just because he knew he could break those slim fingers, but because he somehow knew - _felt_ - that Orochimaru wouldn't take his eyes, and that made all the difference.

"Do you really want to know why I branded you, Orochimaru?" Sasuke drew those soft lips against his mouth, kissing Orochimaru gently, trusting him to do the same. The gentle push of that gifted tongue erupted tingles all over, and he resumed his earlier position, blanketing Orochimaru's lithe body with his own. He pulled back slightly, whispering his honest answer against those delectable lips. "It was because _I _needed you."

A flicker of confusion passed over Orochimaru's features, and he opened his mouth to voice a question, only to be silenced by Sasuke's invading digits. He willingly licked them, lathering the fingers profusely, swirling his tongue between the gaps. The intensity in Sasuke's eyes compelled him not to interrupt, and he had asked demandingly, after all.

"Out of everyone I could brand, you were the most competent," Sasuke went on, concentrating hard on his honest words, wishing for the eloquence he never had. It was so hard though, as that tongue just licking his fingers was extremely distracting, if not arousing. "You were a formidable shinobi to have at my side, both in your abilities and connections to Akatsuki, so I chose you among everyone else."

Orochimaru inclined his head for him to continue, licking the lean fingers still in his mouth. Sasuke slowly drew them out, teasing him by brushing the slicked fingers over his lips in an intimate caress.

"The brand was an idea I got from the seal you placed on me, but of course I altered it to suit my own purposes." Sasuke lowered his hand to the shadow cleft of Orochimaru's ass, leaning forward to accustom a better position. He pushed inside without hesitation, smiling a bit when Orochimaru arched his back wantonly for more, that lithe body pushing hard against him. His body tightened heatedly in response, and he could only marvel at how he was going to claim someone so unattainable. He placed his lips against Orochimaru's pale ear, murmuring in a low voice, "I couldn't have you free yourself from me, could I?"

Sasuke curled his fingers, scraping the sensitive bundles of nerves with accurate precision, his eyes glazing over with dark lust at hearing the hoarse moan elicited. Orochimaru's passionate responses resonated within, and he derived immense pleasure from being the only one to see such a change in character. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, his body on fire, aching to be inside the beauty beneath him.

Orochimaru was blinded by the heavenly pleasure, seeing only _his_ Sasuke-kun as everything faded away, melting in their scorching passion. He barely registered being stretched, one finger, two fingers, then the third, before Sasuke was buried deeply inside him, reaching his innermost core with immense fulfillment. The first thrust was hard, unfathomably deep, his body arching demandingly in response, both legs wrapping tightly around Sasuke's muscled body.

Sasuke wasn't gentle in moving inside him, but Orochimaru didn't want him to be. The thrusts, although painful to endure at first and exceedingly fast, had magical underlying meaning, speaking volumes of how much he was wanted, how much Sasuke wanted - _needed_ - him. Sasuke's lips ghosted over his collarbone, merely gliding over his sensitive, damp skin cool from the drizzling rain, until that sinful mouth reached his brand.

Orochimaru cried out hoarsely as Sasuke bit down hard, sinking his immaculately white teeth into his flesh, blood oozing out in staining rivers. He could only cling to those broad shoulders to focus on the swiftness of those deep thrusts, trying futilely to ignore the canines rupturing his skin. He blindly scraped his sharp nails at the creamy expanse of Sasuke's back, his hands flying up and down, up and down, desperate for lesser pain, needy for more ecstasy of pleasure.

The mind-blowing bliss of reaching his climax struck, and Orochimaru moaned uncontrollably, the pleasured sounds rough at his mouth. He came without fast pumps at his cock, for the hard bites and merciless thrusts were more than enough.

Anything from Sasuke was enough for him.

Sasuke joined him in the ecstasy, collapsing bonelessly on top of Orochimaru, still buried deeply inside damp, sticky heat. He breathed raggedly, nuzzling the bitten area of Orochimaru's otherwise perfect skin, astonished that he had done such a territorial and aggressive thing. The shock died down soon enough, total satisfaction replacing it, his dominating possessiveness finally satisfied.

"You're mine," Sasuke breathed possessively, tightening his arms around Orochimaru, shielding him protectively from the splattering rain. Orochimaru - the most notorious man said to be the coldest soul to walk the earth - was now _his,_ and he held that dearly to his erratically beating heart.

Orochimaru mockingly raised a dark eyebrow in response, unsure of whether to be content or annoyed with Sasuke, especially after hearing that possessive statement. "Yours?" he repeated derisively, smirking for unknown reasons as he eased his massaging fingers through soaked, tinted-blue tresses, his combing movements perhaps too loving, but he soon forgot about it. "You see, Sasuke-kun, that even though you branded me, _I _bit you first." He trailed his fingers over the Heaven Cursed Seal, a triumphant smile now gracing his lips. "This is enough evidence of just who belonged to who first. So you see, what I am trying to say is that you were mine to begin with."

Sasuke was towering over him again in a flash, both hands braced against the golden sand, rolling his hips in another challenge. "Care to say that again, Orochimaru?" he taunted smoothly, his body hardening again with scorching passion, throbbing inside sticky heat.

Another challenge.

Orochimaru accepted it. He never regretted it, not even after feeling the aching soreness.

Sasuke was his after all, and in turn, he belonged to that beautiful young man.

They belonged to each other.


	22. Tease

Chapter Twenty-One - Tease

* * *

"So," Orochimaru began smoothly, nonchalant as ever, tracing Sasuke's creamy skin ridged with taut muscle, "have you come to a decision, Sasuke-kun?"

The faintest creases of a frown furrowed at Sasuke's forehead. "What decision?" He was not aware he had to make any important decisions - that is, until he remembered their argument prior to scorching passion. The smooth lines of his handsome face hardened into stone carved out of granite, the fine edges of his jaw straightening, muscle spasming warningly. His black eyes, once gentler than they had ever been, were narrowed intently, melting glimmering gold.

"I suppose not," Orochimaru answered for him amusedly, unperturbed at the icy eyes watching his every move. He made a soft, mocking sound as he shifted on the male perfection underneath him, squirming until his head was resting on the broad line of Sasuke's shoulder. The tense rigidness of Sasuke's body did not fade away, but he did notice that the man softened slightly at his trusting position, drawing him closer.

The silence that followed was tranquil, as serene as the gentle waves washing over the shore tickling their bare feet jumbled together.

Sasuke could no longer contain his intentions. "People must pay for the affliction done to my Clan," was all he said, the words firm, passionately spoken, contrasting greatly to his indifferent tendencies.

"Mmm." Orochimaru knew where this conversation was going, and he only hoped Sasuke would understand what he had said earlier. If not, Sasuke would find himself alone for eternity, his foolishness accountable for the desolation that was to come. "I am not a supporter of justice, but I suppose I can make an exception, Sasuke-kun." The implications struck Sasuke hard, resonating within like a beacon of opportunities.

"Are you going to help me then?" Sasuke asked with uncertainty, leaving himself vulnerable to criticism, as he _never_ directly sought help, especially in the form of a notorious Sannin who would love nothing more than to know that he was crucially needed. Pride had always prevented needy proposals, but this time, not only was the justice for his Clan at stake, but Orochimaru's compliance and status in his life. Sasuke wanted justice, but he also wanted Orochimaru at his side, and their passionate fusion was more than enough incentive.

"Perhaps." A smirk tugged at Orochimaru's lips as he shifted position, coming to tower over Sasuke, unashamedly nude to the intense, devouring black eyes gazing at him attentively. He knew Sasuke loved his lacking modesty, and he played straight to that, slowly lowering himself down, stretching out like a purring cat. As expected, Sasuke's hands snaked around his hips, locking him securely in place.

Orochimaru lowered his head teasingly slow, watching the intensity lurk beneath those black, ever-so colourless eyes he knew were vividly bright during their most passionate moments. Almost immediately after noticing what he was doing, Sasuke arched his body upwards, lips parted in a silent plea before he could even stop himself. Their lips met, brushing together lightly, almost absently in a faint caress.

"I don't think so, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru breathed with a quirked smile, drawing backwards as he placed a silencing finger to those lovely lips. "I must have your word that you will leave the rest of Konoha unscathed, otherwise I will walk away this instant - _forever_."

The words struck hard, echoing in insidious whispers, giving chilling insight to the future. "You can't leave me," Sasuke all but growled menacingly, the rough tone concealing his desperation, his latched hands bruising Orochimaru's narrow hips. He blithely ignored the flash of warning in those amber eyes, tightening his possessive hold so that Orochimaru would never abandon him.

Loneliness had never been appealing, even to his particularly reserved nature, and he never wanted to be subjected to such harsh desolation. Everyone had been taken away from him by cruel hands, leaving him with nothing but trails of emptiness, revenge fueling his very existence. For a split-second, he visualised life without Orochimaru by his side, casting away their conflicting, passionate, and playful memories together.

A shrill voice screamed inside him, originating from his most deepest, untapped depths - his heart. Sasuke had touched darkness in that second of simply imagining, the eerie depths swallowing him whole in cold, bleak isolation. Icy waves washed over him at the impossible thought, but he somehow managed to keep warm with the feeling of Orochimaru's skin. All he could hold onto was Orochimaru, marvelling at the soft, smooth texture of his milky flesh and the perfection of who he was.

"Promise me," Orochimaru pressed softly, capturing Sasuke's chin between his fingers, angling his head to maintain direct eye contact. As he tilted Sasuke's head, he found that he didn't need to; those intense black eyes were fixated on his face. "Sasuke-kun, give me your word, and I will you give you mine in return."

Sasuke was silent for a second longer, contemplating on agreeing. In hindsight, he would have justice for his Clan, but it wouldn't be complete. His decision however, was made as soon as serpentine eyes bored into his own. Orochimaru's presence was worth more than Konoha, and he wasn't going to lose something that precious to him. He could not change the past, preventing precious people from being taken away, but he could change the future - Orochimaru wouldn't be taken away again.

"I promise," Sasuke swore quietly, his dark eyes sparkling, as he gazed upwards to Orochimaru's softened face. "Don't leave me."

Orochimaru smiled genuinely for the first time, a true upturn of his bursting contentment that tingled with hearing those wholly honest, unquestionable words. "I will never leave you, Sasuke-kun," he murmured, speaking with deep emotion, as he dipped his head to seal their everlasting promise.

Sasuke tasted of pure emotion, the feeling of those firm lips meshing against his own erupting tender warmth within. Orochimaru slowly worked in the kiss, his moistened lips gentle, savouring, hands lightly caressing. He could not explain the warmth heating his insides, but he somehow knew it had nothing to do with becoming aroused - the heat was spreading in his chest, aside from his nether regions.

"I feel something, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru breathed against those lovely lips, gazing deeply into those soul-stealing eyes glazed over. Before he could stop himself, his hands began to wander over Sasuke's torso, searching over lean muscle, wandering over creamy skin. "I cannot describe it," his hand crept upwards, as if endeavoring to find what was seemed a pigment of his imagination, "but I know it's special."

Sasuke only had eyes for Orochimaru, his voice uncharacteristically dying in his throat. He smoothed his palms over Orochimaru's hips, sliding them downwards until that beautiful ass was snug in his warm hands. "I want you," Sasuke murmured breathlessly, the need muffled by the other man crushing their lips together, tongues clashing with lusting fire fluctuating wildly after each passion-filled second.

"Then have me." Orochimaru's hand was moving on its own accord, gliding up Sasuke's pectoral, the creamy skin still glistening from the cool rain. There was a gravitational pull towards Sasuke's chest, and he slid his hand accordingly, reaching the heart of him. The tingling warmth at his chest exploded in a showering rain of pure bliss as he placed his hand directly over Sasuke's heart, feeling the erratic pounding in perfect sync with his own. "Do you feel it?" he asked in awe, drawing backwards from the kiss, stunned at what he could physically feel.

Sasuke concentrated on the hand above his heart, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the warmth spreading blissfully. He could feel something too, a warmth he had never felt before - a light to his darkness that had swallowed him for so long. For the first time, he could touch radiant light, bathing in the simplicity of Orochimaru's body resting trustingly against his chest, that slender hand pulling his heartstrings he never knew he had.

The smile widening his lips could not be stopped, nor could Sasuke refrain from taking what he so rightfully deserved to have. Using his hands at Orochimaru's hips, he turned him around swiftly, groaning softly as their erections sprang to life upon delicious friction.

"You're mine," Sasuke whispered behind at Orochimaru's ear, lifting that beautiful ass to align with his cock, the weeping head throbbing between the seams of puckered skin.

Orochimaru elicited a breathy moan at the slick fall, sheathing Sasuke deep in sticky heat, his inner muscles automatically clenching around the immense fulfilment. His hands flew backwards to brace himself, blindly grabbing onto the other man's sides as hips were rocked in a sensually rolling press. His head lolled into the crevasse of Sasuke's broad shoulder, and he breathed raggedly as loving kisses ravished his exposed throat.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru panted breathlessly, arching his back so that each slick thrust hit his sensitive bundles of sweet nerves straight on. "More."

Sasuke obliged all too happily, shifting their positions so that Orochimaru was on his knees and hands, enabling deeper, sharper thrusts. He grabbed onto those narrow hips, leaning forward at the same time as that pale, smooth back was sinful temptation. Kisses, wet and open-mouthed, all too hungry in their movements, roamed over Orochimaru's spine, leaving trails of glistening patches over milky skin.

Orochimaru was rocking in time with Sasuke's insatiable thrusts, curtains of black silk shimmering over his sweat-slicked face, each swift movement bringing him forward. The kisses placed on his back were divine sensations, heating his insides considerably, almost as if a wild fire was burning in his innermost core. He revelled in Sasuke's power, the overpowering strength piquing his attention completely until all that remained was him.

The wet sand underneath his digging fingertips squelched loudly, projecting louder than it actually was, but he was too preoccupied in the primal fusion to stop. Orochimaru clenched around Sasuke's cock tightly, nearly carrying him over to the edge of ecstasy. The miscellaneous sounds were raw, uncontrollable; expressing themselves more than either of them would ever have dared to.

Orochimaru's passionate responses touched Sasuke deeply, ringing incessantly within, and it only fueled his desire to possess the unworldly man before him. The abhorring world faded away, the only person remaining being this beautiful creature bound to him for eternity. Orochimaru's promise was forever implanted in his mind, and he would hold the older man to it until the ends of time - their future together was unclear, but it didn't matter, as they would face it all with hands linked.

Sasuke reached in between the fusion of their bodies, blindly grasping the swollen length of Orochimaru's erection dripping profusely. He was wholly fascinated by the response he received for brushing his thumb over the weeping head - an arousing androgynous moan, speaking volumes of the heavenly pleasure Orochimaru felt. A faint smile curled at his lips, and he pumped furiously, coercing for more delicious responses - sounds that were drenched with passion.

Orochimaru tumbled over the edge to pure bliss, his legs trembling, weakly squeezing Sasuke's thighs as he cried out in ecstasy. He never relished in Sasuke's raw strength so much as now - those deft hands, latched securely onto his hips, were the only thing steadying him. Sasuke joined him in the earth-shattering bliss, groaning loudly as he let himself go, the world washing blinding white in his haze of release.

"That was refreshing," Orochimaru remarked with playful sarcasm as he was drawn backwards against Sasuke's solid chest, held in a relatively comfortable position. He carefully lifted his hips, groaning softly as Sasuke slipped out from inside him. Glancing down at the tsunami of sticky mess, a slight grimace overtook his content features, and he bluntly said, "I feel disgusting."

Sasuke saw those serpentine eyes flicker pointedly his way, and he automatically smirked, sharply yanking Orochimaru down against his chest. Orochimaru's head crashed hard against his chest, and he instantly went to protest, however Sasuke's shoulder muffled the snarl on the tip of his tongue.

"If it makes you happy, we are going to get washed soon," Sasuke informed with a hint of amusement, idly running his fingers through layers of sweat-dampened hair, his movements considered an absent caress, but he was fully aware of the heat nestled trustingly against him.

Orochimaru twisted his lips in thought against Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh?" The sound, again, derisive as the man's typical sardonic nature, was muffled by the smooth skin of Sasuke's broad shoulder - it was more of an incoherent string of rubbish. Scowling darkly, he pulled backwards to ask, "Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?"

"Konoha," Sasuke answered tonelessly, the atmosphere stilling, thick tension replacing it. "We are going to kill Danzō and the elders, remember?" he added, recalling their agreement in leaving the rest of Konoha unscathed.

The briefest of shock flashed over Orochimaru's half-concealed face, but it was gone in an instant, a curling smirk playing maliciously at his lips. "Of course I remember," he replied smoothly, the silkiness in his tone suggesting something mouth-watering was temptingly being offered in front of him on a silver platter. "You know how much I love visiting my dear old village and seeing their canards of happiness."

Sasuke couldn't agree more. Konoha was the prime example of false happiness, perhaps the origin of the content fallacy - they both knew this well. His mind, once riddled with the falseness that Konoha was a place of tranquility, had been opened. These new Mangekyō eyes he possessed saw everything now, and that was Konoha's punishment - or rather, Danzō and the elder's rightful demise.

"Come on," Sasuke said, snapping out of his morbid thoughts, gently removing Orochimaru from his naked form. He rose with feline grace, straightening up proudly, his Uchiha heritage radiating off powerfully - the prime condition of his body only made his demanding aura stronger. Seeing as Orochimaru was dawdling, he bent down and grasped either side of the older man's waist, wondering all the while why his heart thudded thunderingly.

Orochimaru allowed himself to be hauled to his feet, as he felt utterly lazy to do anything. Nature's untouched beauty of their surroundings was responsible, tempting him to stay where he was forever. With Sasuke's body heat enveloping him like a thick blanket, holding him reverently as if he was to be cherished deeply, he found himself nearly giving into the relaxing prospect, idly watching the gentle waves wash the shore and his feet.

"Here, wear this," Sasuke instructed from a distance having moved during his reverie, lightly tossing his dirty shirt to Orochimaru as he prepared to change. Quick as lightning, Orochimaru caught it without even bothering to look, the natural beauty still capturing his gaze.

Out of the corner of his vision, Sasuke watched Orochimaru slip the loose shirt on as he himself began to change, focusing on the smooth, white backside displayed in all its tempting glory. The radiant sunshine, bursting with beams of light after the storm, shone on him dazzlingly, bathing his lithe form in a luminescent honey glow. He dropped his gaze, unable to resist the temptation of seeing just where the loose shirt ended, and swallowed chokingly upon glimpsing that beautiful ass.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru reprimanded mockingly, his smirk widening as Sasuke jerked bashfully, hands flying to the waistband of his pants in the act of looking busy. Chuckling mirthfully, he adjusted the hem of Sasuke's shirt that rested at high thigh level, flashing his assets once more. He was facing the sea, but he didn't need to see anything - the devouring intensity of Sasuke's hungry eyes were beams of pure scorching heat to his tingling skin. "It's rude to stare."

"My mother didn't live long enough to teach me anything," Sasuke shot back stonily, tying the drawstring of his pants sharply. "She's dead, or have you forgotten, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru pointedly rolled his eyes, swiftly turning on his heel. "Your sensitivity is borderline annoying," he commented irritated, walking straight to Sasuke with oozing confidence. Instead of stopping in front however, he walked straight past Sasuke, knocking the young man's shoulder in a not so subtle beckon. His irritation grew as there were no following footsteps, and he turned around swiftly, eyebrows raised in mockery. "Sasuke-kun, are you coming?"

Suddenly, completely randomly, a considerably strong gust of wind ripped straight through them. Orochimaru's felt the cool air brush his nether regions as the oversize shirt billowed wildly, and he grinned wickedly, sauntering away once more, his confidence reaching a new level of conceitedness. He waited, one second, two seconds, three...

Sasuke ran overcome by possessiveness, the last of his self-control ripped apart at witnessing what the wonders of breezy wind could do. Orochimaru was deliberately goading him, flashing his privates with some ulterior motive, and he was powerless to do otherwise. He caught up to the snake in question _fast_, roughly turning him around, their lips crashing in a frenzy of want.

Orochimaru let himself go for a fourth round.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Sasuke-kun," an irritated, spiteful voice accused across the dense forest. "It is even a challenge for me to walk in this wretched place, and at this rate, I am certain Konoha will never see the likes of us."

Sasuke glanced indifferently over his bare shoulder, shooting a silencing look to his travelling companion, as they headed for Takigakure. Since the relatively small country was weak in its defenses, himself having travelled there previously with his old squad team, it was decided as their next destination before heading to Konoha. Journeying to Konoha in their current haggard condition would be suicidal, even with their combined efforts, therefore long recuperation was essential. Takigakure bordered Fire Country anyway, so heading there would not be strenuous afterwards.

"Keep up," Sasuke commanded with a mocking inclination of his hand, venturing onwards without a second glance at Orochimaru who, judging by the sounds of irritated exhales, was struggling to obey his simple order. "The longer you take, the less time we have to rest, so hurry up."

"Easy for you to say," Orochimaru hurled acidly in response, involuntarily wincing as the merciless sting in his ass burned when he moved either thigh. "You were the one fucking me, remember? Oh, how silly of me to forget," he bit out angrily, futilely trying to soothe his raging temper which had already steamed - he never resorted to such vulgarity of words, "you fucked me _four _times."

Sasuke smirked, scoffing with such momentous arrogance that Orochimaru wondered why he was still even here following orders like a mindless slave. "Don't blame me for your deliberate tease," he countered coolly, increasing the closing length of his elegant, powerful strides, the distance between them widening significantly. "You practically asked me to," he paused, smirking once more as he recalled the derogatory word the older man never spoke, "_fuck _you."

"Do you derive sick pleasure from reducing me to a near-paralyzed state, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru spat, his nastiness reaching a whole new cutting level, as the words were sharper than any blade - Kusanagi included, and that was certainly saying something. "Is there some distorted nerve in your incompetent brain that has had a permanent addle on your motives and rampant sexual desires?"

For Sasuke, that insult was more than enough to compel him into listening to the whines. He could not comprehend Orochimaru's bipolar nature and he conceded that he never would. Orochimaru was malicious to no extent, sardonic, spoilt, demanding, spiteful, temperamental, infuriating, and perhaps the most passionate person Sasuke had ever seen, let alone taken four times in the space of one day.

Orochimaru was insufferably addictive.

Sasuke planted himself against a tree, watching the staggering Sannin with lidded, bored eyes, crossing his bare arms casually. He was immediately drawn to Orochimaru's lithe, near nude form once again bathed magnificently in radiant luminescence. His loose shirt, fitting enough for his built body and easier to maneuver in, appeared massive on Orochimaru's slender curves. It was the unconsciously seductive way the shirt hung that had captivated Sasuke's appreciative dark eyes.

The draping shirt ended high thigh level, revealing a tantalisingly rich amount of toned legs, the sunlight heightening the pure white complexion of Orochimaru's lovely skin. The rush of memories of those gloriously long legs wrapped around him awakened hot heat, and he had to lift his devouring gaze, lest his sexual urges take over him. It was an even bigger mistake, he thought fatalistically, eyeing the exposure of Orochimaru's torso from the huge opening of his shirt.

"Your incessant staring is beginning to aggravate me," Orochimaru warned in annoyance, dropping his elegant swagger in order to lessen the stinging pain. The pleasure of their passion had been unquestionably worth it at the time, but now, as the pain truly stung, he was beginning to regret it all. He sighed heavily, lethargically bringing one leg forward, wincing at the merciless throb.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, trying to ignore the pitiful image, pangs of guilt wracking his chest as he could not. "I'll carry you," he said, breaking away from the tree, his strides emanating meaningful purpose. He was the reason Orochimaru was in pain, after all - it was the least he could do. He gently gathered Orochimaru in his arms bridal-style, ignoring how presumptuous his helpful actions seemed, and the way those pained eyes flashed triumphantly.

Orochimaru had to bury his face into the curve of Sasuke's bare shoulder to hide his wicked grin. Sasuke was fairly easy to manipulate, if the approach was right, that is. His arms somehow found its way around Sasuke's neck, and he idly delved into the soft yet untamable spikes of gravity-defying hair.

The pain alleviated partially, and it seemed Sasuke was making extra effort to lessen the movement of his legs. Orochimaru was fond of this new side of Sasuke who still retained quiet reservations. Those colourless yet beautiful eyes, full of tender concern and faint emotion from within, flickered every now and then to his face, searching for something. He didn't know exactly what for, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Sasuke was concerned for his wellbeing.

It was touching, if only a little bit, to know that Sasuke actually cared, even if said person was endearingly shy in his approach or otherwise unable to. Sasuke had never shown emotion, that cool, professional mask concealing the true nature of who he was, therefore it was assumable that he was lacking the social qualities. He may not stutter, but he wouldn't confess his feelings either.

Orochimaru was humoured at the irony of his predicament, or rather who exactly was carrying him, and the motives of his uplifted position. Sasuke was not a physical man by nature, and yet he was being held intimately, a strong hand placed possessively in the small hollow of his back, calloused fingers grasping his inner thigh. Sasuke's shirtless state enabled skin contact, and every now and then, as they ventured through the forest leading to Takigakure, he would be pressed against the man's bare chest.

He sighed contently, peering through his half-open eyelids to simply gaze at Sasuke's boyishly handsome, undeniably masculine face. The defined features, smooth curves of a straight jaw, and rich creamy skin had him lifting a hand to touch the reality of Uchiha perfection. Those scouting eyes, dark midnight itself, slowly swiveled to stare down at him, the silent question in them triggering a smile on Orochimaru's lips.

"Is there something amusing?" Sasuke queried in his demanding, cutting voice, his probing gaze lost in the vat of sparkling gold embodying Orochimaru's eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled heartily, hiding his face in the curve of Sasuke's shoulder, the wicked grin promising vast things brushing skin, making itself well known. "Not particularly, no," he replied in silky suave tones. "If you must know, I am thinking of you, my dear Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shot him a sharp, demanding look, beneath it lying his astonishment that came with being pondered about. Orochimaru thinking of him was really a marvel, a phenomenon in its own right. Was he feeling privileged? Maybe so, but it didn't change the fact that he was the interesting topic in Orochimaru's incomprehensible mind.

"I am thinking of fantastic things, dearest Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru teased with a hint of impertinence, affectionately ruffling those wondrously natural rear spikes.

Untapped emotion rose within Sasuke's chest in a rush of staggering force, and he was certain the erratic speed of his heart could be heard widespread. "Things concerning me?" he asked carefully, conscious of his thundering heart, and how his curious words sounded.

"Yes." Orochimaru's grin had evolved into what he always scorned - pure insolence. He couldn't help it though, as teasing Sasuke was unrivalled in its gratifying satisfaction. "I am thinking of what I would do to you if you were to drop me."

The change of expression on Sasuke's face was priceless. The hopeful curiosity, one that expected a boosting compliment, distorted into the nastiest scowl Orochimaru had ever seen. "And what would your revenge consist of?" Sasuke growled in low, menacing tones, tempted to drop Orochimaru to see the reaction.

"Having _my_ way with you."

Sasuke nearly dropped him.


	23. Festival

Chapter Twenty-Two - Festival

* * *

"We're here," Sasuke said abruptly, shaking Orochimaru lightly in his supporting arms, as they finally reached the entrance to Takigakure. A behemoth of a waterfall, stretching a vast distance vertically, flowed continuously before them, splashing crystal-clear water refreshingly cool from the searing heat. Beyond the waterfall lay the many natural pools, passages to the village hidden underneath seemingly shallow, slightly warmer depths.

Orochimaru lifted his head lazily, too accustomed to the comfort of Sasuke's body to move quickly. He was warm, comfortable, and dare he say happy in Sasuke's presumptuous hold, and that was certainly a first for him in their tumultuous relationship.

"I know the underwater passages are a short distance into the cave." Orochimaru peered through those attractively long bangs nearly obscuring Sasuke's eyes as he spoke, adding in a demanding yet quiet voice, "You will continue to carry me."

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed slightly, obviously unimpressed by being ordered around, as it _should_ be the opposite way around. "What if I don't?" he retorted coolly, almost casually in careless sort of way, boring his eyes into Orochimaru's. "Will you have your way with me, as you so expressly mentioned earlier?"

"Maybe," Orochimaru returned smoothly, smirking faintly at the enticing prospect, one he desired deeply. The challenge in his glinting eyes and curved lips screamed at Sasuke to deposit him, simply to experience what Orochimaru insinuated he would do.

Orochimaru was left mildly disappointed yet satisfied when Sasuke continued to carry him, approaching the colossal waterfall in strolling, casual steps. He wanted to take Sasuke, yet the reasons of that desire was unknown to even him, even as he delved deeply into his thoughts.

Sasuke was fucking him, yes, and he loved every experience they shared, if his wanton moans were any indication. It was always a battle for dominance, but he never felt the need to exert fierce determination - he didn't feel threatened on who had the reigns in their relationship. With the right approach and tactic, he could make those black, black eyes shine with concern, cloudy lust, or even compassion, or even to simply be carried as he were now, and had been for the duration of their pleasant journey.

He didn't know why he wanted Sasuke - he just _did_, and he one day would have him in their eternally entwined lives together.

"Ready?"

That cool, almost detached voice washed over him, jerking him back to reality where they stood before the gushing waterfall. "Go on," Orochimaru consented, inclining his finger lightly, bracing himself for the brief immersion of water that was to come. Those corded arms holding him close tightened securely, and there was a split second before he found himself soaked to the core, plunged into faint darkness of the waterfall interior.

Sasuke wiped excess water from his face, the other steadying Orochimaru against him, appearing possessive from a distance, however he simply was being supportive. After all, if he made the accident of dropping Orochimaru, there would be a price to pay, wouldn't there?

A faint glow radiated within the cave, the source coming from the near-clear water pools passaging to Taki, providing natural illumination. Sasuke walked over to the nearest, seemingly shallow pool cautiously, fully aware that strangers could be in the vicinity. He peered down into the slightly greenish-blue depths, coming to a crouch in order to suitably examine the watery contents. The submerged passages were quite long, although not impossible to swim through, as he avidly remembered.

"We'll have to get wet again," Sasuke told the other man dispassionately, sighing as he did so from the unappealing prospect. Still crouching, he gently removed Orochimaru from his arms, setting him on the edge of the pool so that his legs dangled in the water.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders in preparation, flexing the muscles ridging his bare torso as he was expected to swim. He knew Orochimaru was eyeing his movements, and he couldn't help but smirk, remembering the tease the older man provoked him with earlier in the forest.

"You are fueling my desires, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru purred appreciatively, finding the temptation of feeling the perfection of Sasuke's skin too great. He lifted a deceptively slender hand, caressing that smooth, flawless complexion in reverence that voiced his sentiments quite clearly. "Do you mind?" He gestured to the man's broad shoulders, tracing them idly as he waited for affirmation.

"Mind what?" Sasuke queried with indifference, slipping fluidly into the rock passage, the water coming up to the expanse of his pectorals. He slanted his gaze, questioning Orochimaru with expectant eyes, feet treading the water rhythmically.

Orochimaru merely rolled his golden flecks, grasping Sasuke's broad shoulders with latching, secure fingers. The immediate tense in those firm muscles caused him to laugh, and he used the support as leverage to smoothly slide off the rock edge. The water was pleasant at his near-nude figure, cool not chilling, refreshing to his skin that inexplicably burned from clinging to Sasuke. Much to his annoyance, he was oblivious to why his body alighted on fire when he simply wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, nor could he placate the sudden strange warmth upon linking hands around the younger man's neck.

The sensation fluctuated like tongues of fire when Sasuke grasped his thighs, securing them to a better position. Sasuke's mere touch at his bare thighs caused him to shudder, not in a chilled or disgusted manner, and despite his amassed intelligence, he couldn't find proper comprehension. It had been occurring frequently as of late, ever since they had had passionate sex on the beach, and it annoyed him to not know why he felt such otherworldly sensations.

"Is the water too cold?" Sasuke asked quietly, feeling the spasms of shudders at his back, and the way those fine-boned fingers at his shoulders twitched.

Orochimaru shook his head in response, resting his forehead at the unbelievably soft spikes of Sasuke's head. "Swim, Sasuke-kun."

The instant colour contrast to normality and the underwater depths was brief, but Orochimaru adjusted fine, holding onto Sasuke's built form tightly. His vision was quite clear once he blinked enough times to adjust, and he could only marvel at Takigakure's underwater passages that fit with the waterfall name. He had been underwater numerous times, but what he was seeing now was a spectacle in itself, truly a sight for travelling shinobi like themselves.

Aqua filled his every peripheral vision, tingeing darker away from the centre of the passage, the natural rock blending in with the water. He peered over Sasuke's shoulder, resting his chin on the smooth skin he absently stroked. Sasuke was swimming incredibly fast, the sheer velocity making everything appear blurry in motion like shimmering pale blue lights, as they proceeded towards the surface of the village's lake.

He glanced upwards, seeing the rays of sunshine glow brighter as they neared the surface, and again was spellbound by the natural lighting effect the blazing sun had. Everything appeared glorious underwater, the sky dazzling to his eyes, brighter than anything he had seen in quite some time.

Orochimaru exhaled deeply as they breached the surface, clinging onto Sasuke's bare shoulders who in turn swam over to the nearest edge of one of the divided village sides. He wondered how they appeared to villagers - near-nude, intimately close, and undeniably shinobi, judging from their stances and honed forms. Still, he had to remind himself that Taki was one of the lesser shinobi countries, not quite formidable in comparison to Konoha, but nonetheless capable enough to have entry to the annual Chuunin Exams, therefore it was assumable that they had little - if not any - information regarding the Bingo book contents.

Strangely enough, there was not a soul in sight, desertion filling the waterfront. "Where is everyone?" Orochimaru pondered with a faint frown, hopping off Sasuke's back without lacking elegance that bellied his watchful caution.

Sasuke shrugged his ignorance, casually tousling his drenched hair in a way that spoke of his uncaring mood, sprays of water splashing onto the ground. "Let's go find out," he suggested tonelessly, unknowingly reaching for Orochimaru's slender hand. It took him a moment to realise just what he had done, and only then, when his eyes flickered downwards, did he fully know that he was holding Orochimaru's hand in a firm grip.

"A bit spontaneous don't you think?" Orochimaru remarked amusedly, his voice as smooth as velvet, laced with something unknown. What was decipherable however, was that he didn't retract his hand disgusted as one would assume - on the contrary, he affectionately brushed his fingers over Sasuke's knuckles in a sweeping, tingling caress that caused the younger of the two to shiver in delight.

Bewildered, Sasuke was left to speculate as Orochimaru smiled fondly at him, proceeding to take them to the heart of the village by dragging his otherwise unmovable form. He could _feel_ Orochimaru - his flawlessly smooth skin, his radiating body heat, his naturally exuded charismatic aura of power, but most importantly,_ him._ He was in tune with Orochimaru's presence, touching the man in more ways than one, the simplicity of their holding hands meaning something with words unspoken.

"Your deep thinking is palpable," Orochimaru told Sasuke disapprovingly as they strolled down the waterfront, heading over to the wide-set central path leading into what he assumed was Taki's main area. "On second thought, you thinking is a first, Sasuke-kun."

Just like that, Sasuke was back to reality, scowling darkly at the demeaning insult he should have expected. His glare directed at Orochimaru was of annoyance, yet it didn't have that same smouldering fire it did since their first encounter. For some reason, he could not find the heart to treat Orochimaru harshly anymore, as the man had provided him comfort in his greatest time of need. His future had been on the line, threatened by Madara's crafty manipulation he was oblivious to at the time, and if not Orochimaru's intervention and uncharacteristic comfort, he had the inkling feeling he wouldn't be strolling the streets of Taki with such easygoing freedom - _they_ wouldn't be.

The sounds of bustling business mingled with laughter, both of old and young, reached their keen hearing, and they immediately perked up. It sounded familiar to Konoha's bright, busy streets on a market day, and the faint aroma of food was also in the air, making it thicker with bursting flavour the closer they came.

"Sasuke-kun, if I am not mistaken, you have money with you am I correct?" Orochimaru asked abruptly, his eyes alight with shining excitement, lips curved into a gleaming smile.

Sasuke answered with the usual, "Hn," even if he was slightly disturbed by the uncharacteristic change of brightness shining Orochimaru's face. "Why?"

"We're going shopping."

* * *

"I don't see why I must accompany you shopping, especially when you're going to be using _my_ money," Sasuke complained irritably, scowling sourly as Orochimaru ignored his comment, continuing to drag him along by hand. "What's special about this festive market anyway? It's not like you haven't seen it before in Konoha."

Orochimaru merely tugged his hand along, ignoring the occasional raised sets of eyebrows directed at their near-nude forms. "It's as if we see festive markets everyday, Sasuke-kun. Besides, Konoha's festivals are a bore. At least here, we have no one who knows us, and only those who want our money," he reasoned smoothly, eyeing the street stalls with bright delight.

"_My _money, you mean," Sasuke shot back, glaring heatedly at people who smiled bashfully at his way. He really needed to purchase clothes or unseal sets from his scrolls; at least then, all these worthless people would stop ogling him with devouring eyes. More importantly, he needed to adorn suitable clothes for Orochimaru - that lovely figure was for his eyes only.

"Fine, I'll allow you some spending money, so long as you wear something more appropriate." Those golden eyes swivelled his way, confusion swimming in their depths, but it was as quick as it came for amusement replaced it.

Orochimaru grinned at him devilishly, relishing in the jealousy he knew was tied to that strange possessiveness. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" he all but purred in the silkiest, most androgynous voice he could muster, grin widening in the moment. "I thought you liked me wearing nothing, and this is as close as I will get in public."

"Whatever." Sasuke withheld the words on his tongue, opting to say them later as he hauled Orochimaru along the path. "Wear some clothes, then you can buy whatever you want."

The grin adorning Orochimaru's lips stretched miles, appearing quite sinister as incredibly sharp teeth elongated, if Sasuke may so - in his mind, of course. He briefly speculated how he still had his tongue in one piece - no punctures included - after sensuous mouth ravaging; those pointed teeth were indeed weapons of destruction, naturally part of the older man's repertoire. The speculation died abruptly as he came to a halting stop, and he lifted his sharp gaze to stare into the kimono stall Orochimaru had sporadically chosen.

"I would like to purchase this one," Orochimaru said in the smoothest, most polite voice Sasuke had ever heard him employ, and he was silently startled as the stall owner bought the overly pleasant display of manners - manipulative bargaining, more accurately.

"An excellent choice," the establishment owner said approvingly, carefully picking up the fine, smooth textured material with soft hands. "The colour is rather uniquely suited. The lavender makes the black ensemble stand out, but not with exaggeration, and it adds some colour to the otherwise colourless material. Would you like to try it on?"

Orochimaru shook his head negatively, squeezing Sasuke's in a subtle, yet demanding order to pay. Sasuke, thoroughly annoyed by the fact that _he_ was paying, much less following the older man's series of demands, gruffly fished around in his pant pockets for money. As soon as Orochimaru had the chosen clothing in hand, he slammed the roll of notes onto the wooden stall counter, darkly stalking away from the scene, hand firmly threaded with his source of annoyance.

"That display of sulking was unnecessary," Orochimaru reprimanded with a touch of mirthful amusement, the twisting frown on his face softening into a content smile as he ran slender fingers over the lovely, rather reasonably priced kimono. "Doesn't it look beautiful, Sasuke-kun?"

"Dazzling." Sasuke dragged Orochimaru over to a secluded area, just off the main bustling street, away from prying eyes. "Come on, put that on," he commanded swiftly, removing his hand from the pleasant touch, casually planting himself against a concrete wall with loosely crossed arms.

One fine dark eyebrow crept upwards in questioning mockery. "You want me to change here, out of all places? I would have thought you would never sink so low as to suggest such a place," Orochimaru mocked sardonically, gesturing to their alley surroundings. It was clean, yes, but still an alley.

"Just change," was Sasuke's decisive, silencing order, his cool voice firm in authority, cutting. The hard, nonnegotiable look in both his dark eyes and features was hard granite, but Orochimaru merely sneered his way.

He examined the soft, silk texture of the kimono with apparent interest, lightly running gliding fingertips over the quality material. The unique colour had piqued his interest completely, silk outlines of pale lavender capturing his golden, haughty gaze, as it was truly his favourite colour. The black silk too had interested him, as it was his essence of dark colour, made irresistible by the soft yet rivetingly contrasting light lavender the same pale shade of the scented plant itself.

The warmth of the sun had dried his saturated figure, and their brief period of swimming had somewhat cleaned him. The convenience of it all spurred chuckles, and he couldn't cease laughing, lowering his fingers to the hem of Sasuke's overly large shirt, grasping it momentarily as his laughter got the better of him. It suddenly dawned on him that Sasuke was probably puzzled - if not silently angry - by his exceedingly prolonged time to change; then again, Sasuke loved stripteases, didn't he?

Orochimaru found out that moment that yes, Sasuke loved stripteases, as he pulled the shirt over his head, gloriously exposing his body, all except for his nether regions still confined - Sasuke hadn't ripped _that_ article of clothing at the time. The devouring intensity of Sasuke's dark casted eyes did wonders to his ego, as did the low, nearly inaudible whisper of his name rasped in the faintest, most huskiest voice he had ever heard. It sent shivers up his spine, shudders wracking his practically nude form, the atmosphere firing up in all of its sexual tension.

He was surprised when Sasuke did not pin him to the wall or something along those lines. In fact, he was allowed to dress without needy hands searching his body, Sasuke appearing as an inanimate object against the wall, with the exception of his dark, utterly dark wandering eyes.

The interior of the kimono was heavenly soft, loose and free as it should be prior to tying the matching lavender obi. The sleeves flared out nicely, and the ends of the kimono were just the right length, not cumbersome at his feet. He fixed the front flaps, making sure one side was overlapping the other, unleashing his inner perfectionist. A tinge of annoyance ticked, for his normally flowing hair was trapped underneath the soft material adorning his shoulders. Immediately, he went to free his hair, but the sounds of purposeful footsteps caught him off guard.

Orochimaru peered through his fringe of obscuring hair, watching Sasuke naturally _strut_ to him as nothing but Uchihan perfection and feline grace. He tensed slightly, meeting that intense gaze fixated on his face, hands still suspended at his trapped hair. That aura of power, the one that had drawn him in all these years, was gravitationally pulling him once more, coercing him to reach out and run his hands over the smooth, defined lines of Sasuke's jawline.

He could very well have, for Sasuke stopped temptingly close, so close that their feet touched, limbs brushing ever-so lightly. It came to a staggering shock when Sasuke casually reached inside the kimono flap, took hold of the lavender obi, and began to wind it around Orochimaru's waist. Their close proximity heightened to the point where Orochimaru's face was buried in Sasuke's forehead spikes, noses touching intimately, heads bowed down in concentration.

Throughout the whole moment, Sasuke stared deeply into Orochimaru's eyes, the blackness of his irises inexplicably appearing different to the colour of his bangs - glowing dimly, if the Sannin was not mistaken. It seemed centuries had gone by when Sasuke finally finished, but he made no movement to remove his hands. Instead, he used them as leverage to anchor Orochimaru closer against him, slowly closing the distance set between their mouths.

Sasuke merely brushed his lips across Orochimaru's, hugging him tenderly close, basking in everything about him. Life was good now, he mused quite happily as he drew warmth from Orochimaru, but the serene bliss wouldn't last for long. Their next destination was Konoha, and their main objective was to have justice on the suffering his Clan had endured at the hands of deceitful, corrupted fossils. There was so much to be done, with so much pressure for justice of his Clan: devising undetected entry, battle plans, acquiring Root movement schedules, Hokage Tower infiltration - concisely, everything dangerous, dark, and difficult Konoha shadowed.

Still, they could worry about that later. They wouldn't be leaving straight away, and besides, he had heard of the annual festival taking place in Taki thanks to the eager whispers of children and reminiscence from the elderly. Orochimaru, judging by his earlier excitement, wanted to explore what Taki's annual festival had to offer, and he couldn't deny him such a desire when taking into consideration all he had done earlier. If anything, he was mildly interested to enjoy the festivities.

If something happened to either of them in Konoha, then at least their time together in Taki would be their greatest, happiest, cherishable memory - not that either of them would die, he reassured himself silently.

Drawing back slightly, he removed one of his hands, lifting the other to be placed in the small curve of Orochimaru's slender back. "I want to find an inn before we do anything else," Sasuke informed the other man quietly, suitably answering the unspoken question lingering in those golden eyes. He kept his arm curled around Orochimaru's back, gently yet surely propelling him forward onto the main street littered with the many festival stalls.

"Wear your shirt," Orochimaru ordered as they strolled, sharply thrusting the dry, loose-fitting shirt in front of Sasuke's face. "We can't have these people seeing what's mine, can we?"

Sasuke reluctantly dropped his hand, but only for a split second to slip his shirt on before resuming his possessive, blithely warding stance, fingers splayed in the small hollow of the other man's back. "From what I hear, the festival comes to life at night, where the moonlight glows over the water's surface. Would you object to come later?" he enquired quietly, slanting his gaze, dark eyes expectant.

"Well now, that _really_ is a first for us, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru replied after a good, ringing laugh that unknowingly resonated within the other man. "Normally, you order me around like a servant born to do your bidding. Why the sudden change of heart? Or is my dear Sasuke-kun becoming soft?" The mockery shadowed his genuine curiosity, and his heart leapt out when Sasuke did not immediately shoot the perhaps perceived insult down, as he wrongly suspected.

"I..." Sasuke had no retort for that; his mind lacked the power to provide him with an insult. Was it easier to tell the truth? He soon found out. "I want to spend memorable time with you before we depart for Konoha. Should anything ever happen to us, I would be satisfied, for my last few moments would be of happiness rather than the shit I've lived throughout my whole life."

There was a long, strained silence, one of awkwardness on Orochimaru's part. Despite his momentous eloquence enabling him the tongue of manipulation, he failed to produce a response - insulting or not. What could he say to that heart-touching, emotionally expressing, rather blunt confession he never suspected Sasuke had, let alone comfort to speak of?

He ended up saying the dumbest thing. "That was quite romantic, in an emotionally heart-wrenching sort of way, but also in the 'let's die together happy' way." Another awkward pause, this time, laughter spilling in both their stomachs that itched to be released.

Orochimaru began to laugh, soon chuckling uncontrollably for no particular humorous reason. Sasuke was not laughing - Orochimaru did not expect him to - but he was smiling, albeit faintly, yet his eyes glimmered suppressed laughter twinkling in the afternoon radiance. They attracted lots of attention for all the wrong reasons, but that was nothing new to Sasuke, who was accustomed to people ogling at his Uchihan qualities, nor did it bother Orochimaru, who laughed heartily for what had seemed to have been years since he had felt the urge to.

"If that is the case, where you want to spend memorable time with me before we leave, would you object to eating something, oh let's say, _sweet?_" Orochimaru was grinning like a madman, the stretching smile beautiful in Sasuke's eyes, horrendously disturbing to everyone else. "These stalls are screaming at me to persuade you to buy their sweet foods, after all."

Sasuke considered the idea, weighing what he could get out of it. All he would get was a disgustingly sweet residual aftertaste on his tongue. Still, he had to get something, right? "I suppose I could be persuaded to try something sweet, so long as you do whatever I want later," was his simple, what he hoped for innocent, preposition.

Orochimaru turned his head, planting a smacking kiss on his cheek - a seal of their agreement. "You, my dear Sasuke-kun, have yourself a deal."


	24. Moonlight

Chapter Twenty-Three - Moonlight

* * *

The nightlife in Takigakure was gloriously alive, dazzling with scintillating lanterns emitting radiant glows that crackled warmly, casting a pleasantly lit atmosphere. Moonlight bathed the village in luminescent pale white colour, nearly opalescent as the gentle yet surely flowing water reflected the rays. The gargantuan tree concealing Taki from aerial view allowed seams of brilliant moonlight to seep through its thick, overhanging branches, through the lightly fluttering leaves bristling from a relatively warm, breezy night.

Orochimaru, clad in his newly purchased charcoal-lavender kimono, strolled down the central festival lane, hand entwined warmly with Sasuke's. The airiness in his gait gave the impression he was enjoying himself - which he undoubtedly was, if his grinning lips was any indication. It was a rarity to be out and about in a free village like Taki, a place where shinobi were lesser in numbers, civilians and merchants greater in number.

The atmosphere was charged with bursting energy, truly, with children, adolescents, and middle-aged people alike bustling around. Other couples like them, obviously deeply infatuated with one another, strolled the busy streets hand in hand, joviality simply radiating off them.

"I must confess that I have not been to a festival such as this in a long, well-forgotten time," Orochimaru remarked as he eyed his surroundings, his glimmering gaze lingering on appealing stalls. "If I recall, Konoha's annual festival was the only one I had ever attended, but that was decades ago."

Sasuke made no indication that he heard that statement, remaining characteristically silent, but he definitely registered it. For some unexplainable reason, Orochimaru was suddenly more in his life, and everything else wasn't. He could do nothing to ignore Orochimaru as he could survive without him, alone and without a warming touch, left to be shaped by the hate that once festered in the very depths of his core. The hate was still there, but it wasn't focussed on his older brother - rather, those who manipulated his older brother and plagued the Uchiha line.

He brought his attention to the man holding his hand, glancing briefly downwards to actually process the intimate touch before lifting his gaze. "Decades ago," Sasuke repeated sardonically, his voice laced with amusement, the faintest of smirks shaping his lips. "You're old."

"And you adore me regardless," Orochimaru returned smoothly, arrogantly, that wicked grin that darkened his face into evil sensuality and promised utterly passionate things making itself known. "I promise you this, Sasuke-kun, that when you are my experienced age, you'll actually be looking your real age."

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement, however he did not let his laughter get the better of him. "First, you're old; now, you're just narcissistic. What aren't you, Orochimaru?" he couldn't help but tease, despite being the fact that he was being utterly out of character. Orochimaru's charisma, the aura of supreme power and darkness, apparently had a lighter side, one that made him itch to laugh and tease and act like a complete utter fool.

Orochimaru was growing on him.

"Well now, for starters, I won't be the one eating sweet foods tonight," Orochimaru replied mirthfully, his grin stretching miles when Sasuke darkened his expression. "You had better remove that glower, for you'll be eating numerous sweet foods, depending on my mood and your reluctance."

"So, is this all a ploy for you to relish in my suffering?" Sasuke somehow knew that it was, and he knew Orochimaru better than anyone else to have a fair idea anyway. Orochimaru thrived on other's despair, whether it be inflicted by his own sly hand, or simply already initiated, and himself loathing to consume sugary foods was no exception.

Their joined hands swung in motion for Orochimaru sporadically decided to swing his hands, appearing quite angelic if Sasuke hadn't witnessed that grin he knew was horrifyingly disturbing to others. He briefly wondered why he found the wicked smile beautiful, but after a few moments of hard, self-absorbed thinking, he concluded that it was beyond him to even produce an answer. Perhaps, it was simply because he found Orochimaru's allure temptation itself, and indescribably beautiful.

Sasuke's dark eyes roamed Orochimaru's slender yet covered figure in glinting appreciation, and he tightened his hand just a fraction, as he truly saw the older man for what he was - perfect.

The uniquely coloured kimono seemed to suit him perfectly, and it was a bonus that it concealed the man's narrow yet muscular body, ensuring that what was his stayed his. The black reflected Orochimaru's shrouding essence of darkness, while the pale lavender emphasized the unexplainable diagonal markings adorning either side of the bridge of his straight nose. The kimono was free and airy, flowing seemingly endlessly just like Orochimaru's midnight-spun silken hair, and the simplicity of the outfit simply heightened that unrivalled air of masculine elegance and inborn grace.

"I can feel you staring at me," an androgynous, silky smooth voice interrupted, promptly snapping him out of his appreciative musing. Sasuke slowly lifted his gaze, indifferently meeting a humoured Orochimaru, whose features were as smug as he had ever seen them, as were the words, "Am I _that_ irresistible?"

Sasuke was tempted to say yes, that he was deliciously irresistible, and that yes, he would want to continue this in a more secluded place. Self-restraint had its way, and he ended up responding with a, "Don't get cocky," out of all things.

Orochimaru chuckled softly at that, pressing temptingly close next to Sasuke's side, smoothly shaping into his muscular body. "Rest assured," he murmured faintly, smiling in a promising way, "I won't get cocky unless you're able to take care of it for me."

More laughter spilled from his curved lips at Sasuke's visible hardening of his body, the smooth lines of his defined jaw going taut, exposed arms snapping rigidly in a telltale manner. Teasing Sasuke was gratifyingly satisfying; the responses were always involuntary and telltale, speaking loud volumes of what emotions Sasuke felt, and those that he was uncomfortable of expressing. The reminder of Sasuke's touching words, expressing how he wished to spend memorable time together, sprung in his mind, having nearly the same effect it did at the time.

Sasuke was not so emotionally inadequate, it seemed, for he had expressed something from the heart. Orochimaru wholeheartedly believed that Sasuke meant his genuine words, believing them to be a first for them - that, among the other firsts they had achieved so far. Holding hands, having the courtesy to ask, giving into the desire that had always burned for each other - it was all firsts for them, going to show that his quandary of servitude was not as it seemed. Sasuke did care, even though he was reluctant to show just how much he cared, but that made it all incontrovertible anyway.

Tonight was going rather nicely, he mused with contentment, as he had enjoyed simply watching the festival work its magic from afar, strolling leisurely. There was still numerous things to explore, such as the many stalls beckoning them over, and the many sideshows that thrived on entertainment. Tonight had to be special, much more unforgettable than a simple yet pleasantly leisurable stroll, so he pondered on what could liven up their festival experience.

A growling lurch from his right interrupted his musing, and he turned with a straight face, lips set into an impossibly straight line, to the young man in question who was obviously ravenous. "Let me guess," Orochimaru began in mock contemplation, tilting his head to one side as Sasuke gave him a pointedly annoyed look. "Judging by your growling stomach, I take it you are hungry for food. However, I cannot help but notice that you are hungry for something else, unless my eyes deceive me."

"What do you think?" Sasuke threw offhandedly, tossing his head in an arrogant fashion, causing his dark spikes to sway enchantingly. Those long, dark spikes of the rarest navy blue shades swaying caught a lot of attention, as it oozed appeal and confident swagger. The longing eyes of the public didn't faze him one bit though; he only had eyes for one man, and one man only, who was currently enjoying the obvious attention they got.

Abruptly, Orochimaru tugged on his hand lightly, making his intentions clear without demanding anything. Sasuke frowned a fraction, though he didn't say anything, merely allowed himself to be pulled along to wherever his - dare he say - lover led them.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke questioned demandingly as Orochimaru weaved effortlessly through the throng of strolling people, swinging his body agilely to avoid unwanted collision.

Orochimaru merely flashed him a dazzling smile over his shoulder, continuing to lead them to the perfect place he had in mind. "Oh, just somewhere, Sasuke-kun."

Perplexed, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, noting how everyone seemed to have disappeared from his vision as they walked closer to the surrounding village river. He briefly wondered where Orochimaru was taking him, but soon dropped the idea on ever finding out. Orochimaru was unpredictable as his reputation suggested, and even though he had spent a long time with him, he knew he would never fully grasp the way those whirring cogs worked in that mind.

It wasn't until long that Sasuke found himself crossing the bridge that separated the gargantuan tree of Takigakure and the village itself, reaching the midpoint within seconds of walking. He slanted his gaze to the right and stared into the beautifully reflecting water, watching the rays of moonlight dance across its near translucent surface. The natural beauty had him spellbound, and if not for Orochimaru gently turning around and lightly grasping his chin, he would have lost himself in the moonlit water.

"I want you to wait here for me, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ordered softly, leaning forward to brush their lips together in a chaste yet meaningful caress. Sasuke had none of it, his hands snaking around that lithe form, smoothly shaping into the soft curves of his lover. He covered that sinfully soft mouth with his own, kissing him with longing passion, making sure his tongue branded that insatiable essence of Orochimaru to his taste buds.

Orochimaru laughed quietly as he drew back, licking his lips in delicious aftertaste of the passion firing between them. "Dear me, a kissing spectacle of that when I merely told you to wait," he remarked amusedly, temptingly trailing his slim fingers over his lips in delectable seduction. "I wonder how you will react when I leave you for a short while."

"How long?" Sasuke demanded almost immediately, his possessive hold tightening, digging into soft flesh.

"Oh, not very." Orochimaru deliberately kept his words vague, playing Sasuke for stalling of what was to come, which they both knew was inevitable. "I'm sure you can find something to do in my absence?"

Sasuke shrugged his affirmation, gazing at him for a second longer, his dark eyes intense, as if searching for something. Then, in one fleeting second, the intensity was gone, replaced by a look that took Orochimaru's breath away, emotion gripping his chest. It betrayed Sasuke's cool, casual demeanor, and Orochimaru found himself kissing him with fervent passion once more, that single expressive look telling him everything he needed to know.

_Come back soon._

With one last final kiss, Orochimaru was gone, leaving loneliness behind in his absence.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he loosely crossed his arms, settling for leaning against one of twisting tree trunks deeply rooted into the ground. He casually lowered himself down, leisurely stretching his long, lithe legs, comfortably rested his spiked head on the bark, and waited for Orochimaru's return.

It hadn't been long since Orochimaru had disappeared in a swirl of darkness tinged purple, but it seemed like forever, time seemingly unending. He was bored, lonely, and damned hungry, and of course, insatiable for Orochimaru's warm body to be merely laid against his own amongst the magnificent beauty overlooking the river. Indeed, it was beautiful, but for some strange reason, he simply could not enjoy the sights as he could before while crossing the bridge, for Orochimaru's presence was gone.

In his boredom, Sasuke began to toy with the fine material of his freshly cleaned outfit, idly running his fingers across each seam and faint crease, smoothing the slight ridges as he went along. He was wearing the same outfit as before: standard issue navy shinobi pants, Oto sturdy rope belt, white sleeveless high collar shirt unzipped halfway down, and blue wrist warmers. He found that the outfit was practical - comfortable, not particularly eye-catching with the bland colours and tiny Uchiha crest, and easy to remove if necessary.

Sasuke twisted his lips in amusement at the irony of easily removing his clothes. He had been constantly stripping off his clothes recently, but none of times had been to free his Heaven Curse Seal wings.

The wry twist of his lips turned into a smirk, and he felt laughter in his stomach, writhing and threatening to take his breath away. He had never felt the urge to laugh before until now, and it was certainly an enlightening feeling, even though he didn't let the chuckles loose.

Sasuke began to idly trace the twisting roots of the enormous tree, wondering how deep the tree burrowed itself. He concluded it must be fairly deep for it to gather nutrients as it towered over the entire village, concealing it from aerial view. The colossal tree was one of the many spectacles in Takigakure, and he was lucky to see it now in the wake of night, simply charmed by the natural beauty and soothing properties it had on his revitalized soul.

Odd, though it rather may be, he felt calmer than he had in years. His hatred for Konoha could even be set aside temporarily in the soothing atmosphere, something he had never been able to do years ago as vengeance was all he had. Sasuke was certain it was because of Orochimaru's constant presence, but he also knew it had something to do with the environment, and the natural feel it had over him. That indescribable serenity combined with the breezy, light wind bringing pleasant earthy scents was magical, and before he knew it, he was effortlessly scaling the overhanging thick branches to the tree top.

Unlike the trees native to Konoha, this particular overshadowing tree was much taller, stretching massively. It was thicker too, with more twisting branches that proved to be a fair challenge, one that Sasuke faced silently. His senses were focused on the natural energy humming in the air, and the feel of the breezy wind brushing his back, almost like cool, feathery fingers ghosting over his skin in the briefest caress.

Sasuke set both hands on a thick, stable branch and heaved himself up, immediately swamped by the magnificent view he encountered as he straightened up. The moonlight bathed the dividing river into pure, shiny magnificence, while it enhanced the reflective properties at the same time. From his elevated position, he could see nearly everything, and he was charmed, once again, by Takigakure's view of such free flowing nature. He thrust his hands into his pockets and strolled over to the edge, peering down in silent admiration, keen eyes watching the water flow.

"Enjoying yourself?"

At that drawling androgynous voice, he turned, half-annoyed at the derogatory tone, half-dazed in his reverie. What didn't show was that he was fully relieved to have Orochimaru back in his presence.

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes roamed over Orochimaru's beautiful clothed form - even more beautiful _without_ clothes, he mused distractedly - before dropping to what the older man held to the side. "What's that?"

Orochimaru smiled sweetly, his smile smug as Sasuke had never seen it, and damned mischievous if he wasn't mistaken. "This," he announced dramatically, lifting up the picnic basket decorated simply, "is our dinner, my heaven, and your torment."

Sasuke scowled instantly, even as he began to walk to Orochimaru in slow, too-casual steps, his hands still in his pockets. "Where did you get the money from?" he threw out demandingly, slowing his steps, stopping imposingly in front of Orochimaru with indifference.

"Does it matter?" Orochimaru tossed his head sharply, dismissively, sending his flowing midnight hair swishing dramatically, exuding lovely scents. "Now, stop your incessant glowering and come here, Sasuke-kun," he ordered firmly as walked to the tree column, smoothly seating himself against it. He watched that perfect young man walk to him, all proud Uchihan perfection and young beauty, those dark eyes fixated solely on him.

Orochimaru smiled for what was to come.

Sasuke casually lowered himself to the branch, his expression ice cool with that slightly bored touch, though he was fully aware of his surroundings - or rather, who was in it. Unknowing to the untrained eye, the muscles in his arms were corded, legs ready to spring in action, and it was all because of that indecipherable smile Orochimaru wore. Orochimaru's smiles, although beautiful to his admittedly biased eyes, always foreshadowed something, so he prepared for the worst that was to come from a moonlit dinner.

Hiding a snort at what he observed, Orochimaru set the picnic basket between them, opening it with slim, purposeful hands. The rush of aroma had him reflexively licking his lips, but he remained oblivious to it, and to the dark eyes honing instantly to his mouth. Carefully, he lifted the two bowls covered with a thin clear lid from the picnic basket, setting them down - one for himself, and of course, one for his dear Sasuke-kun. He eyed the clinging moisture to the lid temporarily before bringing his attention back to the contents of the basket.

He fished around for the plastic container he brought, smiling with satisfaction when he found it, and carefully placed it near the bowls. Sasuke would enjoy that - _immensely. _There were two remaining containers and chopsticks, so he set about removing them from the basket, using exceeding care all the while. As he shut the basket lid, he made sure to cover the treat he knew Sasuke would love. It was dessert, and a delicious one at that, he mused.

Folding his legs comfortably, Orochimaru lifted his head, a smirk playing at his mouth as he asked, "Shall we?"

"Hn." Sasuke removed the clear lid off his bowl, picked up his chopsticks, and sated his appetite. The thin noodles were tasty, and the broth was just perfect as it warmed his tongue. It tasted just as good as Ichiraku Ramen, and that was certainly saying something, even though he never indulged there as Naruto did daily. "It's good," he commented, his voice sounding bland, but Orochimaru knew him well enough to distinguish genuine praise from tasteless words.

"Try these," Orochimaru said, removing each of the plastic lids of each container, each revealing simple yet tasty morsels each of their own likings.

Expertly sliced tomato, obviously done by a professional cook, was arranged in a fan-like way in the first plastic container. Some of the natural liquid it oozed surrounded it, releasing a distinct smell. It wasn't garnished in any way, but Orochimaru knew Sasuke liked his tomatoes simple and fresh. The next container revealed simple onigiri, again one of Sasuke's favorites, who looked otherwise indifferent. His dark eyes however, said a different story, and Orochimaru released a highly inappropriate laugh, amused by the hunger he saw encompassed in those black depths. He lifted the lid of the last container, instantly moistening his lips at seeing delicious, hard-boiled eggs.

"Eggs," Sasuke deadpanned, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Yes, _eggs_," Orochimaru echoed snappishly, perceiving Sasuke's reaction as negative, when it clearly was just shock. Eggs were his favorite, after all. "Do you have a problem with eggs?"

Sasuke shrugged impassively, using his chopsticks to capture a fine slice of juicy tomato. He plopped the tasty morsel halfway in his mouth, testing the flavour with his tongue, while his teeth gently bit into the bright red flesh. The instant flow of erupting juice inside his mouth was heavenly, as he hadn't eaten tomatoes in a very long time. Swallowing, he tasted some onigiri as well, chewing the rice thoughtfully, as he simply watched the opposite man.

Orochimaru watched that lovely pink mouth intently, enraptured by the slight lip movements Sasuke made, and the way they were moistened from time to time. He simply couldn't stop staring, and somehow managed to eat his ramen and eggs without glancing down, no mess made whatsoever. If it wasn't for Sasuke setting his bowl down with a loud chink of china, he would have stared for eternity.

"Did you like it?" Orochimaru queried as he came to, carefully stacking the bowls and pushing them aside.

Sasuke inclined his head, replying with a monosyllable, "Yeah," as he stretched his lean arms. "It was good."

"I am glad you think so," Orochimaru returned, all smiles, as his hand delved into the basket, fishing for dessert. "Now, you promised me to eat something sweet, so I took the liberty of buying you something."

Sasuke mentally groaned, remembering the foolish promise he made in exchange for Orochimaru keeping his modesty. He wasn't beginning regret that part of the deal, but rather his own, being expected to eat sweet foods. "Must I eat whatever you have planned for me?" he asked through gritted teeth, the scowl on his handsome face sour, becoming bitter with each passing second as he watched Orochimaru remove something from the basket. "What's that?"

Orochimaru pointedly ignored the question. "Close your eyes, Sasuke-kun," he purred silkily, impatiently waiting for Sasuke to comply, as the dessert might melt. He smiled with satisfaction when Sasuke obeyed, scowling of course, but complying nonetheless. Once again, it showed his strong influence over the young man, and he delighted in the fact that he didn't need to overcompensate for power after being underneath that perfect body every time.

He scooted closer to his stationary lover, dessert bowl in hand, spoon at the ready. "Open your mouth," Orochimaru commanded quietly, his voice a seductive whisper to Sasuke's ears, like a shivering touch ghosting intimately over his skin.

Sasuke obediently opened his mouth, trusting Orochimaru with trust he had never given to anyone else, and likely never would. That revelation warmed his insides, but all too soon, the pleasant heat was dowsed by the invasion of cool, stickily sweet liquid sliding into his mouth, ice-cold soft cream, something else sweat and rather lumpy, and bumpy flesh, all topped on a spoon sliding between his parted lips.

Orochimaru was adamant on this little deal of theirs, and Sasuke suspected things would turn nasty if he did not abide by his promise, so he reluctantly played along. He hesitantly scooped the cold, sweet contents of the spoon off with his tongue, grimacing at the instant freeze and sensitivity his teeth had. Soon enough, the freeze melted away, leaving him to fully taste the dessert and chew without wincing.

He shuddered visibly in anticipation as he felt Orochimaru _move_, coming dangerously close, warm breath breezing over his tingling skin. A slim hand curled around his jaw, and he had to suppress a sigh of delight at that touch that was both a blessing to his soul and a curse to everything. Orochimaru simply touching him was heaven, but it was also torturing hell, as his body burned with desire he knew had to be delayed due to his promise.

"Is it _delicious?_"

Sasuke's hands twitched in accordance with his hitched breath at hearing that sensual, raspy voice, feeling it caress him in more ways than one. The natural androgynous quality Orochimaru had - both in appearance, stature and voice - only intensified his desire to keep that beautiful, complexly intelligent man with him always, and he knew he was doomed to live otherwise. He smiled at his own thoughts, accepted his destiny tied to Orochimaru freely, and embraced it with newfound optimism.

"It's good, isn't it?"

Unfortunately for him, Orochimaru had misinterpreted his rare smile, subsequently subjecting him to more of the dessert. Sasuke begrudgingly ate more of it with the intention of making Orochimaru happy and to fulfill his promise, his own sentiments set aside.

It wasn't that bad, he mused after a few more spoons, finding the sweetness bearable. The ice cream was quite nice, it being vanilla which was the only flavour he could tolerate, and he rather enjoyed the oddly pleasant feeling of it melting and sliding down his throat. The other ingredients were tolerable as well: the small cubes of agar jelly, juicy slices of peach, and anko, all sweetened to a nice saccharine level by mitsu.

Normally, he despised sweet things, but he found this particular dessert to be delicious, as Orochimaru so eloquently put it. "What do you call the dessert?" Sasuke questioned as he swallowed the sweet stuff, obediently accepting more, this time with an eagerness he couldn't conceal, much to the satisfaction of the older man.

"Cream anmitsu," Orochimaru answered smoothly, lifting the spoon to his own mouth seeing as Sasuke enjoyed the taste even with his disliking tendency of sweet things. "Mmm," he moaned in delight, oblivious to the twitch of Sasuke's hand, and that entire body going taut, "I can see what you mean, Sasuke-kun. It _is_ good."

Sasuke, having enough of simply relying on his hearing senses, opened his eyes, coming to face perhaps the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. Orochimaru had his head tipped back slightly, but even though it was a small fraction, it revealed the pale column of his slender throat appearing ethereally alabaster underneath the streams of moonlight. Shimmering, long strands of silken tresses framed Orochimaru's face, gliding from the light wind over high cheekbones, the length truly appearing endlessly flowing to Sasuke who longed to run his hands through it.

Mesmerized, he blindly allowed Orochimaru to spoon feed dessert, chewing the cooling sweet concoction with silent delight. He watched, unable to look away, Orochimaru feed himself while he chewed, completely unknowing to the other man's slightest smirks.

"Mmm, simply delicious, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said as he placed the empty bowl into the basket, along with all the other empty dishes. "We should have dinner like this more often."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, finally finding the inner strength to look away, and marveled at how Orochimaru had so effortlessly entranced him. He waited until Orochimaru had cleaned up before reaching out, silently offering his hand, his gaze expectant yet gentler than it had ever been at the same time. Orochimaru wordlessly accepted it, his slim hand sliding into Sasuke's until they were all but holding hands as they were earlier.

"I want to show you something," Sasuke told him quietly, surging to his feet with no lacking grace or power. He set his free hand at Orochimaru's arm, just above the elbow, and helped him to his feet, completely ignoring the fact that he could stand perfectly fine.

Chuckling softly, Orochimaru could not pass the opportunity to dish out a remark, playfully mocking as it was. "I can stand by myself, thank you very much. Just because I am 'old', as you so wonderfully informed me earlier, doesn't mean that I am physically incapable."

Sasuke surprised him by smiling - albeit faintly - and simply replying, "I know."

He allowed Sasuke to guide him across the thick, wide branch, breathing in the earthy scents and flowery fragrance the wind brought in the breeze. At times like this, he wondered if it was all truly real, that a space in time could be so tranquil, so perfectly undisturbed. Surely not? But, as he peered through his fringe to survey Sasuke, and was immediately drawn to him completely, he found out that yes, it was truly real. His masculine scent, his beautiful body, the warmth of his enfolded hand - they were the center of Orochimaru's world, not another.

Orochimaru came to when Sasuke abruptly stopped, standing side-by-side at the furthermost edge of the branch. He quickly glanced around, wondering why Sasuke had brought him here - on the edge of a branch, out of all things.

"Sasuke-kun, what-" he began, only to be interrupted by Sasuke extricating his hand and pointing downwards.

"Look down," Sasuke ordered quietly, slipping around so that he was directly behind Orochimaru. There was a sudden awed gasp as Orochimaru followed his command, and he hid his smile in the soft waterfall of the older man's hair, relishing in the warmth of his body. He maneuvered so that Orochimaru's warm body was shaped into his own, and drew him close, sliding his hands until they were resting protectively on his kimono front.

"It's beautiful," Orochimaru whispered in his lapse of awe, leaning into the strong body encasing him. He lowered his fingers to Sasuke's linked hands at his stomach, still marveling at the natural beauty of the moonlight dancing over the water, while his head unconsciously came to rest against the face buried in the crook of his shoulder. "Wherever did you come to discover such a view, Sasuke-kun?"

"While you were gone," Sasuke said calmly, the atmosphere soothing him to the point of pure relaxation, as did Orochimaru's presence. "I was," _lonely_ "bored, and so I climbed around and saw this."

Together, they silently watched the streaming rays of moonlight shine on the water's surface, reflecting a dazzling white from their elevated height. Orochimaru stroked the hands at his stomach as he simply watched, wondrously warm from being held by his lover, calmed by nature's serenity, and content to merely set aside his thoughts to truly live this memorable moment.

"Sasuke-kun," he called out quietly, briefly bringing his attention to the young man in question.

Sasuke responded by affectionately nuzzling his cheek, breathing a muffled, "Yeah?"

Orochimaru paused for a moment, carefully thinking over his own words, before deeming they were necessary. "You do know that tomorrow will be dangerous, don't you?" he asked slowly, serious for once in his entire life, allowing time for it to seep in. "You do realise that things could go fatalistically wrong for either of us, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke tightened his protective hold, nuzzling that silken cheek once more. "I'll protect you, though, so don't worry," he reassured promisingly, remembering the time where he had done everything he could to protect an unconscious Orochimaru, and the promise he kept to even on the brink of death.

An arrogant scoff followed his genuine promise of protection. "What makes you think _I_ will need your petty protection?"

"What makes you think either of us can be touched at all?" he countered smoothly with mirroring arrogance.

Orochimaru laughed at that, the sound ringing beautifully in Sasuke's ears, who knew he was becoming a little too fond of his travelling companion. "Oh, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke - _kun_," Orochimaru added at the end, lifting the linked hands at his stomach briefly to turn around, instantly smirking as they came to rest on the curve of his ass. "You are quite the conceited little Uchiha, aren't you now?"

"And," Sasuke lowered his hands, cupping those lovely rounded spheres in his warm hands, "what is your point? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

As always, it was a challenge, one that Orochimaru accepted with rushing excitement.

"I could always feed you more dessert," Orochimaru suggested with mock innocence, the image ruined by the telltale smirk on his luscious lips, and the desire slowly clouding his vibrantly gold eyes. "What do you think? Are _you_ game?"

"I thought we had finished dessert earlier," Sasuke murmured, "but I guess dessert has just started."


	25. Melting

Chapter Twenty-Four - Melting

* * *

The sweetness of dessert was nonexistent now, Orochimaru mused in irony, feeling his insides burn, the icy touch from the ice cream thawing away to make room for passionate heat. Sasuke's close proximity was fueling his desire, as did his hands, those strong fingers stroking his backside, kneading them in motions that kindled flame as they inched closer to his very core. He shivered as those fingers curled tightly around the curves of his ass, squeezing tortuously slow, attempting to break through the fabric of his pants.

Orochimaru began to mindlessly move against him at a rhythm that was eroticism itself, lost in the movement between them. He closed his vibrant golden eyes as Sasuke mirrored his rhythm, heightening the pleasure they brought to each other and themselves as he met each thrust. The friction was deliciously hard, but Orochimaru found it was not enough, as their clothes were a constant nuisance.

Hungering for more, he gently delved his hand into Sasuke's spiky hair, angling his mouth downwards for a kiss. Sasuke tightened his hold as he lowered his head, joining their mouths in a kiss that left both of them breathless. Only when Orochimaru was digging painfully into his head, breathing shallowly, did he pull back, panting equally heavily.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru panted in a rasp, lust clouding his vision until one man remained, "take me somewhere else."

In one swift movement, Sasuke hoisted Orochimaru on his back, maneuvering those pale limbs to be latched onto him firmly. The dinner basket was left forgotten, finished. Dessert had indeed just started.

* * *

All was quiet in the inn's hallway, darkness clouding every surface, until a loud thump echoed, followed shortly by a scathing hiss.

"You imbecile!" Orochimaru hissed darkly as pain shot down his crushed back, inadvertently arching his spine which only made Sasuke press harder, applying unbearable pressure where the sun didn't shine. "Our room is just down there!" Sasuke ignored his warning, shoving him roughly against the hallway wall, raw lust shaping his handsome features into something sensually dark. Flashing his eyes dangerously, he demanded, "Be gentle, otherwise-"

"I can't wait," Sasuke murmured before covering Orochimaru's angrily twisted mouth, instantly soothing away the fury with his sensual lips. As he pressed closer, crushing Orochimaru against the dimly lit wall, lightly muscled arms burst from between their bodies, hungrily grasping his broad shoulders in a less than subtle demand. Too blinded by Orochimaru's lithe body, he blindly lowered his hands to those slender legs wedged between his own, feeling them shake and weaken at his touch.

Orochimaru gasped in delight when strong hands lifted him effortlessly, configuring his legs around a trim waist, but the hardness he was literally pressed against had him truly wild with excitement. He squeezed his legs curled around Sasuke's waist in wanton passion, relishing in the menacing growl rumbling from that strong neck, and the flash of dangerous fire in those otherwise black, colourless eyes locked heatedly onto his own.

Ripping his mouth free fleetingly, Orochimaru breathlessly whispered a meaningful, "Sasuke-kun," before diving back with more fervent want, shuddering when said person devoured him whole.

He was melting underneath Sasuke's heat, lost in the sensual friction between them slowly bringing them hurtling over the edge, and he _knew_ it. Sasuke was his world; those black eyes was all he saw through lust glazed eyes, that hard, lean body was all he felt, and he inexplicably knew the sensation was mutual. He could feel it in the way those urgent hands searched him hungrily yet gently at the same time, cupping his thighs to lift them upwards against him, higher and higher so that only fabric separated them from becoming one.

Orochimaru tipped his head back for the support of the wall, the kiss becoming too much, stealing every breath in his body weakened by Sasuke's touch. He felt a lightly calloused hand slide through his hair, stroking his neck, long fingers gently taking hold of his jaw to tenderly angle his head. He did the same, bringing his hands from those broad shoulders up to a young, boyishly handsome face, cupping it urgently as the kiss was breathtakingly deepened.

The wall was harsh and unforgiving at his back, but he ignored it completely, drowning in the kiss as he brought his hands to those wide-set shoulders steady himself. He even arched further, insistent on feeling Sasuke's throbbing erection rub harder against his own despite the uncomfortable solid frame against his back. The throbbing hardness that pushed against his own made him close his eyes in ecstasy, just to focus on the erotic rhythm of Sasuke moving against him to mirror the speed and angle.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke panted lowly, his voice deepening as his pleasure mounted, "I can't wait. I want you." He recovered Orochimaru's delectable mouth, claiming his lover demandingly, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could go while his hands moved upwards. With urgent hands, he pulled the lavender kimono up, revealing milky thighs trembling as they were curled around his waist. Sasuke didn't know why Orochimaru was shaking, but he was determined to make it stop, his long fingers gently easing them wider.

Sasuke worked magic at his lips as he blindly delved inside, smiling smugly in the kiss when he brushed over something unmistakably solid, Orochimaru gasping at the gentle caress. Using one skilled hand, he cupped Orochimaru into his warm palm, tenderness guiding his fingers slowly around the heated flesh encased by silk. The way Orochimaru moaned hoarsely, that androgynous voice breaking with passion, had him hurtling closer to the edge, and he struggled with his possessive instincts to take the older man in a frenzied rush against the wall.

The slender hands at his shoulders tightened, sharp nails digging into his flesh, signaling Orochimaru's desire for more. Sasuke obliged with a smile as he pulled away, contenting himself on observing that beautiful pale face, mesmerized by the emotions of passion heating his lover's otherwise cold features. A brush over the sensitive covered skin had Orochimaru parting his lips wantonly, a gentle wipe over the head had him making musical sounds, but squeezing had him wild in his palm, eliciting hoarse moans as he arched sinuously into Sasuke's hand for more.

"Don't you dare fondle me!" Orochimaru rasped dangerously, somehow managing to sound menacing in his state of arousal. The killing intent vanished at another squeeze, and despite his pride screaming for him to stop, low sounds of pleasure fluttered off his tongue, fuelling Sasuke's voyeurism even more.

Sasuke smiled the most damnable handsome smile, his lip curling just _so _insufferably perfect. "Your body says otherwise," he pointed out smoothly, bringing one hand to ghost over Orochimaru's vulnerably exposed neck, his movements teasingly slow, calculated to infuriate his lover even more.

The soft, white skin he touched was unbelievably hot, and he skimmed his fingers over to the older man's pulse. It pulsed erratically at his touch, the speed fascinating him, as he never knew how passionate Orochimaru was. Musky sweat was beginning to surface over milky skin, filling him and the air richly, the scent clouding his senses until all he could do was taste it. One twist of Orochimaru's head had him diving for it hungrily; a starved lion painted him perfectly.

Despite his impulsive need to possess him - _taste_ him - Sasuke was oddly gentle, taking his time to trail his lips over Orochimaru's elegant neck while one hand, slow and sensual, eased those silken briefs down shapely white legs. There was intake of shaky breath from both of them; Orochimaru exhaled sharply as he was exposed, while Sasuke, feeling those long, slender legs clench around him in a telling demand, breathed heavily as he was simply overcome by possessiveness.

By now, Orochimaru's girlishly sharp fingers had indented crescents of scowling red onto Sasuke's clothed shoulders, the indents probably bleeding underneath. He ignored the possibility completely, lowering his hands to the younger man's pants partially concealed by his overhanging shirt. Even in his blindingly aroused state, he managed to untie the drawstring of Sasuke's pants, letting them pool around those strong legs in a dark forgotten mass.

He willingly allowed lean digits to enter his mouth, sucking them as hard and fast as he could; so great was his desire to have Sasuke inside him that he couldn't hear the whispering voices of logic trying to regain his sanity lost in his dark desire. The fingers, now slick and shiny, withdrew, and he fumbled blindly to remove the nuisance that prevented complete fusion. After some uncoordinated fingering, he ended up roughly yanking them down, leaving them to hug Sasuke's muscled thighs.

The angle of his back against the wall made the first invading finger seem alien to the usual, and he ended up tearing through the material covering Sasuke's shoulders, though he was unaware of it, concentrating on the slick sensation with hazy honey-coloured eyes. A rough pleasured sound flowed off his lips when those fingers stimulated his sweet spot of nerves, its hoarseness echoing throughout the hallway, carrying the element of his pleasure everywhere.

Sasuke, fascinated by the passionate man before him, entered using another wet finger, his breath hitching audibly when Orochimaru responded with more needy, pleasured sounds. It heightened his need to possess Orochimaru, the impulse so great that he quickly added his third finger, not wanting to delay yet still cautious of hurting his lover. To think that long ago, when he first made his mark on Orochimaru that he didn't give a damn about making him suffer...

The callous thought melted under the heat as he was burned alive inside tight warmth, Orochimaru clenching around him, and he simply lost it. Quickly removing his fingers, he opened Orochimaru's slim legs widely over him, positioning him accurately, passion overtaking his every move. "Mine," he whispered possessively, claiming that parted mouth as they became one body, perfectly synchronized in moving against each other.

Orochimaru roughly anchored Sasuke to him, yanking on those ruptured shoulders, oblivious to the blood trickling down the soft skin. The astute movement forced Sasuke to break away from his mouth, and instead of leaning forward to rekindle the sensual battle of their tongues, he sank his teeth into the younger man's Heaven Cursed Seal. Sasuke's rumbling groan, heavily drenched with pain and pleasure, did wonders to his ego, his cock straining against the friction between them.

He could only bite Sasuke, cling onto him tightly, and squeeze his locked legs as he was driven urgently against the uncomfortable wall. Sasuke's unrelenting thrusts went deeper each time, sending ripples of excitement to the very depths of his core, the pleasure mounting to the pinnacle rapidly.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru whispered in a breathless, broken voice as Sasuke drove him to the edge, thrusting him to completion, "I can feel it."

"Embrace it," Sasuke coerced, the huskiness in his voice adding that special touch, a mere breath of deep caressing sound in Orochimaru's ear. "Give yourself to me, Orochimaru. Let go."

Digging his heels into Sasuke's legs, he tightened his thighs, his head flying mindlessly in any direction, eyes rolling back in a golden specked swirl becoming white as his vision flashed brilliantly. The hands at his thighs lifted to link at the small hollow in his back, gathering him tightly as Sasuke effortlessly lifted him away from the wall. The last thing he glimpsed through hazy eyes was darkness, the colourless void of Sasuke's glittering, possessive eyes before he let himself go.

* * *

Orochimaru was thinking.

In their room, Sasuke was in deep slumber, lying shamelessly exposed over the rumpled bedding, appearing exquisitely beautiful to Orochimaru's appreciative serpentine eyes. Sasuke slept on top of the evidence of their passionate reminder, the crinkled sheets failing to conceal the perfection he was, revealing gloriously magnificent things. Even though he was on his stomach, his arms retaining the anchoring position they would be when holding someone, he was still utterly, completely, insufferably perfect.

Orochimaru studied him from his position near the window, lingering on every fine feature Sasuke possessed. His gaze started at those impossibly spiky navy-blue locks, lingering on the curve of a smooth, nicely defined jaw as it steadily lowered, drinking in every muscled contour. An amused, appreciative smirk curled at his lips when he tilted his head to eye two firm, unashamedly uncovered mounds of a backside tempting him to reach out, perhaps search deeper as Sasuke had done so to him moments before.

With a thoughtful expression, Orochimaru returned his attention back to the window, absently running a combing hand through his midnight curtain of hair. The heated events of before rushed to the forefront of his mind, and the passionate images triggered a light smile to his face. Such a smile was beginning to be daily now, ever since they had gotten closer to each other. It was a nice thing, certainly, but something bothered him, so much so that he had abandoned the cocooning warmth of Sasuke's body because of it to find comprehension.

In light of everything they had been through together, he couldn't help but wonder if he had melted Sasuke's icy exterior, or if it was the opposite way around, that a young man had the power to alter his personality. To make him fall, so to speak, he thought with a dry twist to his lips, the prospect infinitely bothering him. It was definitely not Stockholm syndrome, he assured himself silently, just because Sasuke would never let him go, said person being his only company.

Perhaps, it was simply love. Orochimaru had never associated himself with that abstract concept of a word, but then what would this insuppressible, annoying attraction to Sasuke be? The love for those gloriously powerful eyes had long diminished, as soon as teeth had made him Sasuke's forever, though he did rather like them in a wholly different way that had nothing to do with their power.

Did love explain his yearn for everything of Sasuke - his warming touch, his beautiful body, even his lovely voice?

Even now, Orochimaru longed to crawl into that strong, warm embrace, knowing that it always be welcome to him in any circumstance. In fact, sometimes he wished he could just lie there with Sasuke, never leaving his encased spot, never moving away from that reassuring heartbeat so familiar to him, jolting his own heart to respond. It wasn't just the sex, as he had found himself dreaming of simply being held, it was something else.

It always came back to love.

How annoying, he thought to himself, staring past the darkness beyond the window, unable to see anything other than the hauntingly beautiful image of Sasuke. How incontrovertible too, for if love was truly blossoming between them, then he had truly fallen to his uncontrollable emotions growing for Sasuke each day. If so, then the immunity to emotions he had thought he always possessed was proven fallible, destroyable by a mere young man's touch.

_That_ was what bothered him as well, the dilemma of love pushed aside. How could someone so intractable have the power to make him fall so hard and fast? he asked himself, the answer always eluding his swiping grasp. Sasuke was beautiful, yes, but he was also supercilious, domineering, irritatingly reserved at times, and so damn nonchalant that he was just asking for a harsh whip of a slap to his coolly expressionless face.

Orochimaru unconsciously rubbed his wrists, registering it only when a stirring memory resurfaced. Sasuke had nearly broken both wrists on a whim when he had once tried to escape, the shortly following dark purple bruises evidence of that, and the stinging pain that had resulted after. He had done so on more than one occasion, using his considerable weight to flatten him in an attempt to 'discipline' him, as incredulously demeaning to his ego as it was.

He sighed heavily, allowing his forehead to lightly hit the glass window, despising how foolish he was. His thoughts were so negative of the unchangeable past, and it sounded like he was merely finding excuses not to accept that he had feelings for Uchiha Sasuke - feelings that were mutual, he hoped silently. Now, here he was, clinging laughably to the thought that Sasuke might share the same emotions he did, that he had fallen too.

If he had fallen, he must've fallen considerably hard, perhaps unable to ever resurface to his old self.

The thought was exciting yet scary at the same time, and Orochimaru could only shake his head, comforting himself by changing his thoughts to something else.

Their inevitable visit to Konoha filled the blank cavity in his brain, and he delighted evilly in the knowledge of soon walking into his former village once again. Of course, they would have to be extremely careful, both with Konoha's heightened awareness and Akatsuki's possible disruption. Subtlety was essential when infiltrating, but once they had the twisted fossils as hostages, their identities would be exposed, as well as the truth surrounding the great Uchiha Clan bordering extinction.

Between their exceedingly intelligent minds to produce a foolproof plan, entering Konoha would be fairly easy, provided that Madara would not make an appearance. What posed perhaps the greatest difficulty was infiltrating Root Headquarters, finding exactly where Danzō concealed himself, and taking him as hostage. He imagined that every Root member would not stand down to their corrupted Leader being dragged as a hostage in the living daylights.

Homura and Koharu would be effortless targets, their advanced ages giving them a disadvantage to two serpents striking from the shadows. He pondered their fates after being kidnapped, trying to think how Sasuke himself would think. It was obvious they would not live to corrupt another soul or dish out an assassination order, but how they were going to be killed still remained a mystery, one he was determined to find out.

Public execution seemed the most fitting; he was already deriving extreme pleasure from simply imagining the three old farts dangling from Hokage Mountain, probably on Sarutobi's carved head since they loathed him and his ideals so much. It was common knowledge that they despised Sarutobi's peace-driven ways, the order of annihilating the entire Uchiha Clan concrete evidence of that. With such foolishly highly regarded people publicly executed, the truth spilled widespread, condemning Konoha forever, their reputations would be tarnished, bloodied as they hung.

Then, after that eventful moment in which Konoha would truly see how wrong they were, Sasuke would finally find the serenity in himself. Justice would be obtained, and with blaming every soul in Konoha for reaping the happiness through the Uchiha Clan's demise, they might as well be dead, which was what Sasuke wanted, so great was their self-distorted views. There would be no blood spilled from them, otherwise Sasuke would truly lose himself in darkness, but he would have received the satisfaction he'd have experienced the bloody way.

Orochimaru again found himself speculating at what Sasuke would do once they were finished with Konoha, and where he stood. Despite how close they had become, the earlier thought of Sasuke killing him through activating the brand was still a possibility, except this time, the idea actually pained him. It would have meant that he had fallen by himself, fallen for someone who never shared the same feelings, the very person who had melted his icy heart.

He blinked the frightening thought away, bringing himself back to reality, to the silhouette of his own face reflected in the window. Rays of moonlight shone against it, making his skin appearer purely alabaster, while his eyes, naturally a bright shade of rich gold, was lost in the bathing luminescence. The sight was strange; he could see himself, but not his eyes, as if no one was looking back at him. The absence of himself not meeting his own gaze had him staring at it intently, and yet he did not know why, soon becoming so absorbed that the rustle of bedsheets eluded his hearing.

"Orochimaru."

Snapping out of his reverie, Orochimaru glanced indifferently over his shoulder, inwardly startled at the unexpected call. Sasuke was gazing at him expectantly, his naked body drawn against the headboard of their bed, effortlessly teasing him to reach out. "Yes?" he answered simply in response, raising one eyebrow in cool questioning.

Something indecipherable flickered over Sasuke's face, his eyes darkening briefly, but in one second, they were carefully neutral. "Come back to bed," he ordered as he put one arm to the side, the obvious room signalling where the older man should be.

Orochimaru had to admit that it was temptingly welcoming, especially with the irresistible young man gazing at him so darkly with hidden, delicious thoughts. Still, he wasn't one to consent so easily, even if it came to the man he was potentially in love with. "Was that a demand or a request?" he returned silkily, swivelling his nude body around so that he was facing Sasuke squarely, his nakedness calculated to draw total attention.

Sasuke took him by surprise as he smiled genuinely for the first time, the upturn making his young face seem much more youthful. The darkness that had once hardened his boyishly masculine features was lost in the charming smile, giving Orochimaru a whole new perspective on him. Even the way he said, "Take a guess," was much lighter than his usual dished out orders, and if Orochimaru was not mistaken, Sasuke was teasing him.

A low, humming laugh was Orochimaru's response as he made no effort to move, something he knew Sasuke hated. Although he was not considered a servant anymore, Sasuke still became annoyed when he was defiant - he conveniently ignored the fact that it was all intentional. "You should know well by now, Sasuke-kun, that I do not follow the snap of your fingers."

"I like to think that you do," Sasuke teased in his own special way, the smile never leaving his face, brightening it until he was so damn charming that Orochimaru nearly lost his resolve. When the older man simply smirked at him, evidently humoured, he dropped the bright cast, reverting to his usual domineering self. "I won't ask again, Orochimaru."

"You didn't have to," Orochimaru murmured softly, rising to his fullest elegantly, his nakedness completely uncovered. He sauntered slowly over to the impatient man following his every movement attentively, a devilish smile playing at his lips when those black eyes, unable to resist the temptation, lowered, and he couldn't help but laugh lowly as Sasuke drank the view hungrily.

Every voice inside Sasuke's head screamed in protest when a finger at his chin gently lifted his head, only to fall contently silent when Orochimaru stretched out over him, those lithe legs coming to hug his equally naked sides. With an eagerness he couldn't conceal, he quickly met Orochimaru's lips halfway, yet he was tender as he kissed those lovely lips with a softness he never knew he possessed. Lifting Orochimaru up by his sides, he deposited him on his spot in their bed, covering him adequately with the duvet.

Contentment filled him as he simply lay on his side, gazing at the other man who stared at him with an almost fond expression, those slim fingers gently stroking his hair in pleasantly soothing ways. Sasuke placed one hand on Orochimaru's hip to merely feel him, not pulling him closer, but just to feel his heat - his soft, white skin.

"Orochimaru?"

The man in question drawled a lazy, "Hmm?" as he closed his vibrant eyes, lowering his hand to rest against Sasuke's chest.

"Goodnight."

Orochimaru felt something inside him shift; the simple yet meaningful word echoing within, even long after Sasuke had fallen asleep unconsciously drawing him against his muscular torso. Somewhere along the way, while his icy barriers had been melted, he had managed to, during all those hard, painful times brighten the darkness that blackened Sasuke's heart. The revelation had him smiling in what he knew was a stupid, affectionate way.

Snuggling closer to Sasuke, resting his head trustingly against that warm, solid chest, he heard himself utter a quiet, "Goodnight," in return, sleeping with that same, content smile splitting his face.


	26. Infiltration

**A/N:** As stated, this was written a while ago. The plot here might contradict with the current events of the manga so...yes. Suspension of belief!~

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five - Infiltration

* * *

"Enter."

At his short command, the dark chamber opened, two figures silently slipping into the room. The blonde one, medium-built and less veiling of his facial features, came to kneel respectfully before him. The darker of the two followed suit, showing utmost respect by kneeling at his feet, though he kept his distance as was expected.

"Fu, Torune," Danzo called out tonelessly, staring down at them from his seat, "what have you come to report?"

Torune raised his veiled head, evenly meeting Danzo's piercing, if not searching, gaze. "Hatake Kakashi's squad encountered Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru in Earth Country," he informed Root's leader concisely, unmoving in his ground position. "Naruto was incapacitated, while the other squad members suffered minor injuries. Evident from their lacking extra party upon entering Konoha, Sasuke and Orochimaru managed to get away."

Danzo looked blank, processing the important information with inner interest, even if didn't show it. It was disbelieving that Naruto could be subdued in any way, and as such, with his curiosity piqued, he ordered, "Describe Naruto's condition."

Fu was the one who went to answer, lifting his blonde head. "Orochimaru placed a chakra suppressing seal on him, thus leading to his incapacitation. He was unconscious when he entered village, and there was unnatural residual chakra lingering over his body. It was only under Tsunade's healing that he awoke, for she presumably had familiarity with Orochimaru's abilities."

"I see." Danzo said nothing for a moment, thinking carefully over what he had just heard. Tsunade, for once in her annoying existence, finally did something useful, but he quickly shot that thought down. It would have been better to leave Naruto in his unconscious state, as it would both save the village and higher-ups from constantly having to track his rapid, brash movements. Returning to his two most loyal followers, he gazed at them for a moment before dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

As they silently edged towards the chamber door, Danzo cleared his throat. "Fu," he called back, watching the Root member in question instantly freeze, peering over his shoulder in questioning. "Come here for a moment."

If Torune was curious, he didn't show it, soundlessly opening the door and disappearing beyond it, leaving the two left alone. Fu obediently broke away from the door, heading over to his superior who was gazing at him impassively, seated solidly on his throne-like seat. There was no room for weakness in Root, nor was there room for emotion; he kept this thought firmly in his head as he approached Danzo, ascending up the cold, stone steps echoing his every footstep.

"What is it, Danzo-sama?"

A glint of silver flashed through the air, abruptly ending the Root member's life within seconds, the flung kunai piercing his exposed throat. Instead of crumpling to the floor, Fū's face melted, the cream of his face sagging in distortion. His body continued to melt, gradually changing colour into an earthen brown, until all that pooled on the ground was flowing, shapeless mud.

Danzo stared at the pile of mud expressionlessly before swivelling his gaze, slowly – eerily – bringing one eye to a particular spot in the room. "Come out, whoever you are," he commanded quietly, appearing calm even in the face of an unknown infiltrator.

A low, echoing laugh was his response, followed by a glowing glint of spectacular gold, like a single star scintillating in the midnight sky. "With one eye, I'm surprised you can 'see' as you so confidently put it, _Danzo_." Bright gold eyes snapped open, their slits unmistakably that of a serpent, full of arrogance, darkness, and deadly intent. Orochimaru nonchalantly stepped out of the shadows, yet the darkness forever played over his unnaturally pale, unblemished skin.

"Orochimaru," Danzo addressed calmly, his lacking emotion suggesting he was perfectly comfortable with who had infiltrated his base of operations. He unflinchingly met that challenging, brilliantly gold gaze, daring to face the fangs of a snake. "What brings you here to Konoha?"

Orochimaru casually planted himself against the wall, automatically crossing his arms over his chest, evidently comfortable as well. "Oh, the usual," he answered with a lazy wave of his hand, smirking slightly. "Killing people, causing pain - as I said, the usual."

"In killing people, I assume you are referring to me, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Even while saying that, Danzo showed no emotion, seemingly uncaring. His only visible eye was heavily lidded, unblinking as he continued to stare straight into Orochimaru's eyes, which was a considerable feat in itself.

Releasing a small, hollow chuckle, Orochimaru shook his head negatively, fully aware that Danzo was watching his every move. "You are right in a sense, old man, but I'm afraid also wrong as well. You see, you're already dead. I simply haven't made my move yet."

"And, why is that?" Danzo returned flatly.

Orochimaru broke away from the wall, curving his lips into a saccharine smile. "First, we need to talk. It's about Sasuke-kun."

Danzo gave no indication that he was surprised by the sudden change of topic. His loyal Root shinobi - although one of them had been killed and impersonated by Orochimaru - had given him information on the Sannin and Sasuke's collaboration.

Keeping his voice neutral, he coolly asked, "What is it you wish to discuss about Sasuke?"

Orochimaru snorted inelegantly as he approached the neat, organised desk. "Don't act oblivious, Danzo. You know very well what I want to talk about." He threateningly set both hands on the desk, splaying them out strategically even to reinforce the old man's trapped situation. "Is it true you ordered the Uchiha massacre?"

"No, I never ordered a massacre," Danzo replied tonelessly, not even batting an eyelash as he said what he suspected the other man would perceive as callous. Not that he cared, since Orochimaru was the same schemer he was.

The corner of Orochimaru's lips twitched. "What would you call the orders you gave Uchiha Itachi, then?" he shot back, disdain lacing with his questioning, his eyes narrowing slightly. He shouldn't give a damn if Danzo did orchestrate the massacre, but he did, and it was all because of Sasuke. "Is your old age finally catching up to you that you cannot remember simple things?"

"If you are referring to simple things, then no, I remember. It was a simple matter of justice, not a massacre."

Orochimaru sneered unpleasantly, suppressing the urge to strangle Danzo right there, just for being so cruel in his reasoning. "There was no justice in what you did, and you know it, Danzo. To order the annihilation of an entire Clan..." He broke off, picturing a young, crying Sasuke mourning his loss, and his heart twisted. "How can you condone such a thing?"

"You speak to me as if I have committed an abominable crime, yet I do recall you kidnapping villagers to experiment on them," Danzo countered swiftly, narrowing his eyes ever-so slightly.

"Hmph." The sneer marring Orochimaru's face darkened significantly, as if he had just sampled something disgustingly sour. "You make it sound like we are the same, when I am worlds apart from being anything remotely like you."

At his words, Danzo's eyes shone with a cast that disturbed even the great Sannin. "We may not share the same allegiance, abilities, or ties, but we do share something in common."

"What is that exactly?" Orochimaru questioned flatly, tilting his head to one side in mock curiosity, as he didn't believe they shared any traits at all. "What could you and I possibly have in common?"

"The desire to possess Sasuke's Sharingan."

Orochimaru hardened his expression, his lips going precariously thin, straight, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits at the force of his displeasure. He knew exactly what Danzo was suggesting, or at least had a fairly accurate idea, and he did _not_ like it.

Before he was branded, he would have delighted at the prospect and immediately jumped to agree, obtaining Sasuke's Sharingan while leaving Danzo high and dry. But now, everything had changed - he had changed, emotions had taken over, and he actually felt better than he had in years.

Every morning seemed suddenly brighter in Sasuke's arms, which was stark contrast to his former, dark life, shuttered underground. It was as if Sasuke was his light, providing him with warmth in every one of his skillful touches, touching him like no one else ever could. And, in return, he somehow knew he had payed the favour in full, brightening Sasuke's bleak, vengeful life. Sasuke's assuring words of promise to refrain from killing those who were responsible for the massacre was evidence of that, and he was left with no doubts that the young man would stick to it.

Danzo really was senile in believing he was the same man who had once hungered for the Sharingan, when things had changed so much. Still, he could play along...

"A very...interesting offer," Orochimaru murmured with a cunning smile, quirking a fine eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm listening - go on." He very nearly laughed when Danzo's eye glinted in triumph - the old fart's delusions never ceased, his arrogance almost laughable.

"My proposal is simple: you help me, I help you, and we help each other. In the end, we both gain Sasuke's Sharingan, and you have my word that you will be unharmed in leaving the village, so long as you leave quietly." As he said this, Danzo rested one hand on his desk, the other hidden beneath thick, white bandages.

Orochimaru licked his lips in his signature, hungry fashion, aiming for what he suspected appeared very, very interested. "What's the catch?" he questioned in genuine curiosity, knowing fully that Danzo was a greedy mongering man. "Surely you want something in return for my unharmed exit?"

There was a tense pause before Danzo very carefully lifted his bandaged arm, setting it slowly on the desk. "In exchange, I require certain information."

"Mmm." Orochimaru eyed the obviously important concealed arm, curious to unveil what lay beneath, before lifting his gaze. His eyes roamed over Danzo's impassive face, lingering on the man's concealed eye, which suddenly appeared very significant as well. There was clearly a connection with his eye, arm, and his information. "Let me guess," he began in mock thought, having already pieced the fragments together to create one shiny ulterior motive. "You want me - or rather, my information - to assist you in whatever you have lying underneath your bandages? To fix an injury, perhaps?"

Danzo's slight change in expression told him everything, and he allowed himself a small, low chuckle. The laughter gone quickly, Orochimaru gazed at the mysterious arm once more, demanding a dangerous, "Show me."

"Only unless you agree to my proposal," Danzo denied, withdrawing his arm to be placed safely by his side.

"Then, we have no deal," Orochimaru concluded with a casual shrug, opening his mouth wide to retrieve Kusanagi from his stomach. His curiosity hadn't been satisfied completely, but what little information he managed to find sufficed.

Danzo was finished.

"Wait."

Orochimaru ignored the authoritative command, grasping Kusanagi's handle with pointed ignorance, unsheathing it so that it gleamed, even in the darkness of the room. Swinging his hair in his signature, arrogant toss, he swung Kusanagi swiftly, pointing it directly at Danzo.

The man in question, unblinking at his threatened position, gazed at Orochimaru, disappointment clouding his eye. "You love the Sharingan," he stated presumptuously, the sheer arrogance drawing a curved smile at Orochimaru's mouth. "When you can finally have it in your grasp, you turn it away, denying yourself the power you have always wanted. You are making a big mistake, Orochimaru - I will not offer you the Sharingan again. Choose wisely."

Orochimaru shook his head, the smile on his face seemingly permanent, even as he leaned forward with cruel intent. "Things have changed, Danzo," he explained, moving his hand closer, Kusanagi flattening against Danzo's scarred chin. "Sasuke-kun and I are much more involved than you or any shinobi of Konoha could understand. It's not his eyes I love, it's _him_. You think by offering me his Sharingan that I would sever our bond?" He laughed, bringing Kusanagi to one side, the emotions he now knew were of love controlling his every move. "You should have chosen your words wisely."

* * *

Tea.

They were drinking fucking, tasteless, hot tea.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel furious that they were drinking tea, that they were infuriatingly drinking tea in spite of knowing their conspiracy to a massacre, or that they were drinking tea peacefully while living with the knowledge that every Uchihan drop of blood spilled on the night of the assassination bloodied their old, easily-breakable, guilty fingers. Either way, he was fucking angry, and had been so as soon as he had laid eyes on Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

To even think that these heartless old people had the village's respect made his blood boil, his anger - easily cooled by Orochimaru's touch - firing hotly in his stomach, spreading to the very tips of his shaking fingers. He knew it was not part of the plan to murder them in Hokage Tower, but he couldn't deny that the thought was completely acceptable, and that he would derive extreme pleasure from killing them.

Sasuke cursed his willingness to Orochimaru's insistence that he refrain from killing them on the spot, when it was all he wanted to do, the thought itching at his fingertips. Orochimaru had been adamant that he abduct them instead of killing them, even going so far as to threaten leaving him alone again in spite of his promise on the beach. Despite of his control over the man, taking into consideration the brand, Orochimaru had gotten his way.

The worst thing was that Orochimaru knew how to get his way, the spoiled sneaky snake he was, Sasuke thought dryly. Certainly, he could activate the brand to watch Orochimaru writhe until there was not a breath left in his beautiful body, but then he would be alone. Orochimaru had somehow managed to brighten his darkness, delving into his emotions that yearned for company, and used it to his advantage. Intentional or not, much to his dismay, it had worked.

Tightening his grip on the handle of his chokuto, but not unsheathing it, Sasuke watched Homura and Koharu from afar, safely concealed from sight. He had been watching them for quite some time, too, from the stealthy shadows. It was then, when Koharu elegantly set his fine teacup down, that Sasuke had had enough.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke materialised inside the room, directly where the tea set had been arranged. The china cracked at the force of his heavy, muscled form, and, using his feet, he kicked the fragments away, uncaring if it pierced their flaccid faces. With a flash of swiftness and glinting metal, Sasuke had the fossils sprawled on the floor, his chokuto gleaming menacingly as it was mere inches from both of them.

"Hmph." Sasuke glared at them, the hatred in his eyes - in his _heart_ - incensed, burning with evil desire. His hatred threatened to have justice right there and now, but a small voice in his head firmly said no. If he were to, Orochimaru would be furious, slapping, and out of his life within seconds. The scene of Orochimaru disappearing from his lonely life was frightening in itself, and it was more than enough to make stay idle.

It was Koharu who spoke first, looking perfectly calm, even as Sasuke turned his blade directly to her face. "Uchiha Sasuke," she said coolly, simply staring into his dark, furious face smouldering by the second. "So, you found out then."

"About your heinous crimes?" It took every ounce of self-control not to at least make a shallow cut on her, just to see her suffer as his Clan had that bloody night. "I know everything."

If Homura was shocked, he certainly didn't show it, his face neutral. "Itachi told you, didn't he?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. "His honour means nothing if he told you everything, then. Through telling you, he has betrayed Konoha and its secrets he had agreed to keep safe."

The very tip of Sasuke's weapon nicked Homura's neck, drawing beads of crimson life he longed to have flowing. "Do not speak to me about Itachi!" Sasuke snapped harshly, threatening the old man by pushing his chokuto slightly, doing more than just grazing his skin. "You have no right to speak of him, or even judge him. Itachi's far more honourable than both of you will ever be!"

"You know nothing of honour," Homura defended bravely, challenging Sasuke even further. "A traitor such as you will never know honour, or what it means to make sacrifices. Itachi had a choice - we didn't force him to end the book on your Clan's vengeful existence. He made his choice - the right choice," he added firmly, unwavering in his belief that the Uchiha Clan's demise was acceptable.

The only thing that prevented Sasuke from sweeping his blade through their throats was his promise with Orochimaru. Just thinking of Orochimaru's warmth had him checking his angry urges so that he could feel that soothing, comforting body against his own.

Orochimaru weighed more than the scum at his sword.

"I should kill you both of you here and now," Sasuke stated darkly, the deepness of his voice dropping to an even lower, quieter, _deadlier_ tone.

Koharu merely huffed in resignation. "We expected nothing less," she remarked with a small shrug at her shoulders. "It will only prove that Itachi made a mistake in sparing your life."

Sasuke shook his head, a curved smile forming at his lips, the upturn not of sadism or triumph, but of genuine happiness. "I don't need to kill you in order to be happy. In fact, although I would enjoy it immensely, there is someone else who would make me even happier."

At that exact moment, a tremor shook the ground, nearly making Sasuke lose his otherwise refined balance. Sasuke frowned to himself at the loud, unmistakable sound of rubble coming from somewhere in the village. Shit, he cursed silently, had Orochimaru failed in abducting Danzō? The thought jolted him into action - he had to get to Orochimaru _now_. If Orochimaru had somehow been captured instead...

The thought made his heart twist painfully, suffocating what little light to his darkness he had left, and he hastily blinked the dreadful prospect away. Quickly sheathing his weapon, he made quick hand seals to summon binding snakes, insistent on sticking to their plan on 'killing' the councillors. The summoned serpents slithered around the two silent elders, wrapping themselves around their fragile bodies as tight as they could without killing them.

Sasuke grabbed the ends of the snakes, charged elemental chakra into his free hand, and focussed on the fortified wall closest to Hokage Mountain, all the while searching for Orochimaru's chakra signature. Another mini earthquake shook the building, the force of the shaky ripples fuelling his protectiveness even more, literally forcing him to act fast. Using _chidori_, he thrust his hand astutely towards the wall, effectively blasting a large hole.

His eyes immediately locked onto the dark-clad figure standing regally on Sarutobi's carved head, all bravado as he gazed at the village coolly. The way Orochimaru was standing was so cool and mocking that Sasuke gaped at his recklessness, before tightening his hand on the snakes as he prepared to rendezvous. Gaining momentum, he leapt up to the closest Hokage head, Homura and Koharu carelessly slung several metres down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled sharply, effortlessly scaling Nidaime's face using chakra, reaching the top within seconds. "You were only supposed to capture him! At this rate, the whole village will think we're criminals targeting the councillors!"

Orochimaru shrugged his slim shoulders, even as his eyes fell to the gathering crowd below Hokage Mountain. "Let them think what they like," he dismissed with an arrogant, charismatic toss of his dark hair, sending long strands flying dramatically. "Besides, we will have the last word in the end, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grunted his 'whatever' sound, flinging the two councillors carelessly onto Nidaime's high head, who, after seeing Orochimaru, put it all together.

"You have sunk to an all new low, Uchiha," Homura remarked, his gaze lingering on Orochimaru's back, full of heavy disapproval. Considering they rarely expressed emotion, it showed how severely disgusted they were - even their faces, aged as they were with experience and wisdom, wore a heavy scowl, which was reinforced as they shook their heads. "You will never be accepted in Konoha now."

Orochimaru threw his head back, laughing mirthfully at their pompous ignorance. He turned fully towards them, trusting Sasuke to defend his back, should Danzo ever make his move. The way they remained perfectly still, seemingly uncaring of his threatening advance, made him laugh even more. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked with a mocking laugh, towering over them as a dark triumphant force. "Sasuke-kun and I are finished with Konoha. Neither of us ever wanted to be accepted in Konoha at all."

"Did you really think I could be defeated that easily?"

Sasuke felt the slightest warp in time, glimpsed the flash of glinting metal, _knew _what was going to happen, but he wasn't fast enough. The speed was otherworldly - it wasn't even human, made monstrous by the killing intent darkening the atmosphere. He barely registered screaming in warning as he threw himself at Orochimaru, desperate to save him from Danzo's cruel, fatal intentions.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled with a desperation that bordered on breaking, tackling Orochimaru to the ground roughly, shielding him as best he could. Orochimaru cushioned his fall, but nonetheless, he was safe in his arms. He hugged his lover's lithe form tightly, breathing in his familiar scent to soothe his panic.

But Orochimaru did not hug back.

Infinitely confused, Sasuke drew back slightly to quickly survey Orochimaru's unresponsive body, his breathless pants not of exhaustion, but uncontrollable emotion writhing in his chest.

It was then that he noticed Orochimaru's slashed midsection.

"No!" he yelled in a hoarse, broken voice, hopelessly trying to control the clingy moisture forming at his eyes as his shaky hands flew to Orochimaru's stomach. "No!" The shattering intensity of his voice echoed loudly, reaching the sounds of the silent elders, the village - the whole hateful world, perhaps. "You promised me, Orochimaru!" He weakly clutched at Orochimaru's severed body, futilely trying to piece them back together, tears spilling freely when he could not. "You stupid old man! You promised me that you'd never leave!"

For once, Orochimaru didn't chide him on insolently raising his voice, nor did he slap him - or attempt to - as he had done so countless of times. He just lay there in two pieces, lifeless in the arms of the mourning Uchiha who held him so desperately, whispering broken nothings against his upper torso.

"That is the fate of a traitor," a triumphant, deep voice gloated, the cruel smile in the words visible to Sasuke who never turned around as he blindly tried to put Orochimaru back together, crying his eyes out for the first time since the Uchiha massacre. "Traitors do not deserve to be happy. Uchiha Sasuke, you lose."

Danzo raised his tanto to finish Sasuke off, only to falter in shock, his single eye narrowing. He saw it, Homura saw it, Koharu saw it, but the one who needed to see it the most didn't, lost in his own swallowing grief as he buried his face in Orochimaru's chest in denial.

Scaled, emerald snakes slithered past the gaping wound, weaving through Sasuke's violently trembling hands to Orochimaru's torso. So engulfed was Sasuke in his despair that he didn't see the slow spreading curved smile, the golden glow of serpentine eyes, nor the slashed skin repairing itself.

Sasuke gasped as he felt a slim hand drop to his hair, comfortingly stroking his scalp in a hauntingly familiar way. He exhaled sharply as another hand, slender with sharp nails, grasped his shoulder, spreading warmth to his heart.

"I kept my promise, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru whispered with a bright smile, moving one of his hands to lift that handsome face using a single, pale digit. His smile wobbled a little at the sight of heart-wrenching tears staining Sasuke's beautiful face, and was touched by the sincerity of sadness they represented. For such a strong, resilient man to lose himself in his long-repressed emotions, shedding tears for his sake - there were no words, just a smile.

It took Danzo years of experience not to vomit at the loving moment between two very evil, very pitiful, S-Class traitors. Strengthening his resolve, he readied his weapon and, in a flash of his otherworldly speed, he moved swiftly to strike both of them down. Since Sasuke was lying on top of Orochimaru, it was simply killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Orochimaru hastily rolled over, tightening his hold on Sasuke's broad shoulder, said person still clutching onto him tightly. Rock fissured at the force of killing intent; Danzō had underestimated Orochimaru's formidable speed, and knew more drastic measures were to be taken.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to let go," Orochimaru whispered with a gentleness he never imagined he possessed as those strong, corded arms never faltered in crushing him against Sasuke's lean chest. "I'm not leaving you. I promised, remember?"

Sasuke struggled with his protective and rational instincts for a moment before conceding Orochimaru was fine, that he was not the sliced man he was not a few minutes ago. It was then, when he reluctantly removed his arms, that Danzō's intentions sank deep into his mind, overcoming his earlier despair. How dare the old fucker attempt to kill Orochimaru? And he very nearly succeeded too, had Orochimaru not been physically modified.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke's eyes bled crimson, the same colour of his Clan's blood that was spilled that fateful night. The immediate strain of the Mangekyō Sharingan in his eye was ignored in his fury - so great was his desire to make the old bastard pay for ordering his Clan's demise, but more importantly, laying a finger on Orochimaru. The hatred in his veins filled the air, darkening it with a fury fit to destroy absolutely everything.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke roared roughly, nailing Danzo with a burning glare, his narrowed eyes being the only thing moving, casting a sinister aura of power around him. "You son of a bitch!"

"Hmph." Danzō circled them both, bringing one hand to rest on his concealed arm, right where the beginning of the bandage was tucked securely. "You are nothing like Itachi. He was always composed and silent, yet you are yelling like the child you are. Pathetic."

"All bark but no bite, when you can only refer to Itachi who unfortunately is not here to witness your demise," Orochimaru commented mockingly, laughing freely as Danzo circled them in a manner that almost seemed dangerous, if it wasn't for his old age. "I'm surprised your lapdogs aren't barking with you." He shot the two councillors a laughing glance, amusement shining in his lidded eyes. "But it matters not. As of today, you three," he pointed to them individually, emphasising his point, "are dead."

Danzo ignored the goading, unravelling the bandages covering his right arm, his eye locked onto Sasuke intently. The white fabric blew into the wind, revealing just what lay beneath - a mechanism of some sort.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, wariness and hatred swirling in their crimson depths, as he watched Danzo reveal what seemed to be his ultimate weapon. He focussed hard on the strange device, not liking the dark power emanating from it, nor the clicking sounds of locks unhinging. What was this...feeling?

As the fortified armor was unlocked, something truly sinister peeking out from the corners, Sasuke's eyes flew wide in realization, his blood running cold. He grabbed Orochimaru not far from him roughly, pushing that beautiful, shocked head into his shoulder crevasse, forcing him to look away. "Whatever you do, don't look at Danzo," he whispered, his voice fiercely quiet as he pressed Orochimaru even closer against him.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru breathed into his ear, grasping one taut, muscled bicep.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke hushed gently, suddenly tender with Orochimaru whom he held closely, pressing his lips to that head of sweet smelling hair, a reassurance for them both. He made sure he kept his eyes trained on Danzō while he whispered into his lover's ear. "We're still sticking to the plan, alright? You just concentrate on your part. I'll deal with Danzo."

Orochimaru smiled against Sasuke's skin to show his approval, who in turn felt the urge to hold him just a bit longer. As much as he wanted to, there was one last thing that had to be done before they were truly finished with Konoha. Afterwards, he had a whole lifetime to spend with Orochimaru, and the thought alone was enough for him.

Sasuke dropped his arms, Orochimaru immediately slithering out of his hold, disappearing from the scene to reach the rapidly gathering crowd. For a split second, Danzo's eye flickered away from him, locking onto Orochimaru's descending form, twisted intentions swimming in his gaze.

"Your opponent is me," Sasuke reminded him through gritted teeth, slashing the air with his hand slowly darkening in color. The gesture of challenge was reinforced when the Heaven Curse Seal transformation took complete, menacing effect. Sasuke allowed his shirt to be ripped by his sprouting wings, for once not removing the garment and tucking it away. If anything, he appeared even more deadly, the torn shirt emphasising his lean form.

Danzo studied him with a coolness that bordered infuriating, his eyes only slightly more narrowed than the usual. "The Mangekyo Sharingan and Heaven Curse Seal," he muttered, half to himself, as he felt the unmistakable surge of power in that loathing gaze. "You are indeed Itachi's brother."

"Don't speak to me of him," Sasuke snapped harshly, his monstrous hand-wings curling inwards as they flapped menacingly at the intense rush of his fury.

Ignoring the warning, Danzo went even further, pushing Sasuke's buttons callously. "If I cannot speak of Itachi, then let me speak of something else."

Sasuke darkened his expression, the atmosphere dropping several temperatures. His tone scathing, he all but spat, "Your words mean nothing to me."

"Perhaps so," Danzo agreed mildly, tasting the flavor of his next words; he found them deliciously sweet, coated with enough power to sever Orochimaru and Sasuke's bond. "I probably don't mean anything to you, but Orochimaru does, surely."

The rigidness in Sasuke's posture spoke loudly of his defensive reaction to Orochimaru's name. "What are you talking about?" he demanded slowly, his eyelids crinkling in confusion.

"Are you really that naive to think that Orochimaru is your obedient companion?" Danzo resisted the urge to smile, inwardly amused by Sasuke's expression twisted into a deepening frown. "Orochimaru intends to take your eyes, just as he has always dreamed. In fact, he even approached me in my chambers to propose a temporary alliance."

Sasuke tossed his head, scoffing at the ridiculous lies Danzo was attempting to implant into his brain. "Orochimaru is mine," he declared possessively, passion fuelling his wholehearted words, "and he would never betray me. He has been given plenty of opportunities to steal my eyes, yet he hasn't taken one of them up." He conveniently refrained from revealing that if Orochimaru were to, he would be severely punished using the brand, which was more than enough reason for him to think otherwise.

Danzo raised his arm, allowing the radiant sunlight to bathe his skin brightly, the many Sharingan eyes unblinking underneath the hot rays.

"Where did get those eyes on your arm?" Sasuke questioned sharply, studying the abomination with something akin to anger and disgust. He was disgusted that Danzō would go to such drastic lengths in order to heighten his power - or was it because he simply hated Uchihas and stole their kekkei genkais to gloat over their demise?

Danzo shrugged impassively, unperturbed by his own aloofness on the circumstances surrounding his arm. "Here and there...it's a long story, one which involves Orochimaru."

Every nerve in Sasuke's body visibly tightened, the muscle in his going taut, hard, as his frown deepened darkly. "What are you going on about?" he snarled furiously, finding himself unable to push away the sickening thought of Orochimaru conspiring against him. "What rubbish are you trying to feed me?"

"Orochimaru helped me preserve Uchiha Shisui's arm - the very same arm of Itachi's best friend."


	27. Last Stand

**A/N: **After this, the epilogue, and then that's it~

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six - Last Stand

* * *

_"So, it came down to this after all."_

_"Big words, from the leftover Uchiha..."_

_"Why should I pledge my obedience to you, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Do you, even under any circumstances involving a life-threatening situation, honesty think I would to consent to sleeping with you?"_

_"I will find some way to save myself from this cursed predicament, ensuring that you die in the process."_

_"Give my regards to dear Itachi when he is seconds away from killing you..."_

_"I hate you."_

The plethora of images danced across his strained eyes, reminding him of the old, cruel Orochimaru - the very same one Danzo was trying to convince was still real. Orochimaru had despised him back then, and had done everything in his power to make his hatred known. Disobedience, insults, physical damage - it had all been unleashed in the name of his fury for being controlled by the one who had promised him the perfect container for power. Sasuke felt that power even now coursing through his veins, empowering his body into something sinisterly powerful.

Had it all been a lie? Had he, along the way, fallen under the delusion that Orochimaru genuinely wanted to assist him - to be with him? What hurt the most was that he didn't have any answers, nor could he deny Orochimaru had conspired with Danzō because - sadly - the older man hadn't given him a reason to.

_"I'm here, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Promise me...give me your word, and I will you give you mine in return."_

_"I will never leave you, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Doesn't it look beautiful, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"I'm not leaving you. I promised, remember?_

As quick as Danzo's words had made him question Orochimaru's standing in his life, the doubts vanished, replaced with affectionate silken murmurs. The hauntingly eerie picture of the nasty Orochimaru faded as the words of affection echoed in his head. Sasuke suddenly felt foolish to even question Orochimaru's loyalty.

Orochimaru had been given a world of opportunities to end his life, to make his ambitious dream a reality, and yet he hadn't. Instead, Orochimaru had been at his side through and through, becoming that one light of hope others had tried to be. Even in the face of Akatsuki who sought to silence a traitor, Orochimaru had been loyal - if not touchingly protective - providing comfort his malevolent nature abhorred.

Sasuke fixed his blazing Sharingan eyes on the man - monster, more accurately - before him, infinitely disgusted at his attempts of manipulation. It was infuriating enough what he and the elders had done to Itachi - but to _him_?

Maybe Orochimaru had indeed assisted him in the preservation of Shisui's arm, or maybe it was just more lies. Either way, it did not matter, because neither Itachi nor Madara had mentioned Orochimaru's involvement in the Uchiha massacre and the events following. It would have been in the past anyway, when Orochimaru had been a different man. Sasuke could not find the heart to hold it against him if he had. It would mean losing his only companion, and that was something he simply couldn't live with.

Banishing the churning mass of doubts, he brandished his chokuto obvious ease, the movement symbolic of the calmness that washed over him. The fury that once enveloped his features and transformed his voice into a pathetic uncontrollable snarl ebbed away, replaced by a coldness not of darkness, but repressed anger at the absurdity of Danzo's manipulative lengths.

Jaw set, Mangekyō Sharingan eyes pulsing with devastating power, Sasuke charged in an unprecedented rush to avenge Orochimaru and his brother.

* * *

Orochimaru was blazing down Hokage Mountain in a white-black blur tinged with purple, his midnight fall of hair streaming flapping behind him, as he executed their brilliant plan. He had never moved so fast or freely in his life, which suddenly depended on this final moment in Konoha. It was their final stand, and it was going out in a massive bang. If Deidara were still alive, he would unquestionably be proud of them; it would be fleeting in its shock, beautiful in its exposure of lies, and they would have the last laugh.

Smothering a laugh, Orochimaru stopped the chakra concentration at his feet, and took a giant leap of faith in the hopes that Tsunade was somewhere down there. Like a malevolent shadow, he descended towards the large crowd of shinobi and civilians. To his delight, as he neared their rapidly enlarging forms, there were several significant faces he knew: Kakashi, some of the Rookie-nine and, strangely enough, Shizune. He recognised that sad excuse of a pig anywhere, which was always tucked in her arms. If Shizune was already out of Hokage Tower, then...

"Orochimaru! You bastard! Come to finish Konoha off for good, have you?"

The timing couldn't have been any better.

Smirk playing at lips, Orochimaru twisted fluidly in the air, skilfully dodging Tsunade's chakra-enhanced punch that came flying at his face. Twisting around in cool air, he opened his mouth widely, launching his abnormally long tongue at his former teammate. Not surprisingly - since she was still in relatively good shape considering her age - Tsunade anticipated his tongue, just as she had in their last three-way Sannin battle, and ended up grabbing it with a slender, scarlet-tipped hand.

"Still haven't lost your touch, I see, Tsunade," Orochimaru drawled through an open mouth, smiling all the while. "Except this time, Jiraiya isn't there to back you up, so I guess it's just you and I."

At the casual mentioning of their deceased comrade, Tsunade's eyes went wide, her hand going slack, trembling, allowing Orochimaru to slide his tongue free. Pain filled her suddenly teary eyes as she began to shake, the wounds and sadness of Jiraiya's death reopening. She landed heavily on the semi-blasted top of Hokage Tower, sliding weakly to the ground as grief overcame her.

Orochimaru knew he had struck gold.

Landing gracefully on top of the Tower, Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, looking as if he enjoyed her despair - which he did, of course. "There, there, Tsunade," he cooed mockingly, slowly eating the distance between them with small, steady steps. When she failed to respond, too deeply buried in her grief, Orochimaru added salt to the wound. "Why so miserable, Tsunade-hime? It was only a matter of time before one of us died. You really shouldn't be so surprised Jiraiya was the first to go."

Encroaching on her personal space, he feigned comfort as he extended his hand-

-only to retract it fast when a dangerous_ Rasengan_ was shoved his way. Orochimaru leapt back elegantly, seemingly unfazed by the sight of Naruto coming to Tsunade's rescue, as he lightly landed on his feet.

"First, you take Sasuke, and now you try to take Granny Tsunade's life!" Naruto roared furiously, white teeth ground together menacingly, anger emanating in waves off him. "I won't let you take any more special people away from me!"

"Oh, please – don't be so naive," Orochimaru dismissed with a careless wave of his hand, his expression flashing with irritation. As much as he loved his dear Sasuke-kun, he was not going to keep silent about what he had endured by the young Uchiha's possessive, controlling hand. Call it spite, but if he kept his silence, Naruto would keep pursuing them. "Your constant accusations of me stealing Sasuke-kun away from you are tiring me so."

Using his right hand, he grasped the neck of his black long sleeve, pulling it as far as it would go to expose Sasuke's claim over him. Turning his back slightly so that the warm rays brightened the Uchiha brand, he asked, in a mockingly rhetorical tone, "Do you know what this is, Naruto-kun?"

There was something about the scandalised look on Naruto's face that was so deeply satisfying. Orochimaru savoured the priceless look as he merely stood still, allowing the Uchiha brand to sink in, and its implications.

"I myself have trouble fathoming how Sasuke-kun has changed in the course of three years. He was such a beautiful young boy, filled with hatred and a hungering need for power, but now..."

Orochimaru pictured Sasuke, the insufferably handsome man he had become, and unconsciously softened his voice in an affecionate sort of way, "now, he's matured." _He's mine_ went unspoken, lingering on the tip of his tongue; it tasted bittersweet - just like he liked it, and the man who had captured his heart.

"Orochimaru!" His name was called out desperately, anger laced in the high tones. "Taunt me all you like, but leave Naruto out of this!"

Orochimaru scrutinised Tsunade closely who had unexpectedly risen to her feet, taking note of her hasty recovery at the mere mentioning of Sasuke's brand. The way her head shook slightly from side-to-side, the anxiety in her hazel eyes, her tightly clenched fists - suddenly, he knew. "How long have you known, Tsunade?" he questioned perceptively as he slowly lowered his hand.

"How long?" Naruto repeated in confusion as blinked dazedly, _Rasengan_ dying in a low, whirling hum. "What's that mean, Granny?"

The question went ignored.

"My my, so you knew the whole time, yet you didn't see fit to inform him." The grin on his face could not be stopped - this was oh_-so_ juicy. "What were planning to do, Tsunade? Send Naruto on another fruitless Sasuke retrieval mission to spare him the truth?"

"No." Desperate times called for desperate measures, and it was her duty as Hokage to accept the consequences of her decision, no matter how much Naruto would loathe her. "Kakashi and I both agreed it was best to forget about Sasuke. What he has done to you is of the highest betrayal, both to his former friends and to the village. He would never have been redeemed in Konoha, even if a platoon managed to bring him back to the village."

Dark laughter flowed mirthfully off Orochimaru's lips. "Kakashi knew as well, did he?"

"What's he blabbering about, Granny?" Sky-azure eyes were swivelling between the two Sannin, genuine confusion filling its vibrantly shining depths. "What the heck is going on here? Why does Orochimaru have the Uchiha mark on his neck? It almost looks like a curse seal..."

"That's because it _is_ a Curse Seal, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru answered smoothly, grinning for all he was worth in some twisted, smug way.

"That's enough!" Tsunade had reverted back to her usual aggressive self, evident when she cracked her knuckles menacingly. Ignoring Naruto's rapid bombardment of questions, she launched herself at her former teammate, hell-bent on shutting his mouth with her fist.

Orochimaru swiftly backflipped, effectively dodging the powerful punch, his raven hair flying with him like a living, enveloping thing. Using the momentum of his descent to the ground, he pushed back onto his feet and swung his legs, his shinobi soles narrowly grazing Tsunade's underarm.

"Poor Naruto-kun..." He leapt daintily onto the battered remains of metal rails encircling the top of Hokage Tower, relishing in the sounds of Tsunade's frustration as she sought to silence the truth. "You persevere for a person who doesn't exist anymore, who will never acknowledge you. It's not hard to see why the beast within you longs for freedom, given the things you experience with the people who claim to care for you when their actions speak otherwise."

A sickening crunch of knuckles on supple skin and fine bone echoed in the air as Tsunade, fiercely adamant on ceasing Orochimaru's machinations, landed a critical blow. In Orochimaru's cruel taunting, he had become too set on observing Naruto's rapidly changing expression that he did not anticipitate her speed or extent of her protectiveness with Naruto. Directly battering his jaw, the strength of her chakra-enhanced punch was so great that it fatally twisted Orochimaru's head, effectively severing the nerves running along his spine.

Tsunade dusted her fist against her blouse, satisfactorily watching Orochimaru fall from Hokage Tower, a surging feeling of relief overcoming her. Although Naruto had been exposed to the harsh reality, he only had the pieces, not the full picture.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you all right?"

The urgent calling of her name drew Tsunade from her thoughts, forcing her to withdraw from the damaged metal railing. There, surrounding Naruto who was still lost for words, stood Kakashi, Shizune and Shikaku, his spiky hair - an exact replica of Shikamaru's - coming into view. The high-pitched, breathless cry had been Shizune, who immediately began fussing over her while the other two stood back, protective and concerned yet silent.

Men, she thought.

"I'm fine, Shizune, really," she waved off, smiling just a bit when Shizune checked her for any injuries. Was she not the best medic-nin in the world? Still, she could not begrudge her assistant's concern, and ended up letting her have her way examining her hands and grazed underarm.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi addressed with an urgency that caught Tsunade's attention, "there's something you should see. Sasuke–"

Before either jōnin could elaborate on the situation above, a very dangerous, very distinct hiss filled the air, crawling up every person's spine in a wholly unsettling way. Much to everyone's shock horror, the warm sun died around them as thousands of snakes descended from the sky after being shot from below, heralding Orochimaru's return.

"A commendable punch, Tsunade, I'll give you that, but I'm afraid it was in vain." Orochimaru's silken voice echoed around them, inexplicably projecting smoothly and strongly over the serpentine hisses of his _Mandara no Jin. _"I am immortal, an undying being. No one can defeat me, not even Sasuke-kun himself. He may possess control over me, but it is I who ultimately controls him. Foolish is what you are to oppose us."

There were hundreds, thousands – too many for them to handle, Kakashi concluded with the first inklings of worry. He would be able to handle himself, but Naruto who was still in shock and Shizune would not be able to fend the snakes, given her specialisaton in medical jutsu and nothing else. Shikaku was also at a disadvantage, because although he was adept at shadow manipulation techniques, there were simply too many for him to handle.

"Everyone, get down inside!" Kakashi commanded as he jumped into the large hole in Hokage Tower, grabbing Shizune along the way, TonTon's squeal signalling she had been caught off guard.

Tsunade was quick to join them, shortly followed by Shikaku, both of who immediately raced down the carpeted stairs for protection. Since there was a relatively large hole, the snakes could enter the Tower, and so they needed to put as much distance between them and the roof. Kakashi was on the verge of hauling Shizune down the stairs when he stopped, his brow crinkling in worry, as he noticed Naruto had not followed them.

"Did you see where Naruto went?" Kakashi asked Shizune urgently, fearing his student had gone off to do something utterly foolish.

Shaking her head, Shizune tightened her grip around TonTon, biting her lower lip in worry. "Naruto-kun must have heard you mention Sasuke's name. You don't think he'll have gone after him in the village, do you?"

If there was one thing Kakashi knew, it was that when it came to Sasuke, the lengths that Naruto would go were dangerous.

* * *

The plan was going perfectly, Orochimaru thought to himself contently, having grasped Tsunade's attention so firmly with his taunts. The myriad of snakes would not kill them - they were too good for that - but he liked it all the same. It was part of the plan after all, and he so loved it when his plans were in motion.

Everything was so perfect that he couldn't help but smile. The smile however, compressed to a straight, thin line at the umistakable sound of destruction above. Frowning slightly, he turned to Hokage Mountain just in time to witness Sarutobi's head crack, fissuring lines appearing all over the carved rock. It was a strange sight, certainly; watching all that was left of his former teacher fall before his very eyes was something to stop for. If he hadn't been rejected by the old man, then perhaps he would've felt something other than pleasure from watching the cracks give way.

A flash of fiery red caught his eye, streaking just beyond Sarutobi's decimated head, and then an explosion that sent debris flying into the village. Orochimaru was moving in an instant, an unknown drive controlling his lithe legs into the air, propelling him up Hokage Mountain. Had that been Sasuke's fire jutsu? Suddenly, his heart was pounding in his chest, beating furiously at the hasty thought of Sasuke mortally wounded. If there was one person who could give Sasuke his just desserts, that person was _him_.

Grabbing on to the edge of the mountain, Orochimaru dug his feet into the wall, gathered momentum, and propelled himself high into the sky. His gaze immediately zoned in on Sasuke's shirtless, tanned form empowered by the Curse Seal. There seemed to be a cocoon-like barrier around him consisting of ethereal ribs, glowing like scintillating sapphires underneath the hot rays. Even from his elevated position, he could feel the power coursing through his lover, through that defensive creature surrounding him, and he was excited by it to say the least.

The power emanated from Sasuke was not evil by any means, merely reflective of the young man himself – cool, blue, and utter perfection. Orochimaru was surprised by how the blue creature was hardening its defenses, almost as if an unseen force inside Sasuke was controlling it. An emotion, perhaps, he thought to himself, but what could it be? It wasn't hatred - the intense, dark emotion would have transformed the otherworldly creature into a sinister monster.

No, he concluded with a crinkled brow, descending to the ground fast, it was something else - a deeper emotion.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru landed relatively near the person in question, surprised by the overwhelming urge that had him yearning to be at Sasuke's side. If not for his exceptional will power, he would have given into the impulse, peculiar as it was.

Sasuke whipped around at the familiar voice, completely ignoring the fact that Danzo was nearby. Too great was his need to see the other man that he could not simply look away, and before he could comprehend his actions, he was striding to the Sannin, his long legs eating the aching distance between them. Grasping Orochimaru's arms tightly, safely ensconcing him in _Susanoo's _protective barrier, he gathered him close, breathing nothing but his scent.

As much as Orochimaru longed to succumb to Sasuke's warmth, there were other dire things to attend to. "Tsunade will be here shortly with Shizune and an ANBU team," he informed the other man smoothly, palming the solid wall of his muscled chest in absent affection, his slim fingers gently scraping the dark skin he was pressed against. "I trust you haven't killed Homura and Koharu in my absence?"

"Of course not." Sasuke's voice was flat as he shot a pointed glance to the two in question sitting uncomfortably on the rocky ground. Homura and Koharu indeed were alive and kicking, still bound by the snake summons curling around their frail bodies. If only he was allowed to order them to squeeze a bit tighter...

Orochimaru, as if sensing his murderous thoughts, grasped his chin tightly, amusement shining in his golden eyes. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun...we need them remember?" he reminded him silkily, smirking at the flash of irritation passing over Sasuke's handsome face.

"Whatever."

Widening his smirk, Orochimaru leaned close to capture those thinned lips, only to hiss in displeasure as Danzo interrupted their moment.

"You sicken me, both of you," Danzo spat in disgust, appearing out of nowhere.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?" Orochimaru retorted scathingly, his eyes travelling over Danzo's shirtless form. Unlike Sasuke, who was beautiful in every way, Danzo was everything he hated - old, withered, and unattractive. His gaze went from Danzo's veiled face, lowering to what Sasuke had physically prevented him from seeing, and he nearly stumbled in shock, if not for Sasuke's warm hands anchoring him against his chest.

"I have always coveted the Sharingan, but that's taking it too far, Danzo," Orochimaru breathed as he finally saw what had worried Sasuke so much before.

Sasuke peered into Orochimaru's face, intent on gauging the depth of his expression. They say that the eyes are windows to the soul, and what he saw was nothing but genuine disgust, the slightest frown marring Orochimaru's pale forehead. Relief surged through him, so much so that he brought Orochimaru closer to him in a loose hug. Danzo, the old bastard he was, had been lying about Orochimaru's involvement.

Using one strong arm, he pushed Orochimaru until the man was at his back, safely inside the barriers of _Susanoo._ The knowledge that Danzo had even attempted to manipulate him made his blood boil, but the slender hand resting at his back soothed him. Not completely, of course, but enough to control his hatred churning within, the warmth of Orochimaru's fingertips outweighing the evil wanting to take over.

"I can't believe you tried to deceive me," Sasuke said lowly, his Uchihan features hardening at the thought. "First, it had been with Itachi, but now me?"

"Deceive you?" Orochimaru repeated dangerously at his back, the sharp rise of his voice a warning to anyone that registered it. "What did he say to you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scowled darkly, glaring at Danzo's expressionless face who didn't even look as if he cared. "He claimed you helped him in preserving Shisui's arm embedded with the Sharingan stolen from the Uchiha massacre."

Chuckling at the ludicrous thought, Orochimaru shook his head, placing both hands on Sasuke's shoulder blades to demonstrate the sincerity of his next words. "If anything, I would have taken the Sharingan from that night for my own purposes and made off with it. Although, when I think about it," he looked thoughtful here, "I did experiment on the preservation of the human body and Hashirama's DNA. Perhaps, after my desertion of Konoha, Danzo infiltrated my labs and stole the information. He certainly would have been desperate enough."

"So what if I did?" Danzo looked as calm as ever, even though his lies had finally caught up with him. "The Uchiha Clan had been eliminated–"

"On your orders," Sasuke snapped angrily.

"–and you had fled Konoha," Danzo finished, inclining his head towards Orochimaru who sneered. "The Sharingan and information was mine for the taking."

There was a whisper of movement in the air before the three found themselves surrounded by an ANBU platoon, Tsunade's close subordinates and the Legendary Sucker herself in puffs of smoke. Much like the chūnin exams years ago, in the preliminary arena stage where Neji had attempted to take Hinata's life, they appeared out of nowhere. What was different was that no one dared to restrain Sasuke or Orochimaru, simply because of their unpredictability and _Susanoo._

Orochimaru bade everyone a glance, even going so far as to mockingly nod in acknowledgement to some he knew. Voice silky smooth, reflecting his cool, calm expression, he remarked, "What a pleasant surprise," in a low drawl.

"This is the last straw, you damn bastard," Tsunade roared furiously, pointing directly to Orochimaru's form hidden behind Sasuke's body, her intent obvious without the cracking of her knuckles. "I don't know what you hoped to achieve by coming here, but–what the hell is that?"

She was gazing straight past Orochimaru, at the abominable sight of Danzo's wrinkled arm which she had never been privy to. The others, after witnessing her hazel eyes go wide with shock-horror, followed the direction of her stare.

"Oh my god," Shizune whispered weakly, clutching her mouth as her stomach threatened to hurl, "is that...?"

"That's not possible, not even with the power of youth!" came Might Gai's booming voice.

"There is no denying it." Kakashi was frowning heavily at the unmistakable kekkei genkais implanted on Danzo's arm. "That is the Sharingan."

"Indeed, and do you want to hear the fascinating little story of how Danzo acquired them?" Taking their silence as a yes, Orochimaru excitedly exposed the truth, forever holding onto Sasuke's broad shoulders. "The Uchiha massacre was a tragedy, one we all are familiar with are we not?"

Danzo said nothing, knowing that if he attempted to flee, his actions would be proving Orochimaru's words true.

"Unfortunately, there were a few people who viewed the massacre as anything but tragic." Casting a pointed glance at the three councillors, a faint smirk creeping to his lips, he continued, thoroughly enjoying bursting Konoha's little bubble of happiness. "While Sasuke-kun here mourned the tragic loss of his parents," his voice softened somewhat at the sad thought, "Danzo scavenged the bodies he ordered Uchiha Itachi to murder."

There was a murmur of confusion, spreading like wildfire, hushed as it was.

"You see, Danzo and the councillors gave Itachi-kun a secret mission," Orochimaru explained, catching Tsunade's narrowed eyes. "Unfortunately, you will not find record of it in the mission database. It was highly classified and off the record to ensure that if the truth was ever exposed, it could not be linked to Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. The mission was justified by it being a matter of justice. They suspected the Uchiha Clan of planning to compromise the village's safety to obtain power."

After a moment, Tsunade turned to face Danzo directly, the sharp movement of her body betraying her rising anger and disgust. "Is this true, Danzo?" she demanded quietly, her hands fisting tightly when silence was her only answer. "Well? Is it?"

"Would you really believe the words of two traitors?" Danzo questioned impassively.

Sasuke had had enough of the bullshit. "The Uchiha Clan is nearly extinct by your doing," he spat darkly, his voice dripping with hatred, _Susanoo_ warping sinisterly as his loathing mounted. "There is simply no other explanation of my Clan's demise and the Sharingan you possess."

It seemed his input was enough to sway the Hokage's opinion. Considering Danzo's secrecy in the village, Root's interference with missions concerning Sasuke's retrieval, and her general dislike of the old tactician, she wouldn't be surprised if he in fact had ordered the Uchiha Clan's demise for whatever reason. Danzo was certainly ruthless enough to do so, given his background, and what Sarutobi had told her in warning years ago.

"Arrest them," she ordered decisively, gesturing towards the three councillors, her loyal ANBU moving at once at her authoritative command. "As for you, Orochimaru-"

The ground supporting the mountain cracked even further, wooden planks shooting up from the uneven rock to form a solid wall. It stretched high into the sky, concealing Danzo and the two councillors from view, forming a protective dome.

"_Mokuton_," Yamato muttered under his breath, his mind racing at the wild thought. Instinctively, he reached behind to his weapon's pouch, producing an exploding kunai. In one swift movement, the sharp weapon was flying through the air, embedding itself deeply into the wooden dome. The explosion caused debris to fly everywhere, and he automatically shielded his face. The smoke receded to reveal an incinerated hole in the dome with the three elders gone, their chakra signatures far, far away.

"Well, it was lovely chatting with you all, but I'm afraid we have overstayed our welcome." Orochimaru, thoroughly pleased at the turn of events, reached for Sasuke's hand. "Shall we, Sasuke-kun?"

Tsunade went to halt them, however before she could even voice a command, her vision was obscured by a spiky golden head. Shit, she swore to herself silently, Naruto was here, standing right in front of her. Somehow, Naruto had escaped the myriad of snakes and had made his way to the intense battle.

"Is it true, Sasuke?" Naruto was staring at Sasuke's powerfully transformed body, his voice no more than a desperate whisper.

Sasuke met that blue gaze indifferently, tightening his hand around Orochimaru's who - for once - uttered no mocking comment. He simply stared at Naruto with indecipherable honey eyes, head tilted in observation, and held onto Sasuke's slightly larger hand.

"Did you really brand Orochimaru?"

Every feature of Sasuke's handsome faced hardened, Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in repressed anger, his lips thinning at the force of his displeasure. Turning to stare at Orochimaru with accusing eyes, he demanded, in a harsh voice like he had the authority, "Did you tell him?"

It was as if Sasuke was addressing him like a master to an inferior species – a _servant_. The sheer nerve had Orochimaru's digits going slack, nearly sliding out of Sasuke's hand, if not for the tight, possessive grip fingers holding him in place. "I don't have to answer to you," he muttered defiantly so only Sasuke could hear, turning his head sharply, the ends of his hair slapping his lover's face.

Forcing the cruel impulse to activate the brand here and then aside, Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, meeting Naruto's questioning gaze impassively. "It's true," he answered simply and, pulling Orochimaru so that his slender body curved into his side, he possessively added, "and, it's forever."

"So, that's it?" Naruto was asking questions he already knew the answer to, as the answers were right in front of him. Despite that, he didn't want to acknowledge them, didn't want to give up on his best friend. "You're done with Konoha, then?"

Sasuke's monosyllable, "Hn," wasn't necessary for his indifferent expression said it all.

For a moment, Naruto looked like he was going to scream out something, but unexpectedly, he just turned and walked away.

"Don't think for a second that I'm just going to let you go, Orochimaru," Tsunade warned after Naruto had disappeared from the scene, down into the village.

Orochimaru employed one of his legendary triumphant smirks. "On the contrary, I think you might, Tsunade. You see, by now, word would have spread that Konoha has been attacked. With the councillors gone, do you think the other villages will pass the opportunity to strike Konoha? Would you really jeopardise the village's safety by sending squads after us instead of fortifying its defenses? Besides, if anything, we have done you a favour today by exposing Danzo as the rat he was. I think letting us go freely is fair, don't you?"

Tsunade had to admit that the bastard-snake had a valid point. With the elders gone, she had to hold a meeting to inform them of Danzo's treachery, as well as appointing new councillors. In addition, she had to describe the situation to everyone - villagers and shinobi alike. The village was probably panicking about the events of today, even more so because of the massive snakes of Orochimaru's jutsu. She was left with little doubt that people had witnessed them, seeing as there had been thousands of them slithering around.

They had planned this out, hadn't they? Tsunade asked herself, somewhat impressed. Still... "If I let you go, people will talk of how you successfully attacked Konoha and left freely," she said worriedly, her temples throbbing at the disastrous thought. "What will happen then?"

"Who knows?" There was a smile adorning Orochimaru's lips – all mystery, smugness and amusement. "All I know is that we will not return to Konoha ever again. Sasuke-kun and I are finished here. Right, Sasuke-kun?" he murmured softly, squeezing the young man's hand to catch his attention. As those dark, dark eyes gazed deeply into his, Orochimaru couldn't help but turn his smile into a genuine one, marvelling at the future that awaited them. "Come, let's go home."

_Home._

The word, so alien to him because of his lonely childhood, resonated within. He deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan and Heaven Curse Seal in his lost state. "Where is home?" Sasuke asked faintly, extricating his hand from Orochimaru's warm, clutching fingers.

"I don't know," Orochimaru admitted quietly, looking away briefly. There had never been a more complicated question. He didn't have the answer, but he did know something, and it was all he could give Sasuke. Taking Sasuke's palm into his hand, kissing it affectionately, he held it tightly. "Perhaps, we will find it one day but for now, all I know is that it's definitely not here in Konoha."


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: **Finally, the epilogue! It's short and sweet as it should be :)

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

The fresh smell of grass filled the air, coupled with a faint earthen scent and the rich fragrance of newly blossomed flowers. The flowers brought a light sweetness of honey, while the setting sun's warm rays cast orange radiance on everything its warmth touched.

"Such a wonderful breeze."

Orochimaru's voice, low in sound, but loud with natural authority, hummed close to Sasuke's perceptive ears. Slanting a sideward glance, Sasuke watched Orochimaru's content expression, noticing how the curves of his sensual lips were uplifted slightly in a rare smile. The urge to mirror the smile was so great that he had to bring his gaze forward, just to keep his cool, emotionless mask in place. He briefly wondered why he felt the need to keep his mask in place before instinctively rubbing his eyes at the sudden strain.

The Sannin was so in tune with Sasuke's body that he immediately noticed the movement, and with a slight frown, followed the path of his lover's hand. Sasuke seemed to be suffering from some sort of pain in his eyes, as he frequently kept rubbing them, ever since their departure from Konoha.

Halting on the dirt path, Orochimaru turned to him and, using his free hand - his other was entwined with Sasuke's - he gently yet firmly grasped the other man's chin. As expected but no less amusing, Sasuke scowled at him, but otherwise did nothing to jerk his chin free.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was half-heartedly glaring at him through his long, dark blue bangs that fell handsomely across his face.

Chuckling softly, Orochimaru merely released his gripping hand, his smile turning into a smirk. "I want you to lower your hand so that I can assess what has been causing you pain," he commanded smoothly, ever-so nonchalantly, inclining his head to Sasuke's eyes.

"It's nothing," Sasuke muttered in an attempt to dissuade him, but as it seemed, Orochimaru would have none of it.

"Either you lower your hand or I will lower it for you." The unmistakable dangerous edge to Orochimaru's voice was reinforced by the hard, unrelenting glint in his golden eyes, snake-like in their persistence.

Sasuke had a short inner battle before relenting, dejectedly uncoiling his hand as he let it drop to his side. The expected tenderness of soft fingertips against his throbbing eyelids had him inhaling sharply, while every protective instinct and his Uchiha pride demanded he swat the hands from his kekkei genkai. _Damn you Danzo_, he cursed silently, hating that his words of warning about Orochimaru coveting his eyes still affected him.

Unlike their passionate moment on the beach, where Orochimaru had stroked the skin around his eyes lovingly, paranoia now crawled under his skin. Danzo's words had somehow managed to penetrate his mind, and as much as he wanted to trust the other man who had proven his loyalty through and through, he couldn't - rather, something wouldn't let him. And when Orochimaru leaned forward, his slim fingers moving to either side of his eye, Sasuke panicked, tightly grasping the other man's arms in restraint.

The frown on Orochimaru's face deepened, a plethora of emotions swirling in his narrowed eyes. "Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" he queried coolly, effectively masking the brief stab of hurt piercing his gut at Sasuke's actions. If he wasn't mistaken, it was as if Sasuke did not trust him in assessing the condition of his eyes, much to his dismay.

Sasuke hesitated before releasing Orochimaru's forearms, knowing it would cause a rift between them if he didn't. He visibly tensed when Orochimaru resumed what he was doing, leaning forward as he smoothed the sensitive skin around his eyes. To an outsider, Orochimaru was doing nothing harmful, but to Sasuke it looked like he was going to pluck out his eyes. Gathering his composure, he closed his eyes tightly, ignoring his instincts to face whatever Orochimaru was going to do.

What Sasuke did not expect was Orochimaru gently placing a kiss to each strained eyelid.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the necessary equipment to further examine your eyes, and as much as my experimentation methods sicken you," Orochimaru said with a tinge of bitterness, remembering the life-changing day when Sasuke branded him, and the cruel insults thrown at him, "I do hope you can endure them."

Guilt wracked through Sasuke's body, the force of it so strong he nearly winced. "The things I said that day..." Sasuke looked away, pride constricting his throat, compelling him to look away, "I didn't mean it."

Orochimaru smiled at the touching - if somewhat self-conscious - apology; more amused than angry that Sasuke could not bear to meet his gaze. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," he breathed softly, affection warming his velvety voice, "you Uchihas always did have too much pride."

Linking his arms around that smooth neck, he plastered his lips against Sasuke's, closing his eyes at the fluttering sensation in his stomach. As Sasuke wrapped two strong arms around him, drawing him intimately close, he moaned softly, the sound turning into a low purr when firm hands squeezed his backside. Orochimaru was the first to break away, breathing shallowly for air, but instead of stepping back, he rested his head against Sasuke's chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

So content was he to listen to the familiar heartbeat at his ear that he lazily mumbled, "Ask away, Sasuke-kun, ask away."

"How come you didn't let me kill the elders?"

The question in itself was enough to wake Orochimaru from his dazed state. "I would have thought it was obvious," Orochimaru answered slowly, raising his dark head to meet that questioning gaze. When Sasuke said nothing, his handsome face devoid of emotion, he sighed heavily. "Killing them would have destroyed the last of your," he paused, thinking of his conversation with Itachi, "purity left after your fight with Itachi-kun. You would have been nothing more than an empty shell, and I didn't want that."

"Why didn't you want that?" Sasuke was looking at him expectantly, intensity swirling in his dark eyes wholly fixated on his face. "After crushing your dreams, branding you like a possession, and physically manhandling you – not to mention activating the brand on a whim – why did you still want to save me?" Each word was spoken roughly, becoming heavier with regret after each mistreatment he forced himself to say.

There was a strange, almost pondering cloud in Orochimaru's eyes, and for a brief moment Sasuke thought he had blanked out. Desperation for answers crawling underneath his skin, he went to repeat his questions, only to close his mouth when Orochimaru spoke.

"Dance with me."

The scowling confusion was immediate, twisting Sasuke's intensely fixated features. "What?"

"Dance with me, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru repeated and, stepping back and, silently offering his hand, he smiled.

It was an odd smile, polite and warm and uplifted slightly that Sasuke could only deepen his scowl. Was he serious? But one look at that rare smile, one quick glance at the slender hand awaiting its partner told Sasuke he was perfectly, completely serious.

There was a moment's hesitation before Sasuke closed the distance between them, unconsciously trembling as he very carefully slid his hand into Orochimaru's.

"Hand on my waist, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ordered silkily, placing his own on the other man's bicep. It took a few seconds for Sasuke to do so, and when he did, it was with an endearing shyness, as if he was something preciously fragile.

Touched beyond words, Orochimaru widened his smile, and when Sasuke returned it - albeit faintly - they began a slow, sensual rhythm amongst the dancing grass swaying with them. Their only witness was the setting sun, bathing them in orange luminescence that highlighted the pure colours of their eyes. Every now and then, Sasuke would move his hand, going lower and lower until he reached the lovely curve of Orochimaru's backside. If it were anyone else, Orochimaru would not have allowed it, but Sasuke was not simply anyone else.

He was the man Orochimaru had fallen for.

"Do you believe in love, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked in a hushed whisper, trailing his lips over the sensitive shell of Sasuke's ear.

Too caught up in the rhythmic movement of their bodies, Sasuke absently mumbled a distant, "Why?"

"Because that's your answer."

Every muscle in Sasuke's body went rigid, his dark eyes, filled with shock, widening dramatically. Tightly grabbing Orochimaru's slender arms, he shook him once, rendered speechless at the implications of those emotional words.

"You're in love with me?" was all he could choke out, all he could think as his heart thudded deafeningly in his ears.

"Unfortunately, yes," Orochimaru said sarcastically with a playful smile, emotion glittering in his sparkling golden eyes. "Insufferable as you are, Sasuke-kun, I love you, and I forgive you for putting me through excruciating torment," he added dryly. When Sasuke did not reciprocate his love, he narrowed his eyes, his voice taking a dangerous edge. "Do you not feel the same towards me, Sasuke-kun?"

He gasped when warm, desperate lips claimed his own, kissing him with such passion that his knees buckled. He never admired Sasuke's physical strength any more than he did now, as those strong, calloused hands were all that was keeping him from falling.

Had he truly fallen?

Yes, Orochimaru thought to himself as Sasuke took his breath away in ways more than one, he had fallen. The best thing was that Sasuke had fallen too. It was in his dark eyes, but more importantly, the fervent movement of his lips speaking the words that pride demand he withhold.

_I love you._

"_Oh_, Sasuke-kun," he panted shakily through the passionate kiss, smiling widely when Sasuke nuzzled his cheek affectionately, gathering him tenderly close, "I was right. You Uchiha men certainly have _too_ much pride."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope the epilogue has answered your questions, mostly concerning the elder's fate. I originally intended for Danzō, Homura and Koharu to die a bloody, fancy death, but ended up making it so they flee with their fate unwritten. It's fitting because they are so loving of Konoha that they turn a blind eye to the cruelty of their decisions, and end up being fugitives with their lies finally catching up to them.

Because of the manga being so sporadic in revealing Orochimaru's past (they do it over the entire series, even after he is dead, which is confusing) I never really found out how Orochimaru really helped Danzō. I mean, he would've taken the Sharingan for himself and screwed Danzō over, wouldn't he? In the space of Shisui dying and Danzō taking his body, perhaps Orochimaru would have implanted Shodaime's DNA, but I don't see why he would so whatever.

Also, Sasuke's _Susanoo_ - as I mentioned in the previous chapter - is blue. From reading the manga and hating Sasuke's dark personality, I felt that aspect of him needed to be changed. Not overly so, because otherwise Sasuke would've turned into a love-struck fool, but enough so that it is believable...

...which brings me to Sasuke being unable to say "I Love you" to Orochimaru. I personally don't see him saying it, at all, to _anyone_ - except maybe for Itachi post-Uchiha massacre revelation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed _Branded _as much as I did writing it. Be sure to check my profile page for links to fanart.


End file.
